Return of the Dragon
by Fresh Prince of Konoha
Summary: When Naruto was born, his bloodline and powers were sealed with the Kyuubi by the Yondaime. 12 years later, when Sasuke dies by Haku's hand in Wave Country, sheer rage and hate from Naruto broke the seal holding his Saiyan bloodline. DBZ X-over
1. Rebirth of the Son Clan

This is a Naruto/DBZ crossover.

Don't know the pairings yet may be none, but vote and ill see which one I can do best. NO YAOI EVER I DO NOT DO YAOI.

Choices are:

Naru/Tenten Naru/Temari

Sasuke will already be with Ino in this one. Lastly I do not own Naruto, or Dragon Ball Z. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama respectively. Now on to the fic.

**________________________________________________________________**

(In Wave Country)

Team 7 was in a battle with Zabuza Momochi and Haku on the Wave Country Bridge. Kakashi was battling Zabuza and protecting Tazuna and Sakura. He was fairing well against Zabuza, both of them dead even. He was also keeping Zabuza away from killing Tazuna.

Unfortunately for him, his two Genin fighting Zabuza's apprentice weren't doing as well as him. The two Genin were locked inside a dome of ice mirrors made by Zabuza's apprentice. Try as they might, they couldn't destroy the ice mirrors. On each ice mirror, Haku was reflected on each one. Sitting in the middle, pondering their next move, were the two Genin.

The two Genin inside the dome looked very much alike, but they weren't related. One of the Genin was named Sasuke Uchiha. He was wearing white armbands with a blue shirt. He had on white shorts and had tape around mid-shin going down to his ankle and ninja sandals. He also had his black hair shaped in a weird way that looked sort of like a duck's ass and had a kunai holster on his right leg. He also had coal black eyes.

The other Genin was named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto an orange jumpsuit and a kunai holster on his right leg. He had his Konoha headband on his forehead.

The similarities between the two Genin were mainly the hair and eyes. Sasuke's hair and eyes were coal black, just like Naruto's. Naruto's hair was oddly shaped(think normal form Gohan during the Cell Games) also.

Naruto and Sasuke were dodging Haku's senbon but barely. For Sasuke it was starting to get easier and easier since the senbon look like they are slowing down. They weren't slowing down, but they looked like they were to Sasuke. At that moment, Sasuke activated the Sharingan, the signature bloodline ability of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke's eyes turned red and one tomoe appeared in his left eye and two tomoes appeared in his right eye.

While Sasuke was thinking of a plan to beat Haku and get him out of the mirrors, Haku was taking aim at Naruto. Sasuke took a break in planning to look around and see how Naruto was doing. While he was doing that, he saw what haku was about to do. He also saw that there was nowhere for Naruto to go. Naruto balled down into a ball, fearing for his life. Haku then threw 5 senbon on a direct course to Naruto. Somehow, Sasuke acted on reflex and sent a burst of chakra to his feet to propel him toward Naruto and take the hit for him. Haku was only looking to incapacitate Naruto, but the way that Sasuke threw himself in front of Naruto meant that all the kunai were going for fatal places. Two kunai went inbetween his ribs and hit each lung. Another hit his liver. Another one went for his heart. It went through Sasuke's sternum and pierced part of his heart, causing internal bleeding. The last one hit Sasuke in his stomach.

Naruto's back was turned to Haku, balled up in the fetal position. Naruto was fearing for his life, not realizing that Sasuke had just taken the hit for him. He realized what happened when he didn't feel any pain and heard the sound of the senbon entering a body. He looked up to see that Sasuke was in front of him. Sasuke fell backwards, right into Naruto's hands. Naruto had a look of horror on his face, realizing that his friend might die on him. Even though he and Sasuke hated each other, it was more of a brotherly hate. Even though neither would admit it, they depended on the other. They pushed each other to their limits, making each other faster, stronger, and better.

Naruto's face turned into a look of shock and terror when he saw Sasuke fall. He said "Sasuke, why did you do that?"

Sasuke coughed, each breath getting harder to take in. He said in a hoarse voice "I don't know. My body moved on its own."

Naruto starts to speak, saying "Sasuke-"

Sasuke put his hand up and interrupts Naruto. He said in a hoarse voice "Hold up Naruto. These might be by last words, and I need to say them. My dream was to kill my brother Itachi. When I was 8 he killed my whole family and I vowed vengeance against him. After being on your team Naruto, I see things differently. I guess your happy-go-lucky attitude rubbed off on me a little. My brother told me to hate him, despise him, and give up my life to kill him. I now realized he only wanted me to do that for his own sick entertainment. And I fell for it easily. Now, I see that I don't have to do that. I don't need to give my life up for Itachi. I'm the last of my clan, and the right thing to do would be to revive it." Suddenly his voice started becoming softer and more strained.

"Naruto, one of us has to finish our dream. You would end up giving your life to protect others while I would probably sacrifice everything I held special to me to kill Itachi. Live Naruto and finish your goal for the both of us. Our rivalry pushed me to be better. It pushed me to train harder, to get faster, to make myself a better fighter. In a way, you helped me become the person I am today. You've done more for me than my own blood brother."

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes started becoming more dazed. It was obvious that he was fighting with all his heart to hold on. He said "That's why I… can honestly say that you… are my …brother… more than… Itachi …ever was." With that Sasuke Uchiha closed his eyes, the last bit of life leaving him. The tears that were threatening to fall from Naruto's eyes fell.

Haku then says "He died the true death of a shinobi. You should feel glad. Every shinobi will die in the heat of battle. He at least got to die in his friends arms, not alone on a battlefield. But we still have a battle to complete, Naruto. And I can't allow you to harm Zabuza."

Naruto looked to haku and yelled "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto spoke through the sadness and despair he was feeling. He was able to say "You….You… You… Monster!!! You killed my best friend. I…Won't…Let you…Get… away…With this."

Suddenly Naruto started shaking. He was emitting a power energy signal. It was weird. It wasn't chakra, but at the same time it was. Pebbles on the ground started lifting off of it and floated in mid-air. Suddenly thunder started hitting around the bridge. All on the bridge and all in the elemental nation's people started feeling a strange source of power.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Zabuza and Kakashi)

'_What is this power? It feels like chakra, but I can tell it's not. The feeling of it. It's like Killing Intent. Where is this stuff coming from? Is it Kakashi? …No, it can't be. He's as shocked as I am. But if it's not me or Kakashi, then who is it? _Thought Zabuza

Kakashi was thinking _'What in the world is this feeling? This power is enormous. It's not coming from Zabuza. …Sakura and Tazuna are as shocked as me and Zabuza. Sasuke can't put out that much so that leaves the demon. Is the seal breaking? Heh heh heh, now ill have an excuse to kill that murderer for what he did to Minato-sensei. I'll have to finish this quickly then kill the demon.'_

**________________________________________________________________**

(Inside Naruto's head)

On the outside Naruto looked like a wreck, but on the inside, he was on a mission. Naruto was first outside in Haku's mirrors with Sasuke. Now he's suddenly in a sewer. It had candles with flames burning on them lighting the way. Naruto was still wondering where this power was coming from. So he followed his instinct and came upon a door. He pushed the door open and came to look at a cage. It went up to the ceiling and had a piece of paper that said Seal on it. What he saw there was a 90 foot tall fox with blazing orange-red fur and red slitted eyes with 9 tails swishing behind it. The fox spoke up.

"**So, my wimpy container finally gets the balls to come and see me again, eh?"**

Naruto said "Shut up you big hairy furball. I'm not in the mood for your smart remarks right now. I came to demand some chakra."

"**Oh, so after 5 years of not seeing each other, you come in here and demand some chakra. Not even a friendly "hello" or "how's it going"? You're a terrible host you know that?**"

Naruto snapped and yelled "I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes, Kyuubi. I vowed I would never do this because it would destroy my body from the inside out, but right now I don't care. Haku deserves to die for what he did. Now stop being a waste of valuable space and give me your fucking chakra now!!!"

"**I see. You got balls kit. More than my underlings that's for sure. You know what, I'll do you one better. I'll unlock your bloodline that the Yondaime Hokage AKA Minato Namikaze AKA your father locked away with the seal to keep me here."**

"Alright I can deal with the Yondaime being my dad, but what about my bloodline and why did my dad lock it away."

"**Basically kid, here's the mega-short version, you're part alien. The rest you'll hear later for now I'll unlock your powers and you kick ass. Come back here soon so I can go more into detail about it."**

"Hold up, hold up, hold up. Why are you helping me? You were so hell bent on destroying my village before."

"**I'm about to die, I want to at least do something exciting before I die. Also, my attacking the village was an accident. Me and the Biju lived here long before you humans came and we let you live in our lands. We protected you from demons because it was our territory and they were stepping in it. I got wind of a group of people trying to capture the Biju. I was going there to Amegakure to stop it when some dumbass ninja of this village attacked me. I retaliated and it landed me in this predicament. Now go hurry up and kill that bitch."**

With that Kyuubi forced Naruto out of his mindscape.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Naruto and Haku)

Naruto was still twitching and growing in power and the freak thunderstorm didn't show signs of slowing down. The water under the bridge started getting rougher and swaying more. Big parts of the bridge started breaking off and broke apart into small pebbles. Naruto then started to stand up (all this time he has been sitting on his knees looking at Sasuke) while still looking down. He started randomly jerking his head up to the sky and back down, twitching insanely. When he jerked his head up his hair turned yellow, changed shape (think Goku's hair when he is super saiyan) and his eyes turned into a greenish blue. While looking down his eye colors turned all white for a moment before Naruto lifted his head up while screaming. The transformation of his eyes and hair stayed this time and a yellow aura surrounded him. He looked towards Haku with a glare that promised pain and death to whoever was on the receiving side of it. Naruto dashed to the ice mirrors in front of him, jumped to the second row and punched where Haku's face would be. Haku saw him coming and jumped out in the nick of time. He looked forward to where he was going and saw Naruto already there. Naruto cocked his left arm back and hook punched Haku into another mirror. Haku went toward the mirror and didn't stop at it. He landed on the bridge and skidded away from the shattering ice dome.

Haku looked back at the shattering ice dome and saw Naruto putting his hand on Sasuke's torso. Suddenly Naruto's aura covered Sasuke too. Sasuke's wounds started steaming and the senbon needles started popping out. His wounds started healing also. After awhile Naruto's aura started receding and Naruto stood up and looked at Haku. Then in a split second Naruto disappeared from Sasuke's side and appeared in front of Haku. He threw all his weight onto his right fist and punched. The sheer force behind the punch made the fist go right through Haku's body. Naruto retracted his fist, leaving a huge hole through Haku's body. Haku dropped off of Naruto's fist, dead. Naruto flexed his muscles, forcing his yellowish fiery aura to come back over him. Naruto then yelled, his aura intensifying. Naruto caused a wind to blow through the area, blowing the fog right away. With the sun shining and the fog blown away, he saw where Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting and fazed out to over there.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Kakashi and Zabuza)

Kakashi just used the Earth Style: Tracking Fang Jutsu to trap Zabuza. His dogs came out of the ground, tracking the scent of Kakashi's blood on Zabuza's sword. The dogs came out and bit Zabuza, immobilizing him.

Kakashi spoke "Now that I have you trapped I can kill you, and then kill the real demon."

Kakashi did some hand seals and grabs his right wrist with his palm facing the ground. His hand is suddenly surrounded in lightening.

He then said "Zabuza for your crimes you will die here and now. **RAIKIRI!!!**"

Just as Kakashi is about to charge, they heard a scream. They look over there to see a dead Haku with a blonde-haired person standing over him. Next thing the mist started clearing and the blonde man disappeared. He reappears in front of Zabuza and punches him in the dead center of the chest. Zabuza's chest bends out at an irregular angle and a sickening sound was heard, clearly indicating that Zabuza's ribcage was destroyed. Zabuza had a look of shock on his face with his eyes bulged out. When Naruto pulled back Zabuza dropped and the dogs were dispelled. Kakashi, who was witness to this whole thing, thought _'The demon killed Zabuza! Great, now I can use this as an excuse to finally kill him.'_ Kakashi charged Naruto with this Raikiri. Naruto, who gave in to this new power, sensed Kakashi's malicious intent toward him and dodged the attack, barely. He grabbed Kakashi's wrist and "redirected" (AKA threw) Kakashi towards the railing of the bridge. Kakashi landed against the railing, his Jutsu dispelling.

After Kakashi's reunion with the side railing Gato arrived with his boys and started taunting the dead Zabuza and Haku. Naruto overheard him say he hired them to attack Tazuna. Hearing that made him pissed. He was so pissed his power level rose up again.

Sakura and Tazuna just looked over to see Gato's men and panicked. Naruto now looked like he was about to take someone's head off.

He finally got tired and said "That's it fatass. I'm taking you on a one-way trip to hell right now."

Gato laughed and said "Whoever takes out the short blonde gets paid double."

All the bandits yelled and charged Naruto. Naruto smirked then said "I am soooooo going to enjoy this."

Naruto charged the bandits. What ensued was an all out death match. Naruto got the first guy to make contact with him. The bandit tried to impale him with a pitch fork. Naruto side-stepped out of the way and grabbed the wooden part of it and pulled the man in. He grabbed him by his arm and swung him around knocking out the others coming for him and threw him into the one smart enough to jump back. One got up and tried to hit him overhead with a 2X4. Naruto grabbed the 2X4 and smashed it with his hand. He then head butted the man in his chest. He turned to his right 90 degrees and front kicked the man over there. He then jumped up and back flipped over the guy trying to grab him by his neck. He chopped the guy in his neck, the guy falling down unconscious. He bent down and grabbed a big piece of the bridge and threw it at the bandits. They scattered, leaving a clear road to Gato.

Naruto, who really wanted to kill the guy, took the opportunity and fazed out (moved too fast for the human eye to see) and punched through Gato forcing the unknown energy behind it.

He didn't stay behind to see the results. While fighting the hundreds of weak bandits he thought _'I need to stop playing around. That bastard Kakashi might be waking up soon and if he sees this he'll have reason to plead to the council to kill me. I should kill him now but that'll make me look worse. This sucks. Better get a move on.'_

Naruto started to suddenly faze out and didn't reappear. Next the chest of one of the bandits busted open. Then one had blood coming out of their necks. Another dropped clutching his throat. Similar things were happening all over to the other bandits. They all dropped until one was left. Suddenly a hole appeared in his body and he dropped. Naruto reappeared behind the man, blood mainly on his arms and legs. Naruto looked back to see a shocked Kakashi, a scared Sakura, and a grateful Tazuna.

Just then the rest of the villagers arrived with Inari. They saw that the bandits were gone but were mostly surprised to see Gato's head among them. The villagers were confused since none of them had seen the guy before. There was a chance this guy just killed Gato because he wanted to take over Wave Country. Tazuna ran up to Naruto and asked the question on everyone's minds "We are very grateful of you for killing that tyrant Gato, but we must know. Who are you?"

Naruto replied "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember it. Gato is dead now and no one will suffer from the hands of maniacs like him while I still draw breath. The people of Wave Country are safe from people like Gato."

After hearing this, the villagers became mad with joy. They were finally free from Gato and now can finally live in peace. While the others were partying Naruto walked to Sakura. Instead of asking is Naruto was alright she immediately says "Naruto where's Sasuke-kun?" She didn't even pay attention to his changes.

Naruto then looks down and says "I'm sorry Sakura. I couldn't get there in enough time to-"

SMACK!!! Sakura just backslapped Naruto out of nowhere. "You monster. You let my Sasuke-kun die. You're nothing. Nothing but a demon. Just like my mom and everyone else warned me. I wish you had died instead of my Sasuke-kun!!"

After that they hear some coughing and look over to where it's coming from to see Sasuke sitting up.

Sakura runs to him while screaming "Sasuke-kun!!!!!"

Sasuke ignored Sakura's constant questions and walked over to Naruto. He saw the changes to Naruto and said "What happened while I was asleep?"

Naruto then says "That is something you will have to ask me again when I regain consciousness." With that Naruto drops dead sleep.

**________________________________________________________________**

(In Naruto's mind)

Naruto just passed out and was inside the sewers again. He walked up to the fox and asked him "Okay, tell me the rest of the story. How do I fit into all of this?"

The Kyuubi sighed. This was gonna be a looooooooooooooong story. He said **"Your ancestors were a race called the Saiyans. They were elite fighters. Fighting was in there genes and they loved every minute of it. When they won a fight or were fatally wounded and recovered, their maximum energy level rose. Their bodies were specifically made for fighting. **

"**This deuchbag with a fetish for purple named Frieza enslaved your entire race and forced them to go to other planets and kill all life forms there. The planet then would be sold off to the highest bidder. Your ancestor named Bardock was a third-class saiyan warrior with the power of an elite saiyan warrior. Others underestimated him because of his rank and that's what caused their downfall. His squad took out a race that Friezas' elites would have trouble with. Eventually, Bardock and his team were ordered to go and destroy a race that had the ability to see into the future-"**

Naruto interrupted, saying "Hold up. With that power wouldn't they see their own demise weeks before it happened?"

The Kyuubi said **"They did. They knew the names, appearance, and battle strategies of Bardock's squad before it happened. They knew whatever happened they wouldn't be able to stand up against the Saiyans. If they defeated Bardock and his gang, more would come. Before the leader died though, he forcefully gave that ability to Bardock.**

"**The race Bardock defeated that day was one of the races that Frieza's elite had trouble defeating. When Frieza got wind of Bardock's triumph, he started getting scared that the Saiyans were about to rebel. I mean think about it. His elites would have trouble with that planet yet some third-class saiyan squad killed them easily. Frieza ordered all of Bardock's squad to be killed. Bardock had to oversee the birth of his son so he wasn't at the slaughter. He got a transmission from his squad and heard his best friend get blasted."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Hold up. Frieza had their entire race enslaved and was still scared of them."

"**Yeah. There was a legend of a saiyan who didn't have black hair like the rest. His power grew to where his hair became gold and his eyes became a bluish-green, like yours did. They called him a Super Saiyan. I know it sounds cliché but the power that came with it was incredible. Frieza never told anyone but he actually believed in the super saiyan. He was scared that one of them would make the transformation and kick his little midget ass to hell where he belonged. Now back to the story.**

"**Bardock went to inform the other Saiyans of a vision that the future sight power gave him. In that vision, Frieza destroyed their planet. The others were drunk celebrating a holiday or something. Bardock flew, yes, flew, into space and confronted Frieza when he was about to invade their home planet. He killed some of Frieza's forces and fought Frieza but lost easily. Frieza then destroyed the planet. The Saiyans who survived were Prince Vegeta. His two bodyguards Nappa, and Raditz who was Bardock's son. Bardock's infant son Goku was sent to another planet hours before the blast. Also, two other Saiyans named Paragus and Broly survived."**

Naruto said "Whoa, hold your horses. How could Bardock fly, how could Frieza get a bomb big enough to destroy a planet to appear out of nowhere, and how do I fit into all this?"

"**I'm getting there hold up. Basically when Goku was a kid he landed on a planet named Earth-"**

"Why did you say a planet named Earth? This planet is named ea-"

"**I'm getting there. There are many planets inhabited by humans. For some reason you have no knowledge of this and all of you named your planets the same thing. Must be an evolutionary defect or something. Anyway, Goku got adopted by this guy named Gohan. Goku was a stuck up evil baby until he fell off a cliff and hit his head. Then, all the memories of Goku being a Saiyan were erased from his mind. Goku grew up to make friends and live peacefully. Grew up to be a fighter to protect his planet. That's basically the rundown kid. **

"But you haven't answered my question how do I fit into this."

"**Your dad was a Saiyan. He was actually Goku's great great grandson and came to this planet for reasons I don't even know. The only reason I even know about your race was because I cornered your dad when he touched down and got the story out of him."**

"How did they use all those special abilities? It sounds like chakra, but different. What was that?"

"**It's called ki and I will tutor you in its uses."**

"Man, now what to do?"

"**Well kid, I got an idea. The energy put a big strain on your body so you're gonna be out of it for like 3 days. I could teach you a fighting style while we're here and a few uses of ki. In here 1 week equals one day in the real world. You can get a lot of training in.**

"Cool, let's get started."

"**Alright, I'll be teaching you a style of fighting called Tae-Kwon-Do. It's an ancient fighting style that was erased from history when Rokudou Sennin created modern-day Ninjutsu. It's partly a defense style. They concentrate on leg strength since that is a martial artist's longest and strongest weapon. Also, you need to be really flexible. I will also be giving you chakra weights to make your kicks stronger, your speed faster, and your punching strength better. Now, change the mindscape into something better for us to fight on.**

"How do I do that?"

"**For Kami's sake, think it up and it will appear."**

With that Naruto changed the mindscape to a field. Then where the Kyuubi's cage stood there was a man with a black cloak on and a white shirt underneath. He had brown boots and 9 tails behind him with 2 big fox ears pointing out of his head. The tips of the tails and ears were white and the fur was a blood red. He had red eyes. Also he had on a black necklace, black armbands, and black ankle bands too.

The figure then said** "Well boy lets get started. Now, first I'm gonna teach you the basics of ki, its manipulation, how to throw ki blasts, and flying."**

During those three days Naruto learned how to throw ki waves, how to manipulate ki, and also learned the basics of Tae-Kwon-Do, which Kyuubi happened to be a master in. He hadn't really got the basics of flying yet. It's a helluva lot harder than Kyuubi explained it. In his human form, he had it down, but he couldn't do it in his huge fox form. Also Kyuubi taught Naruto the Grand Fireball Jutsu, Burning Ash Accumulation Jutsu, Great Breakthrough Jutsu, Water Bullet Jutsu, Revolving Split Earth Palm Jutsu, and False Darkness Jutsu.

(Timeskip)

3 days later Naruto wakes up on his bed in Tazuna's house. He woke up to see that his team didn't even have the decency to wash his clothes for him. Instead of brooding over it, he got up, put the clothes on, and walked to the kitchen to see his team and Tazuna's family sitting at the table eating lunch. When they saw him Tazuna and his family cheered and ushered him to the table and offered him some food. Sasuke had a smile on his face, but since he was still trying to keep up his cool image, went back to eating. Sakura just openly scowled at him while Kakashi was indifferent on the outside. On the inside though, he was thinking of ways to get Naruto either killed or taken out of the ninja program.

After eating Naruto left for some special training. Sasuke waited for 10 minutes and went out saying he needed to train. He found Naruto standing in a crowd of what he guessed would be 200 clones. They all had out kunai and he was facing them alone. Sasuke hid in the trees while Naruto stood in the middle of the crowd of clones. With a wordless command, all the clones charged at once.

Naruto stood there and when a clone took a swipe at him, he just turned the top side of his body to the right and used the momentum to let out a kick with his right foot. The clone went up in a plume of smoke. Another clone came and charged him and he ducked the swipe, only to be kicked by another one on his left that charged him. He shook it off and got up on his knees. He looked where he felt the kick come from to see the clone shuffling over to him like it was gonna sidekick him, but the aim was off a bit. He looked right to see the same thing. Naruto waited until they were close to him, and then ducked. The attacks went past and the clones kicked each other out of existence.

He then looked around to see a clone holding his hand back then moving his hand open-palmed at him. He looked to see a ball of yellow came out and was flying at him. Naruto ducked it barely and then got a look of anger on his face and said "If that's how you want it, fine then. Let's take it up a notch" Naruto held both of his hands behind his back where a yellow ball of light grew. He then smirked and pushed them out to the side where they went out in a beamlike form. They hit one of the clones each and went back to take 20 more.

He crouched down on the ground and then jumped up with all his might. It seemed like a good idea, because not a second later the ground he was on was blasted. The blasts turned upward on Naruto. But surprisingly, all the blasts sailed past him. He looked up to see all the blasts were losing speed and knew they were about to be brought down by gravity. They sailed down at an alarming rate. Naruto kept going up but blasted any that were in his way. The blasts fell back down to the clones, with some of Naruto's own blasts. In the end, 30 clones were left. At this rate, Naruto was starting to fall to the ground. He cupped his hands on his left, charged a whole mess of energy into it, and fired it off. It only looked a little bigger than other ki blasts but had a lot more power. When it hit the ground, it blew up in a big explosion taking the clones out. Naruto landed and surveyed the damage. There was a small crater where the blast landed and all the grass was gone. But no damage to other places. Naruto sat down trying to take a breather. He then heard clapping and looked to his right to see Sasuke standing there with a smile on his face.

When got up to Naruto he said "Well, that wasn't what I was suspecting. You went up against what looked like 200 clones and still won. What was up with that energy anyway? I looked at it with my Sharingan and saw it wasn't chakra."

"Well, Sasuke, it all started like this…" Naruto then told Sasuke the entire story. Afterwards Sasuke then said "God Damn. First you get a crazy demon fox sealed in you, then you find out you're part alien."

Naruto said "You do realize that I just told you an S-class secret and if you tell anyone else you'll be killed, right?"

Sasuke smiled a little and said "You don't have anything to worry about. The Uchiha Clan has our own dirty little secrets that we wouldn't want to get out. Your secret is safe with me. But, I want you to teach me how to use ki. That sounds badass."

"It is. But you have to promise me something Sasuke. You have to promise me that once I teach you, you won't go running off to kill your brother. Sasuke, there's no dishonor in waiting until you can beat him. Your clan won't be ashamed of you if you don't go after Itachi. If you try to kill him now, he will just end up killing you. And that will be the end of the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke closed his eyes, reminiscing about how foolish he was before. He said "I realize that Naruto. After thinking about it for these few days, I realize that all Itachi wanted me for is his sick amusement or probably some plot to make himself stronger. I'm still going to kill Itachi, but I might as well enjoy my life and what I have now."

Naruto smiled and said "That's all I ask for."

With that heart-warming speech, Naruto decided to teach Sasuke about ki the rest of the day. Sasuke proved to be as fast as Naruto in picking up new things. He hadn't got ki manipulation on his first day, but neither did Naruto. **________________________________________________________________**

(Later that night in Naruto's Mindscape)

After helping Sasuke, Naruto decided to do some training of his own. He tried and tried but couldn't achieve Super Saiyan again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach it. So, that night, Naruto went into the forest of Wave Country and started to meditate. Eventually, he was able to enter his mind.

His mind was the same as it was when he changed it for his training. Naruto went up to the tree that Kyuubi always slept under and asked him something "Kyuubi, I know the only way I won that battle on the bridge was because of the Super Sayian Transformation. I need your help in reaching it again. If I want to save this planet from the horrors my dad's planet went through I need to be stronger than him."

Kyuubi got up from under the tree and said **"Kid, you're nowhere near as strong as you need to be to save this planet. From what your dad told me, his and his best friends' family theorized that the Super Saiyan power was unlocked when the Saiyan reached a certain power level. Your ancestor Goku had a power level of 4 million when he first reached Super Saiyan. They theorized that with every generation, the minimum was halved and the blood ran thin. **

**Your minimum power level for the Super Sayian transformation was 125 thousand. The only reason you reached that was because of the power-up you received from the rage you felt from seeing your best friend die. The Super Sayian ability increased your strength, speed, stamina, endurance, everything by 50 fold. You would have been at a measly 6,250,000. A fly compared to the power levels of the people on this planet and the other planets. **

**Even in your Super Sayian transformation you weren't stronger than Kakashi. When Kakashi goes all out, like he was with Zabuza, he has a power level of 10 million. The only way you beat him was because he was drained from fighting Zabuza and he wasn't fully healed from his first fight with the eyebrow-less freak. **

**You're a fly compared to my own power. In my human form I can only use 1 percent of my real power and I can still kill you with my eyes closed, both hands and one foot tied behind my back."**

Naruto after hearing this got fed up and said "I didn't come here for your ridicule. I came for a way to protect my planet."

Kyuubi just sighed and said **"Kid there is a way, but it is painful as hell. With my chakra, I could try to manipulate your human DNA strands to copy the Sayian strands, but it could prove fatal. The most I can do is a half-Sayian. I don't know what will happen since I've never met a half-saiyan before. But I can change you to a half-saiyan. Do you want to do it?"**

Naruto faced down and after a minute looked up and said "I want to do it. I want the power to save everyone on this planet. My family protected those in need for years, and I will too." said Naruto strongly.

Kyuubi then said **"Alright, but you need to manipulate the seal that holds me back. I won't be able to do anything with that in the way. It'll take a lot of energy to do that, and this seal inhibits me too much for me to do it. I think that the seal control is somewhere over there." **

Kyuubi pointed to his left, where there was a mountain range there. He said **"Go there and you could probably find a console that manipulates how much of my energy goes into you."**

"But that's where the monsters are. You said so yourself."

"**Yeah, they're there to make sure no mind manipulators make it to the seal console and accidentally(or purposefully) kill you. Also, I think those monsters will be good training for you."**

Naruto took a big sigh, and said "For the good of the Earth" and set off for the mountain ranges.

**________________________________________________________________**

( Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto ran through the forest and came up to a beach. He looked to his right to see a huge waterfall. He looked forward to see the river was 20 feet across. He bent down and stuck his hand in the river. The current was strong, but the river was shallow. Naruto then put his feet in the water and proceeded to walk.

As soon as he took one step, the water raised up. It started to take shape until it formed 20 duck-human hybrid kinda things. The creatures had webbed feet and webbed hands with claws on them and a tail. The heads split into 4 spikes that went up like a crown. They had bills and a ruby circular jewel in-between their eyes. Their skin was blue and their bills were white with red eyes. (Type in Golduck at Yahoo search)

Naruto looked at them with surprise and then a glare. Then, in an instant he turned the entire top half of his body to the right. He narrowly missed a red beam of energy fired by one of the creatures and narrowed his eyes at them.

He moved in and punched at the creature closest to him. The creature dodged to the left and hit him with its tail. Naruto flew back from the hit, but landed on his feet and shot an energy ball at the creature. It hit and the creature turned into water. He looked at them and thought 'This is gonna be _easy.'_ Naruto then focused energy in his hands and shot a beam of energy out of his hands and all of the monsters turned to water. Smirking, Naruto walked through the water until he was hit from behind. He looked to see the 20 creatures he destroyed before.

Naruto just let out a big sigh and ran. He created 19 shadow clones to fight the creatures. What followed was an all out taijutsu brawl. One of the clones kicked the creatures in the head. The creature flew back and then charged at the clone with a head butt with a blue aura around it. The clone was hit square in the chest and poofed away.

________________________________________________________________

The other clones were battling tooth and nail. One of them was able to destroy a creature but the creature reformed behind the clone. The clone was thinking of something right before he was killed. The creature that killed him extended his claws further and slashed four times to kill him.

________________________________________________________________

With the original Naruto he just punched a creature onto land when the creature shot a red beam of energy at him. Naruto charged up a beam of energy and shot at the creature. Naruto kept the beam going to counter the creatures and eventually overpowered it and the creature vaporized. He saw it didn't come back. When he started wondering he got some info from the clone that was beaten and looked at the waterfall. He charged up a big amount of energy and blasted the middle of the waterfall. The attack exploded, knocking the rocks in the middle of the waterfall down into the lake, showing the lake was deeper than the river. Naruto ran and caught a big rock before it sank to the bottom. With the clones guarding him, Naruto ran to the mouth of the river and set the rock down right there. All the water in the river ran downstream. Since the water was blocked, no more came to feed the river. And since there was no water to feed the river, there was no water for the creatures to stay alive with. The creatures turned to water, but this time, they didn't reform. He saw that the monsters could reform as long as there's water around. After seeing this, Naruto thought '_Yep. Way too easy.'_

Naruto then went forward into the forest. Focusing ki into his legs he was able to go four times faster than normal, even though it hurt like a bitch. He reached the mountain and started to climb it. He kept encountering these little rock creatures that growled at him. They threw stones at Naruto, but Naruto just got pissed and threw them off the mountain.

When he got to the top, the saw a console set up there. Naruto was about to move, but when he got within 10 yards of it an orange beam of light hit where he was at. He jumped back, and when he looked at the spot, he saw that there was a foot-deep ridge in the ground where the attack hit. He looked in the sky to see a big green dragon with black and yellow designs and 10 flaps with a red outline (It's supposed to be Rayquaza from Pokemon).

He also saw walking toward him a turquoise dragon with red designs on its neck continuing to its eyebrows. The creature had a white underside with red wings and red designs on it's legs and tail (Salamence from pokemon).

The monster suddenly blasted Naruto with a yellow flame-like attack. Naruto looked at it and it fired at him again. Naruto countered with the Grand Fireball Jutsu. '_It's not enough'_ thought Naruto when the flame attacks got closer. Naruto put more chakra into the attack, just to see the creature doing the same thing. Naruto got pissed and added 20 percent of his chakra into the attack. It rebounded on the creature and burned it.

Naruto jumped and charged up an energy beam. He was about to let it fly, but he was hit in the back by the green creature. He went flying to the turquoise one, when it let loose a red jet of fire that toasted him. Naruto got up, completely enraged, and the creatures started charging at him, coming in for the kill.

Now if you looked into Naruto's eyes you would see that instead of the coal black they are in this fic, they were turning a bluish-green and that his black hair had small streaks of gold in it. Naruto stopped the turquoise creature with his right foot, and stopped the green dragon with his left hand. He then flared his power so it would make an invisible force field around him. The creatures were pushed away by the force field. Naruto held out his hands at both of the creatures and let loose energy beams at them. The green creature was able to dodge but was hit in his tail and two of the flaps there fell off. The blue one was hit square in the head and was down for the count.

Naruto turned to the green creature, completely running on his sayian instincts. He saw the creature trying to circle around him and flew up to the creature and punched it right in-between the eyes. The creature reared back in shock and started to charge Naruto. Naruto flew over the creatures head and blasted at the creatures' midsection taking off another flap. Naruto saw the creature charge up a transparent blue ball in it's mouth. Naruto flew all around all crazy-like knowing he was about to be blasted. When it came Naruto dodged it and looked the creature square in the eyes. He saw a malicious glint in it's eyes and turned around. He saw the thing coming back at him. He thought '_Oh Shit'_ and got blasted. Naruto fell down and hit the mountaintop.

When he fell down he found himself not looking at the mountaintop. He was looking at a man with blue and green armor with an x-shaped scar on his left cheek. He had on a red headband, red wrist and ankle bands with blue and green shoes on. He was charging at a big group of people. He was piled up on by 100 people, but flared his energy and blew them away. He kept flying at a disk-shaped ship. He flew up there and charged up an attack in his right hand. He then threw it at something at the ship. Naruto couldn't tell who or what the guy threw it at (his view was from behind Bardock so he couldn't see Frieza).

The vision then cut to a guy who looked like the other one, but had on an orange karate gi with blue wristbands and undershirts , no scar, and black boots (If you don't know who this is you shouldn't even be reading this story). He started charging up an attack with both hands cupped behind his back. He was also saying a chant. "Kaaaaa-Meeeeee-Haaaaaaa-Meeeeeee-Haa!" When he finished the chant, he moved his hands to in front of him. When he did, a big blue beam of energy erupted from his hands. It traveled and hit a huge green person with antennas on his head (Demon King Piccolo).

The vision then ended abruptly. Naruto was back on the mountain. The creature was still there and looked like it was about to charge. Naruto had to think fast and then thought back to the vision. '_Those attacks, they just might work.'_ Thought Naruto.

He started charging up a lot of energy in his right hand to the point that it was visible. He then shaped it into a ball. He made the ball bigger and bigger, until he couldn't see his hand in it anymore. The green creature chose this time to attack. As Naruto was about to unleash the attack, he got the sudden feeling of calling something out. He went with his instincts and shouted "Riot Javelin!" and let the attack go. It collided with the beast and made a big smokescreen.

Naruto used this time to think of how to kill it. '_If the attack hurt the creature, then it probably won't take another hit in the head like that. I gotta distract it somehow.' _Naruto then did the Shadow Clone Jutsu. "All of you. Hit that thing with attacks as much as you can. Stall him." All the Naruto's flew up and surrounded the creature, except the real one that flew above it. He started charging up his attack, knowing it would take a couple of tries to get it right.

Under him the Naruto's were doing and excellent job holding the creature. They beat it closer and closer to the ground where one was waiting and that one used the Underground Projection fish to drag the dragon into the ground. The others saw this and half of them went under to help while the others punched him in the head until he went down. They said "It's all yours, boss." and vanished. Naruto then charged the attack in his hand and chanted "Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee-Ha!" and the attack fired. It continued and hit the creature in the head. The creature let out a scream of pain and slipped into unconsciousness. Naruto touched down and looked around. He then ran for the console before those creatures wake up. Although they did look familiar to Naruto. He brushed it off and went to the console. He saw that it was set so he could tamper with it. He set it up so more of the Kyuubi's chakra could be used. With that done he flew back to where the Kyuubi was, avoiding the weird and fierce looking animals in the sky.

________________________________________________________________

(Timeskip)

When he found the Kyuubi, he saw he was covered in what looked like shavings of wood and he was whittling it into a fox. He walked up to Kyuubi and said "What the hell are you doing?"

"Whittling, why?" came the smart remark from the Kyuubi.

Naruto went through a lot of shit today so he just said "Why didn't you tell me the monsters were that strong?"

"I never made it that far. The seal keeps me from going 100 feet away from here. And it's your fault, you're the one that imagined them to be the guardians of something that large."

"What are you saying?"

"Those creatures are from your imagination. Remember before the villagers destroyed your TV. You used to watch a show called Pokemon all the time. Those were some of the creatures you thought were the strongest. In this place all 493 of them live here. The strongest guard the seal console." said Kyuubi calmly.

"Alright, so can we get this started already before I lose my patience." said Naruto impatiently.

"Alright kid, be ready to scream." said Kyuubi. Then a red aura surrounded Naruto, followed by a pain-induced scream.


	2. Detour to Wind Country Part 1

Hello, here's my second chapter of Return of the Dragon. So you know, Naruto won't learn much more until he gets back to the village. Also, I didn't add this, but Naruto was sleeping in the forest when he changed into a half-sayian. People heard his screams, but no one could find him in the heart of the forest.

Also, I said in the last chapter that Naruto had to have a power level of 125,000 to go to super sayian. If you know Dragon Ball Z, you can find out who the Yondaime is in there. I'm surprised no one tried to point it out.

Anyway, I don't own Naruto. Now onto the fic.

**________________________________________________________________**

(6:00 A.M-Land of Waves)

Naruto wakes up and yawns loudly. He stands up and opens his eyes. He looks around to wonder where the hell he is, until the changes come back to him. He runs to a stream to see that his hair is jet black and his eyes are black. There was no change there. But he felt a lot stronger for some reason, and felt like he had a lot more energy.

Naruto thought to himself _'What is this?' __**'That, my boy, is the power of a full-fledged sayian warrior.' **__'What the hell is that?' _Naruto thinks.

'_**Who the hell you think it is.' **__'Kyuubi?' __**'Duh, you weakening the seal let me communicate with you through thoughts.' **__'What happened to me?' __**'You became a half-sayian. You have more stamina than ever, your power has doubled at the least, and your skin is a lot harder.' **__'So this is the power of a sayian. Damn, does it feel good. I can't believe this feeling of power. I feel like I can do anything.' _

'_**And there lies the flaw and greatest power of a sayian. With all that power, some have let it go to their heads. Creating those like the Legendary Super Sayian from a thousand years ago who didn't know how to control it and blew up an entire planet. And those like Goku and his friends who kept pushing Super Sayian to the max, discovering 3 unidentified levels of Super Sayian. You have to be careful Naruto. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. That's why the Second Hokage made the Village Council. I've seen tons of demons who thought they were hot shit get blown up because they were too penis-y.'**_

'_Alright, alright. But wait, there's more levels of Super Sayian?'_

'_**Boy, focus on the first, then go to other ones. I would suggest you use your popularity with the Wave people to get some weights. And some clothes. God, you have no taste in style do you?' **_

Ignoring Kyuubi, Naruto ran to the village in Wave to see that the people were back to normal. Although when he was seen, they started treating him like a celebrity. Not letting the treatment get to him, Naruto went to the only tailor shop in Wave Country. Naruto went into the shop and rang the bell on the desk to see a middle-aged man wearing blue pants and a white shirt came out.

"Hello, Naruto. I've been meaning to do business with you." said the man.

"How do you know my name?" said Naruto confusingly.

"Well, the entire country knows your name. You saved us from Gato and our economy is getting better without the crazy taxes he made us pay. By the way, my name is Tenzo and I'm the village tailor. So what can I do for you?" asked Tenzo.

"Well, I need some clothes custom made."

"Okay, just tell me what to make and I'll do it. It's on the house by the way."

"Thanks. Also, I need some weights. Do you have any?" said Naruto and got to work making the suit. When he was through he gave the design to Tenzo, who told him to come by in a week to pick it up. He also gave Naruto some weights. They were chakra activated so he had to focus chakra into them to make them weigh more, but it was easy for Naruto.

**________________________________________________________________**

(1 week later-Wave Country)

After avoiding his sensei and Sakura for the past week, Naruto was on his way to the tailor's shop to pick up his clothes. He walked in the shop to see Tenzo expecting him.

"Hey, Naruto. I got the new suit you wanted me to design for you. It came out really good."

He showed Naruto to the back to see a black fighting gi hanging from a clothes rack. It had a v-cut going down to the chest. Also the gi was sleeveless with pants hanging beside them. On the desk in front of them was a dark red short-sleeved shirt, belt, bandana, and wristbands. They looked to go with the gi. He also saw black and red boots by them. (Basically Goku's fighting gi except black where orange should be, red where blue should be, Bardock's bandana, and the shoes have a red design, instead of an orange one. Also his village headband is tied around his left bicep) He found them to fit perfectly. He thanked Tenzo and left the store.

Naruto ran to the place he was at before and tried to practice flying again. Naruto got the basics of the technique and was determined to do it. But trying to do something and succeeding in doing it weren't the same thing. Naruto closed his eyes, took out the chakra from the weights, and concentrated. He felt his ki and forced it below him. He felt something weird under him, but he guessed that was the effect of levitating. The new half-Saiyan kept focusing his ki until he felt a strong draft. He also found it harder to breathe and felt huge gusts of wind that almost knocked him over. Wondering what the hell was doing that, Naruto opened his eyes and saw something incredible.

He saw the entire town capital of Wave Country from a bird's eye view. Naruto was so high up, he couldn't see where he originally took off at. All he could see was a huge area of dark green. He also saw how far the bridge was in completion. From what he saw, it was close to the shore of Fire Country. But he was unbelievably high in the sky.

Taking in the scenery, Naruto was so amazed by what he saw that he forgot to keep focusing chakra into his legs. Needless to say, he fell. Feeling a weird sense of vertigo, Naruto started panicking. He would've kept panicking if he didn't remember his lessons. Naruto took a deep breath, and focused ki around him to levitate in the air. After regaining his bearings, he tried to move in the air. After reviewing his lessons in his mind and applying them, he was soon making laps around the clearing.

After touching down, Naruto decided to test how far he could fly. Not knowing where he would end up, Naruto took his headband and left it at the clearing. If he landed in hostile territory, he didn't want anything on him to tie him back to Konohagakure. Naruto just hoped that his headband would be there when he got back.

After taking a small breath, Naruto took off again and flew from Wave Country. He turned to his left, and kept flying for an hour. While he was flying, he saw the scenery change. First, he saw the ocean between the island of Wave Country and Fire Country. Eventually, the blue of the ocean turned to the light green of meadows. It then changed into the dark green of a forest. The last change was from the forest, to the desert. Feeling the drain from flying, Naruto decided to stop in the next town. Seeing one coming up, Naruto started to slow down and descend. He eventually made a clean, smooth, and quiet landing on the top of a building. He ran behind the building and jumped off the top. He then walked around the town, trying to find somewhere he would get some food before he went back to Wave Country.

Not seeing a restaurant anywhere, Naruto walked around until he saw a convenience store. He walked in and bought a map of the Elemental Countries, trying to find out where he was at. Looking at it, Naruto was met with shock. He had made it all the way to Wind Country on the other side of the Elemental Countries. Even better, this town was only 10 miles away from Sunagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Sand. _'Damn, I'm good.' _Thought Naruto.

Naruto walked around the village until his energy came back. He saw that the other people were looking at him confusingly. Naruto guessed that the village had never seen his clothing style, so they were intrigued about it. Naruto ignored them and kept walking, but not watching where he was going.

He bumped into a guy who looked like he had on a big black cat suit without the tail. On his chest was a big circle with the left side yellow and the other side being red. He had on black sandals. He was wearing make-up, and carrying something wrapped in white gauze on his back like a book bag.

He was with another guy with red hair. This guy carried a big sand gourd tied around his chest by a brown belt and a white sash. He had on black pants and a black shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath. His shins were wrapped with bandages and he had a tattoo over his left eye. He had no eyebrows and dark rings around his eyes. There was a girl with them who looked to be the oldest. ( I'm not going to describe her because you should already know what she looks like, that and I don't know what the fuck that dress thing of hers is called.)

When the cat-suit guy got up, he said "Hey, watch where the hell you're going next time runt, or I'll wipe the desert with your face."

Naruto glared at the cat-suit guy. He'd been made fun of because of his height all his life. Before, he wouldn't have done anything. But for some reason, he felt like standing up to the guy. Naruto said "Who are you calling a runt?"

The cat guy said "You."

Naruto said "Come down here and say it to my face."

The guy said "Why don't you grab a ladder and say it to mine."

Naruto kept glaring at him, then smirked and punched the guy in his chest. Not expecting that, the guy was doubled over in pain. Naruto smirked, then said "Hey look, now we're about the same height." He then punched the guy in his face, knocking him back 5 feet. He got up and took off the package on his back.

The girl said "You aren't really going to use Crow against him, are you? I mean, if you give him the chance, I'm sure he'll say he's sorry. All he did was bump into you."

The guy said "Shut up, Temari. I'll do what I want. If he wants to die so badly, I say let 'em."

The girl, named Temari said "Well, if you die, don't expect me to take your sorry carcass to Father, Kankuro."

Kankuro retorted "Good, because I won't need you to. Now where were we."

Kankuro pulled a string off of the package and a puppet in a torn black t-shirt was there.

Kankuro said "Now, let me introduce you to Crow."

Naruto looked at the puppet. He thought '_How the hell would a puppet help this guy fight! Puppets are used with string and he has none, unless-'_ His thoughts were interrupted when the puppet suddenly came to life and attacked him. Naruto, acting on reflexes, jumped out of the way. He looked at the dummy as it fired out senbon from it's mouth. Knowing the damage they could cause firsthand, Naruto jumped over them and shot an energy blast at the little puppet. It barely dodged the blast, but the puppet got singed a little.

As Naruto was falling to the ground, he felt something hit his chest. All of a sudden, he fell through a purple mist. '_Wait, what the hell is this' _was what Naruto was thinking as he landed on the ground. As soon as he landed, he felt that his blood was flowing faster. Well, he was in a battle so that would be expected, but it was flowing faster than it usually does. While he was pondering this, the purple mist he fell through started to dissipate, leaving Naruto standing there unaffected.

Kankuro stood there shocked. He then yelled "What the hell? My special poison should have infected you and knocked you unconscious!"

Naruto looked at him with a glare "You tried to poison me? Too bad for you I'm poisoned by the people in my village almost everyday. My blood has become the ultimate antidote for poison, so that won't work on me. Now let's continue this warm-up."

Kankuro, cured of his astonishment, sent Crow to attack Naruto again. Naruto didn't know what the hell he was doing, but knew it had something to do with the puppet. Naruto ran up to Kankuro and was about to punch him when he felt something all around him. He realized that Crow had him in a bear hug with kunai sticking out of every one of his joints. Naruto knew that his skin was harder than ever, but he still felt the kunai digging into him and it hurt like hell. Naruto concentrated energy to all around him and sent it out in an explosive wave. This blew Crow apart.

Naruto kneeled down to catch his breath, and walked up to Kankuro. He saw Kankuro on both knees in astonishment. He looked up to see Naruto above him and then smirked and moved his index finger. Crow's head shot up and charged at Naruto's back. Naruto, who saw the hand motion, turned around and fired a ki blast at the puppet head.

On the sidelines, the red-headed kid and Temari were mildly surprised. They never saw anyone take out their brothers puppet that fast. While Temari was about to go and scold him a little, the red-head did something a little over the top.

The red-head said "Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to our village. Shut up now and come on or I'll kill you."

Kankuro said "B-b-but it was him that started it Gaara."

"I don't care. Now let's go. By the way, what's your name?"

Naruto was a little confused. Kankuro looked older than Gaara, but Kankuro was downright scared of him. Also the feel of his power just pushed all of Naruto's danger buttons instantly. He was wondering what this was when the Kyuubi decided to speak '_**Kid, that power is that of the Shukaku, the One-Tailed Tanuki demon. I never knew that he was sealed.'**_

Meanwhile, a similar conversation was happening in Gaara's head. _**'Be wary of that boy. He has Kyuubi's scent. He might be his jailor.' **_Gaara was shocked as nothing could make that damn Tanuki shut up except blood.

Anyway, Naruto answered "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Gaara of the Desert. That (pointed to Kankuro) is my idiotic brother Kankuro and she (he pointed to Temari) is my sister Temari. We are the kids of the Yondaime Kazekage."

"I know this isn't my place to be asking, but what are you doing this far from Sunagakure?"

At first, Temari wasn't about to answer him. But something about the black-haired kid made her trust him. Temari answered "We're on a mission. There's a crime syndicate here ran by a man named Taiseki. He used to be a Jounnin in the Hidden Rock Village, but he became a missing-nin. We hear that he's making an underground army that's not approved by Wind Country's Daimyo. We were sent here to kill Taiseki and disband his army."

Gaara said "Let's go Temari, we don't need to be telling out business to foreign people. Look at the way he dresses, it's obvious he isn't from Wind Country. Anyway, I look forward to fighting you, Kyuubi."

That got a little reaction out of Naruto, but he smirked and said "Okay, you better bring your best, Shukaku, or I'll kick your ass."

The two looked at each other with a fire burning in their eyes. From the looks they were giving each other, you could tell that they wanted to fight then and there. But both knew that they couldn't do that. By now it was approaching night, and the Sand team had to be at the Town Hall by sunset.

He bade them goodbye and looked around for some place to sleep. He couldn't fly home since he wouldn't be able to see where he was going. Naruto just decided to sleep on top of a building. As he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard a scream. Naruto got up instantly and followed where he heard the scream.

He got there to see a 2 men in a black vests with blacks undershirt with a golden dragon design on the front. They also had on black pants and boots. They also had swords in sheaths on their waist. They were dragging a woman by her arms somewhere. Naruto followed on top of the buildings.

One of them said "Stop screaming girl, or I'll find something to gag you with."

The other man said "Yeah, gag. Hahaha, good one Harry."

Harry then brought his sword sheath up and smacked the other person in the head, saying "Shut up, Marv." The author chuckles at his reference to Home Alone.

The woman screamed for help again, but none came. They stopped and Harry took out his sword. He rested it on the woman's collarbone next to her neck. That's when Naruto couldn't take anymore and jumped off the building top. He floated down, landing without a sound. He charged up two ki blasts and blasted the two goons. Harry and Marv fainted from the pain on the spot, freeing the woman.

She said hastily "Thank the heavens for you! They were about to take me!"

Naruto questioned "Take you where?"

A familiar voice said "To their hideout."

He turned around to see the Suna Siblings again. They all had irritated looks on their faces. Temari stepped out and said "They were apart of a group of people called the Golden Dragons. Their leader is Taiseki. They're the crime syndicate I mentioned earlier. You just blew our way of finding out where their hideout is."

Naruto glared at them. "So you were gonna let her be captured so you could follow them to their hideout. Do you know how stupid that plan is? They could have led you to a trap. Also what if you couldn't save her? What would've happened then?"

Kankuro replied "The Golden Dragons have been putting a lot of pressure on the Mayor of this town. They kidnap people to put even more pressure on him, making it look like he was to blame for the trouble. The Dragons were hoping to have the people of the village force the Mayor to step down. They would then have Taiseki run a dirty campaign for mayor. They would then replace the police force with their army and control the city. She was bait to find their base, but you just scrapped that plan. Now what do we do?"

"Have any others been captured?"

Temari answered "A lot of people. They're all being held at this compound we can't find anywhere."

"If they've been kidnapping people, where are they kept?"

"They are kept at holding bays probably. We don't know. We would have if-"

"Alright, alright I get it. What do we do?"

Gaara then decided to butt in "We. It's only us. You're not helping us in any way. Why don't you just go back to where you came from?"

"Because being here is a hell of a lot more fun. Now what do we- I got it!" said Naruto spontaneously.

Kankuro said "Got what?"

"Would they let people of this village join their group?"

Temari then said "I think they might, why?"

Naruto said "I'll join them. I'll learn their security layouts and help you get in and bust the Golden Dragons."

Kankuro then blurted out "What. That has got to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard."

Naruto then said "No it's not. Think about it. If I join and they find out I'm a spy, they can't connect me to you since me and Kankuro fought and they would think I was working for someone else. Also, they don't know where I'm from, so they can't pin the blame on anyone. Also, if worst comes to worst I could bust all the people out of there. It's foolproof."

Temari said "You can't take out the Golden Dragons all by your-"

Gaara chose this time to cut in "Leave it Temari, if he wants to go on a suicide mission, then I say let him. If he lives, we get this mission done earlier than we expected. If he dies, well it's his fault. I vote for doing it."

Kankuro said "He seems strong, I say let him do it. Either way we get paid."

Temari sighed "Alright, if the idiot wants to die, then I say let him."

Naruto smiled and said "Don't worry, I'm not gonna die. I'm a lot stronger than others are. So how will we do this?"

**________________________________________________________________**

(4 days later)

Naruto joined the Golden Dragons the next day. He went to the streets and beat up some random thugs to earn a reputation with them. They had an initiation test for him where he would have to go against 10 of their thugs at once.

(Flashback)

_Naruto was just about to start the initiation test of the Golden Dragons. Naruto waited until a man with gray hair and brown ANBU armor came out of the crowd. He had a Hidden Rock village Headband on his forehead and wrapped around his head. The headband had a golden dragon wrapping over it. So did the armor and the black clothes worn underneath._

_The man said "I am Taiseki, leader of the Golden Dragons. You want to join us you gotta be able to fight the part. Here's a few of our forces. Let's see how you handle them. Boys, don't hold back now."_

_That's when the guys started to move in. They were all wearing black vests and pants with golden dragons going down the pant legs and a tattoo of a golden dragon on their faces. There was also one coiling around itself on the backs of their vests._

_Anyway, the guys moved in on Naruto. Naruto, having been training for a while, dodged the punch thrown by one of them in front of him, and jumped over the sweep thrown by one on the right of him. Naruto let out his right leg and caught the guy in his face. He then landed and jumped at the guy who failed to punch him. He turned to the right in a full circle while pulling out his right leg. As he turned the leg went off and hit the guy on the right side of his face. Naruto then got an irritated look on his face as a guy tried to break his head in with a 2X4 piece of wood. Naruto turned around and grabbed the guy by his throat. He threw him as far as he could to the right taking out two guys._

_Naruto then punched a guy on his left, while blocking a punch from the right with his right arm, and a kick from in front of him with his right leg. Naruto grabbed the guy on his right by his arm, and jumped off his left leg. He brought his left leg up to the side of the guy in front of him, while turning to the right to punch the other guy with his left arm._

_While Naruto was trying to get up, the last 4 came and tried to beat him down (The two who were knocked down by the guy Naruto threw got back up). Naruto just took the kicks and grabbed one of them by their leg and threw him into another. He then rolled out of the way of another kick and got back up. _

_Naruto waited while the two charged him. He waited and waited until the last second. That's when Naruto jumped. The two guys were going too fast to stop. They were so blinded by their rage at Naruto that they didn't see a brick wall behind Naruto. They ran into it and knocked themselves out. _

_Naruto walked to the knocked out thugs and threw them all in a big pile. He looked at Taiseki and said "Next."_

_Taiseki started clapping his hands and said "My, my, impressive Tsuba Misumi, you can consider yourself a member of the Golden Dragons."_

_Naruto (Tsuba Misumi) had a grin spread upon his face at that statement. Naruto had to put on a whole new façade for this mission. He cut his hair to where it was only ½ inch tall, got on all dark red clothes, had on bright blue contacts, and changed his accent so he would sound differently._

"_Well, if that was the only thing I had to do, your group must really suck. I beat those guys without even bleeding."_

"_Well, you'll find being in this organization a lot harder than you can imagine."_

"_What the hell does that mean?"_

"_You'll find out in due time. You can come here at the crack of dawn tomorrow to pick up your jacket and get your room."_

(End Flashback)

Since then, Naruto had been living at the apartment buildings surrounding the warehouses. They hadn't had him kidnap people from off the streets. They had him moving boxes and doing manual labor. They were also training him and the other thugs to fight properly.

Right now, Naruto was in his room watching the sky. One of the thuge who watched his initiation came in and said "come on we got a job to do."

Today was the day that they were moved up to watching over the prisoners taken by the people. Naruto had been dreading this day. He knew that he would have to look at the hopeless faces and begging of the villagers. He didn't know if he could take it. He had leaked all their plans to the Suna Trio and they were planning to attack tonight. Naruto would just have to hold it in until then.

**________________________________________________________________**

When Naruto got to the warehouse, he went to the basement and saw that all the people were chained up to the wall by their wrists and ankles and being beaten with a whip. Naruto had to force himself to not fire at the guy whipping the girl with the 4 ponytails. Naruto turned around from the prisoners and was about to patrol the building until he did a double take. 4 ponytails, aquamarine eyes, that was Temari!

Naruto couldn't hold himself back at that point. He charged at the guy whipping Temari and punched him in the back of the head. The guy fell down, unconscious before he hit the floor. Naruto jumped over Temari's head to break the chains that kept her elevated off the floor. He then broke the one's keeping her ankles locked up.

He looked at her and said "Come on, let's get you out of here."

He picked her up bridal style and jumped over the horde of thugs there. He kicked down the door and then fazed out of sight to the top of a building 2 blocks away. He set down Temari.

She looked at him with a small tint of red on her face and said "Damn. I thought I was a goner. Thanks for the save Naruto. I owe you"

Naruto smirks at her with a huge fox-like grin and says "It was nothing. It was the least I could do. Besides what kind of person would I be if I didn't help?"

Temari blushed more and said "So. Uuh… I think we need to find Gaara and Kankuro and take them out before they take out the city."

Naruto got a little nervous and said "Yeah, I guess we had better get going then."

Temari was about to walk away until she realized that they were on the roof of a building. She then turned to Naruto and said "How are we going to get down?"

Naruto looked at her and said "That's easy."

He then picked her up bridal style out of nowhere and jumped down. Temari looked at him while he was crazy and was about to scream, until they reached the ground and nothing happened. They landed safely.

She then hit Naruto on the head and said "What the hell were you doing!? Do you know you could have killed me!"

Rubbing the bump on his head, Naruto said "Can we go find your brothers now?"

She then forgot her anger at Naruto and said "Oh yeah. And don't think you're off the hook. What? Did you think I would forget?"

Naruto, in a deadpanned voice, said "Kinda."

Temari snorts and said "You're not even worth the energy."

**________________________________________________________________**

(20 minutes later-City Hall)

Naruto and Temari caught up with the Suna brothers at City Hall. When they told them Kankuro shouted "What!!!" at the top of his lungs. Gaara even got a look of rage on his face, which was really surprising since he barely showed emotion.

Naruto looks at Temari and said "Oh yeah, how did you get captured anyway?"

Kankuro then screams "Idiot! You save her and you don't even ask her how she was captured. You dumbass."

Naruto, ignoring that comment said "Anyway how did you get captured?"

"They overpowered me. It turns out the thugs they hire are taught some jutsu. I wasn't carrying my fan and was beaten down."

"Oh yeah." said Kankuro. He reaches into his suit and pulls out a storage scroll. He unrolls it and puts his hands in it. When he pulls them out, they are holding onto Temari's battle fan. "Here you go. I found it a couple miles from here."

Naruto said "It sounds like you rely on your fan too much if you ask me."

Temari got a mad look on her face and bashed his head in saying "Who asked you?"

Naruto rubbed his bruise(again) and muttered "You need anger management classes." After he composed himself he said "So when do we destroy the place? I want to end this as soon as possible."

Gaara then took command saying "We'll attack tonight. I want this over now."

Kankuro then said "I got no choice but to agree."

Temari said "Might as well. There's no arguing with Gaara when he gets like this."

Gaara then said "Good."

Naruto then said "Alright, then. The compound has 1 basement, a floor level, and another floor above it. On the ground floor there's a staircase to the basement. You three will make a distraction to draw all the thugs over to the east side. There you will stall them, NOT kill them. Then I will go down to the basement through the stairway on the left side and free the prisoners. Then we kill the guards and kill Taiseki. We get in, we get out, you get paid, I get to fight, everyone wins."

Temari said "The plan sounds too simple."

"It sound simple because this is simple. We don't need to keep anyone alive. We don't need to hold back. We just need to save the prisoners and kill everyone else. Now let's go. We need to time this right."

With that, the Suna Siblings and Naruto set off.

**________________________________________________________________**

(30 minutes later)

Naruto and the Suna Siblings had arrived at the compound. Naruto turned around and said to them "Hold up a second."

Naruto then fazed out. The Suna Trio was waiting there, surprised at his speed. They heard small 'bangs' in the distance and suddenly Naruto was in front of them. Naruto said "Alright, I just knocked out their cameras. They won't see you coming. You guys know what to do."

The Suna Siblings nodded and Naruto ran around to the entrance of the warehouse waiting for the Suna Siblings. The plan was that they would bust up the wall opposite the entrance. That would provide enough of a distraction for Naruto to get down to the basement. When he freed everyone, he would lead them up through the hole that the Suna Siblings made. Then they would kill the guards.

Naruto didn't have to wait long since he heard a big explosion and then heard all the machines shutting down. Naruto ran into the compound looking for the stairs. He found them on the opposite wall. He ran for them but found some of the thugs coming for him.

They did some handseals and shouted "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"

Naruto quickly made 2 Shadow Clones and they both did handseals and said "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" A great gust of wind came and blew the fire attacks away. The real Naruto kept going while the fakes jumped to the left to get a lot of the Golden Dragons on one side. They each did different handseals. One yelled out "Fire Style: Burning Ash Accumulation!" He blew out a black mist of ash that covered the thugs when the other let out his jutsu "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The first Shadow Clone clicked his teeth to make the ash explode. The Breakthrough Jutsu added more power to the fire and killed the thugs.

Naruto got to the stairs and went to the basement. He walked in to see that there was 5 more guards. When they saw him they all assumed fighting stances. Naruto smirked and jumped down. When he landed, he found the people on him immediately. He took a punch to the face, then a kick to the stomach and got dropkicked by a third person. Naruto flew and hit a wall.

The thug who punched him said "That was way too easy."

Naruto smirked and disappeared from their eyes. He then appeared behind them and then did some handseals and yelled out "Lightning Style: False Darkness!" Naruto held out both of his hands and a black mass of electricity appeared between them and shot at the thugs. It took the shape of a fox and sliced through all of the thugs. Naruto walked around to see that the people kept prisoner were happy to see him. They watched the fight and it was easy to see that he wasn't with the Golden Dragons. Naruto broke the chains that bound them and showed them all the way out with him leading the group.

When they got up to the ground floor he saw that the Suna team was being overwhelmed. Naruto created 10 more shadow clones to join the two that were guarding the stairs. They ran out to take on some of the thugs while one stayed behind to escort the people out. Naruto then charged up ki in his right hand until he thought he had enough. He threw it out while yelling out "Riot Javelin!"

The attack flew out and exploded taking out 20 thugs. Naruto ran over to where the explosion was and started to savagely beat the thugs apart. The Suna Siblings took that as a signal to not hold back and started fighting back. Gaara used his control over sand to surround people and started smashing them all at once. Kankuro let out the reassembled Crow and got behind Temari. She flapped her battle fan to show three purple moons on it. Crow folded back its arms at the elbows and shot out 4 purple pellets. Temari then swung her battle fan with all of her might and screamed out "Wind Style: Cutting Whirlwind". A whirlwind flew out and hit the pellets. The pellets exploded and spread a purple mist around all of the thugs and the mist entered the cuts the Whirlwind made. And the thugs dropped unconscious.

The Suna Siblings then ran to Naruto. He showed them to the stairs and went up to the third floor. When they got there they saw that the room was bare with all the lights cut off. The lights then cut on and there sat Taiseki with 50 armed guards around him.

He said "My, my, impressive. You were able to defeat over 100 guards and free the prisoners. Now you will face my elite. Get ready, 'cause you're gonna die. Leave none alive!"

The guards charged at Naruto and the Suna Siblings. Naruto took off to fight the guards while the Trio took them out from a distance. He jumped over one and blasted another with a ki blast. He twisted and kicked another one. He jumped up high and fired off a Riot Javelin. It exploded taking 5 of the guards away with it. He then fell down and charged another guard. He punched him in the face, then kicked him in the stomach to knock out 3 guards behind him. Naruto then focused ki into his arms and let out a big energy blast taking out 5 more. Naruto then did some handseals and called out "Fire Style: Burning Ash Accumulation Jutsu!". He did more and then called out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!". He then clicked his teeth to make the deadly combination explode, taking out 15 more. The others were taking care of by the Sand Siblings.

Naruto turned to face Taiseki to see that he was already standing. Him and Naruto looked at each other and charged. They dashed at each other meeting at the center with punches thrown. They then met in an all out taijutsu brawl. They were throwing and dodging punches like it was as routine as breathing air.

They barely landed any hits at all. Eventually Naruto started getting tired and pushed ki through his entire body making him faster and stronger, but damaging his innards. Naruto then started hitting Taiseki with a barrage of kicks and punches. He then swats him away.

He pulls both arms back and charges up ki in them. He then yells "Cyclone Buster!" He then fires multiple shots at Taiseki. Taiseki, just getting up, takes them all in the chest. Naruto then fazes away and reappears with his left palm in Taiseki's face. He then says "Time to die!" He charges up a big ball of energy, and lets it go at point blank range.

Naruto then turns around to face the Suna Trio. They finished and killed all of the guards(Naruto only killed 25, 5 w/Riot Javelin, 5 w/Ki blast, 15 w/ Burning Ash +Breakthrough). Naruto was about to compliment them when he felt the building shake. He looked around to see that the entire place was about to come down. He saw that it was from his fight with Taiseki. He then blasted a hole in the wall and dived out of the building that way. He saw that Gaara called up sand to surround his entire family and teleported them to a roof nearby. Naruto flew up to the roof to join them.

They were about to celebrate until they heard Gaara grunt out in pain. All wasn't well with Gaara. Shukaku saw through Gaara's eyes that Naruto was a strong opponent. Shukaku, being a psycho maniac, kept telling Gaara to kill Naruto. Gaara tried to resist, but couldn't no matter how much he tried.

The others circled Gaara to try to help him until he grunted "Shukaku, stay away from me!" He then jumped from the building to get as far away from the others as he could. Naruto was wondering what that was until Kyuubi decided to butt in _**'Naruto, it's the Shukaku. It's trying to take over Gaara.' **__'But why?' __**'Shukaku must have seen your abilities. He was always bouncing checks his ass couldn't cash. If we don't help Gaara, he could lose whatever part of him is still in there resisting the Shukaku' **_

Naruto took off to the air trying to find Gaara. He found Gaara and touched down by him. "Hey Gaara, you OK?"

Gaara turned to him and said in a voice that didn't belong to Gaara "**Oh, I'm more than okay, I'm free!!!!" **Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes to see that they were different. They were yellow with a big black diamond in the center and a yellow dot in the diamond. There were black designs surrounding the diamond on the edge of the eye. _**'Kid, those are the eyes of Shukaku! He's free! You gotta beat him now before he causes more damage!'**_

Naruto looked at the Shukaku-possessed Gaara and said "Damn, I have my work cut out for me."

**________________________________________________________________**

(End)

I know that you hate me for cutting it here, but I literally couldn't think of what else to do.


	3. Detour to Wind country Part 2

Did anyone read Chapter 399 of Naruto? I hate those old bastards! They didn't say it but I know that they put Sasuke on Naruto's team to test if an Uchiha could control the Kyuubi. Honestly, Kishimoto has gone too far. The Uchiha's can control the strongest demon ever? What the fuck! I say that they should have let the Uchihas take over Konoha, it was the 2nd Hokage's fault for not putting their differences aside and letting them peacefully co-exist.

Here's my timeline of the DB/Naruto universe.

12 years Pre-DB-Goku is born. Planet Vegeta is destroyed. Vegeta is 6.

Start of DB-Goku meets Muten Roshi (Master Roshi), Bulma and Krillin. Competes in 1st martial arts tournament. Meets Chi-Chi and is tricked into promising to marry her when they grow older.

Between 1st and 2nd tournaments defeats Red Ribbon Army. Meets Korin and Yajirobe.

3 years after start: Goku is 15. Loses to Tienshinhan. Meets Chiaotzu.

Between 2nd and 3rd: defeats Demon King Piccolo. Meets Mr. Popo and Kami. Trains with them.

6 years after start: Goku is 18. Defeats Piccolo Jr. (AKA Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z). Re-unites with Chi-Chi.

7 years after start: Goku is 19. Chi-Chi is 18. They are married.

8 years after start: Gohan is born. Goku is 20. Chi-Chi is 19

Start of Dragon Ball Z: Gohan is 5 years old. Goku is 25. Chi-Chi is 24. Goku dies fighting his brother, Raditz. Gohan is taken by Piccolo to train.

1 year later: Goku is revived. Chi-Chi is 25. Gohan is 6. Vegeta returns. Vegeta is 32. Nappa dies. Tienshinhan dies. Yamcha dies. Chiaotzu dies. Vegeta is defeated.

Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma go on space ship to get Namekians Dragon Balls. Goku joins them later. Fight Frieza. Goku turns Super Sayian. Planet Namek blows up. Krillin dies. Goku is thought to be dead.

2 years after start: Chi-Chi is 26. Goku is 26. Gohan is 7. Vegeta is 33. Tienshinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin are revived. Goku is found not dead. Chooses to stay on planet he is on.

Sometime between 2 and 3 years after DBZ start: Garlic Jr. is released from Dead Zone. Releases poison over world that makes them his slaves and attacks anyone he doesn't like. Mr. Popo and Kami are taken prisoners. Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo defeat Garlic Jr. and his cronies, the Spice Boys.

3 years after DBZ start: Future Trunks comes back in time to warn Z-warriors of android threat. Goku comes back to Earth. Gohan is 8. Goku is 27. Chi-Chi is 27. Vegeta is 34. Future Trunks is 18. Future Trunks shows he can become a Super Sayian.

5 years after DBZ start: Trunks is born.

6 years after DBZ start: Future Trunks comes back to fight the androids. Get their asses kicked. Cell comes. Absorbs 17 and 18. Gohan turns Super Sayian 2 and kills Cell. Vegeta turns Super Sayian. Goku dies again. Gohan is 11. Vegeta is 37. Goku dies at 30. Chi-Chi is 30. Future Trunks is 21. Goten is born a little bit after Cell's death.

13 years after DBZ start: Gohan is 18. Chi-Chi is 37. Goku is 30. Vegeta is 44. Trunks is 8. Goten is 7. Gohan meets Videl. Meet and defeat Majin Buu. Majin Buu turns to the side of good. Kid Buu is reincarnated into the pure good Uub. Goku is brought back to life.

19 years after DBZ start: Pan is born.

23 years after DBZ start: Uub enters the Martial Arts Tournament. Taken to be trained by Goku. Pan is 4. Goten is 17. Trunks is 18. Chi-Chi is 47. Goku is 40. Vegeta is 54.

DBGT start: Pan is 14. Goten is 27. Trunks is 28. Chi-Chi is 57. Goku is 50. Vegeta is 64. Goku is wished back into a kid. The entire GT saga happens.

100 years after GT: Pan is 114. Goku Jr. is 10. Vegeta Jr. is 12.

110 years after GT: Aliens invade Planet Earth. Goku and Vegeta Jr. can't take them down. Pan dies. Goku and Vegeta Jr. leave Earth as it blows up, vowing to get revenge. Land on Earth-Naruto.

123 years after GT: Goku Jr. is named Yondaime Hokage. Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. find wives.

125 years after GT: Kyuubi attacks Konohagakure no Sato. Goku Jr. (Minato Namikaze) gives his life to defeat it, sealing it into his son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Son.

137 years after GT: Naruto's sayian blood is reawakened.

Some of the dates had to be changed around to fit. Everything from 110 years after GT to 137 years after GT were made up by me. This is for you people who want to see the timeline I go by or don't know the DBZ timeline (dumbasses)

And to whoever doesn't like the fact that I bash Kakashi in this fic, too bad. I don't plan to bash him for long. You people give reasons like in canon, he had to teach Sasuke. Who else knows about the Sharingan? Sasuke was the most like him.

1. Who the hell ever said this was canon? In this story I have Naruto being the 3x great grandson of a person who could destroy our solar system with less than 2 percent of his full power and the entire Milky Way Galaxy( our Galaxy you jackasses) at full power. You can throw canon out the door.

2. He could have taught Naruto something that was fucking useful. Like, I don't know more chakra control exercises. Honestly, if someone has enough trust in you to put their life in your hands and you're supposed to teach them, the smart thing to do would be to fucking teach them. If Naruto went out into the shinobi world armed with what he learned from Kakashi, he would be the 1st ninja to die. That's why in every fan fiction out there they make him better than canon Naruto. 'Cause canon Naruto sucks ass and we all know it. Whose fault is that? Well, partly canon-Naruto's but also Kakashi for not teaching him anything useful.

3. Kakashi says Naruto has no handle of the basics. Excuse me, but isn't Kakashi supposed to be Naruto's teacher. If Naruto has no handle of the basics and he needs them, why don't you teach him? That sounds like something a responsible teacher would do.

He's training these kids to be the fucking protectors of his home, not some rent-a-cop. He should have taken his job more seriously and that's why I bash him. But I really don't hate him though.

Anyway, here's Chapter 3 of Return of the Dragon. Hope you like it.

**________________________________________________________________**

(5:30-Unnamed town-Wind Country)

Naruto tensed as he heard what the Kyuubi told him. He didn't know much about demons, but he knew that the Biju had big ass forms, and that the jailed ones could turn into those big ass forms if they have control of their jailors' body.

'_**Don't let him breathe, even for a second. If you do, you'll regret it.'**_

(Cue To Be Loved by Papa Roach or "Across the Nation" by Union Underground)

Naruto flew at Shukaku-Gaara, trying to defeat him before the big form came. Naruto threw a right hook, but came across Gaara's ultimate sand defense. His wrist was caught by the sand, and Naruto knew that he had to get out before his wrist was broken. Naruto pulled back and tried to kick, but he was intercepted by the sand defense again. Naruto tried to hit Gaara with all types of attacks, but was caught every time.

He then created 9 Shadow Clones and made them use the Burning Ash Accumulation Jutsu. The Kage Bunshin breathed the ash on Gaara, getting ti caught in his sand. They then detonated the gas, entrapping the Shukaku possessed Gaara in a dome of glass. The clones and the original Naruto all attacked the dome together. They ran in and started punching through the glass ball. They were able to get some hits in on Gaara, but he was able to bring up another defense and blow them away.

'_**Don't hold back, kid!'**_

Naruto faced Gaara, and started to fire at him rapidly. After shooting an uncountable amount of ki blasts, he fired a Riot Javelin into the cloud of yellow dust.

'_**Ha, ha. GTA mothafucka, 10 points'**_

'_You watch way too much TV.'_

After the dust blew away, he saw Shukaku-Gaara there with a hole in his shirt and a singed belly, and the shield was down. Naruto focused ki through his entire body, and zoomed over to Gaara. He then landed a punch on Shukaku-Gaara's face, stomach, chest and a kick to the head for good measure. His kick sent Gaara rolling backwards and off the roof they were fighting on.

When Shukaku landed on the ground, he was absorbed into it. Then all the sand around (which was a helluva lot) gathered around where Shukaku-Gaara used to be.

'_Holy shit' _

'_**This can't be good' **_

Naruto shielded his eyes so no sand could get into them, and then heard an inhuman roar. He looked up to see that the Shukaku was standing over him.

'_**Watch out kid!'**_

Naruto took that time to run. He fazed out, avoiding the thrashing of the Shukaku, and the chunks of the building they were standing on. Naruto flew above Shukaku and aimed Riot Javelins at each of the Shukaku's shoulders. The arms fell off, but reformed instantly. Naruto flew 20 feet above the Shukaku's head. Naruto turned his body parallel to the ground, facing downward. He said "Guess I gotta use my trump card." Naruto cupped his hands behind his back while saying the chant that's known to every DBZ fan across the world. "Kaa-Meee-Haaa-Meee-HAAAAAA!" He let loose his trump card, the Kamehameha Wave. The blue beam of energy crashed onto Shukaku's head, blowing his entire body apart from the inside. Naruto waited in the air, breathing hard. When the smoke cleared, Gaara was lying on the floor. Naruto smiled, thinking he had won the battle.

Boy was he wrong. Come on, I wasn't gonna leave you waiting for a month and leave you hanging like that.

Gaara opened his eyes (well, Shukaku's) and brought the sand back, forming Shukaku.

'_**Son of a Bitch' **_thought Kyuubi as Naruto was punched by Shukaku's massive arms. He was sent flying from that hit. Naruto eventually caught himself, only to be on the end of a ball of air launched by Shukaku.

'_**Damn, forgot about the Renkuudan' **_

When Naruto got up, he had a look of despair on his face. He looked up at Shukaku and thought _'How the hell can I beat this thing. I blew it up, it reforms, I beat the fuck out of Gaara, and he forms the raccoon. What the hell can I do? Why the hell aren't you answering these questions Kyuubi?' _

'_**Hold up, let me think. (Cue Jeopardy song) That's It! Naruto, you gotta recreate the Super Sayian Transformation.' **_

'_Great, except how the hell do I do that?' _

'_**Well, what were you feeling last time?' **_

'_Well, I thought Sasuke died, so rage, anger, sadness, despair' _

'_**Negative feelings must be the trigger. Try to recreate that experience, kid'**_

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking about what happened last time. His best friend pushed him out of the way of death. When Sasuke died, his rage at Haku, his anger at Haku, Sasuke, and himself, sadness from the fact that it was his fault Sasuke died. Unknown to Naruto, a tear fell out of his eye. He felt a wave of negative emotions and power come over him. He held on to those feelings, trying to bring them to the front. With a yell, he pushed them out. His really dark blonde hair changed to a pure gold color, his dark blue eyes turned into a bluish-green. He also had a golden aura emanating from his body. He felt the power, coursing through his body, and it felt incredible. _'I did it, I finally did it! I reached Super Sayian again.' _

'_**Yeah, you did. Now go over there and kick Shukaku's ass right now, or you'll find yourself unable to fight, once the downfalls of super sayian catch up to you!' **_

Naruto needed no more persuasion, and launched at Shukaku, who was already coming over there to check out the big power boost. Naruto flew under Shukaku's head to his underbelly. Naruto punched Shukaku's stomach, destroying it. He kept flying, bursting out the back not much later. He turned around while flying away to let a Riot Javelin loose. With that he blew up the back of Shukaku. Shukaku turned around, feeling the hit, and found him by the golden tail of energy he was leaving behind. The Shukaku snarled at Naruto and launched a flurry of Fuuton: Renkuudan (Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet) at Naruto.

Naruto just stood there and swatted away all the attacks. After the 3rd one, Naruto hit them with enough force to send them back at Shukaku. As his own attacks were coming back, Shukaku jumped back, leveling city blocks everywhere. Naruto dived at Shukaku, and stopped 10 meters in front of his head. He yelled "Cyclone Buster!" and let out his attack. He blasted the Shukaku with 20 rapid fire blasts, then fazed in at its head and fired a big one. He saw that Gaara landed on the ground and formed the raccoon again. Naruto flew above it, waiting for another chance to strike.

'_**Hey, kid, I just thought of something.' **_

'_What?' _

'_**Well, maybe if we wake Gaara up, we can end this thing.'**_

'_What about those hits I landed on him earlier, before the giant raccoon form?'_

'_**I think he had a second back up sand armor that protected him from all those hits.'**_

'_That's crazy… so crazy it-'_

'_**Just might work. Now beat his ass.'**_

Naruto powered up, purposely giving his position away. The reformed Shukaku grabbed him and ate him, trying to suffocate Naruto in the sand of it's belly. Naruto moved down to the stomach, unable to breathe. He focused a lot of energy around his body, and let it flare out at once while yelling and with all his limbs spread out. It created a huge orange sphere that surrounded him and expanded, destroying the Shukaku, and singing Gaara.

Naruto flew over to where he felt Shukaku's energy (Gaara-Shukaku was emitting so much energy, he traced it to the source) and grabbed Gaara by his neck, and punched him in the head. When Gaara's eyes opened, they were back to normal. Gaara started breathing hard and said "Thanks."

Naruto said "Come on, let's get you back to your siblings"

Naruto grabbed Gaara and flew away, trying to find out where the hell they went. He was flying when he was waved down there by Temari. He touched down, carrying Gaara in front of him. When he landed, Temari ran to him and hugged him while saying "Thank you"

When she let him go, she was blushing. So was he. She tried changing the subject really quickly by saying "What happened to you?"

Naruto lied "Oh, I don't know how this happened. It started during the fight. I don't know what it does."

Gaara said "How did you do it?"

"What" came Naruto's reply?

"Defeat me when I was in that form." said Gaara.

"I was trying to protect these two (points to Temari and Kankuro). They were innocent in this entire affair, and I wouldn't be able to stand it if some innocent people got hurt for nothing. Now excuse me, while I pass out."

The siblings got a bewildered look on their faces, until the golden aura and changes on Naruto disappeared and Naruto fell back unconscious.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Next day-7:30 A.M)

Naruto woke up the next morning sitting on a bed. He looked around wondering where he was, until the door opened and Temari came there, dressed in her usual attire. She said "Good morning, sleepy head, I was wondering if you were gonna sleep all day."

"Trust me, the thought crossed my mind." said Naruto as he followed Temari out of their hotel and to the village border.

"Ah well, hey we're getting ready to leave the village."

"Cool, I'll see you off. I gotta leave anyways."

"Where are you from anyway?"

"Ah, well. I got nothing to lose. I'm from Konohagakure no Sato." Temari got a shocked look on her face. He was from the same village they were planning on attacking in a few months. She was seriously thinking about tipping him off, until she remembered that she would become a traitor. Even if she didn't like her father, she needed to stay. She was the only person who treated her little brother right. Even if he never admitted it, he needed her there. And blood was thicker than water.

She then said "Oh. So are you competing in the Chunnin Exams being held there in a few months?"

Naruto replied with "Yeah. My teacher will have no choice but to recommend us."

"Why?"

"My teammate is special in the village's eyes and the Council basically bends over backwards to kiss his ass."

"Your teammate sounds like he has the easy life." Along the way they picked up Gaara and Kankuro. While walking in silence, they reached the road to Sunagakure no Sato.

Temari said "Well, this is my way."

Naruto said "Yeah, I gotta go this way." pointing past the sand dunes.

Temari said "Keep you safe. I'll see you at the Chunnin exams."

Temari smirked and leaned in and kissed Naruto on the lips. She pulled back saying "That's something to remember me by." Naruto stood there with a glazed look in his eyes. He then said "Yeah." She giggled and led her brothers down the road to Sunagakure. Naruto just stood there with a glazed look on his face for 3 minutes, until he remembered he was supposed to be in Wave Country. He shot up and flew to wave country.

**________________________________________________________________**

(8:30-Wave Country)

Naruto touched down in his same clearing he took off in. He walked around and called Sasuke's name, but no one answered. Naruto walked around and found his headband at the exact same place he left it. Picking it up, Naruto ran to Tazuna's house and knocked on the door. Out came Inari. He yelled "Naruto!" and hugged Naruto. He said "Why are you here? Your team already left."

Naruto had a bewildered look on his face and said "What?"

Inari said "Yeah, your team already left. Sasuke said to give this to you when you return." Inari reached into his overalls and pulled out a sheet of paper.

On it was Sasuke's handwriting. It said:

_Naruto,_

_Where the hell are you? Sakura and Kakashi got fed up with waiting on you so we were forced to leave. The day I'm writing this is 8/12. It takes 3 days to travel from Wave to Konohagakure. I suspect we will be there by the 15__th__. You need to get there before we do or you'll be marked a missing-nin. _

_From,_

_Sasuke_

Naruto looked at it and read it 3 more times. Today was the 15th. He had to get there quick. Naruto was about to turn before his arm was held by Inari.

"Come on, Naruto. Stay and have some food first." insisted Inari.

"Sorry Inari, but I have to get to my village before my team does. I'll come back and visit again, I promise." said Naruto. He started running down the path to the village Inari's family lived by. When he was sure he was out of eyesight of Inari, he took off, encased in a white aura to go faster.

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi)

Sasuke had done everything he could to stall their arrival to the Leaf village, but it was all in vain. They kept moving. Also, Kakashi was moving faster than what was needed. Sakura thought it was so they could get to the village in time for the J.C Penny shopping spree.

But Sasuke knew better. He did it so Naruto wouldn't be able to get there before them. He was trying to get Naruto killed. _'Doesn't he know he can be punished for not keeping track of a student outside of the village? Oh yeah, that can only be issued if the parents press charges. And since Naruto is an orphan, Kakashi's off the hook. He must have been thinking of this for awhile. Damn, he's pushing us as fast as we can go. Times like this are the times I thank Kami for Sakura's weakness. She's slowing us down so much Naruto might beat us by a year.'_

Sakura started getting tired and asked to slow the pace. Kakashi growled and let up. They got to the village around 9:00. They checked in with the village guards and were forced to building hop to the Hokage Tower since it was faster. When they checked in with the secretary, they walked in to the Hokage's office with Kakashi saying "Sir, I have some interesting news to tell you about Naru-"

"Don't bother Kakashi, I beat you by 20 minutes" said a familiar voice. As one, they turned to the left wall to see Naruto leaning on it with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Yes Kakashi" said the Hokage, drawing their attention to him. He continued "Naruto has told me how you left Wave Country not waiting for him to show up."

"What was I supposed to do?" said Kakashi, knowing he was busted.

"Wait for me to show up." said Naruto.

"We don't have to wait for your sorry loser ass to show up." yelled Sakura.

"You guys left on the 12th. When I went "missing" you guys only waited for 2 days before leaving. What you were supposed to do, is send a letter back to the Hokage telling him that you needed more time. Besides, we had 30 days at the most to complete the mission. It took us three days to get there. It was a week between our two fights with Zabuza. 3 days for me to wake up. Another week on top of that. I was gone 5 days. That leaves 5 days. You guys didn't even wait the last 5 days for me."

"We don't have to wait for you!" yelled the banshee.

"Actually, you guys should've. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, I expect your reports on my desk by tomorrow."

"Why doesn't Naruto have to write one Hokage-Sama" asked Kakashi.

"I already did, Cyclops." retorted Naruto.

"Okay, Naruto, stay back here, the rest of you are dismissed." said Sarutobi with a tone of voice telling you to not fuck with him.

The others left, with Sasuke giving Naruto a punch on the shoulder. Naruto turned to Sarutobi and said "Okay, what you got for me, Old Man?"

"You broke the seal didn't you." said the Hokage out of the blue.

Naruto, feigning dumb, said "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about your abilities that were sealed away by your father."

"You knew about those?" said Naruto.

"Yes, I knew about them. I was the one who recommended them."

"What. The. Hell you old bastard!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, I know that you're mad, but think about it. Your families' abilities are amazing. So amazing that I can't trust you to learn of them by yourself. Who would teach you? If you found them and were in a foul mood, you would destroy this planet. I had to wait until I was sure you wouldn't kill everyone out of rage." Said the Sandaime.

Naruto, after thinking about it for a minute, cooled down and said "You're right, Old Man. If I wasn't calm, I would have done something that I'd regret. You were right to lock them away from me, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"No problem. Also, your father left you something. He had an old training ground that he always went to train in. He put something over the grounds so he was the only person to pass through them. I think it might have been blood-related, and since you're his son, you might be able to see how your father trained."

"Alright, old man. I'll see you later." Naruto had ran out of the office, only to come back 3 minutes later when he remembered that he didn't know where it was located.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Unknown Area)

Naruto followed the map he was given by the Hokage to where the general area of the place was located. The Sandaime said he had followed Minato to the training ground but then reached an invisible wall that he couldn't get through. He tried some of his strongest jutsu, but they still didn't work. He knows that it was somewhere in this general area.

Naruto walked until he came to a clearing. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary of this place. 3 training logs, grass field, trees around, nothing.

Naruto walked further into the clearing to see something there. He walked there to see a blue panel with a metal ball on top. Naruto looked at the panel and then heard a mechanical voice say "Fingerprint Scan and Retina Registration please."

Naruto jumped and looked around for the voice only to hear it say "Fingerprint Scan and Retina Registration please." Naruto kept looking around for it.

"Hey, dumbass. Hurry up and do the Fingerprint Scan and Retina Registration already." He looked down to see that it was coming from the blue panel. Naruto put the stuff on the backburner and put his hand on the blue part. Then the ball metal ball came out somehow and shot a blue beam of light at his eyes.

The machine said "Naruto Uzumaki Son, welcome." Then part of the clearing opened up and a circular metal platform 10 feet in diameter showed under it. The platform started going underground. Naruto panicked and started looking for a way out. He found that there was none. He just stopped struggling and waited for the platform to take him to wherever.

After 5 minutes the platform stopped. Naruto walked off the platform and lights started coming on as soon as he passed them. They then lit a path somewhere. He followed the trail to come to a room. He opened the door to see a big monitor there hooked up to what looked like a supercomputer. The monitor turned on and there was someone standing there.

He had yellow-blonde hair, with blue eyes; he was muscular, in a fighting gi with the Hokage's formal robes on. He said "Hello, I am Son Goku Jr., but most know me as Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and if this video is playing, you must be my son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Son."

Naruto just looked on in complete and total silence and shock.

**________________________________________________________________**

(End)

Sorry I'm late, I put down the wrong date.

Anyway, here's the third chapter.

Look on my profile for other stories I'm writing and for updates to see when the next chapter will come out.

Until then, Hasta Luego!


	4. Revelation and Invasion Part 1

You people wanted it, now you got it. Here's chapter 4 of Return of the Dragon. I've had a bunch of ideas for the other chapters come to mind and I've been working on them, so that's why I didn't get this out fast enough. Hopefully it's up by June 5th, but I tend to procrastinate a lot.

Before you read the chapter, these are where I get the information from. The last chapter messed it up.

(Line breaks=periods)

Dragon ball (One word)

wikia

com

And

leaf ninja (one word)

com

Also, is anyone else pissed except me about Chapter 402 of Naruto? How the hell can Sasuke now have the Mangekyou Sharingan? I thought you got it by killing your best friend. I can't believe it. Itachi made his life a living hell, so Sasuke could live and not be caught up in the Uchihas trying to destroy the leaf. Now Sasuke renames his group Hawk and is trying to destroy the Leaf Village with all of Itachi's Sharingan abilities. Also, Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan could be the Eternal Sharingan that Madara Uchiha has. What the hell is going on in the story? But anyway, on with my story.

* * *

(In underground base)

_Recap: _

_He opened the door to see a big monitor there hooked up to what looked like a supercomputer. The monitor turned on and there was someone standing there._

_He had yellow-blonde hair, with blue eyes; he was muscular, in a fighting gi with the Hokage's formal robes on. He said "Hello, I am Son Goku Jr., but most know me as Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and if this video is playing, you must be my son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Son."_

(Now)

Naruto was so shocked that he could just mutter out "How?"

Minato said "Well, I bet you're wondering what this place is and how this all happened. Well, it started off with my ancestor, Goku. (Blah Blah you know the story).

After I beat Vegeta Jr. in the World Tournament on my 20th birthday, some aliens came and invaded the Earth. They were of the same species as Frieza. I and Vegeta Jr. fought them off, but there were hundreds of thousands of them and only 2 of us (Remember Piccolo died in GT)." By this point the Yondaime started tearing up, remembering his past. He continued "There were too many of them for us to fight. We were forced to leave the planet, going to another one that humans lived on. When we left, we swore on our ancestors that we would kill them all for destroying our home."

Naruto just stood there shocked. He heard of another Earth from the Kyuubi, but he could never guess that they were that advanced. He was about to ask more, when Minato started speaking again. "When we landed on this planet, I was cornered by this huge beast, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the same one I sealed in you. He demanded to know who I was and where I came from. I told him the same story I told you. He seemed to back off after that.

"After I met up with Veggie Jr. we went to the nearest town asking directions to a city. We arrived in Konoha. I stayed in Super Sayian for the rest of the time I was alive, only switching out after I told the Sandaime and your mother. I found out that Vegeta Jr., who then went by Joufu Lee, had a son who was named Rock Lee. After seeing how happy his family was with the new addition to them, I talked it over with Kushina, your mother, and decided to have a baby. That's where you came in. Although the Kyuubi attack shot all my ideas of having a happy family to hell.

"Anyway, Naruto. I left many recordings on here of how to focus your ki, our basic attacks, and where you can find some training equipment. I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. I'm guessing that the village didn't listen to my last wish. I just hope that all of this will redeem me in some way. I'm sorry and I love you Naruto, so did your mother."

After that the transmission ended. Naruto took some time to put himself together from the transmission. He then walked around what he assumed to be a huge underground lab. He was admiring all of the inventions that his father had built in his spare time. A room that could manipulate the gravity to increase it up to 1000 times regular gravity. A case full of weights that weighed probably 1000 pounds each. A machine that could hover off the ground and fly around like a bird. And all of them could be shrunken into a capsule form for easy carrying.

Naruto went back to the computer to type in the history of the Son family. From there a bunch of things popped up. The first one was about Naruto's meeting with Bulma and through the 1st Martial Arts Tournament he competed in. The 2nd was about his defeat of the Red Ribbon Army and the 2nd Martial Arts Tournament. The 3rd was all about the fights he had with the Demon King Piccolo until the birth of Gohan. The 4th was all about the fight with Raditz and the other Saiyans. The 5th was all about their adventures on Namek and with the Namekians. The 6th was about the fights they had with Garlic Jr. and the return of Frieza. The 7th was about their entire history with the Androids. The 8th was about their fights with Majin Buu. The 9th was about their trip all around the galaxy looking for the Black Star Dragon Balls. The 10th was about the breakout of HFIL (Home For Infinite Losers, or Hell) by Super 17. And the last one was about their fights with the Shadow Dragons. The videos just showed old video recordings of the fights.

Naruto saw some of the moves that were used on there and was amazed. He saw a move called the After Image that he was interested in. Naruto typed it in on the computer and it showed a video of a young Goku fighting someone using it. Basically, as their opponent came at them with an attack, they would take off in a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved.

There was another technique that was used that took Naruto's attention. It was called Psychokinesis. It was used to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. It was 1st used by Chiaotzu.

After practicing these abilities in the now dubbed Gravity Room, Naruto found that the After Image was pretty easy. He just had to move a little ki into his legs, and presto, he's gone. Psychokinesis was an entirely different thing though. Naruto couldn't get it to work. Goku's brother could do it, why couldn't he?

Naruto banished that thought from his mind and went to the Gravity Room. He saw that it even had weights for lifting. Naruto just went to the console in the front and increased the weight to 2x gravity. He hit the ground with a thud. Naruto tried to push himself up, but it didn't work. Naruto got up to his knees, and waited there until he could get back up. After a few tries, he was able to stand up, but barely. Naruto stood there, waiting for his body to adjust to the gravity. He took a few steps slowly, trying to move in the gravity. After 20 minutes he found it becoming a lot easier to move. He was even throwing some punches in there. He went to the computer by the door of the room to see that he could deploy some robots for fighting or to shoot at him, for dodging. Naruto deployed the fighting robots, and got ready for battle.

The room in the GR with the sign Robots opened and in came 10 robots. They all looked at him and ran at him. Naruto got into a fighting stance, and waited for them to attack.

One robot decided to start the fight by walking up to Naruto and punching out, really slow. Naruto hit the robot with his knuckle and it broke into pieces. Naruto then ran to the robots kicking each one until they were destroyed. Naruto looked at the robots and thought _'Wait. That was easy. Way too easy.' _

Naruto walked up to the computer and saw that there was an advanced settings button on there. He pushed it, and there was a chart with all of the abilities of the robots. Naruto just smacked himself in the head muttering "Idiot".

In advanced settings, he could personally customize the abilities of the robots. He saw that they were measured in levels and the settings he had it on were all at level zero. Naruto looked at them and changed the stats to train better.

Speed: Level 18

Strength: Level 14

Endurance: Level 20

Stamina: Level 20

Ki Blasts: Level 15

Fighting: Level 14

(Strength, Ki Blasts, Fighting=Average. Speed=Below Average. Endurance, Stamina=Above Average)

Naruto saved those attributes and deployed 10 robots. Naruto stood there at the Robots door waiting for them to come out. When they came out, they were completely different than the other ones. The other ones looked like they had a metal skeleton, and a small layer of wire wrapped around them. These ones had thin black armor all around their bodies. They were covered by white armor plating all around forming to the shape of their body. The armor stopped at 3 inches from their joints (knees, elbows, neck). They all got into a fighting stance.

Naruto saw a complete improvement over the other robots. You could tell by looking. Naruto got into a fighting stance. One robot charged him and threw a left punch. Naruto was surprised at the speed, and could barely block the punch, which he thought hurt like hell. He let his left fly, and hit the robot directly in the face, small pieces of armor coming off. Naruto then kneed the robot in the gut. The robot bent over in pain, only to come back with an uppercut to Naruto's chin.

At this point the other robots jumped in. They crowded Naruto and started throwing punches at a fast rate. Naruto could barely dodge them all. He dodged a punch from a robot on his right, and grabbed his arm, and swung him around and threw him away. Naruto charged ki into his hands, but then let it go, fearing destroying the GR and never being able to repair it. He just decided to fight with his bare hands. He jumped over a robot that got up and went behind him.

Naruto yelled out "Cyclone Rage!" and charged the robot. It was a hand-to-hand attack he invented himself. The robot turned around to face Naruto. He charged the robot with his left held back in a fist, and his right in front of him with a block. He lashed out with his right, hitting the robot in the face with his right arm. He then punched it with his left, and used his momentum to kick it in the stomach with his left leg. He then turned around, lashing out with his right heel to the chest, then right elbow and fist to the face, and then ending with a left punch right to the sternum. The robot flew away in a mess, and crashed into the wall of the GR. It then exploded. Naruto was about to cheer, but then was shot in the back with a ki blast.

Naruto fell to the ground, but rolled out of the way of another. He stood up and kept dodging the ki blasts. He then slowly made his way to the robots while they all were shooting at him, getting hit with a few. He got face to face with the closest one to him, and dodged his shot, punched him in the chest, and grabbed him for use as a human (robot, y'know what I mean) shield. He put the robot in the way of every shot that came to him. Naruto jumped and dropkicked the robot into another one on his left. The dropkicked robot exploded, his friend getting away in time.

Naruto was dodging them, and then he started thinking _'Wait, if I'm dodging their fire, then where they are hitting?'_ Naruto jumped over the robots, and saw that the walls absorbed the energy. Naruto grinned, and landed. He saw that the robots were retracting their hands into their armor, charging up shots. Naruto grinned, and as soon as they started firing, he let up a shield of ki, blocking their fire.

He saw that the fire was starting to increase, so he made the shield circle around him. He kept this going for two minutes, grunting whenever he had to repair it where he was blasted. He realized that the shield still was wasting too much energy, so he focused the shield into a full body one that made an outline of his body 3 inches from his skin. He started walking, concentrating on forcing the energy to take that shape, and repairing it where he was blasted. He waited until he was surrounded by all of the robots, they blasting him. Naruto closed his eyes in concentration and then focused all of his energy out, causing a Super Explosive Wave.

When he ended it, he realized that that attack wasted 60 percent of his power alone. Combined with keeping the shield, he was running on fumes, a measly 5 percent of his full power. Naruto also saw that the robots weren't dead. Their armor was almost completely melted though, and they weren't moving anywhere as quickly as they were before. Naruto took the initiative, and charged the robots. He went up to one and punched at it. The robot let up a measly block, and Naruto lifted the robot up vertically. He was about to throw the robot into his friends, but couldn't hold the robot for long, so he tossed it as close as he could to another. He managed to make the robot fall over his thrown friend. He robot he threw then exploded, taking the other one with it.

Naruto saw them all start to get up and try to crowd him. He decided to try a move he saw from the video. It was called Power Blitz. Naruto focused ki in his hand, making it take the shape of a small 1" ball in his right hand. He yelled out "Power Blitz" and threw it at them, the blast increasing in size as soon as it left his hand.

All the robots were hit from that, and exploded. Naruto saw that he won, and then sat down, happy that was finally over. He laid down in the GR, waiting for his breath to catch, when he noticed a Level 0 robot come out and hand him something. He saw that it was a small green bean. He looked confusingly at the robot, which left the room by then and looked at the bean. After thinking, Naruto shrugged and ate the bean. He immediately felt different, he felt revived. He was able to get up easily. His wounds were healed, and he was full, surprisingly.

He walked over to the computer to see that it was around 7:00 P.M. He walked out of the GR, deciding to leave it at the lab. He walked up and activated the lift, taking him up. He left the training ground, wanting to get a lap around the village in before he went to sleep, and tell Sasuke about what he found.

(Around the Village)

While Naruto was taking his lap around the village, he saw someone behind him. The person had on green spandex, with a bowl cut, black eyes, and a red forehead protector around his waist, orange leg warmers, and some sandals. He caught up to Naruto and stayed at level with him. He looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at him. They then smirked at the same time, pulled out kunai, threw them in the air, and took off in a race.

While racing, they were neck and neck. The two boys were tied. Since they were tied, Naruto decided to turn the competition up a notch. He took off, pushing ki into his legs to get ahead. The boy saw that Naruto was way ahead of him, so he closed his eyes in concentration, and then yelled "1st gate. Kaimon, Gate of Opening, Open". The boy then was surrounded by a white aura, and took off, coming to a stalemate with Naruto.

Naruto then pushed more chakra into his legs, gaining more ground on the kid. The kid then jumped forward, gaining immense altitude, while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He concentrated and then yelled "2nd Gate. Kyumon. Gate of Rest! Open!" The boy then gained an immense power gain, while creating a huge white aura of energy around himself. Focusing a lot of it into his legs, he blew past Naruto and unknowingly won the race. But they paid no heed to it.

Naruto was shocked that a normal kid like that boy could be that fast. Naruto then dug deep into his power reserves, putting as much power into his legs as he could. Meeting the kid in a stalemate. They looked at each other, and then Naruto dropped like deadweight onto the ground. The kid stopped, and headed back for Naruto to help him. He helped Naruto sit up, and then fell down beside him. They both were in need of oxygen, so much so that their hearts were about to burst their ribcage and come out their chests.

After they caught their second wind, Naruto asked the kid "Hey, how did you do that thing during the race?"

The kid said "Oh, you mean the gates. My teacher Gai-sensei taught me that. Basically there are 8 gates on your chakra system that regulate chakra. When I did that, I forced open the gates, giving myself more power than normal, but doing a lot of damage to my body. That's why I don't use them much. Only as a last resort."(Personally, I hate typing up youth every other word, so imagine it's there)

Naruto stared at Lee and said "Y'know, you say 'youthful' a lot?"

The kid said "Yes, it's a show of how powerful my Springtime of Youth is!"

Naruto said "Yeah!" while thinking _'What kind of backwards fucked up village is this?'_

Naruto said "So, can you teach someone that?"

The kid said "Sorry, but no. My teacher specifically told me that I can't teach anyone this technique without his consent."

Naruto said "It's nothing. I guess I'll make due with what I got. Oh, yeah, what's your name anyway?"

The kid said "I am Rock Lee, the Hidden Leaf Village's Handsome Devil!" To prove his point, Lee jumped up in the air doing some kicks, and then landed.

First, Naruto looked confused, then got a look of surprise on his face and asked "Is your father named Joufu Lee?"

Lee said "Yes, he was. How do you know that?"

Naruto said "I read my fathers' diary, and he mentioned that Joufu Lee was his best friend."

Lee asked "Really? Why didn't my dad ever mention that?"

Naruto looked at Lee in surprise and said "Your father's alive?"

Lee said "Yeah, why wouldn't he be?"

Naruto muttered "I thought he died in the Kyuubi attack".

Lee said "No he went in a coma for about 5 weeks, and then came back. Though he left when I was 8 for some reason and hasn't come back."

Naruto said "Damn. Lucky you."

Out of nowhere, a voice said "No. Lucky me!"

They turned to the left to see a person standing there. Except it only has a human structure. It was over 10 feet tall. It had white armor surrounding an ice blue dome with 2 horns coming out of its head at an angle, then bending directly up. On its chest was an ice blue dome surrounded by white armor. The white armor took the shape of its abdomen muscles. It also formed armor for the shoulder, which had the ice blue dome in them. Pink skin outlined its arms, and the forearms were encased in white armor with a big brown spot on the front. It's hand skin was ice blue and it had five fingers. The armor stopped on its waist, where pink skin outlined the rest of its lower body. Armor encased its lower legs. it had 3 toes on each foot with the foot having ice blue skin. It also had a 5 foot tail.

The beast also had something on its' left ear that formed a visor for its left eye. It said "Yep. I finally get to fight. Master left me this pitiful planet, but I think this has a lot of potential. Now, all I have to do is enslave all of the insects here."

Naruto looked at the monster and said "What're you talking about enslaving us!"

The beast said "My master let me have this planet."

Naruto said "Who's this master of yours?"

The beast said "My master is the all powerful Kurumi, the great-grandson of Frieza!"

Naruto's eyes widened, as he paled while hearing the Kyuubi say **"We are fucked royally."**

* * *

Cliffhanger!

It looks like our heroes have run into some trouble. The 1st signs of Earth-DBZ's destroyers have been revealed. Where did Veggie Jr. go? Will Naruto and Lee be able to destroy this monster? Where did Kurumi come from? Will Naruto be able to tell Lee his secret?

The answers to these questions and more will be answered on the next chapter of Return of the Dragon.


	5. Revelation and Invasion Part 2

Yo, here's the Fresh Prince of Konoha with the 5th Chapter of Return of the Dragon. Man, it really feels good to write out this story. And I'm glad I wrote it out before my finals in school otherwise I wouldn't have been able to concentrate and I would've failed something other than English final.

Anyway, did anyone else get Ch. 403 of Naruto? Itachi said he gave Naruto some of his power. Also, I personally think Naruto should've left that stupid bastard. If Sasuke wanted to get anally raped by Orochimaru, then I say let him. Also, how the hell did Sasuke have the Sharingan activated since the Uchiha Massacre? If you look at page 11, there's Sasuke huffing' and puffin' with the Sharingan on. Excuse me, but I thought it was unlocked when he fought Haku at Wave. Another thing, how can he even think of taking down the entire Leaf Village by himself with only 8 other people helping him?

Anyway, that's the end of my rant about the series. Also, Barack Obama beat Hillary Clinton for the Democrat vote as of June 7th, 2008. The chances of the 1st Female President just went down to 0 percent and the chances of the 1st Black President just went up to 50 percent. Score 1 for the Black People (I was gonna say 'Score 1 for the N-words', but I think that would be inappropriate to type here even though I'm black). Also, Hillary is supporting him. I bet my friend who's into politics 30 dollars Obama would beat Hillary, I wasn't disappointed.

So anyway, here's the 5th Chapter of Return of the Dragon. Also, I found out something weird. Dragon Ball GT wasn't even produced by Akira Toriyama. He didn't even plan GT. Well, now that I think about it, it's kinda obvious with how Goku was turned into a kid by Emperor Pilaf when they only wished back good people after the Buu fight. How is he back all those years later?

Also, for all of you, who think that a 50 x multiplier is too high, watch the fight between Goku and Frieza? Goku was beating Frieza's ass until Frieza mentioned he was only using 3 percent of his power. When he increased to 50 percent, he beat the shit outta Goku. Goku went Super Sayian and beat Frieza easily, even when Frieza went to 100 percent. When Frieza was in his 3rd form, he said his power level was over 1 million. If he was using less than 3 percent, then that pretty much means SSJ has to be a 50x multiplier, otherwise how would Goku be able to pound Frieza?

**________________________________________________________________**

(Recap)

_Naruto stumbled onto his fathers' underground lab. After watching a recording by his father he trained in the GR for the rest of the day. When he got out, he got into a race with a kid named Rock Lee, the son of Joufu Lee, also known as Vegeta Briefs Jr. (What kinda last name is Briefs anyway.) They were talking when a monster came:_

_Out of nowhere, a voice said "No. Lucky me!"_

_The beast also had something on its' left ear that formed a visor for its left eye. It said "Yep. I finally get to fight. Master left me this pitiful planet, but I think this has a lot of potential. Now, all I have to do is enslave all of them."_

_Naruto looked at the monster and said "What're you talking about enslaving us!"_

_The beast said "My master let me have this planet."_

_Naruto looked and said "Who's this master of yours?"_

_The beast said "My master is the all powerful Kurumi, the great-grandson of Frieza!"_

_Naruto's eyes widened, as he paled while hearing the Kyuubi say __**"Jesus titty-fucking Christ!!" **__(Oh, yeah, who can tell me what movie this is from. I'll give you a hint " ____________, fuck yeah!" That big guy looks like Frieza in his 2__nd__ form with ice blue instead of purple(Also, did Frieza come out a little gay to you guys)_

**________________________________________________________________**

(Now)

Naruto and Le were staring down this huge monster. They were scared. Almost too scared to move. Keyword: Almost.

The monster looked at them. He pressed the device on his left ear. Yellow markings went through the visor on his left eye. The monster pointed at Naruto and he said "Power Levels are 270 000 and(Points at Lee) 220 000. Mere flies compared to my power. But it does seem like I'll get at least a good warm-up in this fight."

Naruto snarled and said "Please, we can take you. You don't seem so tough." _**'Sayian Cockiness.' **__'Piss off' _Thought the Kyuubi and Naruto respectively. The guy just laughed at Naruto and said "See here, kid. I have a power level over 800 000. I could beat you with the tip of my finger. There's no way you could defeat the great and mighty Teoast (pronounced like T-oast)"

Naruto said "Why the hell are you named Teoast? That sounds like toast. Oh, well, let's get started."

Lee looked at Naruto and said "What're you doing? We need to run and get someone else to handle this."

Naruto said "Please. I'm not running from any fight. I'm gonna stay here, fight, and win or die trying."

Lee said "Kid, are you crazy? We could die. There's a time to fight, and a time to retreat tactfully. Guess which one this is?"

Naruto got a thoughtful expression on his face, waited a minute, and then said "A time to fight!" And charged Teoast. Teoast just smirked at Naruto thinking that Naruto's attack wouldn't hurt him. Naruto jumped and kicked him right in the jewel in his chest. He took it with a small amount of pain, and swatted Naruto with its tail as soon as Naruto landed. Naruto rolled and landed by Lee.

Lee looked at him and said "Anymore bright ideas?"

Naruto got back up and said "Just one. DUCK!!!" And tackled Lee as a pink blast went through where they just were. They looked where it came and saw that it was Teoast who fired the blast. Naruto helped Lee up and said "Can you do those Gate Opening things again?"

Lee said "Maybe, but it does a lot of damage to my body. If I open 4 of them, I could completely annihilate this guy, but my body would be torn from the inside by it."

Naruto looked at him and said "What would happen if you opened the first two?"

Lee looked at Naruto and said "Well the first gate-(dodge a blast by Teoast) releases the brain's limit on the total strain on the-(ducks under a kick, and rolls away) muscles, giving the user five times their normal strength. The second gate releases the brain's limit on the body's-(dodges a punch and jumps off his head over to Naruto) stamina, making a battle-worn person ready to fight as if the fight had just started."

Naruto looked at Lee and said "Open the 1st gate. When you start to feel tired open the 2nd gate. We both fight him. Together we can both beat him."

Naruto looked at Teoast and saw him charging for another Death Beam. Naruto waited and muttered "3...2...1...½…¼…1/8...1/16...1/32. Just shoot the damn thing already!" Yelling at the end. Teoast fired and Naruto yelled "Break!" And they charged Teoast. Naruto looked at Lee and pointed at him. He then pointed up. He then pointed his thumb at himself and pointed down.

Lee looked confused, and then mouthed "Ooh" realizing it meant 'you go high, I go low'. They charged Teoast with Naruto in front. Naruto went for Teoast's shin while Lee jumped up and kicked him straight in the face. Both connected. Naruto then jumped up and kicked him in the jewel on his chest.

He saw Lee land behind him and Naruto kneeled down, with his back at an angle. Lee then ran at Naruto and up his back, jumping off at the last second. He then started twisting in the air while moving closer to Teoast. Lee yelled out "Leaf Great Whirlwind". He then lashed out with his right leg and kicked Teoast in the face. Then used his momentum to turn around and hit him with a left heel, knocking Teoast back. Teoast growled in anger and punched the ground where Lee was. Lee rolled to the left, barely dodging the punch that left a small indent on the ground. Lee got up and kicked Teoast's elbow, injuring it greatly.

After Lee launched off his back, Naruto ran at Teoast doing hand signs. After it, he yelled out "Lightning Style: False Darkness" and thrusted his hand forward. A mass of lightning came out and struck Teoast. Naruto made a shadow clone. They both started doing hand signs. They then yelled out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu" "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough". The fire and wind collided, burning Teoast. After Naruto ceased the attack, they saw that Teoast was really burned.

They also saw the look of rage on his face. He yelled "Enough games, pathetic humans. It's time I show you my true power." He then charged Naruto faster than Naruto could track and punched him in the chest. Naruto's eyes widened. Lee ran over there, trying to kick Teoast, but was swatted away by Teoast's tail. Naruto dropped on the floor, still hunched over in pain. Teoast said "I think I'll take my time killing you all." Too bad for him, he didn't expect a fist right in the face. He was launched away by that punch. He rolled and tumbled on the ground 5 feet away. He looked up to see Lee standing by Naruto, but he was different.

Lee's hair started levitating at weird intervals. Also, sweat was coming from Lee's forehead and he had a big white aura around him. His hands were balled up in fists tightly and his muscles contracted and expanded. He only had 3 seconds to ponder this before he was punched across the face. He unknowingly turned on his Scouter and saw that the level of Lee's power was at 900 000. He gaped in fear as Lee charged him and kicked him in the face, damaging the Scouter more than he did before.

Teoast got into a standing position and waited for Lee. Lee charged him and threw a punch that missed, and then threw two kicks that were dodged also. Lee then faked a punch and ducked. He twisted as he did and launched a spinning kick at Teoast's feet yelling "Leaf Violent Wind! ".

Teoast started falling forward when Lee suddenly appeared with his foot in the air, but pulled back. Teoast thought _'Oh, fu-_' but that was as far as he got since Lee kicked him in the chin, sending him in the air while yelling "Leaf Rising Wind". Lee then pounced up there, appearing behind him. He put his index fingers on Teoast's back while saying "Leaf Shadow Dance". He then lashed out with a right roundhouse to Teoast's right side, and then started spinning quickly. Teoast started falling to the ground from the kick, so he couldn't block when he heard Lee yell "Konoha Raiken (Thunder Fist I think Raiken sounds cooler)" He then took the attack right in the chest. He fell down, hitting the ground and leaving a Teoast-shaped imprint on it.

Lee landed on his knees huffing and puffing, his white aura getting smaller. Naruto finally got up from that punch and saw Lee's display of power. He smiled at his friend and was about to congratulate him, but then saw that Teoast got back up. He was bleeding from the mouth and his chest jewel was cracked. He had smudges of dirt all on his armor.

He looked at Lee and smirked and said "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I guess that show back there was a one hit wonder. Now, you die!" He charged Lee with the intent of killing him. Naruto couldn't let that happen. He charged ki into his hands and fired off 12 shots at Teoast, ignoring the pain of his broken ribs. Teoast grunted in pain as each one hit. Naruto created 5 clones and told them to keep Teoast busy. Naruto then ran over to Lee, limping a little. Lee stood up, the white aura fading more and more. He then crossed his arms and started shaking. He said "Lee, stop. You don't have to do this. I'll beat him. Lee stand down, I don't want to see you get hurt. "

Lee looked at Naruto and said "No. I will not stand by and watch my friend fight a battle we both were in. When I was in the Academy, everyone taunted me and put me down all because I couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. My own teammate puts me down.

After his constant put-downs, I made a vow. I vowed that I would never be seen as the 5th wheel. I would never be called useless, talent less, or weak ever again. I would get stronger, and show all those people who put me down, that it doesn't matter that I can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. I will still become an accomplished ninja, and I won't leave you standing alone either, Naruto. I'm fighting this until the VERY END!!!!!! "Lee threw his hands to his side, the white aura growing in size. He then yelled "2nd Gate. 3rd Gate. Kyumon. Seimon. Gate of Rest. Gate of Life. OPEN!!" Lee's aura skyrocketed. His skin became red. His eyes lost their iris and pupil. He then took off like a rocket, crashing onto Teoast and sending him to a tree. Naruto looked to see that Lee was pounding him. When Teoast got up, he ignored the pain in his armor and started attacking Lee back. Punches were being thrown at an incredibly fast pace. Naruto saw that in order to actually keep up, he would need an ability like Super Sayian to keep up.

Naruto started charging up, trying to reach Super Sayian as much as he could. He could feel the barrier on his power. He was almost through it. With a yell, he broke through it. But not completely. He let out another yell as the power came to him. It was nothing close to the power of the Super Sayian, but it was close. A yellow aura encased him. His muscles also expanded a lot. He tried to keep a hold on the power he got, but couldn't reach for the true Super Sayian transformation.

Naruto came to his senses and looked at the battle. It looks like Lee was throwing everything he had at Teoast. He saw Lee was starting to lose more energy, and shot over there. He got there just in time to see Lee duck under Teoast's tail. Naruto put both hands behind him and shot a big ki blast at Teoast. He then charged through the smoke and punched him in the stomach. He flew up and stayed there as he started landing blow after blow on Teoast's chest and head. Lee, who saw all this, ignored it and started bombarding his legs and stomach with attacks.

Teoast was hardly keeping up with all the blows, most of them landing. They were able to keep this up for 5 minutes, each feeling joy at every grunt of pain that came from Teoast. Naruto kneed Teoast in the chest, and dropkicked him in the face. Lee was about to charge, but Naruto told him to wait. They did, and when Teoast got up, the only thing he heard was "Lightning Style: False Darkness" and a yell of "Riot Javelin!! " The attacks all hit at the same time, giving a huge lightshow along with Teoast's scream. Naruto and Lee watched with satisfaction, thinking that this was finally over. They let their adrenaline from the battle go away, dropping their transformations. They smirked at each other and gave a high-five. They were about to cheer, until they heard groaning.

They looked over to see Teoast getting up from the attacks. Damn, what would it take to kill this guy! He had many dirt smudges on his armor; all of the jewels on them were cracked. The armor on his back and arms was blown off, and so was 2 feet of his tail. The Shadow Clones Naruto made had long since poofed away. He and Lee were still struggling from the battle. They threw everything at him, yet he still comes back.

Naruto just glared at Teoast, he focused ki through all of his system, and charged Teoast. He ran and punched him in the face, then chased him back and went around him to punch him in the back. He followed him up to the sky, and kicked him in the stomach, gave him an uppercut to the face, then did a double-handed smash to his head. When Teoast was falling down, Naruto put both hands behind him and charged up an attack. He then yelled "Why won't you DIEE!! Double Riot Javelin! "He threw the one in his right hand, then the one in his left hand in quick succession. He knew that Teoast wasn't dead. He had to do something to stop him.

He knew this was a long shot, but he thought _'Fox, give me some chakra' 'Are you crazy?__** My chakra does a number on your system. You could die. ' **__'One death is better than thousands. Come on, I gotta fight, and I need some more help to win. ' '(sigh) you're just like your father.__** He knew he wouldn't win against me, yet he still fought me. Alright, kid, I'll give you some, but watch out. If you're using too much I'm gonna cut you off. ' **__'Fine. ' _Naruto then felt a huge surge in his power. It felt weird, but it also felt strong. He knew he had to win this fight now, or else he would die. He let out a yell and the chakra surrounded him in a thick red aura. His eyes turned red with slits in them, his nails grew out to claws, and his canine teeth grew longer. His hair was levitating at irregular angles because of the aura.

He glared at Teoast, and charged him again. He punched him in the face, but Teoast flipped back, hitting Naruto with his tail. Naruto charged him and struck out with his claws, but they were blocked. But they also clawed at the pink skin that was on his forearm. Teoast kicked out with his left foot, Naruto grabbing it and stopping it with a chakra-enhanced block. Naruto took his left hand, sent a lot of chakra into it, and punched Teoast in his knee as hard as he could. Teoast's scream of pain was like music to Naruto's ears.

Naruto threw Teoast's leg around him, making Teoast turn and was about to punch him in the stomach, but then a yell of "Leaf Hurricane!" came and Teoast was kicked away. Lee landed in front of him. Naruto charged in at Teoast, Lee not far behind. Naruto jumped and kicked him in the chest, with Lee behind him aiming for his head. Teoast jumped back, dodging the one for his chest, but not the one for his head. Teoast leaned back from the punch, allowing Naruto to jump up and plant a left heel kick in his chest. Teoast stumbled back, falling to the ground.

Naruto looked at Lee. They were both panting hard, trying to catch their breath. Naruto didn't know how much longer he could hold up, until Lee was kicked in the head, flying back. In his place was Teoast, mad as hell. Naruto charged him and threw a left punch. Teoast dodged it and lashed out with his tail, hitting Naruto in the head. Naruto flew away, into the forest. Teoast chuckled, and then grunted as a ball of ki came and hit him. Fortunately it destroyed his Scouter.

**_____________________________________________________________**

(With Naruto)

Naruto got back up from that attack, some of the Kyuubi's power going back to the Kyuubi. He saw Teoast standing there, looking for them with his eyes. He saw that the thing on his left ear was destroyed. Naruto looked at it oddly, but paid it no heed. He had to get around and blast the guy. He took off in the forest, hoping that Teoast wouldn't find him yet.

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Lee)

Lee was lying on the ground, completely dazed from that punch. He knew that he had to get up and fight. He owed it to Naruto. He got on his knees and took it slowly, trying to get up before Naruto died.

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Teoast)

Teoast was smirking. He had finally killed those brats. But they gave him a big fight. If there was someone stronger than them on this planet, he may have to get others to come and help him. He almost died from those snot-nosed brats!

Teoast just chuckled. "Well, they ain't gonna bother anyone anymore" said Teoast as he stood up. Unfortunately, he was so absorbed in his inner monologue that he didn't hear Naruto charge up something.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Naruto)

Naruto had gone through the forest, getting on the other side of Teoast. He saw him thinking to himself, so he put his hands behind his back and charged up. He focused some of the Kyuubi's ki into his hands. He charged them up with as much as he could. Naruto threw his hands out yelling "Cyclone Buster!" He fired 12 big blasts, all red. They all hit Teoast. By the time the 1st hit, he was too out of it to dodge the rest. Naruto then fazed forward in front of Teoast with a big red blast in his face, he held it in his face and let it go at point blank range. When the attack exploded, Naruto flew back from it.

After gathering his senses, Naruto made 5 shadow clones, leaving them to deal with Teoast for now. Naruto flew into the air, looking back as one clone yelled "Yeah, bitch!" As he hit Teoast with the Water Bullet Jutsu and another hit him with the False Darkness. Naruto chuckled and flew high into the air. He waited until he was over Teoast. He then cupped his hands and started chanting "Ka-me-ha-me". As soon as he was about to let it fly, a voice to his right said "Stop. Let me."

He looked over to see a man whose hair stuck up all going to a single point in the air. He had on a black short-sleeved shirt with a purple coat over it (Future Trunks jacket, but without Capsule Corp. Logo). He also had on white gloves and black pants and white boots with brown tips. The guy had a look and an aura around him that screamed power and demanded respect. If Naruto wasn't as powerful as he was, he would've shitted his pants by now. Naruto looked to see the guy hold his hands parallel behind him unlike Naruto. But usually Naruto's attack is blue. The attack this guy was charging up was purple. Also, it was generating electricity and sparking off wildly. Some sparks hit Naruto. If the guy noticed it, he paid no heed as he glared at Teoast and then yelled "Galick Gun, Fire!" The attack sailed forward, Teoast unaware because of the 3 clones still giving him problems and his scouter was destroyed. As the attack sailed, it lighted the night sky, catching the eyes of many. But those who saw it thought it was another ninja practicing attacks so they paid it no mind.

As the attack sailed through the air, Teoast finally looked up and saw the reason for the sky being so bright at night. He looked at the blast to see that it was already too close for him to dodge, so he threw both hands forward and focused ki into his hands. He released the blast, yelling out "Domination Blast!" The attack came forward and combated the Galick Gun. He was being overpowered quickly, so he jumped away, barely avoiding the brunt of the blast, but taking the shockwaves, shattering 3 of the other jewel-like orbs on his body. He landed and wiped imaginary sweat from his brow thinking "Man that was a close one."

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Naruto)

If he looked in the sky, he would see the guy who fired at him take off his jacket and hand it to Naruto. The guy clenched his hands at his hips for a moment, and then a yellow aura changed around him. His hair stood up more, his eyes turned green. His muscles expanded a bit. Naruto was amazed, but not from the fact that this guy was a sayian also, but of the fact that that guy had just transformed to the Super Sayian level with almost no effort. The guy then took off at Teoast, faster than Naruto had ever seen anyone go. Naruto followed him as the guy then yelled "Final impact!" And started throwing punches and kicks at lightning speed, each one connecting with Teoast. He then held his right foot back for a moment, his foot gaining its own unique white aura, then slammed it into Teoast's center jewel, destroying it completely. He then leaned back on his right leg, and then popped his body and his left arm out. Instantaneously a blast of thunder and lightning impacted on Teoast's chest and came out the other side.

Teoast just stood there, with a hole in his chest 2 feet in diameter. He then slowly landed on the ground and on his knees. He looked at the mystery guy with fear in his eyes, knowing death was near. Naruto walked up to them and saw the hole in Teoast's chest. He looked at the guy to see him grab Teoast's head with his right hand, charging it with ki. He then let it go, blowing Teoast to smithereens. Naruto, looking at the guy, got a distinct feeling that the guy could've done that without transforming anyway.

The guy released the transformation and just held his hand out to Naruto, indicating to his jacket. Naruto gave it to him and he grunted out "thanks". The then looked into the forest, and 2 seconds later Lee walked out of it, but fell over. The guy walked over to Lee and picked him up. He put him over his right shoulder and looked at Naruto. He said "Kid, y'know how to fly, right?"

Naruto just nodded. The guy said "Come on, follow me" and took off, Naruto behind him. The guy flew over to a vacant field with the panel on there. It said in a mechanical voice "Fingerprint Registration and Retina Scan, please." The man put his hand on the monitor while leaning forward, having his eye scanned. Naruto looked, surprised that this guy knew how to get in. He thought it was only accessible to him since his father died. It then said "Fingerprint Registration and Retina Scan completed. Welcome, Vegeta Briefs Jr."

The ground then started to open up, with Vegeta Jr. walking over onto it. Naruto followed quickly, the elevator speeding up and taking them down to the lab.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Underground Lab)

When they got to the lab, Vegeta Jr. started hastily walking forward, not waiting for Naruto. Naruto had to run to keep up with him. When they left, they made it to a room with a sign that said "Regen Tank". When they walked in, there were computers lining the entire left wall, with strange machines lining the right. They were hooked onto the wall and were white. They had buttons on the hatch where they opened, and the doors on them were all made of glass. They also had these black things dangling down from the top.

He saw that Vegeta Jr. had set lee down in one. He looked to see that the strange black thing was put over Lee's mouth and a white rubber band was attached so it would stay on. He then closed the lid, and pressed some buttons. The tank started filling with some green liquid. It started flowing from 2 holes on the side where tubes connected to the wall. Naruto was a little worried, but then started freaking out when it passed Lee's jaw line.

He looked at Vegeta Jr. and yelled "What the hell are you doing! You're gonna drown him."

Vegeta Jr. looked at Naruto and said "No I won't. The green liquid heals him and the black mask makes sure oxygen is pumped into his mouth so he can breathe while still being knocked out. You might want to get in one; you took a pretty bad punch at the start.

Naruto then said "No, I feel fi-OW!" He yelped in pain as one of his ribs hit something it wasn't supposed to. Naruto limped toward the machine by Lee's, growling at Vegeta Jr.'s smirking face.

He strapped himself in and trusted Vegeta Jr. to do the job right. When the liquid filled the tub, Naruto found the liquid wasn't that bad. It felt soothing on his skin. He decided to take a small nap in the water, trusting Vegeta Jr.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Outside the tank)

Vegeta Jr. was pacing around in front of the computers. The computers showed that Lee had mild muscle damage and that just about every point of his body was stressed beyond its natural limits. He had a mild concussion, fractured knuckles and wrists, a fractured skull, and some chest damage, but 30 minutes in the Regen Tank and he would be fixed up good.

Naruto was a different story. He cracked 5 of his ribs with that one punch. He also had a big concussion, overstressed chakra system, broken jaw line, his hands were completely burnt from all the ki attacks he used, his knuckles were almost broken, his skull was fractured, and one of his ribs punctured his liver. That was big, but about 40 minutes in the chamber and he would be as good as new.

Vegeta Jr. looked at the list of injuries, and saw that their concussions were going down. He sighed in relief. He walked out the Regen. Tank room and went down the hall more, stopping at the room that said "Chem. Lab". He went in there and opened a big box. It had all sorts of tree roots and stuff in it. He took out some of it, mixing it with some of the things that were in the cabinet of the lab.

After 5 years of searching, he finally found all the things he was looking for.

**________________________________________________________________**

(30 minutes later)

During the time Lee was out, the list on the computer started checking off a lot of things. Lee's injuries were all fixed, but Naruto's weren't. He still had the overstressed chakra system and the punctured liver, and a small concussion.

Lee woke up to see that he was in a tub full of green water. His eyes widened quickly as he tried to look for a way out. He was about to pound on the glass for someone to get him out, but someone said "Hold up, I'll get you out. Just wait a second." Lee heard the voice, but it was muffled a bit so he couldn't hear it completely.

Lee saw the green water leave the tub. When it completely went out, someone grabbed the lid and opened it. Then a familiar person he hadn't seen in 5 years reached over and took off the black mask on his face. The guy then said "Hey, son. How's hit hanging?"

Lee got a look of surprise on his face, then started tearing up and said "Father." He leaned forward and gave Vegeta Jr. a hug and started crying. Vegeta Jr. Just said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

They had their hear-warmed father-son moment. During the 30 minutes, Naruto woke up from his nap. He was chilling and heard what Lee said. He looked over there and sighed and said "Y'know, its times like this that I wish my dad was alive. So I could pop him one in the nose."

Both father and son laughed at Naruto. Naruto just laughed and said "How you feel, Lee?"

Lee said "I feel good. I feel like that fight with Teoast never happened."

Vegeta said "That's the power of the Regen Tank. It heals you like you're brand new."

Naruto said "How do you know? I thought my father built this place." Vegeta then started chuckling a little, then started laughing outright.

He calmed down after a minute and said "Your father didn't build this place. I did. Your father was nowhere near smart enough to do this."

Naruto said "Where were you all this time?"

Vegeta said "I was out traveling the world. Looking for some stuff. I finally found it all a week ago, and came back. I felt your power levels start shooting off and stuff, so I went over there, and I had to save your asses."

Naruto glared and said "Hey, I could've beaten him with my Kamehameha if you let me fire it off."

Vegeta said "You probably could, but I wanted to kill him for injuring my son."

Naruto said "Damn. Hey, could you let me out of here, I think I can manage."

Vegeta looked at the screen to see that all that was left for Naruto was the broken knuckles, which would heal over by themselves since they're now just a minor pain. He let Naruto out.

When Naruto stepped out he said "So you're Vegeta Jr."

Vegeta looked at Naruto and said "And you're my godson, Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and said "Wait. What the fuck?"

Vegeta said "Yeah, I was about to adopt you, but the damn Konoha Council overruled it. They purposely go out of their way to make your life a living hell. I was this close (held up his index and thumb a millimeter apart) to killing them all."

Naruto glared at the ground and said "Too bad you didn't. Those bastards deserve to rot in hell."

Vegeta said "Oh so true. I personally sent person after person to them for breaking the Sandaime's law, but they were all let off. It took every ounce of control I had to not blast that place to oblivion."

Naruto started nodding and agreeing. After awhile, he said "What were you looking for? Why were you gone so long?"

Vegeta looked at Lee and said "It was to cure Lee of a disease he contracted."

Naruto looked at Vegeta and said "Wait, what?"

Vegeta said "Yes, it runs in our family. Lee, I think it's time I told you of your heritage." He then clenched his fists to his side and went Super Sayian.

Lee said "Dad, your hair's gold. Your eyes are green. What happened?"

Vegeta then told Lee of his entire Sayian heritage. He stopped every time to answer Lee's question.

While explaining to Lee the Sayian heritage, he also talked of Lee's disease. It was a disease that only affected the Royal Family of the Saiyans. The disease would block their ki from ever forming, leaving their body weak and them having no way to defend themselves. It only let out enough to keep the person alive. But if left alone for too long, by the time they turn 18 they would die. The disease would completely stop the formation of ki and the person would die. The disease could easily be countered by the antibiotics of Vegeta's home world and of Planet Vegeta. Not on this planet.

They were taught how to make the cure and the babies were usually fed it in a milk bottle since the cure was liquid in form. The only problem was that the things Vegeta needed to make the cure only grew in specific parts of the world. He traveled the world using a guess and check method to find which plants could cure Lee since the plants needed weren't on that planet. Also, he had to make sure the combinations of them wouldn't kill Lee.

After the tale, Naruto said "So, you make the cure yet?"

Vegeta nodded his head saying "I'm about to go finish it now."

Lee asked "How long does making the cure take?"

Vegeta said "About an hour. I only have a small part left to do, why don't you guys go to the GR and train a bit?"

Naruto said "Alright."

After training in 2X gravity with Lee, Naruto and Lee were approached by Vegeta Jr. with the cure. After Lee took it, he fell out like a light. Vegeta Jr. grabbed Lee and took him to a room where he was laid down. He advised Naruto do the same thing, stating he would help train him since "that one-eyed bastard won't do his damn job".

**________________________________________________________________**

(In Naruto's Mind)

Naruto was pulled into his mind in the meadow he made for the Kyuubi. He dreamed he was with that Temari girl from Wind Country. Before the dream could get M-rated, he was pulled out by the Kyuubi.

He looked at the Kyuubi with so much rage that he couldn't resist calling out "YOU BASTARD!!"

The Kyuubi just fell over laughing. He said **"Kid, in case you hadn't known, I was the one who gave you that dream, so you should be thanking me for what you got."**

Naruto was still glaring at the Kyuubi and said "Fuck off!"

The Kyuubi said **"Whatever. Anyway, I called you here because I want to tell you something. From how your father made it sound, that Teoast dude was a weakling compared to Kurumi. Kurumi is the descendent of Frieza and shouldn't be taken lightly. I can teach you more Jutsu, but there are some I can't teach you and with that bastard teacher of yours you won't be learning anything soon."**

Naruto said "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

Kyuubi said **"Before he always told you to work on your chakra control. I'm telling you that now too. Also, try to interact with the spiritual side of chakra. Right now you can completely control your ki. If you can learn to control your spiritual energy just as well, you can get a lot better chakra control than you have now. Also, ask the Hokage to see if someone would teach you Kenjutsu. And get a sword you could use."**

Naruto replied "What about Sasuke?"

Kyuubi said **"I don't care. You can help him if you want, but he seems fine on his own. Also, ask Lee and Vegeta about the same thing I did to you. Kami knows you can't get a woman."**

Naruto said "Hey!"

Kyuubi said **"Shut up. And you know it's true. When a girl kisses you, you don't just stand there like a vegetable. You bend her over and take her like a man. If the future of the Sayian race was left in your hands, they're history."**

Naruto just muttered "Fuck you" while glaring at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi just said "Go to hell" while ejecting Naruto back to his dreams.

**________________________________________________________________**

**(End)**

Alright, another end to another Chapter. I've been working on this since 6/9. I finished it on 6/10. That's fast working. Anyway, now onto typing up Chapter 5 of Naruto the Iceman.

Also, this chapter was 6,578 words. Tell me how you like this story. Constructive Criticism and anonymous reviews are accepted. Flame me if you want, I don't give a fuck.


	6. Tournament Beginning

**Alright, Chapter 6 of Return of the Dragon. I think that Return of the Dragon is my best fic. But I could be wrong. Also I don't know if I explained this in a previous chapter, but power levels don't automatically tell who will win a fight. They are based off of the raw strength of your body. They don't factor in endurance, experience, speed, or anything else. They were used to show you're stronger than your opponent, not faster, or more experienced, or anything else. Strength doesn't win a fight.**

**________________________________________________________________**

_(Recap)_

_Naruto and Lee were resting after a race, when an alien named Teoast came and fought them. Lee opened his chakra gates and Naruto entered a state of False Super Saiyan. They were losing still until Vegeta Jr. came and destroyed Teoast easily. He took them to the underground lab and healed them all. He also revealed a terminal illness of the Royal Family of the Saiyan Race. Vegeta traveled the world for 5 years, finally finding the ingredients to make the cure. He was able to heal Lee, and they were given the chance to increase their Saiyan blood._

**________________________________________________________________**

(Night of the Teoast fight)

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai were all gathered at the Hokage's office. Kakashi had come up with an idea for a tournament between the teams. So Kakashi and the other three Jounnin were in the Hokage's office to get his insight and permission.

The Hokage said "Why do you want to go through with this tournament, Kakashi?" Ever since Naruto had told him the truth about their team earlier that day, the Hokage had his eye on Kakashi.

Kakashi said "Hokage-sama, the Chunnin Exams are coming up in 6 months. As much as it pains me to say this, my team isn't ready. Sakura doesn't take being a kunoichi that seriously. Naruto is a one-trick pony who can't fight to save his life. The only one of my team who is ready is Sasuke."

The Hokage gave off the appearance of taking Kakashi's words into consideration, but in reality he was thinking _'Bull…shit! He has a hidden motive for doing this. If he really cared about his team, he would've done something in these two months that he's been their sensei. I don't know why he's doing it, but I'll find out.'_

The Hokage said "Kurenai, your reason?"

Kurenai said "Originally, Hokage-sama, I didn't want for my team to be in this. Hinata is too shy and she's a pacifist. Kiba relies on Akamaru too much. Shino is completely vulnerable against Fire Jutsu. For those reasons, I refused to be a part of this. But after talking to Gai, I feel that if they saw where their friends were in strength, it might give them the incentive to get better."

The Hokage said "Son, your thoughts?"

Asuma said "Well, I'm not gonna sugarcoat it for you, dad. Shikamaru doesn't train as much as he should. He's smart as hell, but lazy as hell too. Ino is a valley-girl. She arrives to training late because it takes so long for her to do her hair or put on makeup. Also, she's bossy and too soft to be a Shinobi. Choji is…well… fat. Choji can move faster than most ninja his size, but he tires quickly and doesn't see the advantage of having enough speed to compliment his strength. Also, none of them know any Jutsu outside of their family Jutsu. Even though they've known each other since they were babies, they don't function well as a team.

"When Kakashi came up with the idea for this little tournament, I decided to go with it. From reading their Academy portfolios, Kiba is the quickest of the group. Seeing him in action might make Choji see the advantage of having speed and strength. Also, from their portfolios, Sakura and Ino are about the same. If they fought and Ino saw that, she might get better just to be better than Sakura. Also, Naruto has the biggest chakra reserves of all the Genin. Seeing him might make Shikamaru want to train to have as much chakra as Naruto, but with brains behind it."

The Hokage said "Gai?"

Gai said "Well, I think my team is ready for the Chunnin Exams right now. But I want them to be in this tournament so that they can see their potential competition and for the Rookies to see their competition if they can enter the Tournament."

The Hokage said "Okay then. You all have good reasons, except for Gai. Personally, I think you're doing it because of your rivalry with Kakashi. But your reason is right. I'll allow it. But no one dies, and no limbs get cut off. If that happens, I'll have your heads, got it?"

The Jounnin gulped as one, and said "Yes, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage said "Alright then, dismissed."

Kakashi thought _'Yes, my plan worked perfectly.'_

(Now)

Naruto woke up from his chat with the Kyuubi determined. He walked over to Lee to see that he didn't look different, but Naruto was astonished. He had trained a little in ki sensing, but didn't get far in it yet. He used his weak skills to see that Lee had a lot more energy than before. Naruto walked away and got dressed into his version of his family's gi (y'know, the black and red one with the red bandana and the ninja band around his left bicep) and into the GR. When he got there, he saw that it was empty, so he hopped in.

He set 20 robots to the setting he had them at before (Speed: Level 18 Strength: Level 14 Endurance: Level 20 Stamina: Level 20 Ki Blasts: Level 15 Fighting: Level 14) and waited until the party started.

The robots came out and charged Naruto immediately. Naruto jumped over the head of one robot and kicked it in the back of the head. Naruto dodged the ki blast that came for him, and fired back at the robot that did it. He ran over to the robot and jumped for a flying kick, but was blasted by another robot. _'Damn' _Thought Naruto as he threw a barrage of ki beams at the robot that fired. He then rushed in and punched him in the face.

He then took a kick to the back from another robot and had to jump away. He landed and started firing ki blasts at the robots. The robots took a lot of the damage, but their armor was able to hold up, despite being burned to a crisp in a few places. One charged forward through the blasts, taking a lot of shots in it's body, and punched Naruto in the chest. Naruto just punched the robot in the face, sending him flying back. Naruto charged forward and was tackled by another robot. Naruto fell to the floor and then punched the robot in the face repeatedly. Naruto got up and followed the one he hit away. He ran into another robot. Naruto just jumped over it, and kicked it in the back. He fell and rolled onto the ground, right in front of the robot. He then popped up with a right uppercut, smashing some of the armor. He then turned around and kicked him with his left heel, smashing more, until it hit the barrier, damaging it's armor further.

Naruto charged the robot, but got shot in the back. He started to get pissed off, and just charged his power into a Riot Javelin and threw it at the robots. He packed it with 40 percent of his chakra, so if that didn't hurt them, nothing would. He turned to the 1st robot, and just unleashed 10 ki blasts on it, destroying it easily. He turned to the other robots to see that 3 of them were down for the count, but there were still a lot of them standing. Naruto just let out a battlecry and charged them. After a few minutes, he was able to destroy all of the robots. He went to the console in the middle to see that it was 7:30 A.M. He went out of the GR and saw that Lee was up now and dressed differently. He now sported a dark blue muscle shirt with black

pants, but with white boots (what future Trunks wears under his jacket, except blue, and white shoes). Naruto went up to him and asked "Hey Lee, how you feelin'?"

Lee said "I feel… different Naruto. Very youthful, but different. With all of this energy flowing through me… I just know this an entirely new part of my life. I don't know what I'll do."

Naruto said "That's easy. How about helping your dad kill those sick bastards that blew up their home planet? There's a lot more where Teoast came from, and I'm pretty sure they get a lot stronger. We'll have to be ready. Another thing you could do is destroy Neji in a fight?"

Lee said "That's a good, and very youthful idea. Maybe I'll do it."

Naruto said "That's the spirit. Now I think we have to meet with our teams now or we'll be in big trouble."

Lee said "Damn, you're right. Aww, it's 7:45, Gai-sensei will never let me live it down if I don't get there in time."

As they were running for the lift, Naruto takes another look at Lee and notices something weird, he had lavender hair. When they got on the lift, Naruto said "What the hell, Lee? Where did you get lavender hair?"

Lee said "It's my natural hair color. When I first started the academy, people laughed and talked about me 'cause of the color of my hair. I dyed it so no one would notice."

Naruto asked "So why didn't you dye it today?"

Lee said "Well first, I didn't have any dye since I slept here. And second, I'm tired of hiding who I am. If people talk about me behind my back, then that just shows that they're too scared to say it in your face."

Naruto said "That's true. 'Cause when they bring it to your face, they get their asses kicked."

After Naruto stopped talking, the lift was finally opened. Naruto and Lee said their goodbye's and went to their team meeting places. Naruto ran there and got there to see Sakura and Sasuke waiting there. He went to sit by Sasuke and waited for Kakashi to get there.

While they were waiting, some of the other teams were having meetings. The teams were told they had no missions for the day and to report to the Team 7 training ground for a group tournament that the Jounnin asked their genin to be apart of. Maito Gai's team was also called, making it a 12-man tournament. The other teams got there just as Kakashi came.

Kakashi inwardly smirked '_Crushing Naruto's spirit will be easy as pie.'_

Kakashi said "Hey, all of you guys are here, now we can start this tournament."

Kiba said "What tournament? I wasn't told about this."

Kakashi said "Me, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai planned this thing last night, so you wouldn't have heard about it. Basically, this tournament is to promote group teamwork and cooperation among the genin of Konoha. Also, a big tournament's coming up in 6 months and I want you all to be ready, so we're holding this tournament so you can see the flaws in your fighting style and fix them before the big tournament. Now, chill out over there and we'll pick the fights."

Kakashi pointed to the platform where there were three logs where they usually meet. Most of the genin went over there, except Naruto, who went over to the memorial stone. He kneeled down and looked over the names on there. He moved down the list until he came to 'Minato Namikaze'. Naruto closed his eyes and said a prayer for his dad. After opening his eyes, he said "I hope you're watching me dad, I'll win this tournament for you."

Unfortunately for him, someone followed him over there. He said "You, win this tournament? Ha! That's laughable. Fate has it's eye on me winning this tournament. It's my destiny to win this, and yours to lose, Rookie."

Naruto turned around and looked at who said that. The person standing there had on black shorts with white short sleeved vest. He had tape on his right leg and arm. He had his hair into a ponytail and had pupil less eyes. Naruto got up, looked at him and said "Fate ain't got shit to do with it, Neji Hyuuga. This will be determined on skill, not on who Fate wants to win. If it's your destiny to win, then I'll just have to change your destiny, won't I?"

Neji scoffed and said "I don't even know why I'm talking to trash like you."

Naruto and Neji glared. Pearl white met coal black as the tension in the air rose. Naruto retorted "And here I thought you hated the Head Family of the Hyuuga Clan? You sound like one of them. You have a stick so far up your ass you gag on it. Now, move, I have a tournament to warm up for. And I'll show you who's trash on the battlefield, Hyuuga."

With that, Naruto rudely brushed past Neji and walked to Sasuke. Sasuke asked "What was that all about?"

Naruto said "Bastard thinks he's better than everyone because he's part of the mighty Hyuuga Clan. I'm just pissed a little. I guess it's up to me to show him how relying on your family name will get you nothing."

Sasuke just laughed and said "You are best at that. If it wasn't for you challenging me in the academy, I would've never learned that and I would've died a lot quicker."

Naruto smiled and said "True, you can't do anything right without me."

Sasuke smirked and said "Oh, please. Just 'cause you're a half-blood of the ultimate fighting warrior race doesn't mean I won't kick your ass to Iwagakure and back."

Naruto smirked and said "I'd like to see you try."

Lee comes over there and said "Having fun, Naruto?"

Naruto said "I will as soon as that list is completed. I want to fight."

Lee said "Who doesn't?"

Sasuke said "Naruto, I think you'd better watch your ass. You know Kakashi's out to get you and the tourney might get ugly if you don't watch what you do."

Naruto said "Why do I need to watch my ass? You and Lee got my back, right?"

Sasuke and Lee said "Duh."

Naruto retorted "Alright then."

After a few more minutes, the Jounnin came back with the list of fighters. It was:

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka

Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga

Choji Akimichi vs. Tenten Higurashi

Rock Lee vs. Shikamaru Nara

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shino Aburame

Naruto was not surprised by this. Kiba was one of the fastest genin, but also the 3rd worst in academic grades, the first being him and the second being Shikamaru. Kakashi hoped that he would think that after all that time of training he still hadn't gotten any better. Then he would kick him while he was down.

Naruto just put his anger on the backburner, psyched about the battle. He could finally test his power more, instead of against only the robots. Naruto stood up and walked away from the platform to where the ring was. Kiba was also ecstatic, but because he thought Naruto was weak. He said "Yeah! We drew Naruto for our match. This match will be easy, right Akamaru?"

The ninja-dogs of the Inuzuka Clan had far more advanced hearing and sniffing than regular humans. They also had a sixth sense for danger, like a primitive version of chakra sensing. With Akamaru being a ninja-dog, he could sense that Naruto was a big threat to Kiba and could kill Kiba if he tried. But Akamaru was extremely loyal to Kiba and knew of his confidence problem, so he didn't say anything so Kiba wouldn't feel betrayed. So he barked a few times, translating into 'it sure will. Lets' make this quick.'

Kiba said "Agreed. You're going down, Uzumaki."

Naruto said "Whatever. By the end of this match, you'll be eating those words, dog-breath!"

Kakashi acted as the referee for this match. He walked in-between them and said "Alright, I want a good clean match. Killing is strictly prohibited. First to give up or fall unconscious loses. Now, get ready… Hajime!" With that, Kakashi jumped away, letting the two genin start the match.

Kiba said "I'll end this in one strike." He started doing handseals and then got down on all fours and dashed at Naruto yelling out "All-Fours Jutsu (1)". Suddenly gaining an extra burst of speed, he hit Naruto, who was expecting to block the attack easily. Naruto flew away, hitting the floor 6 feet away. Naruto stayed down, playing dead.

Kiba said "Kakashi-sensei, you might as well call it. He's not getting up from that."

Naruto chose this time to stomp on Kiba's pride. "Really, that attack was weak. I'll admit, that Jutsu caught me off-guard, but that hit was nothing. Now, let's really fight."

Naruto stood up and charged Kiba. He ran over there with his fist cocked back like he was going to punch, but then put on a burst of ki at the last second, making an afterimage punch out. Kiba moved to block the punch, only for it to go through him. He looked around for Naruto, only to be hit in the back by the person he was looking for. Naruto said "Like it, dog-boy. It's called the Afterimage technique. I guess I got you back, didn't I?"

Kiba just said "Whatever loser, I'm just taking it easy on you right now."

Naruto smirked and said "Really, 'cause all I'm doin' is warming up." And with that, Naruto dodged after Kiba, using ki to propel him at Kiba faster. He sent out a right punch at Kiba's face, which Kiba ducked under. Kiba sent a left punch at Naruto's stomach, making Naruto bend over in pain. Kiba then sent his left knee into Naruto's face, causing Naruto to stumble back a little.

Naruto got his bearings back, in just enough time to avoid an All-Fours Jutsu by Kiba. Naruto made 3 Shadow Clones. He ran after Kiba, his clones charging behind him. Naruto dodged the right hook by Kiba, then kicked out. He bent over as his clone jumped over him. Kiba thought _'It's only a regular clone. It won't hurt me.' _The clone, expecting that train of thought, charged all the ki it had into a fist and punched Kiba in the chest. The remaining two did the same thing, except one hit his left leg, and another one being blocked, injuring him some(Naruto didn't put a lot of chakra into them). After the hit, without ki to support them, the clones puffed away. Naruto stood up, admiring his clones work.

Kiba got up and reached into his pouch. He pulled out some small purple balls. He then threw them at Naruto's direction. Naruto saw them coming and realized what they were quick. He started doing handseals but was too late, as the smoke bombs went off, clouding his vision. Naruto finished his handseals, calling out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto blew the smoke away to see that Akamaru was charging him. Naruto dodged the dogs' leap at his head and grabbed its' body. He then threw the dog at Kiba as hard as he could.

Kiba ran and caught Akamaru, getting mad. He didn't notice Naruto making handseals until Naruto yelled out "Lightning Style: False Darkness Jutsu". Kiba saw the mass of lightning coming for him and dashed away. He was able to evade the Jutsu, but not Naruto's fist. Kiba rolled away and got back up. He then fed himself and Akamaru some soldier pills. Akamaru's fur started turning red, and Akamaru started looking more feral.

Akamaru jumped on top of Kiba and put his front paws together. Kiba put his hands together also. They then called out "Beast Human Clone Jutsu (2)!" Akamaru just barked, then Akamaru turned into an exact copy of Kiba, but more feral. Kiba did handseals and yelled out "All-Fours Jutsu!" increasing his strength and speed, making him look as feral as Akamaru.

He said "This is it, loser. It's time to show you the power of the best genin in the village." Akamaru jumped off of Kiba, and they kicked off of each other. They started spinning, yelling out "Dual Piercing Fang (3)!" and charged at Naruto. Naruto saw them coming and jumped over them, but didn't expect them to follow him up there. He flew away quickly, barely avoiding the attack and leaving an afterimage there. He touched down to see that Kiba and Akamaru landed down, and started back up again.

Naruto dodged Akamaru, then Kiba, and flipped over Akamaru when he came around. He couldn't dodge Kiba's attack though. He flew 5 feet away, landing in a heap on the ground. He started getting up, hearing Kiba gloat.

"Yeah, loser. You can never beat me. I am the best. You know what, I'll become Hokage in your place. Kami knows you could never reach the top. You're not even good enough to lick the dirt off my boots."

'_Alright, fuck this. No more Mr. Nice Guy. The gloves come off now. This match is over.' _Naruto stood up, still facing the ground. He looked up at Kiba, and smirked, fazing out of existence. He reappeared behind Akamaru, kicking him in the back. Kiba saw this and tried to claw Naruto, but Naruto left an afterimage there. He reappeared in front of Kiba, punching him in the face and three times in the body. He saw Akamaru coming at him with a Piercing Fang (4), but threw Kiba in the way, and fazed away. He reappeared 10 feet away from Kiba, and shot Kiba and Akamaru with 20 ki blasts. With that, Kiba was done. Kakashi came out on the field, and although no one picked it up, reluctantly announced Naruto as the winner.

Naruto went over to sit next to Sasuke and Lee. Sasuke whistled and said "Damn, how'd you get so good?"

Naruto said "Uhh, I practiced. I've been doing this for a couple weeks now, and I got the hang of it. It's not as hard as it seems."

Sasuke said "Then why is it so hard for me."

Naruto said "Well, you've only been practicing for…13 days, while I've been practicing for the time equivalent of…34 days."

Lee said "After this, you have to teach me that youthful technique Naruto. If I don't get the technique, I'll run around the village 40 times. And if I-" Lee was cut off abruptly by Naruto punching him in the gut.

While they were talking, Kiba was being taken care of. He only had a few burn marks and a lot of bruises, so he would live. He walked over to where the other genin sat, and Hinata and Neji were called.

Kakashi said "2nd match, Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga. Ready…Set…Hajime!"

Kakashi jumped away, as soon as the match started. I don't feel like typing this, but it goes the same as it did at the Chunnin Exams. I'm skipping to the end.

Hinata was clutching her chest saying "You're wrong Neji. I can see you're suffering more than me."

Neji narrowed his eyes and said "What are you-"

Hinata interrupted him, saying "You are the one who is confused and suffering inside the fate of the Head and Branch Families."

Neji glared at Hinata, growled and let out a battle cry and charged Hinata. Naruto saw this, and charged toward Neji before the Jounnin could react. The Jounnin appeared in front of Neji, but Neji's dash was stopped, courtesy of Naruto's fist in his gut. Naruto didn't pay Neji any mind and walked over to Hinata.

He went over there to see her on the floor, gasping for breath. He was about to call for a medic, but one appeared already. He said "My name Raditz Nappa. The Hokage sent me over here to heal the wounded. I guess I was too late. I'll take the girl." He pushed past the Jounnin and went to Hinata and Naruto. Naruto looked him in the eyes and said "Ve-" He was cut off by the medic whispering "Shut up, I'll take care of her." Vegeta picked up Hinata and carried her away quickly before anyone could question him.

Naruto walked over to Neji to see him just getting up. He got in Neji's face and said "What the fuck was that all about? This was supposed to be a spar, not a deathmatch. You could've killed her."

Neji said "What do you care? I guess you losers do have to stick together. I don't have to answer to you."

Naruto glared and said "Since you won this fight, that means we'll fight in the semi-finals. Neji, I will make you beg for mercy."

Choji vs. Tenten was an interesting match also. Tenten had dodged Choji's Human Boulder Jutsu(5) many times, until she figured out the pattern of it. When he turned around he had to stop rolling for a while. She threw a kunai at him when he stopped rolling, nailing him in the stomach. As he deactivated the jutsu, she charged in with a sword and held it at a man's true best friend. Needless to say, Choji gave up quickly.

Next match was Rock Lee vs. Shikamaru Nara. After Kakashi started the match, Lee jumped up and shot out with a quick Leaf Whirlwind(6), which missed Shikamaru. Lee started an all-out taijutsu fight with Shikamaru, not giving Shikamaru time to make a plan. Lee got lucky and was able to land a punch on Shikamaru's face. He followed up with 2 more punches, then swept Shikamaru's feet from under him and held a kunai at his throat.

Naruto turned around and walked away to his friends. The next match was Sakura vs. Ino. As soon as it started, Ino used her Mind Transfer Jutsu(7) to get Sakura to give up.

With Sasuke vs. Shino, Shino gave up since the Uchiha Clan was known for their fire jutsus and Shino's bugs were obviously flammable. Then they were in the semi-finals. 10 minutes after Sasuke's match was over, the Jounnin came back, showing the list for the semi-finals. While they were gone, Hinata came back with a clean bill of health. The medic came over there, and gave a wink at Naruto and Lee. The matches were:

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga

Rock Lee vs. Tenten Higurashi

Ino Yamanaka vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto walked over to the clearing, waiting for Neji. Neji walked over there and said "You might as well give up now, Rookie. Once a loser, always a loser."

Naruto smirked and said "Really, I guess I'll just have to show you how strong this 'loser' is. Prepare yourself for defeat."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, thinking that this would definitely ruin Naruto's confidence. Naruto stood there, and when the match started, he fazed away. Neji smirked, and muttered "Byakugan!". He saw Naruto and used a Jyuken strike where Naruto would be, but Naruto was too fast for him. Neji was barely able to counter Naruto's punch from behind and strike him with an open palm strike. Naruto looked at him, then punched him in the face, asking "what the hell was that supposed to do?" Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and made 20 clones. Most of them jumped Neji, but Naruto and 3 other clones stayed behind, standing by each other. They started doing handseals and when they ended, the clones yelled "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" and Naruto yelled out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The wind fed the fire, making the fireballs really big. Naruto smirked and watched Neji burn. He dispelled his clones, and when the smoke cleared, Neji was standing there, his hair looking a little windswept and his clothes a little burned and out of breath.

He tried to play it off, saying "See loser, not even your best attack could stand up to me. You have no chance." Naruto chuckled darkly and said "Neji, who the hell said that that move was my best attack?" Naruto fazed out of existence, and then 40 clones appeared. They all charged Neji. Neji was able to blow them all back, yelling out "8 Trigrams: Rotation!"(8)

The clones started puffing away, leaving the original Naruto standing there. Neji smirked, and said "Idiot, you're within my 8 Trigrams." Neji took a weird stance, then charged Naruto after yelling out "8 Trigrams: 64 Palms!"(9)

He went to Naruto yelling out 8 Trigrams: 2 Palms!" and struck Naruto twice with his middle and index finger.

He then struck him twice again with lightning-like speed, yelling out "4 Palms!".

He struck Naruto 4 times yelling out "8 Palms!"

He struck Naruto 8 times yelling out "16 Palms!"

He struck Naruto 16 times yelling out "32 Palms!"

He then struck Naruto 32 times, with the last one being a palm strike, while yelling out "64 Palms!"

He ended with a palm thrust to Naruto's chest. Naruto fell back 6 feet, but stumbled back up on his knees a couple of seconds later. He knew that using chakra was out of the question now, since his chakra points were closed. Naruto tried to focus ki into his hand, and surprisingly it worked. Naruto was confused, but thought to answer that later. Naruto stood up on shaky legs, and waited.

Neji said "Kakashi-sensei, I'm about to kill him now, unless you call it."

Naruto said, in a fake weak voice "Wait, don't call it. I won't give up to this bastard. I'll keep fighting." Neji glared, and charged Naruto. Naruto, who was looking down at the ground all this time, smirked. He waited until Neji was close, and left an afterimage there. Neji had too much forward momentum and stumbled after going through the afterimage. Naruto was at Neji's starting point and smirked. He started firing ki blasts at Neji, who used his Rotation to block them. Naruto increased his firing speed a lot, then stopped firing, and charged up a big ki beam, firing it at Neji. Neji saw the mass of ki coming, and increased his Rotation speed to block it.

Neji was able to keep it up for an entire minute, before the attack became too much for him and he was barely able to jump away. Naruto stopped the blast, and charged Neji, planting his ki-charged fist in Neji's gut. Neji passed out, giving Naruto the win. Naruto said "I guess you were wrong believing in destiny Neji. I was the worst kid in my class, yet I was able to win against the best of the last class. Nothing in this world is set in stone, and the sooner you realize that the better off you'll be."

Naruto walked away, waiting for the next match.

**________________________________________________________________**

(1)All-Fours Jutsu -A Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Inuzuka clan. After forming the needed hand seals, chakra begins to emit from the body of the clan member and they take on a more canine-like appearance. These body changes give them increased speed and agility.

(2)Beast Human Clone Jutsu -A Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Inuzuka clan. First the clan member and the familiar may ingest a soldier pill to help their strength and stamina. Then, acting in conjunction with the clan member, the canine familiar will transform themself into a copy of the clan member. While in this form they can accomplish many of the same techniques as the original.

(3)Dual Piercing Fang-Dual Piercing Fang is a supreme Taijutsu technique of the Juujin Bunshin style of combat. After the familiar transforms into a copy of the clan member, both the familiar and ninja will begin a spinning attack. The preferred time to attack is when their opponent is showing an opening. Using this chance the fast rotating of the two attackers will cause a damaging impact on their opponent when they connect with their claws. While using this technique, both attackers are able to rotate and strike from multiple angles.

(4)Piercing fang-Piercing Fang is a variation of the Dual Piercing Fang, a Taijutsu technique of the Juujin Bunshin style of combat. This version will just involve one individual clan member utilizing the spinning attack. The fast rotation will cause a damaging impact on their opponent or an nearby object when they connect with their claws. While using this technique, the ninja can rotate and strike from multiple angles.

(5)Human Boulder Jutsu- Nikudan Sensha is a Taijutsu technique used by the Akimichi clan. After using the Baika no Jutsu technique to modify their body into a large sphere shape, the clan member draws their limbs into the main spherical body. Next they launch their body into the air and begin to spin at a high rate of speed. Launching himself at the target, the fast spinning prevents most incoming projectile attacks from landing, instead they bounce off with little effect. Any direct attack the opponent uses with their body would result in the crushing of their attackers bones.

(6)Leaf Whirlwind-a Taijutsu technique utilized by the Leaf ninja Rock Lee. Using his quickness and agility, Lee charges at his target and spins his body to do a flying round house kick on those opponents within his range of attack.

(7)Mind Transfer Jutsu-a Ninjutsu technique originally used for spying. The ninja forms the needed handseals and then projects their spirit out of their body into their target. This can be another ninja or an animal. Unfortunately the spirit flies in a straight line at a slow speed. If the target moves and avoids the incoming spirit, the ninjas body falls lifeless until the spirit can find its way back to the body several minutes later. Because of the risk involved, the ninja must be very careful. When used in conjunction with a binding technique the chance of success greatly inhabiting the body of their opponent, the target still remains in their mind but their mental processes are forced aside as the ninja takes control. However if the target has strong mental fortitude, they can overpower the intruder and force them out of their body. Also while in the body of their target, if the ninja takes sudden physical damage, their original body will be hurt as well.

(8)8 Trigrams: Rotation-A Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline using the Jyuuken. Kaiten is a special technique passed down through the main family line. Kaiten takes advantage of several of the unique abilities of the Byakugan eye. Byakugan gives the clan member an almost complete 360 degree view of their surroundings. This allows the member to see all angles of an attack is near, the clan member will release a large of amount of chakra from their tenketsu. The member then begins to spin like a top, creating a whirling vortex that can nullify almost any attack.

(9)8 Trigrams: 64 Palms-Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline. 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms is a special technique passed down through the main family line. When an opponent is within the clan members divination field of attack, they can quickly begin their assault. The technique allows the clan member to use the Byakugan eye to see the inner chakra coils system. Using the Jyuuken style, they can force their chakra through their hands into the tenketsu of the opponent's body through 64 strikes. First the clan member will strike 2 times, then 2 more, then 4, 8, 16, and finally 32. This damage forceably closes 64 tenketsu, stopping the chakra flow of the opponent. This then limits their opponents ability to use jutsu.

Next time, the fight between Rock Lee vs. Tenten and Ino vs. Sasuke. Expect a bunch of action in the next chapter.

Adios!


	7. Tournament Ending

**Return of the Dragon Chapter 7. Sorry for the long wait.**

**________________________________________________________________**

_(Recap)_

_Kakashi got the Rookie 9 and Team Gai into a tournament. The tournament was a way to get Naruto on the verge of quitting being a ninja. Naruto beat Kiba, then Neji. Now the other fights._

**______________________________________________________________**

(Now)

After saying those last words to Neji, Naruto walked to Sasuke and Rock Lee on the sidelines. He was waiting for them to get the next match started. Vegeta was waiting at the field with Hinata, knowing that others were going to get hurt. He ran on the field, grabbed Neji, and left for somewhere to heal him.

While they were waiting for the other competitors to get warmed up, Naruto was approached by Kiba, Shino, and Choji. Kiba said "Damn, Naruto, you destroyed him. What were those yellow balls of energy, though."

Choji stopped snacking on his chips enough to say "Yeah. I saw you use those same techniques on Kiba in his match."

Shino said "True. Uzumaki-san, I'm pretty sure we all would want to know what moves you used in those matches."

Naruto, who had already formulated a lie, said "A friend of my father knew those techniques. My father died in the Kyuubi's attack on the village and his friend was really devastated. He didn't even know I existed until I ran into him at Wave Country a few weeks ago. From then, he taught me the techniques."

Kiba whistled and said "Is there any way we could learn them?"

Naruto said "Well, there is, but it's like a family secret. My dad was almost banished from his clan for teaching his friend. And it took a lot for them not to kill his friend."

Choji said "Man, that would be bad."

Shino said "That is true."

Naruto said "Hey guys, the next match is starting."

After Vegeta left, they started the next match. Rock Lee vs. Tenten.

Lee came up to the makeshift ring, with Tenten right behind him. He said "Good luck, Tenten. You might need it."

Tenten said "I won't. You might, but I won't." Unknown to Lee, Tenten took a summoning scroll from her right hip and unsealed what looked like a sword hilt.

Kakashi said "Ready, Hajime!" and jumped away. Lee took that notion to immediately dash at Tenten. Tenten, although not very good in Taijutsu, had expected it and had pulled the sword out of the summoning scroll with her left hand and slashed Lee with it. Lee was barely able to stop himself and duck under the attack. He let out a left punch at Tenten's chest, but she jumped away, throwing 7 shuriken at Lee.

Lee saw them coming, and jumped over them. He then landed and dashed after Tenten again. He let out another punch, but it was dodged and he was stabbed by a kunai. Then kicked in the face. Lee tumbled away, but got back up after awhile. Lee said "You're good, Tenten."

"You too, Lee."

"You almost hurt me there." That statement got Tenten surprised a little, but she recovered, saying "You're lying."

With that, Lee disappeared. Tenten then heard Lee's voice next to her say "I'm completely serious." She turned to Lee in shock, but then looked at him in pain as he punched her in her chest. He then grabbed her arm, and threw her away.

Tenten was caught off-guard by Lee's sucker punch, but recovered and landed on her feet. Tenten pulled out another scroll and unsealed another sword. She held both at the same time and went after Lee. Lee just ran to her, meeting her blow for blow. Tenten sent a slash at him with the left sword, which Lee dodged, only to have to block the other sword that cut into his forearm.

'_Damn. I'm gonna have to dodge all her hits if I want to win.' _Lee started dodging all her swipes, but was barely succeeding. She was almost as good with her weapons as he was with Taijutsu. Keyword: Almost. After dodging a few hits, Lee saw that she took a little time to pull back her blades. When she tried to slash him again, he kicked her hand, forcing her to drop the blade. He then did it to her other hand to completely disarm her. As soon as her blades left her hand, Tenten started flipping out of Lee's reach, knowing if she didn't the match would've been over.

Tenten landed and said "Wow, you're awesome Lee."

Lee said "The feeling's mutual, Tenten."

Tenten then got an evil smirk on her face. Lee saw and started panicking a little. "What are you thinking about Tenten?"

Tenten said "Oh, nothing, except the small little fact that there's one advantage I have over you."

Lee got a confused look on his face and said "What?"

Tenten started doing handseals quickly, threw two scrolls on the sides of her, and said "This! Twin Rising Dragons Jutsu!"(1) The scrolls went up in puffs of smoke, the smoke going up and forming into dragons. The dragons then started wrapping around each other, blinding people of Tenten.

Behind the smoke, Tenten jumped into the air, the dragons turning back into scrolls. She then started summoning weapons at a really fast pace.

Back on the ground, Lee was confused. '_I've seen her practice this move before. And if I'm right, then-Oh Shit' _Then Lee realized. This is when she throws them all at her opponent, A.K.A him. Lee tried to think of a way out, only to get a kunai go past his ear. He felt something trickling down and knew it was blood. Lee jumped out of the way, trying to avoid them, but couldn't dodge all of them. He dodged the biggest of them like swords and hammers and scythes, but couldn't dodge all the shuriken and kunai. The onslaught went on for 3 minutes.

When the barrage of weapons was over, Lee was standing there, with over 30 weapons sticking out of his body. He was still standing though. Throughout the entire battlefield, weapons were scattered and there was a big crater. At the bottom of the crater were 2 big packs of weights.

Tenten had landed after the attack, only to be surprised as Lee stood there with only a few of the weapons she threw. Tenten cursed her luck. At least she had the 2nd part of the attack. Tenten then jumped high into the air, pulling her hands back. As her hands came back, so did the weapons. She had Chakra strings attached to her weapons.

That included the weapons attached to Lee. As the weapons pulled back, the blood they kept back came gushing out. Lee cried out in pain, but it was short-lived as Tenten threw all the weapons at him again. Lee then dashed away, but got 10 kunai in his body.

Throughout all the pain, he was still able to move fast. So fast that Tenten couldn't reach when he jumped to her height, and let out a Leaf Whirlwind. Tenten was blown back, but was able to land on her feet.

Lee charged her again, letting out a right straight punch, that was dodged. Lee used the momentum to hit Tenten with his left heel. Lee faced Tenten as she got up, and then said "It's been a good fight, Tenten, but I gotta beat you."

With that, Lee jumped back, and started doing handseals, surprising his team.

The thoughts on their minds were '_Why is he doing handseals? He can't do any jutsu. He has no chakra.'_

Lee then ended his handseals, yelling out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!"

With that, the wind started picking up tremendously. The winds blew Tenten away and into a tree 20 feet away, effectively knocking her out. Kakashi went over to her to inspect her and saw that she was passed out. He then said "Winner, Rock Lee!"

Lee went over and took Tenten from Kakashi, volunteering to take her to the medic. After handing her over to his father, he left and went to walk over to the others, getting there as Sasuke and Ino were called over to the field.

Gai came over to the genin to sit by Lee. He asked "Lee, how can you do those abilities?"

Lee said "Gai-sensei, that's a secret. I can't tell you yet, but ask me again when we're in private."

"Wait, Lee. There is also something else I must talk to you about. You unleashed your weights without having to protect your precious ones or my permission!"

Lee stared wide-eyed at Gai, realizing what he did out on the battlefield. He didn't think of the consequences.

Gai looked down at Lee, then out of nowhere punched him in the jaw, sending him flying 10 feet away.

Lee got up and said "I deserved that Gai-sensei. I am sorry for not following your rules."

Gai then walked over to Lee and smiled at him. He said "I'll let it go this time and for your last few matches. But don't do it again, understand Lee?"

Lee immediately stood up, saluting and saying "Yes, Gai-sensei."

Gai just nodded and let it drop.

Kakashi said "Okay people, next match. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Ino Yamanaka."

Sasuke and Ino approached the stage. Ino was worried that Sasuke would hurt her, but she also couldn't back down. She had a huge crush on Sasuke and she knew that backing down without a fight would show how weak she was. She had to stand up for herself, or Sasuke would never love her in her mind.

Sasuke said "Y'know Ino, this match is pretty much over now. Why did you even come up here?"

Ino said "I had to. If I didn't, it would seem that I was weak, and I'm not. I know that I have no chance, but I might as well try my best."

Sasuke got a shocked look on his face, then smiled. He said "I never thought I would hear that from a fan girl of mine. I guess you're the only smart one of them. You're still trying even though you don't think you can win. That's a great quality, Ino. I like that."

Ino's eyes widened to the size of 24" rims, then got a really wide smile on her face, while thinking to herself _'Sasuke likes me! Sasuke likes me! Sasuke likes me!'_ Sasuke looked at her, then thought _'Dammit. I guess there's more fangirlism in her than I thought. I'll have to find out how to change that, and quick.'_

Sasuke got into a fighting stance, with Ino taking that as her queue to get into one also. Sasuke saw that it was the academy taijutsu stance, but she still was flawed in a few places. Kakashi saw that they were waiting, so he said "Ready, Hajime!" and jumped back.

Sasuke decided to take it easy on Ino, but charged her all the same. He came with a left punch, that was parried by Ino, as she sent a right punch to his face. Sasuke ducked under the punch, and used his right leg to sweep her feet out from under her.

Ino fell back, but went into a backflip to save herself from meeting the ground. Ino then charged Sasuke and booted him in the face. Sasuke, not expecting Ino to actually hit him, went reeling back 3 feet. He got up with an imprint of the sole of Ino's sandal on his cheek. Sasuke got up, and started doing handseals. After them, he yelled out "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!!"(2)

He expelled the fireballs out of his mouth at fast speeds at Ino. Ino started dodging the fireballs, but barely making it. After the fireballs stopped, Ino started throwing shuriken and kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, and started doing handseals and called out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" expelling a great ball of fire from his mouth, melting all the shuriken.

At that, Ino started thinking _'Sasuke-kun's so cool! Oh yeah, gotta stay on track' _Ino ran at Sasuke to engage him in taijutsu. She threw 3 punches at him, which were all dodged. She surprised him with a kick, but he dodged it.

After about a minute of Sasuke dodging Ino's hits, Sasuke decides to end it, seeing as Ino didn't give up. Ino kicked at Sasuke's face with her right foot, but Sasuke leaned into the hit to lessen the damage. Then going with the momentum, Sasuke crouched down and used his right leg to sweep Ino's feet out from under her.

Ino was about to get up, but Sasuke held a kunai at her throat. Sasuke said "Sorry, Ino, but I win."

Kakashi said "Winner, Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino and Sasuke got up and walked away. Sasuke looked at Ino and saw that she was glum. Sasuke walked over to her and said "Hey Ino?"

Ino looked over at him. Sasuke continued saying "That was a great match! Maybe you wanna talk about it over lunch sometime?"

At hearing this, Ino got butterflies in her stomach. She was so happy, she was only able to stutter out a "yes"

Sasuke said "Great. I'll see you later, then."

Sasuke walked back to Naruto seeing Naruto grinning. Sasuke tried his best to hide a smirk, but a little showed. Naruto said "Sasuke, I can't believe it. You actually asked a girl out on a date?"

Sasuke said "What about it?"

Naruto said "It's good. For a second there I thought you were gay."

Sasuke said "Fuck you."

Naruto said "More proof you're gay."

Sasuke said "Go to hell."

Naruto just smirked and looked ahead.

**________________________________________________________________**

(10 minutes later)

After their 10 minute break, Naruto, Lee and Sasuke approached the arena. Kakashi said "Alright, here's the line-up."

He showed them a chart showing Naruto vs. Lee, then Winner vs. Sasuke.

Kakashi also said "Naruto, Lee, the winner of your match won't be given any time to break. We have been waiting enough."

This shocked the other Jounnin. They had let Kakashi pick the matches 'cause he came up with the idea, but he had gone too far this time for their liking. The first one to speak up was Kurenai. She said "What are you doing Kakashi?"

Kakashi responded "I'm choosing the matches." in a voice that made it sound obvious.

Asuma walked up, saying "No you're not. You're making it so Sasuke will win. You've been giving him the easy route all along."

Gai decided this was the time to speak up. He said "They're right, Kakashi. I've also noticed that you have given Naruto the hardest route according to his Academy portfolio. You set Sasuke up with Shino, knowing that Shino would give up because his bugs are flammable. You expected Ino to give up since she likes Sasuke."

Naruto saw the other Jounnin defending him and decided he should defend himself against this white-haired bastard. He said "While I had to fight Kiba, whose a lot faster than you thought I was. And Neji, who is a close-range fighter, when you thought I had no taijutsu abilities. You've been aiming for me to fail, while pushing Sasuke up. The only reason I beat those two was because you have no idea of my true abilities."

Lee came over and said "I agree with my youthful friend and the sensei. You've been playing favorites, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi mentally cursed. _'Damn. They figured it out. I shouldn't have made the no break thing. Now what do I do? Wait, that's it.'_

Kakashi said "Well, what do you suppose we do? There's 3 semi-finalists, and we need to have two for the final match."

Sasuke was listening to all of this from the beginning and decided now was the time to speak up. He said "Who said we need 2 for the final match? Also, who said that we are _semi-_finalists?"

Kakashi said "What are you getting at Sasuke?" Naruto had already figured out what he meant by that, and was grinning like an idiot. Lee looked at Naruto and saw the grin, and thought _'It seems like something good is about to happen.'_

Sasuke said "A 3-way free for all battle for the win. What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto's grin turned into a smirk and he said "I'm game. What about you Lee?"

Lee smiled and said "I'm okay with that."

Sasuke said "Okay then, a free-for-all."

Kakashi said "Alright then, a 3-way battle." Kakashi was also thinking _'Fools. Sasuke will win this easy. And my plan will work perfectly. It's better to completely crush his dreams when he's so close to it anyway.'_

The 3 competitors traveled to the ring and waited for Kakashi to give the signal.

Kakashi yelled "Hajime!" and jumped back as the 3 genin squared off.

Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke were having a staring contest. After about 20 seconds, Naruto got tired and broke off at Sasuke. Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan, surprising all at the battle.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Sakura's thoughts)

'_Sasuke-kun activated the Sharingan. That's so cool. He'll beat that Lee loser and that monster Naruto. Why can't that monster just die? Then it would be just me and Sasuke-kun forever and ever. He's always trying to interfere with what's destined to be. I should've killed him years ago. Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!'_

Yea, the bitch is crazy.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Kakashi's Thoughts)

'_Sasuke activated the Sharingan. Finally, now my plans can continue easily. Now that Sasuke has the Sharingan, I can show him the Jutsu I copied and have him copy them. I wonder if he's skilled enough for the Raikiri yet? No, maybe I should start him off with the Chidori and see where it goes. Well, this match is over now.'_

**________________________________________________________________**

(Kiba's Shino's, Choji's, Neji's, Hinata's, Shikamaru's, Tenten's, Asuma's, Kurenai's, and Gai's Thoughts)

'_He has the Sharingan now. Troublesome' _

'_What's wrong with his eyes? They look like he awakened his bloodline. This match is gonna be intense.' _Thought Kiba.

'_He has awakened the Sharingan now. Interesting. This match has become more intense already.' _Thought Asuma and Kurenai.

'_He has the Sharingan now. NO matter. His hip, young, cool ways will never drown Lee's Fountain of Youth' _Do I have to say who thought this?

'_He has the Sharingan now. Pointless. Lee will move too fast for Sasuke to see him anyway. Lee had on like 300 pounds in weights. Outrunning his little red eyes is nothing.' _Thought Tenten.

'_He has the Sharingan now. But from what Uzumaki-san said , even his own sensei doesn't know of his abilities. This Rock Lee character is also a wild card. We know next to nothing about him, so making an assumption of the victor can't be based on known knowledge.' _Thought Shino.

'_He has the Sharingan now. I still think that Naruto will beat him.' _Thought Hinata.

'_He has the Sharingan now. This match will be… interesting.' _Thought Neji.

'_He has the Sharingan now. So? His families' ability doesn't make him strong, it's his own, and if he doesn't know how to use it, he's a goner.' _Thought Choji.

'_Sasuke-kun has the Sharingan now. How will this turn out?' _Thought Ino.

**________________________________________________________________**

(The Fight Song: Riot by Three Days Grace)

With Sasuke's Sharingan on, he was able to see Naruto dashing at him and was able to block his left punch.. Sasuke opened with a left punch to Naruto's chest which connected. Sasuke jumped forward and kicked Naruto in the face with his left foot, making Naruto stumble back.

Apparently Sasuke forgot it was a 3-way match because Lee took that time to hit Sasuke with a Leaf Whirlwind. Sasuke went tumbling, but was able to recover. He faced Lee and started doing handseals. He called out "Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu!" (2) He started firing out fireballs at Lee. Lee dashed out of the way of them, and went after Sasuke. He opened with a punch, but Sasuke ducked under it, and hit Lee in the chest with a right punch. When Lee backed up and bent over in pain, Sasuke jumped up and flipped around, sticking out his right leg and hitting Lee in the back of the head.

Lee was implanted into the ground. Sasuke looked to his left, in just enough time to dodge Naruto's punch at his head. He hit Naruto with a punch to his gut, causing Naruto to back up. He started doing handseals and yelled louder than regular "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!!"

Naruto saw(or heard) Sasuke yell out the name really loud, and realized what was coming. Naruto focused ki all around him, making a skin-hugging shield of ki as soon as Sasuke blew out the fireball.

Naruto's ki shield protected him from the fireball. He stood up, and started doing handseals. He ended, yelling out "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" This attack cancelled out Sasuke's fireball. Naruto jumped back and started doing handseals and yelled out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" to blow away the steam and Sasuke with it. Sasuke landed on his feet, and saw Naruto doing handseals. Sasuke recognized the handseals and started doing the same ones. Sasuke was able to do the handseals faster since he's known the Jutsu since he was 8. At the end they both yell out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke unleash big balls of fire that clashed inbetween them.

Lee was sitting back, waiting for an opening. With the Fireballs he got it. He dashed behind Sasuke and started doing handseals. He yelled out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!!" This made Sasuke be blown away by the wind, and made Naruto's fireball turn back on him. Seeing this, Naruto stopped feeding the fireball and dashed away. Naruto turned to Lee and they dashed at each other. They both had their fists held back for a punch, only for Lee's to go through Naruto's Afterimage. Lee having seen the trick before turned around with a left heel kick, only to go through another Afterimage. This one with Naruto making a face at him.

He didn't look up until it was too late. He was blasted by a flurry of ki blasts from Naruto. Naruto landed on the ground by Lee, only to fall forward from being blasted himself. He turned around to see Sasuke standing there, smirking at him. Naruto growled and stood up. He shot a ki blast at Sasuke, only for Sasuke to shoot one back at him. Naruto ran at Sasuke with his right fist cocked back, and Sasuke ran at Naruto with his left cocked back. They met in the middle in a clash of fists. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, and so did Naruto. They were pushing each other with their fists, trying to get the better of the other.

Naruto charged energy into his left hand, and thrusted it at Sasuke, shooting a beam of ki at him. Sasuke was caught unawares and was blasted away from there. Naruto was about to charge after, but a big distraction got in his way. Lee came at him with a Leaf Whirlwind to the back of the head. Naruto fell on his knees and Lee dashed after Sasuke. Naruto saw him running away and smirked. He cupped his hands to his right waist, charging energy. He then let it loose yelling "Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee-HAAA!" The Kamahameha went flying, catching Lee and kept going. The blast went forward, eventually to where Sasuke was getting up. The blast(and Lee) impacted on the ground by Sasuke and exploded. Naruto got on his feet and charged over there, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of the others.

While Naruto was running to the smoke cloud, Naruto did some handseals and yelled out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Naruto blew away all of the smoke to see Lee and Sasuke getting up. They both looked okay, but they had burn marks, dirt marks, their clothes were torn a little, and they were bleeding. Lee rushed at Naruto, dashing so fast Naruto didn't even see him. Lee gave Naruto a left punch to the chest, then a right punch, then kicked him in his chin with his left foot. He then pulled back both of his fists, then drove them into Naruto's chest. Naruto went flying, but while he was going he was shooting ki blasts. Naruto used his ki to stop flying from the punches and drifted down. He then dashed back at Lee.

Lee was about to dash at Naruto, but Sasuke came up behind him and let loose a Grand Fireball on his back. Naruto also came up and let out a punch to his chest. Naruto jumped over Lee and Sasuke and charged a big ki blast and let it loose. They both were blasted away and Naruto landed.

Sasuke got up and started doing handseals. He ended, yelling out "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke started shooting fireballs at an unsuspecting Naruto, who was able to dash out of the way of the last 3. Lee got up and dashed around to Sasuke, disappearing and reappearing under Sasuke with his foot held back. He kicked Sasuke up into the air, then followed him up. He then let out a Leaf Whirlwind to Sasuke's left hip. Sasuke cried out in pain from the hit, and fell down to the ground. Lee was above him now, and Lee used the Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu to push him farther to the ground at a faster pace, knocking him out. A quick count-out by Gai, and Sasuke was eliminated from the match.

Now it was just Naruto and Lee.

Naruto saw the display of power that Lee did and knew that he would lose if he didn't do something soon. Naruto closed his eyes and dug deep into himself. While he was doing this, a white aura surrounded him and the wind picked up. Naruto ignored all of this, concentrating on pulling out the power of Super Sayian. Last time, he partly broke through it. This time, he would completely break through. Naruto let loose a long low growl, and as he dug deeper into himself, the growl grew.

And so did the aura. The more power Naruto drew on, the more his aura color changed. It went from a pure white to a royal blue. It also gained a thicker appearance. Naruto could feel the power flowing through him, and it felt amazing. He was almost through the barrier, when he was interrupted.

After Lee took out Sasuke, he felt Naruto's growth in power. He also felt the wind pick up. He looked over to Naruto to see that he had an aura. Lee didn't know what was going on, but he knew that if Naruto completed what he was doing, it was lights out for him. Lee dashed over to Naruto and let out a Leaf Whirlwind to Naruto's face.

Naruto flew back from the pain of the attack. Naruto was able to stop himself and drift to the ground. _'Damn it.' _thought Naruto. Lee is a tough opponent. Especially when Naruto found out that Lee had on weights too! The fact that he didn't take them off in their fight with Teoast shows how committed Lee is to his dream. That, combined with the 8 gates, meant that without Super Sayian, Naruto was a goner.

But Naruto didn't let that get him down. Naruto got up from the kick and dashed at Lee. Lee dodged all of his punches and kicks. Naruto then got mad and started shooting off ki blasts everywhere. A few of them hit Lee, but Lee was mostly undamaged.

Naruto focused ki through his body and ran at Lee. He threw a left hook at Lee's face, which connected. But Naruto wasn't expecting Lee to use the momentum and hit him in the face with his heel. Lee jumped forward and hit Naruto with a flying kick, which sent Naruto flying. Naruto was able to get control of himself before he hit the ground, though. Naruto then cursed. _'Damn. What can I do? He's seen at glimpse of the power of Super Sayian, so he won't let me go all the way to that level. He's too fast for me to transform. What do I do? All of my techniques won't work on-That's it! It's brilliant. It's awesome. It's genius. It's-WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I THINK OF IT BEFORE!' _Thought Naruto, mentally yelling at himself in the end.

Naruto got up and shot a ki blast at Lee. Lee dodged the blast and charged for Naruto. Naruto waited until he was 20 feet away and kicked up. The answer to defeating Lee's taijutsu was simple.

Flight.

Lee couldn't reach him while Naruto was in the sky and Naruto could transform without having to deal with Lee. Naruto went until he was 20 feet in the sky, and started charging up. Naruto concentrated and charged all of his power to the max, trying to destroy the barrier between him and Super Sayian. The wind picked up again, and Naruto's aura started turning blue. Naruto's muscles started expanding and contracting and storm clouds started gathering above the others. Thunder and lightning started coming down from the sky, making it look like the scene on the bridge at Wave again.

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Lee)

Lee cursed and pulled out kunai. Last night, he had seen how strong Naruto got from becoming a Super Sayian. And from what his dad looked like as one, it seemed like he hadn't even reached the complete level yet. Lee knew this match was over if Naruto succeeded. So he started throwing kunai at Naruto, hoping one would reach. But the wind that picked up started blowing them off course. Lee realized that the only way he could possibly win would be to open the gates.

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Everyone)

Everyone on the ground were gaping at Naruto. They were wondering where that kind of power came from. Especially Sakura and Kakashi. They saw these same techniques at the bridge in wave a few weeks ago. They also saw Naruto with blue-green eyes and yellow hair sticking up. They could literally feel the power rolling off of him. Kakashi realized that if Naruto could get that much power, he could too. Kakashi pulled his headband up, showing the Sharingan. He was thinking of copying that move and teaching it to Sasuke. Then Sasuke could finally kill the demon and he would have revenge after all of these years.

Hinata said "H-h-How can he possibly fly like that?"

Sasuke came from behind her and answered her. "It's part of his family Jutsu. They're able to defy the laws of gravity(and physics too) and fly."

Shino said "I can see the usefulness of the technique. It is very fascinating."

Sasuke said "Yeah. Naruto promised to teach it to me someday, but I'll probably have to wait until he heals from this battle."

Turning back to the match, Sasuke smirked and watched, thinking '_This is over. The dumbass has so much power, and I have nowhere near that. I guess this is what I get for relying on my family's name and not training as much as those two.'_ Sasuke looked at Lee, then at Naruto. He saw their power in display today. He continued '_Those two must have trained their asses off day in and day out to get that strong. They deserve it too. While everyone was ridiculing them and saying they would never make it, they used those insults to fuel their fire and to show those people wrong. And now here they are today, proving that one of them is one of the strongest Genin in the village. Proving wrong all those who doubted them, even me. I was never in a league with those two, and I'm proud of it now. Now it gives me something to shoot for. Naruto, Lee, you better watch your backs, because I'm not gonna give up my Best Genin title that easy.'_

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Naruto)

Naruto was busy charging up his power. He felt the barrier between him and Super Sayian. He could feel the barrier weakening. While this was happening, Naruto was growling. As he pushed his power farther, he started growling louder, until everyone could hear him.

By now the barrier was weakening, Naruto realized that one final push would give him the power he needed. Naruto dug as deep as possible inside himself, and gave out a huge, long yell as he broke through the barrier, keeping him from Super Sayian. As Naruto started his final yell, his power skyrocketed. His hair picked up from it's style and went up in spikes. His eyes changed to a blue-green color and his hair changed into a golden blonde. His aura also shot up. It changed into the yellow form that's so familiar to his family. His transformation to Super Sayian is completed.

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Lee)

After Lee's kunai didn't work, Lee crossed his arms in front of his face and started concentrating. He knew that the 8 gates were his only chance of winning. He saw that Naruto was almost through with his transformation and he started. He dug deep into himself and said "1st gate. Kaimon. Gate of Opening. Release!"(3) And Lee was flooded with power. He finished around the same time that Naruto did. Lee got into a fighting stance, ready to start the real battle.

**_______________________________________________________________**

(With Naruto)

After Naruto finished his transformation, he looked down at Lee. He saw that Lee also released his first gate. Naruto smirked and fazed away. Naruto moved so fast that he couldn't be seen, except by Gai, who was regularly that fast, and Kakashi, who had his Sharingan out.

Naruto flew around to behind Lee and tried to elbow him in the neck, but Lee was also able to see him. Lee ducked under the elbow, and elbowed Naruto in the chest. Naruto didn't show any sign of damage, and hit Lee in the face with his knee. The hit knocked Lee off the ground, but Lee was able to quickly recover. Lee glared at Naruto, and dashed at him with his newfound speed. Lee attacked Naruto with a Leaf Whirlwind, which Naruto blocked with his right arm. Naruto then used his left to punch Lee in the stomach. Lee went flying, but recovered and fazed away.

All of a sudden, Naruto punched forward at thin air, then his eyes widened in pain as Lee reappeared, his left fist buried in Naruto's stomach. Naruto then brought his left foot around and kicked Lee in his head. Lee rocketed away, but was able to flip and regain his ground. Lee thought _'I have to end this quickly, or I'll run out of power.'_

Lee then fazed away again. Naruto was able to see him though. Lee went for a kick to the right side of Naruto's face, but Naruto blocked it. He then fazed away again,and went for a sweep to Naruto's legs from behind, but Naruto jumped over it. Lee fazed away again, and reappeared under Naruto with his leg cocked back. Lee then kicked Naruto up. There was so much force behind the kick that Naruto couldn't stop what was coming.

Lee jumped forward and reappeared behind Naruto. He unraveled the bandages around his forearms and let them fly. He then made them tightly trap Naruto and himself in them. Lee then started spinning. He was spinning with great speed, so much that people on the sidelines could only see a big white cacoon. As Lee was heading for the ground, he yelled "Primary Lotus!"(4) driving Naruto into the ground. Lee unraveled them both and jumped away quickly.

Naruto's head was spinning from the entire ride. First the kick that almost took his head off. Then being bound by those bandages. The driving into the ground almost knocked him out. If he wasn't at Super Sayian, then he would've been out of it. Naruto got back up on his feet, and faced Lee. Lee glared at Naruto and crossed his forearms in front of him again. He then said "2nd Gate. 3rd Gate. Kyumon. Seimon. Gate of Rest. Gate of Life. Release!"(3)

With the opening of the second and third gates, Lee's power skyrocketed. His skin turned red. His muscles bulged, he had a green aura. Naruto glared back at Lee, realizing that the battle had just heated up more. Naruto charged up, bringing out more power.

They both charged each other at the same time, meeting in the middle with their fists. Lee used his left fist to counter Naruto's right. They then punched each other with their free hands, but their fists were caught by the others. They opened their fists into open hands and grabbed them, testing their strength against each other. This went on for a minute, neither gaining space over the other. Lee leaned his head back, and sent it straight into Naruto's head. Naruto went flying back from the pain, but was able to recover. Naruto started shooting off ki blasts at Lee.

Lee just started dodging them all, getting closer to Naruto. When he was 10 feet away, he dashed at Naruto. They both collided with their fists in the other's face. They both flew away from the hits, but was able to recover and charged at each other. Lee sent a left roundhouse kick to Naruto's head, but Naruto blocked it, and sent a left punch to Lee's chest. Lee bent back, avoiding the attack, then flipped back, hitting Naruto in the chin with his foot. But the attack failed as Naruto leaned back a little. Naruto then kicked Lee while Lee was in the middle of the backflip, but Lee pushed off his hands, and booted Naruto in the face, but Naruto leaned his head to the right, barely avoiding a bone-crushing attack. This pattern of strike and dodge went on for a while, with them trading blows at a lightning-fast pace, all laced with chakra and ki.(AN: Focusing chakra around the body is easy. Team 7 never tried it before in Wave and they were able to do it after about 5 seconds at the most. Controlling how much goes in is the hard part, and they don't need to control the amount that much)

After awhile. Lee was able to land a punch to Naruto's stomach. Naruto then used his right knee to hit Lee in his face. He then slammed his elbow into Lee's sternum. Naruto chased after him, only for Lee to recover from the hit and kick him in the face. He charged Naruto and punched him, while Naruto kicked him in the chest. They weren't even bothering with blocking. They were so concentrated on doing damage to the other that they let the other persons' chakra/ki enhanced attacks connect. Naruto and Lee didn't let anything get in their way.

They went on with this until Lee kicked Naruto into the air, where Naruto recovered and started doing handseals. Lee started doing different ones and they ended, with Naruto yelling out "Lightning Style: False Darkness Jutsu!" and Lee yelling out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!". The two attack charged each other, meeting in the middle in a battle for supremacy. After a while, since Wind beats Lightning, Lee was able to power through Naruto's False Darkness Jutsu and blow him further into the air. Lee then crouched down and jumped into the air, pulling his fist back and punching Naruto in the chest when he got close enough. They both fell down, and touched the ground at the same time.

When they landed, they were gasping, trying to get as much air as possible. They looked like they came back from fighting in a war. Naruto's lip was bleeding with dirt marks all over his body and clothes. The clothes were torn at places from Lee's hits. His eye was swollen and he could've sworn one or more of his ribs were cracked along with his skull. His leg was hurting from kicking Lee so many times and his radius and ulna(forearm bones) were almost broken from blocking so many powerful attacks. He was running low on power.

Lee was no better. He had burn marks and dirt marks on his clothes. His shin was almost broken. His forearms causes him immense pain when he moved them. He had cuts in his mouth, making him bleed from his mouth and coating his teeth in his blood. He was pretty sure that axe kick that Naruto gave him before probably injured his skull a little. He was almost dead too.

They looked to each other, seeing they were on their last legs. Naruto said "One last attack. That's all we both have got in us. One last attack to decide who's the best once and for all. How 'bout it, Lee?"

Lee looked up at Naruto and smirked. He said "You're on, my eternal rival."

Naruto smirked, then glared as he yelled and gathered every ounce of power left in his body. Lee closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him. He thought _' I don't have a good grasp on going this far, but I must. I will show everyone here that I am not weak, and if I have to die to do it, then so be it!' _Lee then yelled "4th Gate. Shomon. Gate of Pain. Release!" (3) Lee's power skyrocketed again, becoming more than before.

Naruto and Lee looked at each other. They waited for what seemed like an eternity to them. Off to the side, Sasuke was standing and watching, sweat pouring off his face. A drop of sweat fell off of Sasuke's face. And as if that was the starting signal, as soon as that drop of sweat fell, they charged at each other. Naruto had his right fist pulled back, and Lee had his left pulled back. They charged each other, focusing every ounce of power they had into their fists. If you looked closely past the yellow(Naruto) and green(Lee) auras their fists gave off, you would see smoke rising from their hands. When they were 5 feet away, they punched at each other.

It seemed like their fists were going in slow motion. When their fists finally connected, the auras repelled each other. They went back in a straight line, bathing part of the arm in it. They pushed and pushed for supremacy, but they were completely even. A white glow was growing from where their attacks met. The glow grew and grew, finally covering both of them. The glow was so bright, everyone had to look away, and Kakashi had to cover up his Sharingan so he wouldn't go blind.

2 minutes later when the glow subsided, Lee and Naruto were 20 feet away from each other, spread-eagle on the ground.

Gai rushed to the two kids. He checked their pulses, and found out they were alive, but unconscious. He then turned around and said "We have a double knockout. It's a tie." Everyone was shocked at this. They couldn't believe that all that they fought for ended in a tie. They were too shocked to do anything, until they heard clapping coming from somewhere. They looked to see Sasuke clapping and walking toward them. Sakura then immediately joined in. Then Ino and before long, everyone was clapping for the two powerhouses. They cheered and chanted their names. After their celebration, Gai said "Now come on, let's take these two guys to the hospital where they can get some good sleep."

Vegeta came forward, saying "I'll take them. Gai, would you assist me please?"

Gai said "Sure, young fellow." Gai grabbed Naruto and Vegeta grabbed Lee. They then ran away from there, the wrong way from the hospital. As they were running, Sakura started yelling "Wait! Shouldn't Sasuke-kun be the winner? He's still awake while those two are unconscious?"

Shikamaru said "Troublesome. Sakura, Sasuke was knocked out _way_ before those two. He probably only awoke halfway into the fight. Even so, I heard Gai-sensei start counting and he stayed down after Gai-sensei reached ten, so he was automatically disqualified. Now if you excuse me, I'm going home." Shikamaru then walked away, closely followed by Choji. Ino followed them, but before she could leave, Sasuke slipped her a note saying 'I'll pick you up at 7:00 p.m tomorrow for our date.'

Kakashi was mad since his idea to get Naruto to drop out of the ninja program failed. He just cut his losses and went back to the drawing board. Soon everyone else left.

At this time, if you looked ahead, you would've seen a man of 6 feet flying there. He had on a sky blue gi and yellow pants with a white belt and red wristbands. He had on black boots with white shoelaces. He had black hair in a weird style and black eyes. He also had a red pole. He said "It seems like the Sayian blood in Naruto is strong. Almost as strong as it was in Gohan. It's gonna be fun watching him grow up, wouldn't you say so Minato?"

After that man got done speaking, a voice of a man said "Yes it will. I'm just sad that I can't be there to see him."

The mysterious man looked down to the ground in shame, saying "I know how you feel Minato. Watching him grow but not being able to be a part of it. I felt that exact same way when I died against Raditz, and I died against Cell and left Goten without a father, and when I left with the Eternal Dragon leaving everyone else. But you have to learn from your mistakes."

"That's true."

With that, the man levitated up towards the sky, bringing his fingers to his forehead and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

**________________________________________________________________**

(End)

Okay, there's the chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to write it, but I just didn't feel like writing.

Jutsu translations:

(3)

8 Chakra Gates

1: Gate of Opening (Kaimon) releases the brain's limit on the total strain on the muscles, giving the user five times their normal strength.

2: Gate of Rest ( Kyūmon) releases the brain's limit on the body's stamina, making a battle-worn person become miraculously ready to fight as if the fight had just started.

3: Gate of Life ( Seimon) is located on the spinal cord, and releases the limit on the nervous system, which makes information travel at a faster rate and creates even more stamina. As a side effect, the user's skin turns red, indicating an increased blood-oxygen level.

4: Gate of Pain ( Shōmon) releases the limit on oxygen intake in the lungs, creating much more oxygen for the body to use.

5: Gate of Closing ( Tomon) releases the limit on the amount of chakra released at one time.

6: Gate of Joy ( Keimon) removes the limit on how much fat and proteins the intestines can digest, and releases otherwise useless energy resources, giving the user even more power and stamina.

7: Gate of Shock ( Kyōmon) removes the limit on how fast the body can move, removes wastes from dead skin cells to feces, and gives the body a much cleaner system to work with, producing even more power and stamina.

8: Gate of Death ( Shimon) opens the final gate located at the heart and uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. All the energy in every individual cell is used up, giving the user power well above that of any Kage. This "big bang" effect is only temporary, and destroys every muscle in the user's body including the heart. Death is assured when opening this gate hence the name.

(1) Twin Rising Dragons: Rising Twin Dragons allows the user to attack their opponent with weapons summoned from two small scrolls carried by the user. When activated the two scrolls release smoke while also flying into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke, then the user rapidly throws the weapons as a powerful barrage. If the initial attack were to fail, the user would control the discarded weapons with wires attached to his or her fingertips for a surprise attack. Because the weapons are thrown, they are easily countered by wind techniques.

(2) Phoenix Flower: This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, however, this jutsu is used as a distraction.


	8. One Week Later

Chapter 7 of Return of the Dragon. Sorry for being gone for so long. School just restarted up and I've been really busy.

Also, there's been a lot of people who have reviewed my story saying that I'm retarded for how strong I make Naruto in this. Well, to quote Madea, "Y'all can go straight to hell" I made the levels that high because I needed a way for Naruto to transform into a Super Sayian with less power than Goku had when he did it. That's where the half-limit thing came from. And I wasn't gonna write this story without Naruto being a Super Sayian.

If I made Naruto have a power level of125,000 and the Kyuubi a power level of 1500, then that wouldn't be a competition. I don't want Naruto being able to completely kill everyone else in the world all by himself. I want him to have a challenge getting stronger.

Also, if you don't like my story, there is a such thing as a back button on the computer screen. Move the mouse over to it and stop reading my story.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

(1 week later)

"Come on, Lee. You can do it!"

"Yeah. Come on, there's only one more!"

After Naruto and Lee woke up, Vegeta decided to give them a crash course in training. He learned of the weights that Naruto had and he told him to put them on and keep them on at all times, except in the shower and when he sleeps. He taught Lee about ki and had him in the Gravity Room all day practicing his ki blasts and taijutsu. Lee's ki manipulation learning went quickly since he was taught by someone who uses it on a regular basis. So Lee quickly learned how to fly and how to shoot ki blasts. 6 days after the tournament, Lee learned the Buster Cannon, one of the signature moves of his ancestor, Trunks.

Lee stood up on weak legs and looked at the last robot. He started off with 20, but cut them down to only one. Lee charged his ki up and put his arms on his side a little above his waist. He moved his arms back as far as they could go with his hands still facing forward. He charged ki into them, and then thrusted them forward, screaming "Buster Cannon!"

A big blue ball of energy flew out and hit the robot dead center. The armor of the robot was damaged, but the robot started shooting ki blasts at Lee still. Lee narrowed his eyes in anger and charged forward at the robot. He started firing his own ki blasts at the robot, a few hitting it. But Lee was still being blasted too. When he was 5 feet in front of the robot, he jumped and hit the robot with a left flying side kick. He then twisted around and kicked the monster with his right foot. He landed, and shot another Buster Cannon to make sure the thing was dead.

He walked over to where Naruto and Vegeta were. He took the Sensu Bean from his dad to regain his strength and heal himself. Him and his dad spent nearly all of their time down there since the tournament, getting him ready for the Chunnin Exams that were coming in 2 months.

Also, they were working on his copying of Gai. It turns out, he idolized Gai because Gai was there for him all the time and was like a father when his real father was gone. After spending time with Vegeta, he realized that he shouldn't copy people he looked up to and told Gai. Gai knew how Lee felt and agreed with him. He said that the mark of a good teacher is that their student wants to be like them. The mark of a great teacher is that their student starts down their own path. So with a heavy heart, Lee grew his hair out, stopped using gel to change his hair color, cut his eyebrows, and threw away his spandex uniform. Although Lee had a heavy heart, everyone else in the village started dancing around, rejoicing, and singing "Can you feel a brand new day".(From a movie called The Wiz. It's the black version of the Wizard of Oz)

Lee took a towel from a stack by Naruto and wiped off his sweat. After he was finished, his dad walked over to him and said "Alright Lee, I want to teach you another attack. It's called the Galick Gun. The Galick Gun is the signature attack of the Royal Sayian Family. It's an attack that has some properties of lightning. It can short out some electronics and it's power is increased by another leap when it comes into contact with water. Now watch me do it, and I want you to try it."

Vegeta went into the GR and took a stance. He put his right leg behind him and turned his hips until his chest was facing to the right of where he was looking. He put his hands 10 inches apart by his chest and built up energy. The energy gave off a Royal Purple color as it was building up.

Lee looked on in amazement at the amount of power that was building up. That was more than he had altogether and it didn't look like it was straining his father in the slightest. _'How the hell did he get so strong? I can't even get that much power and yet he's using it like it's nothing. I have a lot more to learn if I'm gonna get to my dad's level or use his attacks with as much ease as he can.'_

The luminescent ball of energy was giving off small sparks of lightning. Vegeta, without warning, threw his hands forward, yelling "Galick Gun, Fire!". The attack flew forward at a fast pace and impacted the wall of the GR. Vegeta kept the attack going for a few seconds to let Lee get a good look at it. After a few seconds, he stopped the attack and walked over to where Lee and Naruto were at. He said "That's the attack, Lee. Now get started on it while I show Naruto a new move."

Lee walked in the GR and got started immediately. Vegeta looked over to Naruto and said "Alright, this new move is kinda hard to get at first so watch carefully. This was a signature move of a friend of Goku's named Yamcha."

"Oh yeah. Is it his Wolf Fang Fist combo?" said Naruto. Naruto had spent some time watching the fights and learning about the Old Earth as they called it. He wanted to know as much about this as he could since this was an entirely new field of fighting to him, and he didn't want to repeat a mistake his ancestors probably made and get himself killed. He remembered some of the techniques of the old warriors.

"No. It's his move called the Spirit Ball Attack. Watch." Vegeta spread his legs and squatted a little. He put his right arm up in a backwards L with his palm facing upwards. He grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and then charged a lot of energy into his palm. A ball of energy appeared a foot above his palm. He then leaned on his right leg and stood on that leg only, cocking the Spirit Ball back. He then threw it forward. When the ball started to reach the wall of the room, he balled his hand into a fist, but left his index and middle finger out. He tilted his fingers up and the ball went up. He tilted them left and they went left. He started moving his fingers in many ways and the ball followed them. He finally pointed down to the ground and the ball followed. Vegeta then unclenched his hands and clenched them really quickly. The ball immediately blew up.

Naruto looked there astonished. He heard of the Spirit Ball attack, but never saw it. And there it was, demonstrated before him. This was great as now he had an attack that didn't just head in a straight line. When he asked for it to be taught to him, Vegeta showed him. It seemed easy, but nothing is ever as easy as it looks. It took Naruto hours to get that move right. When he finally got it, Lee and Vegeta were standing there watching him. Lee said "Finally. You've been working on that move for 3 and a half hours."

Naruto said "What, it was a hard move to get. Sorry I kept you waiting."

Lee said "You're lucky this was one of our off days so we don't have any missions today."

Vegeta said "Alright. You both have finally gotten your attacks down. Now it's training time." At that both boys groaned. Their training was torture. He put them both in a room with 400 robots and they had to fight themselves out. They have never won one, because even though Naruto was allowed to use Super Sayian or Kyuubi's Chakra, and Lee was allowed to using the 8 Celestial Chakra Gates, there were too many robots and they would pass out from overstressing themselves.

The boys just walked in there with Vegeta behind them, smirking all the way. He walked over to the console and started setting the levels of the robots. The levels were

Speed: Level 30

Strength: Level 25

Endurance: Level 29

Stamina: Level 29

Ki Blasts: Level 25

Fighting: Level 25

He set the timer for one minute so he could get out in time. He said "Good luck guys." and started laughing darkly. Lee and Naruto just said "Bastard." under their breath. They looked at the door that the robots came out of and gulped as they came out. By the time the minutes was up, all of the robots were out.

Lee said "Let's do this quickly Naruto. I wanna win this one today."

"I agree fully on that part. LET'S GO!" said Naruto, yelling at the end. Naruto jumped up and floated for a few seconds. Lee went to guard Naruto for the time it took for Naruto to turn Super Sayian. Lee charged the first two robots who attacked them and jumped forward, yelling "Leaf Hurricane!" and hit two of the robots. Lee started attacking the robots left and right, trying to draw as much attention to himself as possible. He didn't have to wait for long as he heard Naruto's scream of pain, signaling the transformation was complete. Unsurprisingly, all of the robots started piling on Naruto as soon as he went Super Sayian. Lee immediately jumped over to where the pile-on was happening, but as he was in midair, all of the robots were blasted away with one big blast. Seeing he would be hit by some of them, Lee started kicking and punching pieces of robots out of his way.

After Lee landed by Naruto, Naruto made a huge shield for them to take cover in. The robots were shooting ki blasts at the shield to break it, but Naruto hung in. Lee realized what Naruto was doing and started powering up. He crossed his arms in front of his face and closed his eyes in concentration.

He yelled out "Kaimon, Kyumon, Seimon, Shomon. Gate of Opening, Gate of Rest, Gate of Life, Gate of Pain. OPEN!!" With that, Lee's power skyrocketed. Lee's skin turned red and his eyes lost their pupils and retinas. His purple hair started standing up a little.

Lee looked over to Naruto and said "Ready?"

Naruto smirked and let the shield go. He then said "LET'S GO!!"

Naruto and Lee stood back to back as the robots shot ki blasts at them. They started blocking them and, without warning, Naruto and Lee put their hands behind their backs. Naruto's hands were cupped together while Lee's were on each side of his body. Naruto charged up energy and thrusted his hands forward, yelling out "Kamehameha!" while Lee thrusted his hands forward, yelling out "Buster Cannon!". After the attacks blasted off, Naruto and Lee jumped away.

(With Naruto)

As Naruto was in the air, he did handseals and yelled out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" and the ball of fire impacted the robots. Naruto landed down and started blasting ki blasts everywhere. But some of the robots were able to walk through the blasts and get to him. One of the robots punched him in his chest and another one swept his feet from under him. They surrounded him and started blasting him.

(With Lee)

When Lee jumped away, he landed in the middle and started doing handseals and yelled out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" and blasted away some of the robots. Lee then charged them at an amazing speed, kicking and punching the robots with all of his power. But some of them still blasted him. When that happened, Lee fell over and hit the wall. He stood up, only to get mobbed by the robots.

(With Naruto)

After 10 seconds of being blasted by robots, Naruto regained his senses from his fall and let out and let out a wave of ki. He stood up and charged the closest one to him. Naruto let out a ki-charged left punch, then twisted and let out a right heel, and another left punch. That three hit combo destroyed a lot of it's armor and left it defenseless. Naruto charged another one and punched that one right in the face. He then immediately charged another robot and it, then charged another one. He kept repeating this, only getting one hit at a time in and ricocheting between each robot. But that was enough as all of his attacks were ki-charged, sending tremendous blows to the robots and destroying a lot of their armor.

(With Lee)

Lee was getting beat down by the robots. Lee waited until one of them kicked, then grabbed that ones' foot and twisted him into the other robots. He then got up and started charging the robots again. He was like a drill cutting through the ground, the way he barreled through the robots.

Eventually him and Naruto both made it through to the center. They stood there against the entire robot army. They were able to kill 240, but that left 160 to destroy. Naruto said "We're dead. What are we gonna do?"

Lee said "I don't… Wait! Don't you know a Water Jutsu and a Lightning Jutsu?"

Naruto said "Yeah, but I don't know… Oh duh!"

Lee said Ready, Naruto?"

Naruto said "Yeah. We gotta put all of out power into this one." Naruto started doing handseals while Lee took to the skies. After a few he yelled out "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu" and aimed it into the air at Lee. Lee did handseals and yelled out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The great gust of wind was able to repel the Water Bullets and make them rain down on the crowd of robots. Naruto flew up beside Lee and they charged up their power. Lee put his hands 1 foot apart in front of his chest, while Naruto started doing more handseals. When Lee got done charging the attack, he let it loose, yelling out "Galick Gun, Fire!" and Naruto yelling out "Lightning Style: False Darkness."

The attacks roared on. The False Darkness beast came out, circling the beam of the Galick Gun. As they approached the ground, the False Darkness beast turned away and went in the opposite direction of the Galick Gun. They both exploded on impact, taking a lot of the robots with them.

Naruto and Lee landed, exhausted and powerless. As they landed, Lee's power left him and he went back to normal. Naruto's eyes were flickering back and forth between the greenish blue of Super Sayian, and his regular black. His hair wasn't sticking up as much as it regularly did during Super Sayian. They looked around the GR to see a junkyard. There were smoking remains of robots and some still sent static shocks through them. They thought that they had won, until one started standing up. Then another, and another until 25 were still alive. Their armor was dented, fried, burned, and mostly destroyed, but the robots could still fight. Naruto and Lee just said "Damn!"

Apparently, the robots learned their lessons and immediately started blasting the two. Naruto and Lee started dodging the attacks, but couldn't dodge as good as they could before. Lee and Naruto were easily overwhelmed by the fire of the robots and landed in a heap. Lee and Naruto were on their knees as the robots started closing in on them. Lee said "Naruto, I can't do this anymore. You're gonna have to finish the fight." Lee put both of his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto suddenly started feeling more energized. He said "Lee, what are you-"

"I'm giving you the rest of my energy. We never tried this before. You're still in Super Sayian, but barely. I can't reopen the Gates even if I tried. It's up to you Naruto. Win this for us."

After Lee drained his energy into Naruto, he fell over and landed on his butt. He said "Go Naruto, before you run out of energy again."

Naruto nodded and said "Alright. I'll do it." Naruto brought out his aura and charged the robots again. He charged at one robot, and delivered a right punch to it's chest with all of his weight behind it, making it explode. He then turned to his left, lashing out at the robot to his right with his left heel, destroying it. Naruto then shot off a ki beam from each hand and it hit 2 robots, knocking them into 4 others. Then he charged up ki blasts in his hand and let out 4 super charged blasts, destroying the 6 he took down with his ki beam.

He charged another one. He fazed out and reappeared in front of the robot, crouched down. He let a punch go and it went through the robot and killed it. The remaining 16 robots started shooting at where the dead robot was. They were shooting through the smoke, but when the smoke cleared, Naruto wasn't there. He reappeared behind a robot and punched it through it's back. He fazed out and reappeared for a second, his leg through the body of another robot. He fazed out and reappeared with hit foot kicking a robot in the chin.

He kept fazing out and reappearing until 3 other robots were left. Naruto then yelled out "Cyclone Buster!" He started shooting out many charged ki blasts at the robots. When the robots were on their last legs, Naruto fazed out and reappeared above the robots with a huge ball of ki in his hands. He then said "Bye bye." and let it fly.

The blast killed the last of the robots. When the smoke cleared, Naruto laughed weakly and fell back. He let go of his Super Sayian transformation. He was breathing hard, until Vegeta walked into his sights. He said "You guys finally finished this test. Good. Here." He dropped a Sensu Bean onto Naruto's chest, which Naruto easily ate. Vegeta walked over to Lee, saying "You did good, Lee. You would've made our ancestors proud." He dropped a Sensu Bean into Lee's hands, which Lee ate. Him and Naruto then got up and went over to the Towel Rack and wiped off.

After they cleaned up, Lee, Naruto, and Vegeta walked over to the lift. They left the lab and went out to Konoha to grab a bite to eat while they were waiting for Kakashi to get to the bridge where Naruto's team met everyday. Lee didn't have to report to his team since they were doing missions and he said that Tenten and Neji could split his cut of the money. Gai was actually accepting of it.

After lunch, Naruto and Lee went to their separate training grounds. Vegeta said he would meet them later and walked toward the Hokage Tower, putting his headband on. After Goku and Vegeta landed, they had to join the village as ninja to disguise themselves. They had to go through the tests of 5 Jounnin specialists and see if they could past their tests in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Stealth, and Leadership. Goku and Vegeta passed with flying colors.

When Vegeta came back to the village after looking for a cure for Lee, he had to re-take it. He had to test with Kakashi Hatake for Ninjutsu, Kurenai Yuhi for Genjutsu, Maito Gai(his pupil) for Taijutsu, a Jounnin named Solid Snake for Stealth, and he had to lead a Genin team through a hi C class mission for Leadership with a Jounnin with them to help if they need it. Needless to say he passed with flying colors.

Anyway, Naruto got to the bridge 10 minutes before Kakashi. When he got there, Sakura huffed out real loud and said "Why don't you just roll over and die already?"

Naruto, who was used to these remarks by her, said "It's one of life's unsolved mysteries, like why you don't have any titties."

Sasuke, who was sitting on the top of the bridge sign, started laughing. Sakura yelled and charged Naruto with a punch. Naruto easily ducked under it and grabbed her arm. He then flipped her over onto the bridge and turned her so she was facing the ground with her arm behind her.

Naruto said "Y'know, with us in this position, I could rape you, but I don't fuck guys." That comment got Sasuke laughing again. Naruto got up and started walking the other way, but Sakura charged him again. Naruto ducked under her punch, and sunk his elbow in her stomach. He then sent an uppercut into Sakura's chin. Naruto then jumped up with Sakura and punched her in the chest. She landed in a heap on the ground and in pain. Naruto said "Attack me again, and you won't live to see your 15th birthday, slut."

Sakura was moaning in pain and said "Sasuke-kun, help me."

Sasuke said "No. You brought this on yourself. I'm not calling for a medic nin to get you because you won't learn anything. Also, I don't feel like it."

At that, Sakura passed out from pain. 5 minutes later Kakashi arrived. After trying to get Naruto suspended from being a ninja, he said he got them a C-ranked mission tomorrow. They were to leave the village and go to a neighboring village to help with a bandit problem they had there. Kakashi said that it was really dangerous and that they could die.

Naruto said "Who cares? You fought one bandit, you've fought them all. This'll be a walk in the park."

Kakashi said "That cockiness could get you killed Naruto."

Naruto said coldly "You wished it would, you one-eyed freak."

Kakashi said "I don't think insulting me is a good idea Naruto."

Naruto coldly retorted "Neither was trying to shove a Lightning Blade through my chest back in Wave. I guess we both have done things that weren't good ideas. You know that I haven't told the Sandaime about you doing that. Think about the trouble it would cause. Kakashi Hatake, one of the best Jounnin in the world, not only using his strongest jutsu against his student for no reason intending to kill, but not even touching his student with it. Your reputation and your ninja career would be down the drain if that got out, now wouldn't it?

Kakashi said angrily "You're pushing my limits Naruto. And you don't want to get on my bad side."

Naruto said "I always was on your bad side. And besides, I can beat you."

Sasuke, who was eavesdropping on the conversation, said "And he'd have my help Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Whatever. Just be at the North Gate at this time." and with that, he used the Shunshin to go away.

Sasuke said "Whatever. Screw him."

Naruto said "Yeah. Come on, I gotta teach you how to fly."

With that, Naruto and Sasuke left the bridge, not caring that Sakura was still there passed out. She would be found by a passing villager 3 hours later.

Sasuke was a natural at flying. After he got it down, he was able to do flips and catch himself in midair, tricks it took Naruto days to master. After that, they started working on his speed with shooting ki blasts. He wasn't that fast at shooting them, but he was getting good with practice. They worked on his speed in flying also. But they had to stay low or they would be seen.

After their training, Naruto and Sasuke went separate ways. Sasuke went home and Naruto went to Lee's house. When he got there, he saw Lee and his dad sitting down watching TV. He told them about Kyuubi's idea of increasing their sayian blood. At first, they were astonished, but then they agreed after Naruto explained why the Kyuubi wanted to do it. Also, being a higher percentage sayian could give them a big boost in power and with Kurumi's forces around, they would need it. Especially after Vegeta dropped the bomb, saying that Teoast was nothing but a grunt in Kurumi's forces.

First they had to enter into Naruto's mind. So they meditated while having their hands joined. It was a long shot, but they were able to get in. They ran over to the tree that Kyuubi is always under and Kyuubi said "**You finally tell them of my plan. It took you an entire week to ask them about my proposition. Stupid ass. That's why if it were left up to you, the Sayian race would be doomed."**

Naruto got pissed and said "Yeah, yeah, but a cork in it."

Lee said "Naruto, is that-"

Naruto said "Yep. They Kyuubi no Kitsune. He's in his human form."

Kyuubi said "**Yeah, yeah, let's cut the small talk. You guys want to increase your sayian blood, right?"** At their nods, the Kyuubi continued. **"Good. With my powers I can multiply your powers 16 fold. Lee would be a ½ Sayian like Naruto, and Vegeta would be a full Sayian. You guys ready?" **

Lee nodded, but Vegeta looked at the Kyuubi and said "Wait, how can we trust you? How do we know you won't try to double-cross us?"

The Kyuubi sighed and said **"True, you don't know. Well then let me tell you. This seal ties me and Naruto together soul-wise. He's mortal, therefore he'll die sometime. And even if I get out of here, I'll die with him since were tied by our souls. When I figured this out, I decided to stop fighting against the seal and try to have a little fun. And you guys are entertainment to me. For most of my time as a demon lord, I sleep. You and Goku landing on this planet woke me up, and I wanted to see some fun so I let you guys live." **

"I'm still not convinced about you." said Vegeta, glaring at the Kyuubi's human form.

The Kyuubi said **"Demon's can't break their word. If they do, they die. I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, give you my word that I will not kill either you or your son. There, and if you still don't believe me, Naruto can always restrict the seal to keep me back." **

Vegeta looked at the ground for a minute, thinking the proposal over. In the end, he sighed and said "Okay."

The Kyuubi said **"Good. Naruto, you gotta release the seal more though. You remember where it was right?" **At Naruto's nod, he said **"Good hurry there. I wanna get back to sleep."**

Naruto was about to go, but then asked "Wait, why can't they come along with me?"

The Kyuubi said **" 'cause it's your mind. They can't move out of this clearing. Neither can I. You're the only one that can do it. Now go." **With that, Naruto took off at a breakneck speed, turning Super Sayian while he was flying. A huge brown and cream colored bird with red and gold feathers in it's head was able to keep up with him though. (The bird's Pidgeot and it can fly up to Mach 2)

Naruto landed on the same mountain he was on when he first came there to loosen the seal. Rayquaza was still there guarding the console, so were the Salamence. Apparently they woke back up and Rayquaza dug itself out of the ground. Rayquaza growled in anger, recognizing Naruto from before. Naruto got into a fighting stance and was about to attack Rayquaza, but then he heard 3 weird growls that came from 3 different sources. He looked behind him to see 3 giant birds there, perched on the side of the mountain. He saw them and recognized them immediately.

The first bird was ice blue. It had a 10 foot wingspan with three big feathers sticking out from where it's eyebrows would be. It had white fur on it's underbelly and a huge dark blue tail. Naruto recognized that one immediately. It was called Articuno, the bird of Ice.

The second one was mainly yellow with a little black. It's spiky feathers made it look like it was struck by lightning. Its tail feathers stick out in several directions, furthering the illusion. It had a large crest of feathers around its head, and distinctive black rings around its eyes. Its beak was very long and thin, and was the same orange color as its legs. It was smallest and lightest of the birds, it was still a fairly large Pokémon. It was called Zapdos, the bird of Lightning.

The last one took the form of a large bird with flame-colored plumage, resembling a phoenix. Its dazzling wings, and elaborate head crest appeared to be covered with flames. It had a straight, pointed brown break, which was the same color as its feet. Compared to the other legendary birds, it had the smallest feet and legs. It was the largest of the legendary birds, however its feathers made up a good portion of its bulk It was Moltres, the bird of Fire.

Naruto thought _'Oh shit. This will not be good.'_

Rayquaza charged up a misty blue ball in it's mouth and shot it at Naruto. Naruto took the attack head on and didn't stop. He charged Rayquaza and tried to grab it by the tail. But he was interrupted by a Thunderbolt attack from Zapdos. Naruto was paralyzed with pain, and soon his pain was intensified with an Ice Beam attack from Articuno and a Flamethrower from Moltres. The Scalamence also took this time to attack him. They all fired out some yellow blast of fire at him. Rayquaza charged up an orange ball of energy in it's mouth and fired it at him.

Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the pain. He charged up ki and shot 3 ki blasts at the three Salamence on the ground. He then a ki beam from each hand at Articuno and Zapdos. When they stopped firing, Naruto focused chakra around his body and used the Afterimage to get away. He reappeared above the monsters. Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and created 2 clones. All three Naruto's started doing handseals and the original yelled out "Fire Style: Burning Ash Accumulation!" while the clone to his left yelled out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" and the one to his right yelled out "Lightning Style: False Darkness!"

The black cloud of the Burning Ash drifted down, it's progress being helped by the Great Breakthrough. The monsters realized that he was gone and saw the cloud drift down from them. Naruto could see them through the cloud and saw them about to rush up to him, so he detonated the cloud. The clone on the right fired the False Darkness beast into the cloud. All of the birds were caught in it, but there was a big flaw Naruto didn't factor in. The Burning Ash cloud seemed to only empower Moltres and the False Darkness powered Zapdos up more than ever.

Moltres then started glowing bright red and Zapdos started glowing yellow. They both yelled and Moltres started flying at the three Naruto's while Zapdos fired off a huge beam of lightning. Naruto dashed to his left and barely avoided Moltres's attack, but didn't count on Zapdos's attack to keep chasing him. Naruto turned around and blocked the attack. After the attack was over, Naruto's arms were smoking. The smell of burning flesh was abundant in the air. Naruto looked at the 7 monsters, who had all taken flight and growled. Naruto put his right arm up in a backwards L and held his left hand to his right wrist. He focused a load of ki into the attack, but condensed it to a small ball. He pulled back, then threw it forward, yelling "Spirit Ball Attack!"

The Sprit Ball attack flew forward. Rayquaza reared it's head back and fired off a misty blue ball of energy at the Sprit Ball. Naruto held out his first two fingers and moved the Ball out of the way. He then sent the ball in a collision course to Rayquaza's head. It hit on point and sent Rayquaza back. Naruto flared his aura and raced to the monsters. While he was flying at the monsters, they were firing at him. Naruto was able to avoid all of their attacks, then pulled up into the sky. The monsters took this as a challenge and followed him up, except for Rayquaza.

The monsters were following him in pursuit. Naruto started firing ki blasts down at the monsters. They were easily able to barrel roll out of the way. Eventually they caught up with Naruto. Zapdos fired off a Thundershock at Naruto, but it missed and Naruto started shooting ki blasts at Zapdos. A green glow surrounded Zapdos and protected it from Naruto's ki blasts. Naruto put his hands back and shot a charged ki blast at Zapdos. Zapdos surrounded itself in the green glow again and the attack didn't work. Naruto got tired of playing and charged Zapdos and punched it in the face, then turned around and hit it with a heel kick. He started firing ki blasts again and sent Zapdos down for the count.

Naruto thought he was in the clear, but was blasted from behind by Articuno's Ice Beam. Naruto turned around and tried to face Articuno, but was frozen in the process. He dropped from the sky like a rock. Moltres saw this and shot a small red ball at him. Naruto thought _'Oh shit.' _The ball hit him, and then exploded in a huge ball of fire. The ice melted, and Naruto dropped. He was plummeting toward the ground, but was able to catch himself and get back up. Naruto went full speed toward the 2 remaining Legendary Birds. The Scalamence started attacking him with Flamethrowers, but Naruto blew through them and attacked the 3 Salamence.

He recharged after Articuno. Articuno's wings started glowing an ice blue and Articuno started flapping it's wings. Soon enough, a blizzard started. Naruto flared his aura and headed into the blizzard. Naruto charged up a small attack in his right hand. He pulled the attack over his chest to his left shoulder, then fired it off, yelling "Power Blitz!". Like before, the attack shot off and got bigger and bigger while it was flying. It impacted Articuno, knocking it out of the sky. Naruto dashed down towards the ground, flying past Moltres. Moltres started glowing red again and shot off after Naruto.

Naruto felt the heat rise and knew that Moltres had fired off an attack. Naruto charged energy in his hands and started chanting "Kaaa-Mee-Haa-Mee-HAAA!" He turned around and blasted the monster while flying backwards toward the ground. He hit Moltres right in the face, knocking it in the sky and away. Naruto, not looking where he was going, yelled "Yes!" He threw his head up(to him since he was upside down) and opened them to see the ground. His eyes opened up comically and he flipped over, barely avoiding hitting the ground. Naruto looked around to see that all of the monsters were knocked out. Naruto sighed. But then he heard Rayquaza grunt in pain. He looked over to where the sound came from to see Rayquaza getting back up. Naruto charged a lot of energy into his hands and shot a charged ki blast at Rayquaza. That knocked him out. Naruto walked to the console and manipulated it so the Kyuubi could use more of it's energy.

Naruto dashed away after that and got back to the clearing. Kyuubi, Lee, and Vegeta were standing there waiting for him. He landed and said "I did it."

Kyuubi, not paying attention to Naruto's injuries, said "Alright now. One of you step up."

Vegeta stepped up. Kyuubi put his hands on Vegeta's head and said "Warning. This will really hurt." And he started the process. After a few seconds, he let Vegeta go. He turned to Lee and did the same thing. He turned to Naruto and said

"I'm done. You'd better re-lock the seal quick before Ho-oh get's there. You won't survive that match." Naruto got the hint and dashed off. He got to the seal and completely locked it up. He then faded out of his mind.

He woke up to be back in his body and see Lee and Vegeta passed out. Naruto left their house and walked back to his home. But while he was going there, he was surrounded by 4 ANBU. But they weren't regular ANBU. Their masks were completely white, no marks or anything, except of a "NE" on their foreheads. They said "Naruto Uzumaki, you're coming with us."

Naruto got an immediate bad vibe from these guys, so he said "No, I don't think so." Naruto started to walk away, but they surrounded him on each side.

They said "we weren't asking you. We were telling you. Now come with us or face the wrath of Danzo-sama." Naruto said "fools." and focused power through his body. He then let it flare out in an explosive wave, knocking back the Root ANBU. When the Root ANBU got up, Naruto fazed out and reappeared crouched in front of a Root member and punched him in the chest with a ki-filled fist. You didn't even have to look at his chest to see how much pain it caused. His entire body was rocked by it.

Naruto fazed out and reappeared behind another. He jumped up and forced ki into his foot and kicked him in the back of the head. That knocked him out in one. Naruto saw another one charging him, so Naruto used the afterimage to get away. The ANBU member was punching thin air. When he stood back up, the Root member looked at the Afterimage. It was pointing up. The Root ANBU looked up, only to get a ki-filled heel to the face that knocked him out. Naruto saw the other one trying to flee, and Naruto charged after him. He caught up with him, and reappeared in front of him. He punched him in his chest and grabbed the man. Naruto powered up and flared his aura. He then took off, flying away to the Hokage Tower. When he got there, he landed on the platform and opened the doors to the Hokage's main office. Naruto then said "Old Man, we got a problem."

Sarutobi stood up and asked "What's the problem, Naruto?"

Naruto dumped the Root member on Sarutobi's desk and said "I don't think all of the ANBU are under your control."

(End)

I know it was rushed, but I want to get some more action in before we get to the Chunnin Exams.

Naruto's move set

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Grand Fireball Jutsu

Burning Ash Accumulation Jutsu

Great Breakthrough Jutsu

Water Bullet Jutsu

Revolving Split Earth Palm Jutsu

False Darkness Jutsu

Riot Javelin

Kamehameha

Cyclone Buster

Power Blitz

Spirit Ball Attack

Lee's Move set

4 of the 8 Celestial Gates

Galick Gun

Leaf Violent Wind

Leaf Whirlwind

Leaf Great Whirlwind

Leaf Thunder Fist

Leaf Rising Wind

Great Breakthrough


	9. Mission to Kiano

I'm Sorry. What you want me to do? I'm back

Anyway, the votes are in, and most people want me to make Return of the Dragon V2 a new story, while keeping this one up. And I think that's what I'm gonna do. But that means a little more time between updates, and I won't update all my fics at the same time like I have been. Now anyway, with this update is Chapters 4 and 5 of Naruto Ignited. Chapter 4 is short because I just want to introduce the Sasuke problem. And Chapter 5 is a year-long skip after Chapter 4. Chapter 4 was really just filler to me, like some chapters of Naruto the Iceman are getting to. I'm gonna have to completely mix up the Naruto world to help that story.

Special thanks to Adlex47Ligar0, Dragoon-zerox, and D-reaper X-20. They helped give me an assload of ideas for this re-write. Hopefully the re-write is as successful as this. And for all of you who think there's something wrong with this, tell me what it is, why you think it's wrong, and give me some ideas to make it better. I'm tired of reading reviews where you just trash me. Give me an example of what you would do in my place.

Anyway, here's the 9th Chapter of Return of the Dragon.

**________________________________________________________________**

_Recap_

_Naruto learned Yamcha's Spirit Ball attack. Lee learned the Galick Gun and the Buster Cannon.. Naruto taught Sasuke how to fly. Lee became a ½ saiyan. Vegeta Jr. became a full saiyan. Here's where I left off:_

_Naruto left their house and walked back to his home. But while he was going there, he was surrounded by 4 ANBU. But they weren't regular ANBU. Their masks were completely white, no marks or anything, except of a "NE" on their foreheads. They said "Naruto Uzumaki, you're coming with us."_

_Naruto got an immediate bad vibe from these guys, so he said "No, I don't think so." Naruto started to walk away, but they surrounded him on each side._

_They said "we weren't asking you. We were telling you. Now come with us or face the wrath of Danzo-sama." Naruto said "fools." and focused power through his body. He then let it flare out in an explosive wave, knocking back the Root ANBU. When the Root ANBU got up, Naruto fazed out and reappeared crouched in front of a Root member and punched him in the chest with a ki-filled fist. You didn't even have to look at his chest to see how much pain it caused. His entire body was rocked by it._

_Naruto fazed out and reappeared behind another. He jumped up and forced ki into his foot and kicked him in the back of the head. That knocked him out in one. Naruto saw another one charging him, so Naruto used the afterimage to get away. The ANBU member was punching thin air. When he stood back up, the Root member looked at the Afterimage. It was pointing up. The Root ANBU looked up, only to get a ki-filled heel to the face that knocked him out. Naruto saw the other one trying to flee, and Naruto charged after him. He caught up with him, and reappeared in front of him. He punched him in his chest and grabbed the man. Naruto powered up and flared his aura. He then took off, flying away to the Hokage Tower. When he got there, he landed on the platform and opened the doors to the Hokage's main office. Naruto then said "Old Man, we got a problem."_

_Sarutobi stood up and asked "What's the problem, Naruto?"_

_Naruto dumped the Root member on Sarutobi's desk and said "I don't think all of the ANBU are under your control."_

**________________________________________________________________**

(Now)

Sarutobi started dumbfounded at what Naruto brought him. By the fact that Naruto was still in Super Saiyan, he guessed that either Naruto had been training, or he was in a fight. He said "How did you get this guy?"

Naruto said "This fool and 3 of his cronies tried to attack me when I left Vegeta's and Lee's house. They said "Come with us or face the wrath of Danzo-sama. I'm guessing that this Danzo dickhead is their leader."

The Sandaime chuckled a little, but then steeled his face as he said "Okay, did you get anything else from them?"

Naruto said "No. I don't think I can interrogate him. I think that you should get some specialist to do that."

The Sandaime looked at the guy in horror. _'The Yondaime put an end to them years ago though. But I should've expected Danzo to go behind my back. Before I do anything about that though I have to get more evidence to bring Danzo down.'_

Hiruzen Sarutobi said "I can get a specialist to interrogate this guy, but the case will be stronger if you can get more witnesses."

Naruto said "Say no more." and dashed out of the office. He flew away to where he fought the guys to see them getting up. Naruto used the Shadow Clone Jutsu and made 4 clones. The four clones then flew to the ground. They surrounded the fake ANBU 5 feet away so when they awoke, they would have nowhere to go. Naruto was in the air, waiting if one of them jumped to the rooftops, ready to take them out.

When the guys woke up, they saw that one of their own was missing. One guy said "We must report this to Danzo-sama."

Another guy said "Yes, with that demon his hands, he can take over Fire Country. "

One of Naruto's clones said 'Think again." They looked to where the voice came from to see a Naruto coming out of the alley to their left, smirking.

The ANBU said "Whatever. You're only one person. You caught us off guard last time."

While that Naruto was talking, the other Naruto's were gathering energy. When it was done, they nodded, signaling the talking clone that they were ready. The Talking Clone then said "Well, it seems I caught you off guard again. NOW!!"

The fake ANBU jumped up, expecting an attack to come their way. Luckily, or unluckily from your perspective, no attack came. When no attack came, the three ANBU thought they were in the clear, but didn't expect an attack to come while they were free-floating in the air. They were blasted by three powerful Power Blitzes, knocking them out. Naruto went to collect them, having 2 clones help him. He then flew away toward the Hokage's office.

"Here's the other guys." Naruto said, dropping them in a heap on the Hokage's desk.

Sarutobi said "Thanks, Naruto. I've been suspecting something dirty about Danzo. Now I have some proof. Anyway, I think you better go home. You got a high C-rank mission tomorrow that I know will escalate in difficulty. The only reason I ranked it as a C-rank is because I was gonna give it to your team and I know you can protect your other teammates, or pull them out if Kakashi started acting crazy again."

Naruto said "You can count on me, Old Man. I'll protect the team."

Sarutobi said "Also, Naruto. If you guys get in over your head, but the others refuse to back out. Then come back alone and I'll send another team with you to the mission."

Naruto said "Don't worry, I got it. Man, if you keep doing this, I'll start to get the idea that you don't trust me."

The Hokage said "It's not you, it's Kakashi."

Naruto said "I know. But like you said, I better get to bed soon. See ya!" Naruto then rushed out of the door and flew back home. He saw that the villagers had ransacked the place, again. Naruto just said "I'll clean it up later." and went to his bed. He undressed to his black undershirt and some boxers and went to sleep.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Next Day)

Naruto woke up the next day at 6 AM, refreshed and prepared for battle. He flew toward the underground lab, and started a training regimen. Naruto realized that he never actually changed the gravity on the machine. He set the gravity to 3X and fell on his butt. 10 minutes later, he got up and did his training. He called up some of the robots and had them shoot him at random intervals to increase his blocking speed. He then had them start attacking him. He forced his body to start getting used to 3X. He was moving fast, but only about ¾ as fast as he was before.

After that, Naruto went up to the center console and made his own program. He had the GR create a wall of steel. Naruto would then attack it, testing his power. Naruto backed up from the wall, and blasted it with a Power Blitz. He found that he went halfway through it and the wall was 3 inches thick. Naruto kept doing this, increasing the power behind his attacks until he finally destroyed the wall. He had to pack a lot of energy to blow through a 3 inch thick steel wall. Naruto saw that and realized that in order for him to use these attacks as good as his ancestors, he would have to increase his energy by a significant amount.

Naruto then left the GR, feeling the effects of 1G. It felt good not to be weighted down, but it felt completely weird coming out of 3X and going back to regular gravity. Naruto walked out of the GR and to the surface. He went to Team Gai's Training Ground to see Lee training with his team. It seemed that he was testing his new body by dodging Tenten's attacks. From what Naruto heard of Tenten, she was a master with Kunai. Rumor was she could throw a kunai and hit a fly on a tree 20 meters away with the fly still alive. When Naruto heard that, he immediately dismissed it as a pile of bullcrap. But seeing her now, he realized that the rumors were true. She was great with Kunai. She almost hit Lee and he guessed that she was purposely missing so he wouldn't hurt him. It wouldn't do good to impale your teammate when something important like the Chunnin Exams were coming up.

Since the mini-tournament, Naruto realized that Lee and Neji were getting along a lot better. He guessed it was because of what Lee told him that Neji took the fate stick out of his ass. Neji was actually turning into a person you didn't have to feel embarrassed to be out in public with. He wasn't as strict as he was before, but he was still the leader when Gai wasn't around. And because of that, he had to be a little strict.

After talking with Lee for awhile, Naruto left, realizing that he had to be at the North Gate in 5 minutes. And he was at the south end of Konoha. Naruto dashed and started running to the North Gate, making it there at the same time as Kakashi.

Naruto didn't speak to Kakashi or Sakura as he and Sasuke started walking away. Him and Sasuke were talking the entire way, not paying attention to the two slackers behind them. Later that day, when Naruto was gonna go to sleep, he asked Sasuke something. "Hey Sasuke. What happened to you in Wave? Before the battle at the Bridge, you never were this cool. You were always a whiny little prick. What happened to you to change your ways."

Sasuke sighed. He then said "What I'm about to tell you is something I haven't told anyone Naruto. On the bridge, I almost died. When I took that hit for you, all I could see around me was white. The white light was all I could see. When it faded, I was in this huge grassy field. It was grass as far as the eye could see. I looked around and saw that 3 people were walking toward me. I asked them who they were, but they didn't answer me back. I was about to ask them again, but by then they were close enough for me to see them. One guy wore an orange and blue variant of what you're wearing right now, except the headband. But with him were some people I thought I never would see again."

Naruto heard what Sasuke said and thought to himself _'Goku.' _Naruto said "Who did he have with him?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and said "You're never gonna believe this, but it was my parents."

Naruto said "What?"

Sasuke said "It was my parents Naruto. And before you say something else, I know it was them. Dead or alive, I'd know my father and mother's faces anywhere. I was as surprised as you. I-I thought I was dreaming, until my mom said 'Hello again, Sasu-chan.' Shut up." Sasuke responded to Naruto's laugh at the name Sasu-chan. Sasuke went on with his explanation. "My mom made up that nickname for me, and she would only call me that. Anyway, she said that she was watching me from where she was. My dad said that he was disappointed in me.

"At first I thought it was because I hadn't killed Itachi. But then he said that it was because I kept going after Itachi. He admitted something I thought would never happen. He said that what Itachi did was to help me. He said that I shouldn't go on this meaningless crusade to kill Itachi anymore. He said I should enjoy my life, my happiness, and my friends. He told me that Envy and Pride are vices, and that Humility and Kindness are virtues. I should enjoy my life, not ruin it going after Itachi. As long as I keep going after Itachi, my life will be in his hands."

"What happened next?" was the reply from an interested Naruto.

Sasuke said "They said that they ran out of time. They said that they would always love me and then left with the man. Then you brought me back to life."

Naruto said "Why don't you chase Itachi anymore?"

Sasuke said "I'm not gonna chase Itachi anymore since I don't need to. I don't think I chased Itachi because I wanted to avenge my clan. I did it because I wanted my father to acknowledge me. My father always praised Itachi, but never had time for me. Although I know my father loved me, I think I needed proof, someway to tell myself that he would… love me. Since Itachi was so strong, I think that I subconsciously thought that if I became stronger than Itachi and proved it, he would finally acknowledge me. When he said it in that place, I just… felt complete. Like the part of me I needed to get on with my life finally connected. I know it sounds corny and seems like a weak excuse, but that's just the way it is."

Naruto said "That sounds like it came out of a soap opera. I swear, I almost shed a tear at that. ALMOST." (If you really want to cry, listen to the song Perfect by Simple Plan, the song Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park, or If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. Listening to the songs, you can hear all the emotion going into them.)

Sasuke said "I know. But we better get to sleep Naruto, we got a tough day ahead of us tomorrow."

Naruto said "I know. Good night, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and glared, but dropped and went to sleep.

**______________________________________________________________**

(Next Day)

The next day, the guys got a late start since Sakura didn't want to wake up. She stayed asleep, until Sasuke burnt her tent down. That was when everyone saw that Sakura slept in the nude. Of course, she was embarrassed. But she was even more embarrassed when she was told that Naruto took pictures. She tried to take them, but she didn't know where Naruto put them. And Naruto said he would never give her the pictures back. Sakura then just gritted her teeth and walked on the road, followed by her team.

When they reached the village, it was in shambles. The windows were busted. Some houses were burnt to the ground. There was trash everywhere on the street. Naruto knew that they were gonna need backup, but didn't say anything. Him and their team just moved forward. Naruto followed Kakashi as they circled the village, looking for anyone. While they were walking, some man threw a rock at them. The rock missed, but the man was in a shaded alley. They saw him waving his hand at them, signaling them to come over there. They followed him, and saw him lead them into a broken down building. Naruto got on his guard, ready for anything.

When they went in the building, the man said "Thank goodness Konoha got my message. My name is Ni Kao. I am one of the few people fighting against the bandits."

Since Kakashi didn't ask anything, Naruto took lead and asked "Why did the bandits come here?"

Ni Kao said "I don't know. They just said 'this village belongs to the Golden Dragons' and started smashing everything. They killed the mayor and took out our police force. When they started sneaking into people houses and abducting people, we were defenseless. We couldn't stop them."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'The Golden Dragons. I thought I busted their operation in Wind Country. Then again, there wasn't that many people there, and Temari said there were hundreds. Maybe it's a multinational crime group and the leader was in Suna at that time. That's probably why the Suna Siblings thought if they destroyed that place, they would destroy the organization.'_ He said "Who was their leader?"

Ni Kao said "The man's name was Murasame. He said he was a missing-nin from the Hidden Rain Village. There was another guy here too who said he was the new leader of something. He said the old leader was named Taiseki and he was killed in Wind Country."

Kakashi said "Taiseki? What happened to him?"

Ni Kao narrowed his eyes and said "Are you a friend of his?"

Naruto said "Taiseki is the one who took Kakashi's eye when he was 13. Kakashi thought his teammate killed him 13 years ago, but he lived through the attack."

Ni Kao said "Oh. I'm sorry."

Naruto said "It's like this organizations is filled with missing-nin."

Ni Kao said "It is. The guy's name was Tonbo Tonbitake. He said something about taking over the Wind Country sector."

Naruto said "He might be one of the leaders."

Ni Kao said "What?"

Naruto said "What you just said confirms my guess. This crime organization, the Golden Dragons. They're a multinational crime organization."

Kakashi said "How do you know?"

Naruto said "I was over in Wind Country some time back. I helped the Kazekage's kids take out some bandits who took over a nearby city. The group turned out to be the Golden Dragons. Their leader was Taiseki. At the end of that, I killed Taiseki."

Kakashi said "You killed Taiseki? Please, he was a Jounnin of Iwagakure, you couldn't beat him."

Naruto said "Well, I did. And not only that, but I killed him. Just because he was a Jounnin, doesn't mean that a Genin can't defeat them. While we were in Wave Country, didn't you say that there were kids as young as us who were as strong as you?" Naruto implied that he could defeat Kakashi if Kakashi kept pushing him.

"Well, the Jounnin have more experience and Jutsu than a mere Genin has, so the Genin wouldn't stand a chance." said Kakashi. He knew the hidden meaning under Naruto's words, and he wasn't gonna back down.

"Really. What about on our mission to Wave a few days back? I was able to take down a hunter-nin stronger than Zabuza, who you couldn't defeat." retorted Naruto.

Kakashi had no comeback for that. Naruto said "Anyway, the Suna Siblings said that they kidnapped hundreds of people. And I only took down one building, so that means that the organization has to be a lot bigger than I thought."

Ni Kao said "Oh God. We're doomed."

Sasuke said "No, we're here to help. We'll stop them for you."

Ni Kao said "Thank you."

Naruto said "No problem. When do we attack them?"

Ni Kao said "We attack usually around midnight. We strike and try to take some of their members to interrogate, but we're always defeated. One of us is always taken as a hostage and we never see them again. People are afraid to fight back because they're scared of their families winding up dead."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, saying "Don't worry. Come midnight tonight, they'll be the ones on the losing end of this battle."

**_______________________________________________________________**

(Midnight)

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ni Kao, and the other rebels were hiding around the city bar. There were 5 guards stationed outside, with a lot of other ones inside the bar. Naruto watched them to see that while the others in the bar got drunk, the 5 outside wouldn't drink, staying sober to watch for the rebels.

Before the rebel on the inside got killed, he told them that after every drink they had, the bandits were forced to take a breathalyzer test to see if they were okay. If the breathalyzer reached .08, they were shut off for the night. It was like that because the human body filters out .04 alcohol in an hour, so in 2 hours they would be ready to fight. And they're always some people who are clean, to hold off the fight if one comes.

The double agent was also able to tell them that there were over 300 bandits. That would cause a problem, seeing as there were only 20 other rebels. When Naruto heard that news he thought _'This is bad. We can't fight an entire army by ourselves. We'll definitely need help if we have to fight all those guys.' _But Naruto was able to come up with a plan. They all attack head on, the ninja go first, then the rebels. The rebels would stand back and do minimal fighting. If they were in trouble, they would call a ninja to help them. Once the ninja knocked out 3 people each, they take them and retreat. No questions asked. The rebels would retreat first, then the ninja would go, throwing smoke bombs to hide their trail. The ninja would also take off their headbands so if they were captured, their village couldn't be tied to this. Sasuke had to ditch his Uchiha Clan jacket for a white shirt so that if he was captured, he couldn't be traced back to Konoha. Kakashi had to use a black headband he kept with him for his Sharingan Eye, but it didn't matter because if Kakashi was captured, the village would've been tied into it anyway. The rebels also wore black masks so they wouldn't be recognized in the fight.

So here they were, all stationed by the bar. It was 1 minute to midnight. Once midnight rung, they would storm the place, grab three people, and run. It was simple, but they had to get info first. Naruto held out his watch to see the clock. 5 seconds, 4, 3, 2,1...GO!

At exactly 12:00:00, everyone ran toward the building. Naruto and Sasuke in front, followed by Kakashi, then Sakura, then the rebels. One of the guards heard them coming, and charged them. Naruto and Sasuke kept running towards him, dodging his right punch by rolling under him, still going for the others behind him. Kakashi jumped forward and started fighting the guy. Naruto and Sasuke immediately separated, fighting their own 2 guards.

The bandits weren't tough. The problem was that they were always in numbers. Wherever one was, 10 would follow. They were like cockroaches. Too bad for them Naruto and Sasuke were two of the toughest Genin in the Leaf Village, so with Naruto, he dodged one bandit's punch, then the other bandit's sword. He dodged their attacks twice more, before letting them hit him. The bandit didn't even punch harder than Sakura, and the sword broke on contact with Naruto's skin. Taking advantage of their surprised states, Naruto attacked them viciously. With two punches, they were out.

Sasuke had to work a little harder though. Although he was just as fast as Naruto with dodging, he wasn't as strong, so Sasuke had to sent two kicks to their head to send them to sleep. Kakashi had taken care of his person and tossed him, and the other 4 to the rebels, telling them to take them to the hideout and wait for the other ninja. 5 rebels walked away with the 5 bandits, relieved that they were almost halfway done with the mission now.

Naruto looked in the window to see a bunch of bandits sitting around, drinking. Naruto knew that this wouldn't be easy, but there was like 50 bandits in there! Naruto just sighed, and walked in front of the door. He looked at Sasuke and said "What should we do to announce ourselves?"

Sasuke smirked and said "Great Ash Breakthrough Combo?"

Naruto smirked and said "I like the way you think, Sasuke."

While training Sasuke, Naruto also taught Sasuke the Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu just in case he ever needed to use the attack. Naruto stepped to the left and they both started doing handseals. At the end, they yelled "Fire style: Burning Ash Accumulation/Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto blew out a huge black mist of flame, while Sasuke let out a huge gust of wind. The wind increased the Ash Cloud, where it seeped through the cracks in the door. Naruto then clicked his teeth, setting the cloud on fire, the fire increasing due to the power of the Great Breakthrough. Sometime during this, Sakura said "I know you can defeat those losers, Sasuke-kun. I'll see you back at the hideout."

Naruto and Sasuke then charged the building. The door was burnt down, with the windows busted. They easily made it in, charging the drunk bandits. Naruto and Sasuke realized that a drunk bandit would be a better snitch than a sober one, so they were expecting to break down the door. Naruto and Sasuke flipped over the approaching people, landing and charging the drunkards. Any bandits that got in their way was knocked out. They were doing good, until Naruto ran into a bandit with a sword. Naruto saw that 10 of them had surrounded him, all with swords, so he charged his energy up. He waited until one of them attacked him. When that guy swung his axe, he appeared to hit Naruto. But Naruto was gone. The man looked at the Afterimage to see it giving him the finger.

Naruto reappeared behind the man, with his foot in the man's back. Naruto landed, and charged the other guys. He ducked under a horizontal swipe by a bandit, sending a ki blast to his stomach. The ki blast lifted the man off his feet, sending him impacting to the wall. Naruto jumped under the baseball slide one bandit tried to hit him with, then kicked the man in his face. Naruto landed with his right foot on the ground, and the left held up bent. He pivoted on his right foot, turning around and letting his left heel impact the guy on his right. Naruto used an Afterimage to escape, confusing the bandits more.

Naruto reappeared above their heads, sending a ki blast in the middle of them, blowing them away and into other bandits. Naruto looked over to see that Sasuke had gone into the Uchiha Clan Style and fought the bandits. He was facing only two, but Naruto counted 5 on the ground. Sasuke ducked under the spear a bandit threw at him, coming up with an uppercut at the man's chin. He then sent his right leg into the last guy. Naruto said "We gotta hurry Sasuke. The adrenaline might sober some of these guys up."

Sasuke said "Okay, let's move." Sasuke and Naruto charged forward, finally getting to the drunk people. They were looking around, thinking that they were seeing a movie, so they didn't move when Sasuke and Naruto came up to them. Naruto created 2 shadow clones. The clones knocked out 4 bandits with a simple chop to the neck. Naruto created 2 more clones, and him, the 4 clones, and Sasuke each grabbed one person, and was about to leave. But they were surrounded and the only way was up. They looked to see that Kakashi was leaving, with his bandit carried over his shoulder. When the rebels saw that Sasuke and Naruto had made it most of the way to the drunk people, they all exited the building. Naruto looked to Sasuke and said "The only way out is up, you ready?"

Sasuke said "Of course." They then crouched a little. Naruto said "Now." and they took off, breaking through the roof. While they were flying, Naruto threw his person up high in the air. He then charged up a Power Blitz, and shot it at the bar. It blew up, hopefully taking some bandits with it. Naruto caught his person, and caught up with Sasuke.

**________________________________________________________________**

(At Hideout)

5 minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke were touching down at the hideout. The adrenaline of what they just did was still pumping through them, so they had to take a few seconds to cool down. When they walked in the broken down building, they saw that everyone was waiting for them. When Naruto's clones walked in with the remaining bandits, the people cheered.

Ni Kao came up to them and said "I can't thank you enough for what you've done. Hopefully, we can attack them at their bases and get rid of them." After a moment, he said "Wait, where's the pink-haired girl?"

Sasuke got a confused look on his face, and said "Wait. Wasn't she with you?"

Ni Kao said "I thought she was with you."

Naruto said "When me and Sasuke burned down the building, she took claim for the other three that we knocked out and left. We thought she been made it back here."

Ni Kao said "We've been back here for awhile, and she's not here. What do you think happened to her?"

Naruto said "This is not good. She can't fight for nothing, if she was captured…" leaving the end to the others' imagination.

Kakashi said "Don't worry. Hopefully, she'll turn up tomorrow."

That brought some people's hope's up, until a kunai came smashing through the window. On the kunai was a note, and Naruto checked it and saw that it wasn't an explosive note. He read the note aloud to let the others hear it.

"_We have the pink-haired girl. We want 20 million yen and the heads of all of the rebels by midnight tomorrow, or I will let some of my more __lonely__ men get acquainted with her. Pay up or she becomes a woman long before she thought she would. Time's running out, you better cough up the money._

_Murasame"_

"What?" came the reply of Ni Kao.

Naruto said "They captured Sakura. They want all of your heads and 20 million dollars or they rape her."

Sasuke said "And how the hell are we supposed to come up with that kind of money?"

Naruto said "It's obvious, we don't. We save her before something happens to her."

Sasuke said "But if we try to save her at the swap, they'll be expecting it. They'll have guards there, waiting to see if we go back on our word."

Naruto said "I know, that's why we storm their base at City Hall. If we storm it in the morning, we can probably save her, and the people they kidnapped."

Sasuke said "But if we do that, we'll need a lot more people than us. "

Naruto said "I know. That's why we need to get another Genin Team here before we attack."

Kakashi jumped into the conversation, saying "Wait a minute. I'm the Jounnin here, I make the decisions. We don't call for reinforcements. We can handle this ourselves."

Naruto widened his eyes at that, then rounded on Kakashi, saying "Are you crazy? There's over 300 bandits and a missing-nin, probably two. It's obvious we're gonna need some more help."

Kakashi said "No, we don't need any help. Us three can do it ourselves." Kakashi couldn't let word get out that one of his Genin was captured under his care. Not only would it ruin his reputation, but his career too.

Naruto said "NO. I don't care what you say Kakashi, I'm going to Konoha and getting help for this even if you don't approve."

Kakashi said "No you aren't. In the ninja law book, it says that a Genin must follow orders from a Jounnin when out of the village. Failure to do so would result in an immediate expulsion from the Konoha Ninja Corps. I order you to not leave here."

Naruto said "Unlike you Kakashi, I was given a special order from the Hokage. If I thought we were in over our heads, he gave me special permission to go back to the village and request help. And that's what I'm gonna do. I don't care what you say Kakashi. I'm looking out for Sakura's safety, unlike you who's probably only looking out for your own reputation. For all of your talk about the 4th Hokage, about how he was like a father to you, how you wanted to be like him, you're nowhere near as good a sensei as he was. If he saw you right now, he'd be ashamed Kakashi."

Naruto then turned around and ran out of the building. While he was running, he went Super Saiyan and jumped off. He then took off for Konohagakure. It was a 5 minute trip for him since he was going faster than he ever could with his team. He flew over the clouds so he wouldn't be seen. The scenery of Konoha looked peaceful under the moonlight, but Naruto didn't have the chance to sightsee since he needed to get to the Hokage Tower quickly. When he reached the Tower, he touched down and barged right into the Hokage's office. He said "Oji-san!"

The Hokage said "Did something go wrong on your mission Naruto?" The Hokage was hoping that Naruto wouldn't come back during the mission, but some things never happen the way you want them to.

Naruto said "Yes. There were over 300 bandits at the place. They took over the city you sent us to. We made a plan to grab some drunk bandits to get some info from them, like how many people they captured. But something went wrong.

"When we were supposed to get the bandits, Sakura left before we attacked. When me and Sasuke got back to the headquarters for the rebels fighting the bandits, we didn't find Sakura there. A kunai flew through the window, and on it, it said that sakura was captured and they demanded 20 million dollars and the heads of the rebels or Sakura would be raped. I immediately came back here for help, going against what Kakashi ordered."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. Kakashi was treading on extremely thin ice. With the entire business in Wave, Sarutobi was ready to fire him from the Konoha Ninja Corps., but the Konoha Council backed Kakashi up. The Konoha Council was biased, and they took the side of anyone not on Naruto's side. He wanted to fire them, but he didn't have enough power to do that. Only one person had the power to fire the Konoha Council or the Hokage, and it looked like Sarutobi would have to make a call to him and tell about the biased actions of the Council. Of course, his actions over the years were biased too, but he was making sure a little boy had a chance at life. He was sure his bias would be overlooked.

Anyway, he said to Naruto "Don't worry, Naruto. I'll deal with Kakashi. You have to get a team to Kiano(name I came up with for the town) and quick."

Naruto said "But what team is up at(Naruto looks at the clock over the Hokage's head) 12:45 in the morning?"

The Hokage said "Damn, you're right. We'll have to get a team early tomorrow to go with you after the people. And they'll have to be fast since time is of the essence and young Sakura's life hangs in the balance. Naruto, who do you want?" The Hokage already had a hunch, but didn't want to say anything.

Naruto smirked and said "I want Vegeta to come with me. An entire team and Vegeta coming with us could cause a little chaos since the Ninja Force would be down 3 Jounnin and 6 Genin. I think bringing Vegeta Jr. with us would be better. He can easily clean this up for us. As a matter of fact, Vegeta Jr. could do this entire mission by himself."

Sarutobi chuckled and said "Probably so. Anyway, go easy on those guys who you captured. I know it would be your first try at interrogation."

Naruto said "Yeah. I'm gonna see if Vegeta Jr. is awake, or if I can wake him up."

Naruto then ran out of the Hokage's office and took off for Lee's house. After a few minutes, he arrived at Lee's place. He started banging on the door until someone woke up and answered it. After a few minutes, Vegeta came to the door only in a bed sheet, saying "What the fuck do you want, Naruto? It's past midnight."

Naruto said "I had a mission today. One of my teammates got kidnapped and we need your help to free them."

Vegeta said "Give me 15 minutes. I gotta finish something up." and quickly closed the door. When Vegeta came out again, he was dressed in his usual attire(black T-shirt, Future Trunks jacket without Capsule Corp. Logo, Saiyan-style boots like Vegeta always wears, white gloves, and black pants).

He said "Now, come on. We gotta go." and took off with Naruto, but they went to the Hokage Tower first, then took off for Kiano. While flying, he said "I guess that idiot sensei of yours didn't want to save the girl?"

Naruto said "I never said-"

Vegeta cut him off, saying "Of course it's that stupid girl. I saw you training that Uchiha boy. And I saw him at that tournament a week ago. I knew that he couldn't have been in trouble."

Naruto said "Anyway, you're right. That bastard didn't want to save her, believing that he could do it all alone. I don't trust him for anything, so I called in some real help."

Vegeta said "Good. Now let's get rid of these fools."

Naruto said "Not yet. We have some people we captured for interrogation. I wanted your help in that too."

Vegeta said "I'm not so good in interrogation, but I'll do it."

The rest of the trip Naruto talked about the Golden Dragons and their organization.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Kiano-Past Midnight)

(I was about to end it here, but I thought that if I ended it here, then the next chapter wouldn't be that long)

Naruto and Vegeta touched down at the hideout, Naruto dropping out of his Super Saiyan mode. They walked in to see that one of the guys were already being interrogated. They saw that Kakashi was asking him questions. Vegeta came up and pushed Kakashi out of the way, saying "Let me do it."

Vegeta stared at the guy in the eyes. It looked like nothing was happening, but after a minute, the guy started sweating uneasily. He said "Okay, I'll talk. The girl would probably be held at the prison yard, with all of the other people we took."

Vegeta said "What are the strengths of your leader? What jutsu does he know? Is he proficient in Kenjutsu? Answer me!"

The guy said "I don't know anything, I swear."

Vegeta just punched the guy in his chest, knocking him out easily. He turned around to see Naruto staring at him incredulously. He said "How did you do that? You made him talk so easily."

Vegeta said "I used something called 'Killer Intent'. It's like a bad feeling that overcomes someone when there's someone powerful around. It's a sense of hopelessness and despair that cripples someone. If directed enough, it can be used to make someone see a violent and painful death. It's a really important move to learn. You should try to learn it sometime."

Vegeta pushed the unconscious bandit out of the way, putting another in his place. Vegeta said "I asked your little buddy over there, he said that he didn't know anything about your leaders fighting style. Do you know any?"

The man made the mistake of looking Vegeta in the eyes. After a few seconds, he squealed like his partner. He said "The leader's really good with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. He can also make this special wire out of water that can cut someone up if they try to get out of it when he traps them. He knows a lot of Water Jutsu. That's all I know."

Vegeta then knocked him out. He said "Okay, that's all the info we need. First, we raid the prison yard and free the prisoners they put in there. The thing is, is that we'd have to kill all of the bandits. If we let them live, they could easily take over this village again. We have to kill them or else they'll attack again in bigger numbers. I don't like killing that much either, but we'd have to do it to save these peoples lives and you all know it."

Kakashi said "Wait a minute. Just who do you think you are? I am the leading Jounnin of this mission."

Vegeta smirked and said "Think again. (went into his pocket to fish out a signed paper) This is a Hokage approved document stating that I am in control of this mission now, until it's over. Naruto told the Hokage what happened and he immediately put me in charge. Now shut up, imbecile."

Vegeta said "After we free Pinkie from the prison yard, we'll have to immediately move toward City Hall. We can't give them any time to strengthen their defenses so we have to move quickly. Me and Naruto will head the brigade that breaks into the prison yard. Then we buy time so that 5 of you guys(Vegeta pointed to the rebels) will go with the Uchiha(pointed to Sasuke, obviously) to free the prisoners. When you confirm that everyone is free, we kill all the bandits together. Then, we immediately move toward City Hall to kill the leader. Kakashi and the rest of you guys will already be there, attacking City Hall. Since he's a Jounnin, he should be able to help you guys hold the bandits off to distract them from us.

"We have to move really quick though. We can't afford to waste any time. You guys going with the Uchiha will have only 5 minutes to get the prisoners. You all got that?" At the people's nod, Vegeta said "Good." Not for the first time Naruto found himself looking at Vegeta in amazement. He made that entire plan up quickly with only 2 minutes to think it up.

Vegeta said "All of you, go to sleep now. We start this plan at noon tomorrow, no exceptions. Pinkie's life and your town are at stake here."

**________________________________________________________________**

(Noon-Next Day-Kiano)

The next day, everyone took their places. Although there were 20 of them, the rebels posed as homeless people on the streets. They dug shallow holes in the ground to hide their weapons and hid the holes with their bodies. They were waiting for the time to go. Since Murasame robbed the village blind, it wasn't unnatural to see homeless, so it was an easy disguise.

When the clock struck noon, Kakashi and the villagers with him immediately popped out of their homeless disguises, and charged for City Hall. Kakashi started doing handseals. He came to an end and yelled "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missile Jutsu". A massive dragon made of mud came from out of the ground and charged for the door of City Hall. It immediately broke the door and anyone else by it. Kakashi charged through the door to see many bandits coming from the stairs, through the doors, everywhere. They were pouring into the main entrance to see what happened. Kakashi pulled out two kunai, and ran forward, slicing through the crowd of bandits on his way. The rebels were right behind him, pulling out their swords and attacking the closest bandits.

**_____________________________________________________________**

(With Naruto, Vegeta, and Sasuke)

When the clock struck noon, all of the rebels threw off their disguises, rushing for the door. They waited for Naruto and Vegeta who lead them to break down the door. Naruto and Vegeta took stances. Naruto spread his legs and turned his body a little. He cupped his hands on his sides and charged up energy, the energy giving off a light blue light. Vegeta spread his legs a little and turned his body to his right and put his hands close together by his chest. He then charged up energy, royal purple energy sparking with intensity. They said together "Kamehameha/Galick Gun, Fire!" and let out their attacks. The attacks blew the wall away, and in the smoke that followed, Naruto and Vegeta immediately rushed through it, followed by the rebels.

Sasuke immediately ran for the prison building, with 5 bandits following him. The rest stayed behind with Vegeta and Naruto, pulling out any kind of weapons they had. Vegeta said "Don't hesitate to kill. We have to win this battle." Naruto and Vegeta and the remaining rebels then attacked the bandits coming their way.

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Vegeta)

Vegeta saw the bandits coming his way. He just said "Pathetic." and charged them. The first bandit that got in his way, Vegeta punched him in the chest, breaking a few ribs. Vegeta then vanished and reappeared above the guy, the sole of his boot in the back of the guy's head.

Vegeta landed and charged another bandit. He dodged a kick thrown by a bandit, then punched him in the face with his right hand. He then turned to his left, using the momentum from the punch, and kicked the bandit with his left leg. Vegeta jumped under a sweep and kicked the guy who tried the sweep. Vegeta grabbed the guy and tossed the guy behind him, into 3 other bandits. He dodged a punch thrown by a bandit, and grabbed the arm. He twisted it until a sickening snap was heard, then he threw the guy into the air. Vegeta turned around to see that there was still some people running towards him. Vegeta started doing handseals and ended, yelling out "Fire Style: Apollo's Fury!"

Vegeta stuck his fist out. He then raised it up to the sky. Where the enemy was, a great geyser of fire came out and incinerated them all.

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Naruto)

Naruto charged the bandits with vigor. He ducked under the punch thrown and punched the guy in his chest. Naruto then blocked the sword swipe aimed for his head, breaking the sword. He ran over to the bandit that did it and punched the guy in the chest. Naruto jumped up and started doing handseals. He yelled out "Lightning Style: False Darkness Jutsu!".

A huge mass of lightning shot out of his hand. The lightning attack went forward, taking the form of a great beast. The beast went forward, exploding when it reached the ground, killing all of the bandits around it. Naruto fell back down to the ground and did more handseals. He yelled out "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Naruto then shot a huge bullet of water out of his mouth and it impacted with the crowd of bandits around him. Naruto jumped up again, and started firing at all bandits he saw. Him and Vegeta caused a ruckus, giving Sasuke and his squad enough time to go down and get the prisoners.

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke waited until Naruto and Vegeta broke from their group before charging the prison. He found the stairs and charged down them, 5 angry rebels behind him. When they reached the bottom, they saw 13 guards waiting for them. Sasuke charged them, flipping over most of the guys. Sasuke landed, and kicked the guy to his right. He dodged the punch by the guy in front of him, and started doing handseals. While doing handseals, the one in front of him kept attacking him. Sasuke easily dodged them, while still doing handseals. When he ended, he jumped to the left, yelling out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" and breathing out a huge ball of fire. The fire easily engulfed the bandits toasting those two.

Sasuke looked over to see that the rebels were easily beating the bandits. Sasuke wondered why when the bandits were the ones with control over the town, but then remembered that the rebels were out numbered 15 to 1 against the bandits. They must have been ganged up on. When the last bandit died, Sasuke checked all of their bodies and found the key. He ran for the stairs, going down two flights. He got down there, and opened up the cells there. The people announced their thanks. He let Sakura out, who was happy to see him. Sasuke just ignored her and turned around and led the people out of the building.

When he got out of the building, he saw that there were still bandits left. Naruto and Vegeta really did their job, but they needed to move on quick. Sasuke ran toward a bandit and started fighting. The rebels followed suit, and soon all of the people were dead. Naruto had minor cuts and a few cuts in his clothes, but otherwise was alright. He said "that was way too easy. Sasuke, how many did you see down there?"

Sasuke said "I only counted thirteen here."

Vegeta said "Good. I counted 143 bodies, so that means that over half of them are wiped out. But we have to get to City Hall quick. Come on."

Vegeta took off running toward City Hall, with the others behind him. But before they got clear of the prison yard, 6 kunai landed in front of them. Vegeta's experience made him look at the kunai out of reflex and saw they were explosive kunai. "Everyone back!" he yelled. They barely got out of the blast range before the kunai exploded.

When the smoke cleared, there were three people there. They had the mark of the dragon on their face, so it was obvious that they were part of the Golden Dragons. But they were dressed differently than the bandits, who wore anything. These three wore black vests with black t-shirts under them. They had black pants and black sandals. By the stances they took, it was obvious they were ninja. Their headband had the head of a dragon on it.

Vegeta said "So, you're working for those Golden Dragon douchebags aren't you?"

The guy in the middle, who was the tallest, said "Yes. We are part of the Golden Dragons. You are messing with the operations of the Golden Dragons and therefore you must be destroyed. I hope you updated your wills before you came here."

Vegeta smirked and said "I hope you updated yours. You're mine. Naruto, Sasuke, take the other two."

The guy in the middle said "Your death is near."

The three unknown ninja started charging at Naruto, Sasuke, and vegeta. Vegeta met Toguro(the tall one) head on. Their fists met each other, pushing for dominance. Vegeta then tried to kick Toguro, but Toguro jumped back and threw an explosive kunai at vegeta. Vegeta caught the kunai and threw it back. Toguro brought his hand up to catch it, but vegeta shot a ki blast out also, which hit Toguro's hand and made the kunai explode in his face.

When the smoke cleared, Toguro was still standing. He had a small burn mark on where the attack hit his face, but otherwise he was still fine. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and charged Toguro. Toguro smirked and charged vegeta. Vegeta dodged his punch and sent a right hook to Toguro's face. He then turned and kicked Toguro with his left foot. Toguro went flying. Vegeta then started blasting Toguro with ki blasts.

After a while vegeta stopped blasting him. When the smoke cleared, Toguro was still there, but had dents in his skin that were bleeding. Deeper layers of skin were showing. It was a grotesque sight to look at. But suddenly, all the damage that Toguro took was healed. Vegeta looked on in amazement, saying "What the fuck?"

Toguro laughed and said "Like it. It's a special bloodline. Any damage I take is instantly healed. It's great. I can take damage that most people can't and come out without a scratch. It's great for me, bad for you. 'Cause when you run out of energy, you're a sitting duck."

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was fighting the shortest of the Golden Dragons, named Ryu. Ryu charged Sasuke with a punch, but Sasuke dodged the punch and kicked ryu in the face. Ryu fell back, but flipped back into the upright position. He ran forward and ducked the kick by Sasuke and punched him in the chest. Sasuke flew back and as he was about to flip to land on his feet, he felt another hit. But ryu was still back where he was. Sasuke went flying more and landed. When he got up ryu was smirking. Sasuke muttered "smirk at this" and started doing handseals. He yelled out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!".

The fireball went out toward Ryu. Ryu put his hand out toward the fireball. The fireball kept going toward ryu, but stopped 2 feet away, as if it hit an invisible dome. Sasuke looked on in amazement as ryu rushed toward him. Sasuke barely dodged the punch that went toward his head. He brought his knee up and hit ryu in his stomach, but was somehow thrown 10 feet away from ryu.

Sasuke looked toward ryu. Ryu said "I bet you're wondering how I was able to do all of that, aren't you?"

Sasuke got up on his knees and started doing handseals. He yelled out "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" and shot out 20 fireballs, all aimed for Ryu. Ryu put his hand out again and they landed on the invisible dome. Sasuke stood up and threw three kunai at ryu. Ryu laughed and put his hand out again. The kunai stopped where they were. They turned around. Ryu smirked and then thrusted his hand out. The kunai went flying toward Sasuke. Sasuke turned on his Sharingan and was barely able to send out three ki blasts to destroy the kunai before they hit him.

Ryu said "I have a special bloodline. It allows me to… well, I really can't explain it but it lets me do a lot of stuff. Let's leave it at that."

Ryu thrusted his hand out at Sasuke and Sasuke saw that chakra left his hand and went out in an invisible wall. The invisible wall then traveled to where he was. Sasuke jumped up and was barely able to dodge the wall. Sasuke thought to himself '_This guy takes chakra control to the extreme. He's able to manipulate chakra into walls. He's able to use it to do just about anything he wants it to do. This isn't gonna be easy.'_

**______________________________________________________________**

(With Naruto)

The middle height person of the group (Kenji) attacked Naruto. Naruto jumped over Kenji and blasted him with a ki blast while his back was turned. Kenji turned around and backhanded the ki blast. Kenji jumped up to where Naruto was and punched him in his stomach. Naruto let the attack hit, not expecting it to hurt him that much. But it actually did. It hurt more than just about any punch he ever felt before. Kenji then kicked Naruto in the chest, making Naruto fall down to the ground. Naruto looked up to see that Kenji was falling down and trying to punch him. Naruto thought to himself _'What the hell'_ . But he ignored his surprise and rolled out of the way, barely avoiding the punch that was sent to his head by Kenji.

Naruto rolled to his feet and disappeared. He reappeared with his fist in Kenji's face. He then brought his knee up in Kenji's stomach, knocking him away. Naruto charged up energy in his hand and shot off a charged ki blast. When the blast got close to Kenji, Kenji tried to deflect it, but it exploded and hurt his hand. Kenji got up and suddenly disappeared. He reappeared in front of Naruto. Naruto barely had time to duck before a punch sailed over his head.

Naruto punched Kenji in his stomach again. This time he charged the punch with ki so that it would hurt a lot more. The punch sent Kenji sailing. Naruto stood up and disappeared. He reappeared where Kenji landed, but Kenji fazed out. He reappeared with his fist in Naruto's chest. The attack hurt, and Naruto took a step back from the hit, then fell to his knees. Naruto couldn't move. Kenji came forward and laughed in Naruto's face.

He said "You're strong like me. As a matter of fact, all of your friends are strong, well except for the pink-haired one. But me and my pals are stronger. We are part of the Hydra division of the Golden Dragons. We Hydra are a special division of people who volunteered to undergo medical experiments. Thanks to that, all of us have powers beyond our wildest dreams.

"Toguro can heal from any injury. Ryu has an assload of chakra and can manipulate it however he pleases. And I have super speed and strength. It appears you have super strength and speed too, but unfortunately for you, I'm stronger. Now, prepare to die."

Kenji pulled his fist back, and tried to punch Naruto in his face. But while he was talking, Naruto was able to gather energy all around his body. When Kenji punched, Naruto was able to send out the energy in a small coat of protective energy. The coat of energy took the attack from Kenji, and Naruto was able to send it out in an explosive wave of energy, knocking back Kenji. Naruto got up and disappeared. He reappeared beside Kenji. Kenji dodged his punches, and got one off in his face. Naruto rocketed backwards. While he was going, he thought to himself _'He __**is**__ stronger than me.'_

Naruto landed on his feet. Kenji reappeared behind Naruto and tried to knee Naruto in the head, but Naruto fazed out and fazed in behind Kenji. He tried to kick Kenji in his back, but Kenji disappeared and reappeared facing Naruto, but crouched down. He tried to punch Naruto, but Naruto fazed out and fazed in behind Kenji.

Naruto grabbed Kenji by his shoulders and flew up. Kenji was surprised by Naruto's ability to fly, but didn't let it show. Naruto kept flying until they were 200 feet above the ground. Naruto then let Kenji go. While Kenji was falling, Naruto charged up energy in his hand and then yelled "Riot Javelin!". The attack went forward and hit Kenji dead on. Kenji was free falling to the ground.

**_____________________________________________________________**

(With Vegeta)

Vegeta charged Toguro. He punched him in his face, then kicked him in his chest. The attack sent him flying away. Vegeta chased after Toguro and started punching him in his chest again and again. He then kicked Toguro in his chin, sending him flying up. Vegeta stretched his hand out and tucked his thumb in. he gathered energy and then shot it off, saying "Atomic Blast!"

The attack sailed forward and hit Toguro. Toguro then fell down to the ground. When he landed, he broke his leg and his arm. After a few seconds, there were only scorch marks on his skin, and then nothing. Vegeta said "Impossible." under his breath.

Toguro laughed . "What did I say? I'm impossible to kill. Any damaged or worn out cells in my body are completely destroyed and replaced with new ones. Any damage is immediately repaired. Not only is damage repaired, but aging cells are destroyed and replaced with new ones. I don't age. I'm not only invincible, but I'm also immortal."

Vegeta said "You're invincible and immortal, huh? Well, I'm about to end that." Vegeta spread his legs and turned his body. He spread his hands apart in front of his chest and started gathering energy. The energy gave off a Royal Purple glow. Vegeta blasted Toguro, yelling out "Galick Gun, Fire!"

The attack sailed forward, catching Toguro by surprise. He got hit by the attack, not only being fried, but being electrocuted also. The pain was unbearable, but as he was being damaged, he was also healing himself. When Vegeta let the attack go, believing that he killed Toguro, Toguro started doing handseals. When he ended, he yelled out "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

The earth rose up and took the shape of a dragon. The dragon went forward and crashed into Vegeta before he could do anything. Toguro then started doing more handseals and yelled out "Earth Style: Revolving Spirit Earth Palm Jutsu!"

Toguro then put his hand on the ground and jumped over Vegeta. It looked like his hand grabbed the earth itself and pulled it over Vegeta, trapping him in a cave underground.

Toguro laughed and said "See. I told you that I can never be defeated in battle."

All of a sudden the earth shook. It kept shaking and shaking. Eventually a hole broke through in the ground. A golden glow was coming from the hole. Then Vegeta came out. He was in Super Saiyan. His eyes were narrowed and he was pissed off.

He said "Okay. The mocking I could take. The gloating wasn't that much. But you _buried me underground_. I was about to go easy on you, but now it's time you died!" Vegeta then charged Toguro. Toguro couldn't see it coming. Vegeta punched Toguro in his face, then he kicked Toguro away. He charged up an attack in his hand. The attack took on a red/orange color. Vegeta said "I hope you meet Satan in hell! Big Bang Attack!" He let the attack go. The attack sailed forward and hit Toguro head on.

When the smoke cleared, Toguro was demolished. There were many pieces of broken bone and bone marrow on the ground. The attack vaporized Toguro's skin, muscles, and organs. The only thing left intact was his skull and a small part of his brain. Vegeta chuckled to himself and said "Good enough."

**______________________________________________________________**

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke jumped as Ryu sent another chakra wall at him. He was about to land, but he was hovering in mid-air. But not because of himself. It was because he was caught by Ryu. Ryu started closing his hand. As he was closing his hand, Sasuke felt squeezed more and more. Sasuke thought to himself '_This is not good. If I don't find a way out of this, I'm dead. Wait a minute.'_

Sasuke pointed two fingers at Ryu. He focused a lot of energy into his fingers, until they felt like they were about to burst. He then let the attack go in a narrow but powerful energy beam. The attack sailed forward and almost hit Ryu. Ryu saw the attack coming and was barely able to put up a shield to block the attack. Sasuke tried to get out again, but he still couldn't. He was about to kiss his ass goodbye, but Ryu noticed that Kenji was falling from the sky. When he noticed, he let Sasuke go and focused on making Kenji land safely. Sasuke saw this as his time and charged Ryu. He twisted and kicked Ryu in his face. He then started doing handseals and yelled out "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sasuke shot out 20 fireballs, which sailed forward and hit Ryu. Sasuke charged Ryu again, but saw the gathering of chakra around his hands. Sasuke was barely able to jump over the spectral like hand of chakra that went for his throat. He guessed that he could only see it thanks to his Sharingan. Sasuke landed and turned to punch Ryu. Ryu put up a shield and blocked Sasuke's attacks. Sasuke never gave up though. He kept attacking and attacking, but the shield would never give.

Sasuke jumped back and started doing handseals. He ended landing on the Tiger Seal. Sasuke ran forward, gathering chakra into his mouth. He jumped over Ryu, yelling out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

The attack sailed forward when Sasuke's body was upside-down and perpendicular to the ground and with Ryu right under him. The attack sailed forward, impacting with the shield Ryu had up. Sasuke kept the blast up, floating in the air. He was running out of chakra, so Sasuke dropped the attack. He levitated in the air, and eventually kept blasting Ryu. The ki blasts kept impacting his shield, but Sasuke didn't let up.

Ryu was in trouble. He had more chakra than most Jounnin, but using those attacks that much like he did would tire even him out. The ki blasts were testing his chakra control. He could barely keep up his shield. He felt himself start running out. He let the shield go and jumped away. He put a strong genjutsu on Sasuke's eyes so Sasuke would see fake remains of his body. He looked over to Toguro to see that he was about to be blasted. He threw a genjutsu over Vegeta's eyes so Vegeta would think he killed Toguro.

**___________________________________________________________**

(With Naruto)

Naruto looked on as Kenji free fell to his death. Naruto drifted to the ground, but was amazed by what he saw. Kenji was down there, not even hurt. Naruto landed and said "How did you survive that?"

Kenji said "I owe that to Ryu. It was thanks to him that I was caught."

Naruto said "Well, you're gonna wish he let you drop after I'm through with you."

Naruto fazed out and fazed in behind Kenji. He tried to punch Kenji in his head, but Kenji turned around and blocked the attack. Naruto brought his hand up and put it in Kenji's face. He charged up an energy beam and blasted Kenji at point blank range. Kenji flew back, bleeding in his face. Naruto charged forward and almost punched Kenji in his face, but Kenji fazed out. He reappeared in Naruto's face and punched him. He then kicked Naruto. He fazed out and fazed in and hit Naruto. He then kept that cycle up. He would faze out. Faze in and hit Naruto. Then faze out again.

Kenji's combo was really doing damage to Naruto. Kenji fazed in and landed a kick in Naruto's stomach. Naruto flew back and crashed into the prison building. Kenji charged forward into the smoke and let out a right punch. It was caught though. Kenji thought _'Huh' _to himself, right before he was punched in his chest, flying toward where they originally started fighting. Following him was Naruto, in his Super Saiyan mode.

Naruto charged Kenji and started raining down blows on his body. Kenji couldn't keep up with the attacks. He felt only pain. Naruto didn't let up. Naruto kicked Kenji away. Kenji looked at Ryu and said "Ryu, I think it's time we got out of here."

Kenji ran toward Ryu and toward where Toguro was. They started running on the road out of the village. Naruto charged after them, giving chase, but Ryu moved his hands and brought two of the houses on Naruto's sides on him. Naruto was barely able to pull up to dodge the houses. When he looked to where they were at, they were too far for him to find them. Naruto flew back to the prison yard and said "I couldn't catch them."

Vegeta said "It doesn't matter. Something tells me that we'll be seeing them again soon. For now, we gotta go to City Hall and help Kakashi."

**________________________________________________________________**

(City Hall)

Kakashi wasn't doing well. He took out 50 before they started ganging up on him. Add that to the fact that more came out, and he was bound to be beaten. There was only a matter of time. And his was up. Each time he killed one bandit, two took it's place. He wondered if Naruto and the others would ever come. But his suspicions were confirmed when he heard a roar. He looked back, only to hit the dirt quickly. And he was lucky. Over his head went a beast of lightning. The beast flew forward, hitting 10 bandits. Vegeta, Sasuke, and Naruto immediately jumped over him.

Naruto stopped as Vegeta and Sasuke went on to attack the bandits. He held his hands at his side and concentrated, as he felt his energy increase. He forced all of his energy into the transformation, turning into a Super Saiyan. He immediately charged the bandits, invisible to the naked eye. You couldn't tell where Naruto went, but the bandits in front of him immediately went flying, like something blew through them. Naruto turned around, attacking the bandits at lightning speeds. The bandits didn't stand a chance. In two minutes all of them were eliminated.

When they were done, Naruto immediately exited Super Saiyan. The form was strong, but Naruto still couldn't stay in that form for long. While Naruto looked around to see that all of the bandits were dead, the rebels and others started exiting the building. Amazingly, none of the rebels died. Naruto looked around for Murasame to see that he wasn't there. Naruto then heard the windows break and looked over there to see that it was a kunai with a message on it. Naruto read the message outlud again.

_No doubt looking for me. Too bad. By the time you read this message, I'll be long gone. You freed all of the people we captured and saved the pink-haired girl. I'm surprised. I could kill you right now, but that'll be too easy. I think that I'll toy with you for awhile. Oh yeah, and I put explosive tags all around the building that should detonate the second you're through reading this message. Have fun!_

_Murasame_

Naruto growled in anger and said "Everyone out. There's explosive tags on the building." But Naruto was a second too late since they blew. Naruto and Vegeta made sure that everyone was out safely. There was only a few people to evacuate since a lot of people left when they got through with the bandits. When the people were out, they barely made it out of the building. They came out to the cheers of everyone. Everyone was happy and rejoicing. The bandits left their village and now they could rebuild in peace.

With that, the ninja left the village. Naruto told them that they could always call on Konoha if they had bandit problems, promising to help. He was thanked profusely by the people of Kiano as they were eternally grateful.

**______________________________________________________________**

(End)

This was a long chapter. I hope you all stuck out until the end of it. Anyway, there's the next installment of RotD. The next one might take them to the Chunnin Exams.


	10. Filler Chapter

**Yo, here's Chapter 10 of Return of the Dragon. I'm sorry people. I promised myself that by the time this story has been up for a year that I would have 12 chapters at the least, but I broke that promise. I'm sorry, but anyway, read this chapter.**

**Anyway, there's the end of my rant. Hope you enjoy the story. I don't feel like writing a recap this chapter, so if you didn't read the last one, too bad.**

**________________________________________________________________**

(On the road to Konoha)

On the road back to Konoha, everything was as usual. Naruto was walking forward, having some light conversation with Sasuke. They were talking about their battles with those special Golden Dragon soldiers. Naruto was expressing his suspicion that they would meet again, with Sasuke agreeing with him. Sakura was as usual, walking behind them struggling to keep up. She was also looking at Sasuke and having daydreams of them doing things that 12-year olds shouldn't do.

Kakashi and Vegeta were arguing all the way. Kakashi couldn't stand the fact that not only did Naruto go behind his back, but he was stripped of his leadership of that mission. If he would have led that to the end, it could have seriously boosted his career status. He probably could've been in line to become the next Hokage. But thanks to that hell spawn Naruto his reputation would be severely knocked down.

"Vegeta, you had no right to take control of that mission" Kakashi said irritably.

"Fuck you Kakashi. If you could've kept your head in the game, and out of those porno books, you might've noticed that Pinky didn't get back" retorted Vegeta in his family's usual scolding way.

"I was too busy getting my prisoners from that bar." said Kakashi, thinking that was a legitimate excuse.

"When you become a Jounnin Sensei, the mission doesn't mean jack shit if your Genin are in danger. The fact that you don't know that means that either you are a bad ass student or you had a bad ass teacher. And I know that it wasn't the latter, 'cause I knew your sensei personally and I know he would've drilled that lesson in your head the day you made Jounnin. You fucked up big time Kakashi. You always have been but thanks to the Konoha Council bailing your ass out, you haven't had to take responsibility for it. Now you do. And you better start taking responsibilities for your actions"

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm ranked an Elite Jounnin of our village and you just got your Jounnin status back. You had better watch who you're talking to" responded Kakashi, feeling as if his position and rank was being challenged.

"I don't care if you were the Tsuichikage himself. I was on par with Minato when he died and I have only gotten stronger since then. You had best watch who _you're _talking to, Hatake" said Vegeta with force behind his words.

Kakashi looked as if he was about to say something else, but he then looked into Vegeta's eyes and saw them turn turquoise. He also felt an _enormous_ amount of killing intent coming from Vegeta. It scared Kakashi so much, he didn't say anything else to Vegeta that day.

While Kakashi was talking to Vegeta, Sakura paused in her daydreaming of fucking Sasuke enough to remember something that Naruto did in the battle. She also remembered that he did the same thing in Wave but she couldn't ask him then. She turned to Naruto and demanded "Dobe, how did your hair and your eye color change in that fight? And how did you fly in that battle?"

Naruto looked at her and said "Well, you flat-chested bitch, that, I believe, is none of your concern. I'm surprised you saw that I did that, seeing as you spend 24 hours a day wondering when your gonna attack and rape Sasuke. But if you must know, it's a family Jutsu. We can only teach that technique to one person, and that person must swear on their life and chakra that they won't teach it to another soul without our permission. Our family was close to Vegeta's family so they taught it to his family."

After being scolded by Vegeta, Kakashi turned to eavesdrop on Naruto and Sakura's conversation. When he heard that those techniques could be taught to other people, he turned to Naruto and said "Naruto, as your Jounnin Sensei, I order you to teach that Jutsu to Sasuke."

Naruto turned to Kakashi first in disbelief, then in anger. He said "For your information bitch, I already did. Second, I wouldn't care if you were the Hokage, I would never listen to your orders Kakashi. You lost all the respect I had for you when you couldn't see the difference between a prisoner and a jailor. You aren't a real sensei, and you never will be in my book Hatake."

Kakashi glared hatefully at Naruto. That was the second time in 10 minutes that his authority had been called into question. From Vegeta he could take it, seeing as he had 13 years more experience as a Jounnin than him. But from a snot-nosed, fresh-out-of-the-Academy Genin punk like Naruto to challenge his authority, that was it.

Kakashi intensified his glare at Naruto and said "I am your sensei and you will teat me with some respect."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "You have to be worthy of respect to gain it, Hatake, and I know you're not worthy."

Kakashi said "I have a lot of pull in certain places Naruto, and I can make many things happen Naruto. You don't wanna test me."

Naruto said "You don't wanna test me Kakashi. I don't give a rat's ass what pull you have in the Council. I am an adult in the eyes of Konoha and I am a shinobi, and the only person who can affect my job is the Hokage. So unless you have a pull with Oji-san that I don't know, you can't affect me in any way."

Kakashi said "I can have you expelled from the Shinobi program for insubordination."

Naruto smirked and said "I like to see you try."

Kakashi said "Fine, but remember you asked for it."

Naruto just ignored the rest of Kakashi's tirade. He went back to talking to Sasuke, showing even more disrespect to his Jounnin Sensei. But Naruto didn't give a rat's ass. As far as he was concerned, the only teammate he had was Sasuke.

**________________________________________________________________**

(That night)

That night Vegeta volunteered himself, Naruto, and Sasuke for first watch of their camp. When Sakura and Kakashi left, Vegeta took Naruto and Sasuke somewhere else away from their camp for the night. While they were walking away, Vegeta told them to take to the sky and he took up. Naruto was right behind him. Sasuke was a little behind Naruto. He still wasn't as good as Naruto in flying. When he reached them, he asked "Vegeta-sensei, what are we doing up here exactly?"

Vegeta said "We're up here to teach you the basics of flying. Naruto I know you learned flying from Kyuubi, but he couldn't have been a very good teacher since he could never fly himself.

Naruto reached for the Kyuubi's mind and thought _'Is that true?'_

The Kyuubi responded _**'Yep. Everything I know about flying I learned from Vegeta and Goku. I didn't have enough chakra control to fly. That's why every Jutsu I taught you, you could just pour more and more chakra into it and it would still work.'**_

After thinking about it, Naruto realized it was true. Every Jutsu he was taught, he could pour more and more power into them. He let his connection with the Kyuubi go and started listening to Vegeta as he talked.

Vegeta continued, saying "Follow me" and he went up. The two kids followed him, as they were flying up; they found it harder and harder to breathe. Then Vegeta stopped, and they stopped too. He said "Here's one danger. As you go higher, the air gets thinner. If you go high enough, there will be barely enough oxygen in the air to keep you alive. If you're fighting a flying opponent, this is one thing you definitely want to avoid. One way of getting around this is by training your lungs to survive in this thin air. Now come on, I gotta show you something else."

Vegeta went back down and started moving west. When he stopped, they saw a flock of birds coming right for them. Vegeta said "There's another one. These bird flocks are everywhere. They can seriously mess you up in a fight. Especially if you kill one of them and they attack you. You can get around this by emitting a small aura. For some reason, most animals can sense ki. They will sense your aura and they will avoid you."

Vegeta whirled around and started heading back for camp at a low pace. Naruto and Sasuke kept up with him. While they were going, Vegeta kept telling them things. "Also, you want to avoid flying into a cloud if you're in a battle. It's very misty and your vision will be really impaired. You could easily be blasted into oblivion if you're not careful.

"You also have to keep up with the weather. If it's raining or snowing or anything like that, you'll want to take the fight either above the clouds, or on the ground. That way, your vision won't be impaired. Also, if it's a thunderstorm, you'll want to take the fight above the clouds immediately since if you don't you'll attract lightning bolts to you. They strike the closest thing to them, and that will be you if you're in the air. Also, when weather starts to affect your fight, let out a small aura of ki to make sure that snow or rain doesn't fall on you and weight down your clothes. Now come on, let's land."

When they landed, Vegeta told them to follow him back to the camp. He went into his tent for a while and came back with a few water balls. He took off to a nearby river and filled them up, and came back. He gave them to Naruto and said "Pop this with chakra only. I'll demonstrate." Vegeta took one and held it in his hand. The water balloon then started getting a bunch of bumps on it. The bumps came up and then receded. After awhile the balloon popped. He then said "Naruto, now you try this. This is the first step in your father's technique, the Rasengan. I want you to figure this out for yourself, so I won't tell you the secret. The only thing I will tell you is that the Rasengan was made to have all the force and power of a typhoon concentrated into a small ball. Try it now."

Naruto tried it but couldn't get it. When he couldn't, Vegeta said "Keep working on that, Naruto. Sasuke, I'm sorry but I don't have any Jutsu to teach you. I didn't learn that many E-C rank jutsu since all mine are A-Rank and higher, and I don't think you have the power for them yet. But I will tell you this; your clan was masters at Fire Jutsu. Try looking into their Jutsu Library and grabbing some scrolls. They'll probably have a lot more better Jutsu than I could give you."

Sasuke said "It's not a problem. I was gonna do that as soon as we got back to the village anyway."

After looking back, he saw Naruto throw the water ball at a tree and said "I'm bored. I can't pop that stupid ball."

Vegeta said "Fine then, we can spar a little. Follow me" and took off. Naruto and Sasuke followed. They went up into the air where Sakura and Kakashi couldn't see them. Vegeta then said "Okay, you two versus me. I'll go easy on you."

Naruto said "You sure? We just might kick your ass."

Vegeta muttered to himself "Yeah, that'll be the day." He then spoke louder, saying "Give me your best shot."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said "Well, he did ask for it."

Sasuke grinned and said "He did indeed."

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated a little, then screamed and turned Super Saiyan. HE then shot off at Vegeta, with Sasuke close behind him. Naruto went in with a forward punch, one which Vegeta easily turned down. Naruto then let loose a barrage of punches at Vegeta, all of which were blocked easily. While Naruto was attacking Vegeta head on, Sasuke was doing handseals. When he finished, he yelled out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" and let loose a huge fireball. The attack sailed forward. Naruto was luckily able to faze out of the way. Vegeta wasn't so lucky and got hit by it. The attack consumed him.

When the attack died down, there stood Vegeta, without any damage to him. He smirked and said "Is that all you got?"

Naruto charged Vegeta again, this time with Sasuke behind him. They both started attacking him. Sasuke had his Sharingan on so he could anticipate Naruto's moves so he could attack in unison and catch Vegeta off guard. Sadly, that never happened. Vegeta was too quick for even Sasuke's Sharingan. Every weak spot was covered up in a fraction of a second. It was unbelievable.

The battle went on for another hour. Naruto was too tired to attack and Sasuke burned all his chakra keeping his Sharingan on and helping Naruto. Vegeta was too strong for the both of them. When they said that they gave up, Vegeta started laughing at them. He said "That's why you don't want me as your enemy."

Vegeta descended and touched down on their training ground. He said "Okay, our watch is over now. Wake up Kakashi and go to bed." Vegeta then said "Hold up, write a report on this mission and give it to me."

Naruto looked at Vegeta and said "What for?"

Vegeta said "You'll see, just write the damn report and give it to me."

**________________________________________________________________**

(Next morning)

That next morning, Vegeta and the others set out again. When they made it to Konoha, they made a beeline for the Hokage Tower. When they got there, the Hokage said "You're back. I trust everything went well?"

Kakashi took that time to bitch. He said "No, it didn't Hokage-sama. Naruto not only disobeyed a direct order from me, but he also showed me disrespect all the way back. I suggest he be removed as a shinobi of our village."

The Hokage said "If you're referring to the fact that he came back to the village to get Vegeta, then you're right. He was disobeying your orders to follow mine. I told him that if he thought they were in over their heads, he may request other ninja come help. As for disrespect, from the mission report given to me by Naruto, Sasuke, and Vegeta, it looks like you don't earn any respect Kakashi. I warned you last time about this Kakashi. If I have to warn you again, you won't be a shinobi anymore. Do I make myself clear?"

Kakashi looked at the hokage and started stammering. He said "B-b-b-but Hokage-sama-"

The Hokage stood up and released a load of Killer Intent. He said "Do I make myself clear, Hatake?"

Kakashi looked at the ground and said "Yes, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage said "good. Now I want yours and Sakura's mission report on my desk tomorrow. Dismissed."

They left without a word. When they left, Vegeta said "Okay, Sasuke I want you to learn some jutsu from your family library. Naruto, I want you to figure out how to pop that water balloon. Good luck." Vegeta then took off. Naruto took off, mumbling something about popping a waterball, and Sasuke took off after them, saying he didn't wanna be around them.

**________________________________________________________________**

Naruto took off for his house. He started trying to pop the balloon. After hours and hours, he couldn't pop it. After another failure, Naruto yelled in frustration. _'Why the hell can't I do this right? All I have to do is pop this balloon. Why the hell can't I do it.'_

The more he tried to speed up the rotation, the flatter the ball got. That wasn't what he wanted. He needed it to explode in every direction. Naruto just dropped the ball and let it go for the day. Naruto flew outside his window and went to the underground lab.

When he got there, he went into the weight room and turned the gravity up to 4X. When the gravity changed, Naruto was planted on the floor it was so strong. After sitting up, Naruto stayed sitting down, trying to get used to the weight. After getting up, he started walking around a bit. When he got confident with his skills, he had the room produce some moving targets. Naruto shot ki blasts at them, but couldn't catch them. They were too fast and his limbs hadn't adjusted to 4X. Naruto sat back on the ground and started working out. He started doing anything he could to try and get his limbs adjusted to 4X. After awhile, Naruto was too tired to even stand.

While he was lying on the floor, he heard someone come in. He didn't hear the person falter at the weight. It turned out to be Lee. He was powered up to the 4th Gate. He came up to Naruto and said "You really need to stop overexerting yourself. You're gonna kill yourself someday. Now come on. I'll turn it back down to 3X and we can train. Besides, didn't you just start 3X training when you left for your mission a few days ago?"

Naruto said "You can ridicule me later, just turn down the fuckin gravity."

Lee smirked at Naruto and went to the machine and turned the gravity back down to 3X. When he did, Naruto found he could breathe a lot better and move easier. When he stood up, Lee was already in the room. Lee went up to Naruto and gave him a Sensu bean. When Naruto ate it, he felt the familiar rush of power and all of his wounds were healed. He stood up and found that he only felt the effects of 3X a little bit.

He turned to Lee who let go of his 4th Gate form and was breathing a little hard. Naruto smirked and said "That transformation still takes some out of you doesn't it?"

Lee said "It isn't opening the Gates, it closing them that's such a bitch. It always damages me a little."

Naruto nodded a little and said "That's how it is for Super Saiyan. Your body has to adapt to the sudden rush of gaining more than 10 times the amount of energy it was originally meant to hold. You're telling me to stop overexerting myself when you're doing that too."

Lee said "Anyway, come on, we gotta train. You know Dad will bust a gasket if we don't train now."

Lee went to the computer of the GR and changed the settings so that it will manufacture 200 robots for them to fight.

When the robots were coming out, Lee and Naruto powered up as strong as they could go in their normal form. Both of them had their hair blowing up and white auras around them in a fire-like motion. They saw the robots coming out and charged them.

**________________________________________________________________**

(With Naruto)

Naruto charged one robot and punched it in its face. He then turned on his right foot and kicked another one square in its chest. He blocked as one of them punched him. Naruto ducked under a punch one of them threw at him, and then came up in a left uppercut. He then used his right leg to kick it in the chest.

Naruto jumped up into the sky, then charged up a strong ki blast and blew it in the middle of the ring of robots. The blast blew up and damaged some of the robots, but unfortunately, the robots threw up shields to block the damage.

Naruto landed, muttering "Shit, I thought I had them." He charged them again and started brawling. He tackled one and started punching it in its face again and again. The other robots came over and grabbed him by his arms. That robot stood up. It's head armor was smashed, but it still had eyes and could see. It walked forward to where the other robots restrained Naruto and started punching him in his chest.

One punch was so powerful, it made Naruto's eyes bug out. When the robot was about to throw the third punch, Naruto kicked its fist with his left foot. He charged ki into his arms to make them stronger and pulled them free of the robots. He then turned to his left and punched that robot, then turned to the right and punched that robot.

He turned to his left again and used his right leg to kick the robot in its gut. He then grabbed it by the head and threw it at the robot on his right. Naruto charged up a ki beam in his left hand and thrusted it at the robot that was punching him in his stomach. It went through the robots head and hit the robot behind it.

Naruto looked around and saw that the robots were closing in. Since the other ones had been destroyed, the other ones took that time to move in. Naruto saw them come in and took to the skies. He started doing handseals, but before he could complete them, the robots started shooting ki blasts at him. They kept blasting him, so he couldn't find time to complete the handseals for the Jutsu.

'_**That's why I said learn them without handseals.' **_Came the amused voice of the Kyuubi as Naruto was dodging ki blasts.

Naruto's only reply was an enraged _'Fuck you.'_

Naruto touched down on the ground and shot a ki beam at a robot. The robot was able to throw up the shield to block it, but it bounced off the shield and hit another one. Naruto charged the robot and charged ki into his fist and punched it in the face. His hand came out through the back of the robots head. Naruto was about to turn around, but was shot in his back. He stumbled a little. He was about to get back up when he was blasted again. A robot came forward and jump-kicked him and he flew toward the door of the GR.

Naruto got up again, a scowl adorning his face. Naruto charged toward that robot, intent on getting his revenge. He charged forward, attacking the robot. He punched the robot, but the robot was able to block it. The robot countered the hit, but his fist passed through an Afterimage of Naruto. Naruto reappeared behind him and kicked him in the head. He then charged forward, and kicked him again.

Naruto turned to another robot and smashed its head into another robot. He suddenly had to duck down as a robot came at him and tried to punch him in his head. Naruto grabbed its head, and pulled it to meet his knee. That smashed the robots head. Naruto saw a robot charge him from the side, so Naruto ducked and swept it feet from under it. Naruto jumped to his side to avoid a few robots, then charged up an energy attack. He charged up energy into his left hand. He waited until he could barely see his energy in the growing ball of ki. He then let the attack go, yelling out "Riot Javelin!" The attack sailed forward, blasting 20 robots.

The attack left Naruto a little drained though. Naruto felt sluggish after that attack. He was still able to fight, but not half as good as he usually could. Naruto tried to put up a fight against the growing number of robots, but couldn't.

Eventually, he was kicked into another wall. He fell down the wall and was almost unconscious. Eventually he stood up.

**_______________________________________________________________**

(With Lee)

Lee charged the robots. He jumped up, starting out with his signature "Leaf Hurricane!" The attack collided with a robot and knocked it's head off. Lee charged another robot and punched it in the chest. The attack went through the robot's chest and came out the back. Lee pulled back and attacked another one. He dodged as one robot came with a side kick. He grabbed the leg, then kicked its leg out form under it. Lee then went against a robot that shot a ki blast at him. Lee jumped over the ki blast and fired one back at it. It hit the robot right in the head and blew it off.

Lee charged forward and punched another one in its head. He then brought his knee up and buried it in its chest. He grabbed its head and threw it at the other robots. Lee disappeared and reappeared crouched down under a robot with his right foot pulled back. He yelled "Leaf Rising Wind!" and had the sole of his foot connect with the chin of that monster. Lee jumped up to the robot and grabbed its head. He then twisted in the air and threw the robot at others. Lee levitated in the air, then started charging up an attack. Before he could get the attack off though, he was blasted by a robot.

The attack didn't hurt that much, but it did make Lee lose his concentration. He was about to charge it up again, but the robots kept shooting at him. One of them hit him in his head, then another in the gut, then more and more until he was shot out of the sky. When Lee landed, there were robots all over him. They all charged in and started attacking at once. Lee blocked a punch, then parried a kick, then dodged another attack. One robot came forward with a left hook. Lee blocked it and kicked the robot back into another one. Another robot came with a kick. Lee grabbed the leg and threw the robot into the others. He jumped under a low kick, then kicked that robot in the face.

Lee charged a robot and jumped up. He was about to turn for the Leaf Whirlwind when he was shot in his back. He was then shot again. Lee tried to attack again, but was shot. Lee then went completely on the defensive. When a robot shot at him, he would either deflect the ki blast or dodge it, making it hit another robot. Lee found this the best way to take out enemies when he was this outnumbered. After a few minutes, he found this to work. As the robots attacked, Lee counterattacked and usually destroyed them with the counterattack. The numbers were dwindling, but he still had to watch out for the ki blasts.

Lee was focusing on a robot. He expected that one to make a move next. But he was wrong. A robot from behind him came up and kicked him in his back. He fell forward, and the robots took that as a fied day. They all started punching and kicking him. They did anything they could to hurt him. After a while, Lee powered up and blew them away with his aura. He started attacking the robots again and again. Unfortunately nothing worked. They gained up on him. Lee jumped and did a Leaf Whirlwind, trying to knock down as many as he possibly could. Lee couldn't gain an upper hand no matter how hard he tried. They eventually gained the upper hand and kicked him to a wall. The same wall that Naruto got knocked into. They looked at each other and said "Let's stop holding back."

They both stood up and powered to their max. When Naruto topped his power, he let loose a yell and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Lee powered up as high as he could. Naruto concentrated and started gathering energy. He started chanting "Kaaa"

As Naruto was chanting Lee got into a similar stance and started putting energy into his attack. Naruto was still chanting "Meee"

Lee's energy eventually gave off a royal purple glow. "Haaa"

Naruto's energy gave off a light blue glow. Both masses of energy started growing and growing. "Mee"

At the peak of the power, Lee and Naruto thrusted their attack at the robots "Haa!"

Lee yelled "Galick Gun, Fire!"

The purple and blue masses of energy sailed forward, destroying anything that got in their way. Especially the robots. Although they wiped out 75 with that single blast, there were still 75 robots left.

**________________________________________________________________**

Small Timeskip

In the end, it ended up that they lost. They both powered up and fought to their extremes, but they lost when the robots had them both accidentally hit each other with their most powerful attacks. Vegeta came in halfway through the fight and started laughing when he saw the end.

After training, Naruto went out to the shopping district of the village. He put on a Transformation Jutsu so that the stupid store owners wouldn't overcharge him. He went and bought a set of weights that would attach to his arms so he could keep them on at all times. When he put them on, he felt the weight slow him down. He kept them on all the time in order to help his speed. Hopefully they would serve him as good as they served his ancestors.

Naruto went to his house and laid in the bed, slipping off to sleep and enjoying the small amount of downtime the Hokage gave them.

(END)


	11. Mission to Bird Country Part 1

Yo, it's the Fresh Prince of Konoha. How y'all been? I haven't updated in a while on account of laziness. Anyway, I have to say that I've been listening to the first two albums of Linkin Park more and more these past few months. And I finally see why a lot of people say that their 3rd album sucks in comparison to the first two. The first two albums had some good songs on it that I haven't heard until lately. The 3rd album has good songs on it too, but they don't hold up to the first two. Also, they have out a new single called "New Divide." It's for the new Transformers film that's coming out on June 24, 2009(Or June 19, 2009 if you're from the UK). If you like Linkin Park but haven't heard it yet, listen to it. If you like the Transformers movie, listen to it.

Okay, enough advertising Linkin Park. I think that Kishimoto is taking a bunch of clichés and putting them in the storyline. Like how Nagato's parents and best friend died, so he turned to a life like that. Like that hasn't been used a hundred million times? Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Naruto and Lee were in the GR training. They'd been working really hard the past 3 weeks. Lee had been working and working at becoming a Super Saiyan. He could feel the power that Super Saiyan held and he knew that he was getting closer and closer every single day. But it seemed like the more he worked, the more he realized that he still had a farther way to go.

Naruto was learning how to better manage his ki by Vegeta. Since he had learned how to manipulate his ki, he'd been using it like a trigger-happy kid with a gun. Naruto often found himself very tired after fights and he went to Vegeta to ask him about managing his ki since Vegeta had decades of experience on him.

Vegeta said that Naruto should really cut down on his ki consumption. When talking to Naruto, Vegeta said "I admit, ki is very powerful and it's deadly. But it's not only deadly to the target, but the user also. If you become too dependent on it, your other skills will start slacking. Take your ancestor Goku for example. When he learned how to use ki, he went crazy with it. And as a result, his fighting skills suffered greatly. Yes, he was a good fighter, but his fighting skills were nowhere near as good as they could've been if he'd worked on that just as much as his ki.

"While Goku's fighting technique suffered, his friend Yamcha didn't have even 1/100th as much ki as Goku had. So he had to figure out a way to make end's meet. And since he knew that he could never level up to a Saiyan in ki, he trained like crazy in martial arts. He got so good that if Kakarot and him had the same level of strength, he could beat him in a fight with his hands tied behind his back.

"You see, everything about fighting is a give-and-take system. Where one thing is increased, another is decreased. What you have to do is figure out your strengths and how to make up for your weaknesses. It's not easy, but nothing good ever comes easy.

"Take me for example. I have barely any Jutsu. But the Jutsu I do have are powerful. Like my Apollo's Fury Jutsu. It's a fire Jutsu that summons a column of fire wherever I want it to. I only have about 10 Jutsus, but they're all powerful, so where I lack in numbers, I make up in power."

Naruto took those words to heart and had ever since been working on where his strong points are and his weak points. But he had to put that aside to help Lee attain Super Saiyan. Ever since they've been forced to fight the robot army everyday, they came to the conclusion that it would be easier to win if Lee were a Super Saiyan. So he's been helping him ever since.

Ever since the beginning, Naruto's been giving Lee words of encouragement. "Come on Lee, you're so close. You have to push your power harder. You can't give in right now. Come on!"

Lee had been in a power gathering stance for hours now. His lavender hair was blowing up towards the skies and his muscles were in a weird pattern of expansion and contraction. He was feeling a lot of pain and he could feel the power surging through every fiber in his body. With a yell, Lee pushed his power up another notch. He kept raising it more and more, pushing his body above and beyond its limit. He felt his power rising, until he literally felt something stop his power flow. He felt it forcing his power back down.

With another yell, Lee pushed against the barrier. But he just couldn't get past it. With a grunt of fatigue, Lee fell down on his knees, gasping for air. Naruto walked up to Lee. He wasn't that concerned, as he felt that exact same way every time he powered down from Super Saiyan. He said "I felt your power. You hit the barrier, didn't you?

Lee said "Yeah, how do you know?"

Naruto said "Experience. I did that exact same thing when I first transformed. The first time, I pushed through it because of my rage. But every time I went Super Saiyan, I felt that barrier trying to stop me. It stopped me when we fought Teoast and I did something else weird. Anyway, when your power gets strong enough, you'll push through it."

By the time Naruto got done talking, Lee was okay. He stood up and said "But why can't I? You said that you were at a power level of 125,000 when you pushed through it. I was stronger than that when I first met you. I should be able to push through it. Why can't I!?"

Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He then opened his eyes and snapped his fingers. He said "It must've been your transformation to a Half-Saiyan. Maybe it's because your Saiyan instincts are stronger now. And your Saiyan instincts are forcing you to get stronger before you can reach that power."

Lee said "Damn, why didn't I wait until I became a Super Saiyan to become a Half-Saiyan?"

Naruto said "Don't worry, you'll get to Super Saiyan soon enough. For now, let's take a little break. …That bitch destroyed another one. I really need to kill that slut."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He created 3 Shadow Clones and said "Go and take the position of the one that was just destroyed." Without a word, the clones immediately took off.

Lee looked at Naruto with a puzzled look on his face. He said "What was that for?"

Naruto said "Since my dumbass teacher doesn't teach me anything and all we do is go on D-rank missions, I send a Shadow Clone in my place. The only problem is that that bitch Sakura keeps destroying them. It's getting on my fucking nerves."

Lee said "She really needs to take some anger management classes."

Naruto said "Damn straight. From what I learned from the clone, we just completed another mission and my clone insulted her."

Lee looked at Naruto with a confused expression on his face and said "Maybe your clone shouldn't have insulted her."

Naruto was about to say something, but he felt information rush into his head. A clone of his was destroyed and he got the information from his team. Apparently Sasuke destroyed the clone after saying "We're needed at the Hokage's Tower."

After getting through the small headache of the clone's memories, Naruto took off toward the Hokage's Tower. Since it was daytime, and Konoha was very lively at this time, he fazed there. When he got there, he said "What do you need me for, Oji-san?"

The Hokage said "Hold up a minute Naruto. There are more people coming, so we'll just wait for them. I don't wanna explain this a bunch of times."

A few minutes later, Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 walked through the door. Naruto turned to the Hokage and said "Alright Old Man, what's up?"

The Hokage said "Hold up a minute Naruto. The rest aren't here."

After a few more minutes, Lee's team came walking through the door. The Hokage said "Okay, now that everyone is here, I can begin.

"You're all being assigned on an A-rank mission to help our ally Sunagakure no Sato. They're having trouble with a group called the Golden Dragons. Team 7, I'm sure that you're familiar with them?"

Although the Hokage was talking to the entire team, Naruto answered for them. He said "They're a multi-national organization who operates mostly in slave trafficking. They're mainly made up of punks who're trying to make a name for themselves, bandits, and missing-nin.

"The Golden Dragons are one of the biggest names in Kusa no Kiri (Grass Country) when it comes to weapons smuggling, slave trafficking, forced prostitution, and drug trafficking. They've recently expanded their operations to Wind Country, Rain Country, Bird Country, and as we found out a few weeks ago, Fire Country."

When Naruto finished his explanation of the crime syndicate, everyone was looking at him in amazement. Even the Hokage didn't know the things he was saying. The Hokage said "Yes, well moving on." Sarutobi looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, do you remember when you told me you helped stop the Golden Dragons operation in Wind Country?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage strangely and said "Yeah, what about it?"

The Hokage said "Apparently, the Golden Dragons are trying to gain another foothold in Wind Country. Since you and the Kazekage's children stopped them before, they lost their only base in Kaze no Kiri and they needed to gain another foothold or else they could kiss their operations there goodbye. Sunagakure Intel has discovered some illegal human trafficking at Kaze no Kuni's border with Bird Country hat's run by someone. Rumor is that he's part of the Golden Dragons. They're sending the children of the Kazekage to investigate and destroy the operation."

The Hokage continued "Apparently, they're shorthanded right now. The Jounnin are busy doing a lot of B to A-ranked missions that are coming in for the village. They can only spare the Suna Siblings. The Suna Siblings and Sunagakure originally requested Naruto only, but since I can't send a Genin alone on a mission, let alone another country, I've decided to send Team 7 and Team Gai to help. Team Gai has a year more experience than Team 7 so I decided to send both of you."

Neji spoke up, saying "That's okay and all, but are you sure that Suna can cover the charges? I mean, they already had to pay the A-rank mission rate for the Suna Siblings and their sensei. They only requested Naruto, but they now have to take 8 people."

The Hokage said "I've been sending them messages by messenger hawk since last week, when they requested Naruto's help. All this was previously discussed and they agree to pay for 2 teams. But no more than that. I suggest that your teams get rested. It's a long way to the Bird Country-Wind Country border, so I'd pack for a mission that's a month long, at least. You leave in 3 hours at the West Gate. Be on time Kakashi or else I will demote you to Genin and have you doing D-ranks for 3 full years without pay. Good luck."

When they were dismissed by the Hokage, Naruto went to the lab to work in the GR. After training in 3X for a little while, he started working on his Jutsu. He took the Kyuubi's advice and was trying to learn to do all of his jutsu without handseals. But it was hard. It was like being blind and trying to memorize all the notes of a song on Guitar Hero with the difficulty set to expert. Calling it hard would be the understatement of the century.

But Naruto wasn't one to quit when the going got tough. He kept trying to manipulate his chakra without the use of handseals, but it was getting hard. After an hour, Naruto got pissed off and ordered the main computer of the GR to create a few robots. He needed to kill something.

Naruto manipulated the skills to be a perfect match for him. Well, not a perfect match for him. Since Naruto was mad, he accidentally put the robots on the level he and Lee use for their beat-em-up training.

Speed: Level 30

Strength: Level 25

Endurance: Level 29

Stamina: Level 29

Ki Blasts: Level 25

Fighting: Level 25

Intelligence: Level 25

(Song: Linkin Park: Figure .09)

Naruto waited and the room made the robots for him to fight. When the 10 robots came, they immediately started charging him. Naruto was about to charge them too, but one of them shot him in the face with a charged ki blast. Naruto flew back from the shot. He didn't have his guard up and was blasted to the window. When he landed, he found that the others were blasting him also. The robots didn't let up and didn't give him enough time to counter.

When Naruto got his second wind and got over the attack, he started standing up. The attacks kept coming, so Naruto made a ki shield to block the attacks. The yellow shield came up and blocked all the ki blasts. The shield wouldn't hold for that long though. But it held long enough for Naruto to stand up and get out of the attack range. Naruto ran around the robots to come behind them. He ran at the farthest one on the left and led with a punch.

Unfortunately because of the stronger robots, they sensed him. As Naruto was about to punch that ones lights out, he was met with the sole of a foot across his jaw. He fell to his left from the attack and had to roll to get back up before the robots pressed their advantage.

Naruto got back up and started to attack the robots again. He shot a ki blast at the robot on the far right, only for another in the middle to shoot one at him. Naruto had to deflect the blast with his other hand and fire another one off.

Naruto charged another robot and created 9 Shadow Clones to do battle with the other robots. The clones charged the robots, leaving one for Naruto to fight. Naruto ducked under the punch that the robot threw at him. He leaned to the left and right to dodge more and more attacks, but one punch got through. It hit him in the chest, pushing him back.

He crouched down in pain, but when he looked up, the robot had closed the gap inbetween them and was in the air with a flying kick aimed at his head. Naruto could do nothing but take the hit as he was kicked. Regularly, he could've dodged the attack, but he was in 3X gravity as he was fighting so he wasn't as fast as he usually was. Naruto rocketed back from the kick, skidding on the floor. He got back up and started doing handseals. When he finished, he called out "Water Style: Water Bullets Jutsu!"

Naruto took a deep breath and shot out a huge amount of Water Bullets. They sailed forward and hit the robot he was originally fighting. The robot was able to put up a ki shield though. It blocked most of the attack, but it started failing. When it failed, some of the Water Bullets still came through and hit it. It stumbled back and was off balance. Naruto took the chance and ran forward. He charged chakra into his left fist, ready to destroy the monster.

But Naruto made a mistake in not watching the fights between the robots and his Kage Bunshin. If he did, he would've seen that one of his Kage Bunshin was destroyed by a robot and now that robot was watching his battle. With its sensors, it saw Naruto charge energy into his fist. The robot charged energy into its hands and shot a ki blast at Naruto. Naruto felt the attack hit him right in his side.

The second robot came over to join the first one in battle. Naruto saw that and started charging energy into his palm. That energy grew into it became a ball floating off of his palm. He then yelled out "Spirit Ball Attack!" and threw the ball at his foes. The attack sailed forward. The robots threw up ki shields to block the attack, but Naruto predicted they would.

He pointed his index and middle fingers at the Spirit Ball and commanded it to move around the robots. The robots' ki shield didn't extend around their backs, so Naruto had the attack go around them and explode. The robots were blasted forward from the force of the attack. Naruto charged up energy into his palm again. This time, the energy took on a dark blue hue. He let the attack go forward, yelling "Power Blitz!"

The mini attack went forward, growing in size as it traveled and collided with one robot and blasting through the armor plating. The force of the blast was so powerful, the robot exploded. Naruto charged the other robot and came with a kick. The robot rolled out of the way and threw a punch at him. Naruto blocked it and countered with a right hook. The robot ducked under it and punched Naruto in his gut. Naruto backed up from the pain and was hit with an uppercut from the robot. The uppercut sent him sailing through the air.

Naruto came back down to the ground and landed in a small crater. When he got up, he started seeing how the battle was going for him. It wasn't good as all of his Kage Bunshin were destroyed. He saw that the 9 robots were now closing in on him. Naruto stood up and cupped his hands behind his body. He started charging up energy inbetween them.

"Kaaaaa" The energy coming forward started increasing.

"Meeee" The energy took on a bluish hue.

"Haaaaa" The ball of energy started increasing in size.

"Meeee" The ball grew as big as it could.

"Haaa!"

He let the Kamehameha Wave soar forward, blasting the attacking robots. The robots saw the energy buildup with their sensors, and were able to throw up ki shields. The ki shields protected them from the attack. Naruto kept feeding energy into the attack, trying to destroy the robots. As the attack kept blasting forward, the energy shields of the robots all gave away, causing each of them to get blasted. The four closest to the blast were immediately destroyed. The outward 5 survived, although Naruto didn't know that.

When he let he attack go, he couldn't see as there was a lot of smoke. Naruto didn't see the one of the last 5 surviving robots blast him through the smoke. The attack sailed forward and Naruto barely dodged it. He then flew up, taking to the skies. He charged more energy into his left hand. The robots sensed the energy buildup and all blasted Naruto. Naruto used his right hand to deflect the energy attacks from the robots. The energy in Naruto's left hand glowed bright blue as Naruto let it go, yelling "Riot Javelin!"

The attack hit one of the robots and destroyed it. The last four kept shooting at him, not giving Naruto any time to attack. Naruto manipulated his ki to surround him in a skintight bubble. He then shot forward at the last robots. The ki attacks started bouncing off the shield, but soon his shield started to fail. When he reached one of the robots, he let his chakra-enhanced fist connect with its chin, tearing its head off.

Naruto didn't have any time to rest though, as the other robots started blasting him. Naruto's shield gave out and he as blasted by all of their attacks. Naruto was able to fight back the pain from the blasts enough to take to the skies. He flew around the GR, the attacks trailing him. As the attacks were trailing him, Naruto did his favorite Jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto made 10 other clones and had those all fan out. The robots started blasting each clone, but the clones did the Afterimage technique, leaving the ki blasts to just go through air. While 8 of the clones were playing with the robots, Naruto and the other two clones were on the ground, moving to fast for the robot's sensors to track them.

Naruto started charging energy into each palm. As he was doing that, the clones were doing handseals. When they both were ready, they stopped. The two clones stopped by two of the robots. Naruto stopped by two. The clones let their attack out. One yelled out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" and breathed out a gigantic ball of fire.

The other clone yelled out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" blasting the Grand Fireball, increasing its size and destructive power. The attacks sailed forward, blasting the robots, burning them to scrap.

The original Naruto let his attacks go, yelling out "Double Riot Javelin!"

The attack blew completely through the two robots, leaving them as scrap for the cleaning robot to pick up.

Naruto looked around to see that he had finally defeated the last of the robots. He let out a huge sigh, letting the adrenaline from the fight finally wear off. He reabsorbed the power from the Kage Bunshin, the chakra making him feel a little better. He walked outside of the GR and went to a special room in the lab. It was where they held their Regeneration Tanks. Naruto walked to the computer by Regen Tank One. Naruto looked at the time to see that he had to leave with his team in 2 hours. He set the GR for an hour and a half.

He could've used a Senzu Bean to heal himself, but the Senzu Beans didn't feel as good as the Regen Tanks. In the Regen Tanks he could get a good nap in since the green fluid that filled it also had a mild sleeping drug so the person inside it would sleep. He also felt his body heal which felt good to him. Naruto laid down in Regen Tank 1, put on the black oxygen mask and let the Tank do its job.

**________________________________________________________________**

After Naruto's rest in the Regen Tank, he got out and went to his apartment. He grabbed his kunai, his shuriken, and all the other things he needed. He then ran back to the lab to collect some Senzu Beans. He thought to himself _'I get the feeling that we're gonna need a lot of these.'_

Naruto ran to the West Gate, getting there as the team was about to leave. Before they left though, Kakashi laid out a schedule. By the first night, they had to make it at least halfway to the border of Rain and Fire. They were traveling in a straight line to the border. By the second day they had to be there, at the least. The third day they would move diagonally and cut through Ame and get to its border with Sand Country. On the final day, they would make a loop and go to the border between Bird and Wind. When no one voiced their objections, he told them to move out.

While they were on the road, Neji said "Naruto, you seem to have more information on the Golden Dragons than anyone else. I think it would be best if you told us what you know, so we know what we're getting into."

Naruto said "The Golden Dragons are a bunch of bandits. They're made up of a bunch of missing-nin, who usually controls the group. They're multinational so it'll be hard to destroy the entire group. They completely control the black market in Kusa no Kuni. They plan on taking a hidden village, then another, then another until they control them all. I infiltrated their base in Kaze when I was there and I heard that they would try to take Kusagakure first since it's the closest. I also heard rumors that they were doing experiments on some people there."

Sasuke heard their conversation and tuned in to listen, like most of the people on the mission. They were all intrigued to find out how Naruto knew the things he did. Sasuke cut into the conversation at that time, saying "Well, we know that it wasn't a rumor now. When we went on that Kiano mission 2 months back, the people had weird powers. One guy could manipulate chakra to do just about everything he wanted it to. He could push something or someone who was nowhere close to him. He could pull them, and make a chakra shield around himself. I threw kunai and shuriken at him, and he stopped them in midair. Then he turned them on me and they almost sliced me to ribbons. And that was just what I saw when I fought him."

Naruto said "The guy I fought was almost twice as strong as me. And he moved faster than I've ever seen anyone else move. The only way I beat him was because I was faster than him. He said that their division was called Hydra. He also said that the guy that Lee's dad was fighting could heal from any injury without a scratch. If they can make an entire army like that, I don't think it would be possible to defeat them."

Neji said "But you two beat them and you're just Genin."

Naruto said "Neji, here's a little advice. Don't make assumptions based on rank. When the Yondaime was a Chunnin, he had more power than the Old Man did in his prime. The Yondaime took on an entire army by himself, won, and lived to tell about it. Trust me, ranking doesn't mean shit."

Neji was about to object, but then he thought about it. Naruto had only been a Genin for 2 months. Neji had been one for over a year. When they fought, Neji lost. It would seem that Neji would win since he had more experience, but Naruto wasn't an ordinary Genin. When he thought about it, nobody on his or Naruto's team was normal.

Neji said "You are right, ranking doesn't mean everything. But still, how did you defeat them?"

Naruto smirked a little and said "I do push-ups and sit-ups and drink lots of juice (I love that line from when Vegeta said it to Cell when they fought). I also trained my ass off until I passed out every."

Neji was about to ask more questions, but he saw that Naruto didn't want to answer them. He let the topic drop, realizing that he wouldn't get anywhere with it. They traveled in silence, trying to get to the border as quick as possible. That night, they made it halfway to the Ame-Fire Border

That night, Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke left their campsite to train. Before they started, Lee tried to go Super Saiyan again. He started summoning his energy again. He summoned it more and more, trying to become a Super Saiyan like his father.

But as hard as he tried, he couldn't break through. But just as he was about to give up, he felt something. He didn't know what it was, but he went with it. He tried to call on it, but when he couldn't, he forced the power to come.

Naruto and Sasuke were looking at Lee, trying to help him. They both felt that weird power, but Naruto knew what it was immediately. Naruto said "Lee, force out that power. Use everything you've got. That's it."

Lee grabbed hold of the power and broke through the barrier keeping him from attaining Super Saiyan. He felt power flood his system and knew that this was the power. He looked at Naruto and jumped in the air. He yelled "I finally did it! I achieved Super Saiyan!"

Naruto and Sasuke were looking on at the spectacle in confusion. Sasuke said "Naruto, I thought you had pupils when you went Super Saiyan."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right."

Sasuke said "I know that your hair supposed to change to blonde."

Naruto said "It should. I think I know what's going on." Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on Lee's power level. He saw that it jumped incredibly. But it wasn't enough for Super Saiyan. Also, Lee's appearance was wrong. Lee's hair was still lavender and was just blowing in the wind created by the aura. Also, his eyes didn't have pupils or irises. His body also had a yellowish glow to it. Naruto interrupted Lee's parade and said "Lee, hold up."

Lee looked at Naruto and said "What?"

Naruto said "You didn't unlock Super Saiyan."

Lee looked at Naruto with a puzzled face. He said "What are you talking about? I can feel the power, it's amazing. You guys said that I'd feel more powerful than I ever had before, and I do. There's no way that this isn't Super Saiyan."

Naruto said "The transformation you're in isn't Super Saiyan. You partially unlocked it. You're in a False Super Saiyan transformation. Your power has been multiplied by 5. In a real Super Saiyan transformation, it's 50 times. What you unlocked was a small fraction of Super Saiyan power. You're on the right track, but just not there yet."

After hearing out Naruto, Lee's head hung. He had been trying so hard and for so long. And just when he thought he had it, it turned out to blow up in his face. He felt so weak that he subconsciously dropped the transformation to False Super Saiyan.

Naruto said "Come on, Lee. Reaching this is a good achievement. You can use False Super Saiyan, until you unlock the real one. Besides, you've unlocked 5X your normal power. That's something to be extremely proud of. Barely any Saiyans could unlock even 1/10 of the power we have right now. Before it was destroyed, the strongest Saiyan on Planet Vegeta was your ancestor, King Vegeta, and his power level was just 50, 000. You now have a power well over one million, and you're feeling bad? Do you know that most Saiyans would chop off their arms for the power you have now. You should feel damn proud of yourself."

After hearing that, Lee's head rose up again. He sighed and said "Alright then. Maybe I can access that mode again." Lee bent his legs again and started gathering energy. He felt the barrier that was holding him back, and tried to break through it again. He found that he was successful, but the power was fading quickly.

Naruto felt the energy released by the False Super Saiyan form, and also felt it leaving him. Naruto said "Lee, keep a hold on the energy. You have to keep it in yourself before it leaves."

Lee concentrated, and eventually, he was able to keep the energy in his body. It was 5X, just like last time. Naruto said "Good Lee. Now let's see you put that energy to use."

After speaking, Naruto charged Lee. He came forward with a punch, but with the added power from FSSJ, Lee was able to lean to the right and dodge it. Naruto came up with a left knee to his face, impacting with Lee's nose. Lee's head shot up in pain, but it didn't do much damage. Lee looked at Naruto and said "Is that the best you got?"

Naruto came with a kick to Lee's midsection. Lee was able to block the hit, and then he blocked the punch that Naruto threw. Lee pushed Naruto out of his space, and then jumped forward. He turned in mid-air and came out with his left foot, yelling out "Leaf Whirlwind". The foot impacted with the left side of Naruto's face. Naruto was knocked to his right from the attack, spinning in mid-air.

Naruto went spinning in the air, but caught himself and levitated where he was, 1 foot from impacting with the ground. Naruto moved into the upright position and started shooting ki blasts at Lee. Lee was easily able to block and deflect each attack. Naruto thought to himself _'Damn, False Super Saiyan has really made Lee a better fighter. I can't land a single hit on him.'_

Lee shot off towards Naruto, ready to attack him. He came at Naruto and did a Leaf Whirlwind. Luckily for Naruto, he was suspecting that and created an Afterimage to leave there. Naruto reappeared behind Lee and shot a charged ki blast off at Lee. Lee saw the attack come for him and he tried to deflect it. The attack exploded and he was hit.

Naruto charged Lee again, going in for a strictly Taijutsu battle. He punched Lee in his face, then in his chest, and then he kicked him in his face. Lee didn't attempt to block or dodge any of those. He took the attacks like they were taps. He punched Naruto in his face, making Naruto fall backwards. Naruto sat up and said "Damn, that was strong. If you can learn to access that level of strength without the negative effects of Super Saiyan, you could really do some damage. You could probably do this mission by yourself. But come on, we gotta get some rest."

After they made it to their campsite, they went into their tents and went to sleep. They were in for a world of trouble tomorrow and they had to be prepared.

**________________________________________________________________**

(Next Day-Dawn)

As soon as the first rays of the sun shined over the horizon, it was time to go. With a yell of youthfulness from Gai, the Genin were up. They were out of there tents in one minute. Within 5 minutes, the Genin were all packed and ready to go.

Well, all of them except Sakura. She still wasn't awake. After waiting for her to get up, they sent Tenten in there to wake her up. Tenten couldn't wake her up. Tenten came out saying "I can't seem to get her awake."

Gai looked to Kakashi and said "Kakashi, doesn't she get enough sleep? "

Kakashi said "Beats me."

Gai turned away from Kakashi, looking off in the distance in thought. _'She's a Genin now. She shouldn't be this heavy a sleeper. She should be able to wake up easily. Didn't Kakashi tell her that she would need to be able to do that?' _Gai gave a sideways glance at Kakashi, saying _'Why didn't he?'_

After Tenten tried again to wake Sakura up, Naruto said "Move out of the way, Tenten. There's nothing like the heat and smoke of a fire to wake someone up in the morning."

Naruto did familiar handseals, then yelled out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He let loose a huge fireball out of his mouth and Sakura's tent caught fire. He said "Just wait. She'll come out soon. Or get burnt in the fire. Both options are winning for us."

Before a minute passed, Sakura shot out of the tent screaming. When she looked back, she saw that everything she brought on this trip was burning. She was only able to get her rations before everything burned. She looked on in horror as her tent was burned. She then turned immediately to Naruto and tried her best to kill him. Naruto was dodging all her attacks, while laughing at her. He said "Why are you attacking me Sakura? I'm not the only one here who knows a Fire Jutsu."

Sakura said "I know you did it because you did it the last time too!" as she tried to hit him with a right hook.

Naruto closed his eyes and dodged another hit, saying "Yeah I did do it then. And now. And I did it those other 5 times."

Tenten looked on in disbelief. She then turned to Sasuke and said "He set her tent on fire 7 times?"

Sasuke smiled and said "Yeah. All because she never woke up on time. You'd think that she'd either learn to get up on time, or buy flame-retardant tents."

Tenten narrowed her eyes in confusion and said "Is that right?"

Sasuke said "No, it isn't right for Naruto to burn her stuff like that. But he's trying to teach her that she can't stay asleep through a wake-up call like that. All he's doing is burning her tents. If there was a real fight, she'd be getting raped right now, and killed afterward. So while it isn't right to burn her stuff, he's doing it to teach her a lesson."

Tenten sarcastically said "Yeah."

Sasuke said "It's either that… or Naruto takes pleasure in burning all her stuff. I think it's the second choice."

Neji scoffs and said "Sure as hell seems like it."

After her tent was done burning, Kakashi said "Come on guys, were burning daylight and we gotta be there in 3 days and I don't wanna be late."

The group moved out immediately, moving at full ninja speed, taking the trees. No one paid attention to Sakura's whining about her tent except Neji, Tenten, and Gai.

Gai looked over to Kakashi and said "Kakashi, Naruto just burned Sakura's things. Are you sure you should allow them this much leeway?"

Kakashi huffed and said "Listen Gai, how you teach your team is different from how I teach mine. If Sakura doesn't get up at the right time and it was an enemy attack, she could die. I tried to tell her to wake up, but she didn't. Eventually, Naruto set her tent on fire."

Gai said "But Kakashi, burning her stuff. Doesn't that seem a little extreme?"

Kakashi said in a hardened voice ". I would reprimand Naruto, but if it takes Sakura's stuff burning for her to realize that she has to get up when I say to, then that's what will happen. No questions asked."

Gai closed his eyes in thought for a moment, somehow still able to hop on the trees. He said "I understand why you're letting it happen, but I still think you're being a bit too hard. They're Genin."

Kakashi looked to Gai and said "Gai, death doesn't spare people because of rank."

Gai was about to say something else, but let the idea drop, not wanting to bicker with Kakashi anymore. Neji also had similar ideas, but he saw where Kakashi was coming from. She needed to learn not to act like a kid anymore and she needed to grow up.

Tenten was silent, though she was reprimanding Sakura in her mind. Kunoichi were degraded and thought of as weaker than shinobi because of women like Sakura. She concentrated on her looks and making herself look good. Tenten didn't have a problem with that, but Sakura's ninja skills suffered. She cared more about her looks than her duty to her village. Kunoichi like her were giving kunoichi everywhere a bad rep and Tenten was tired of being thought of as weaker because she was a girl.

That night, the boys tried more to help Lee. Lee was quickly getting used to the strain from his body, and having 5X his regular power surging through his body damaged it. But thanks to the natural Saiyan ability of advanced healing, he was able to not only repair the damage, but strengthen himself little by little with the healing.

Lee had been constantly activating and deactivating his mode to get better at accessing it. Naruto suspected that if Lee kept going at the pace he was now, in 2 weeks he could activate the powerful transformation with just a thought.

Lee turned to Naruto and said "Naruto, how about a little spar?"

Naruto looked at Lee and said "Didn't we spar last night?"

Lee smirked and said "Not at Super Saiyan. Come on, I wanna see where I stand against you."

Naruto said "You sure Lee? You could get hurt."

Lee said "Don't worry. Anything you can dish out I can take."

Naruto said "You're gonna regret those words."

Sasuke, who was there the entire time, said "Good luck. Don't kill each other. I don't wanna explain to the senseis about how you two dumbasses died."

(Song: Linkin Park: Points of Authority)

Naruto concentrated, and reached out for the powerful and familiar power of Super Saiyan. He forced the power out, all in a span of 5 seconds. As soon as he transformed, Lee did also. In 5 seconds, he also transformed. Without a warning, Naruto and Lee ran at each other.

Naruto sent a punch at Lee's head, but apparently Lee had the same idea. Lee sent his left fist out, while Naruto sent his right fist. Their fists met in the air, with them pushing the others fist in a bout of power. Naruto and Lee's legs were spread and bent, trying to make it easier to put their weight in the punches. Naruto was gaining the upper edge, so Lee decided something needed to be done. He brought his foot up and connected it with Naruto's temple. Backing up from the pain, Naruto accidentally dropped his guard. Lee immediately shot forward and hit Naruto with a Leaf Hurricane.

Naruto was knocked away from the hit. Before he hit the ground, Naruto righted himself up and levitated of the ground. He fazed out and reappeared by Lee and punched him in the chest. Following up, he delivered another punch and a kick to Lee's face. Lee was able to quickly recover and block a punch aimed at his chest. He then blocked another kick and ducked under another. He twisted around on the ground, yelling "Leaf Violent Wind!" and swept Naruto's feet out from under him.

Naruto fell forwards into Lee's foot. Lee yelled "Leaf Rising Wind! "And kicked Naruto in his chin, sending him 20 feet in the air. Lee jumped up to Naruto's position, sending punch after punch after punch into Naruto's abdomen. Naruto was feeling so much pain from his chest that he couldn't counter when Lee went behind him. Lee then sent a roundhouse to Naruto's right side, then left side. He flew around to the front of Naruto, and then kicked him in his chest, sending him rocketing down toward the ground. Lee started flying toward Naruto, matching Naruto's speed of descent. He focused his energy into his right hand. His hand started glowing yellow. Lee was right on top of Naruto, and as Naruto hit the ground, he yelled "Konoha Raiken!" and buried his fist in Naruto's chest.

His fist buried Naruto 10 feet deeper. Lee flew 10 feet in the air and started shooting ki blasts into the ditch. Sasuke saw this and whistled. He thought to himself _'Lee ain't playing today. He's looking for blood, and Naruto's his target.'_

The ki blasts Lee was firing at Naruto were uncountable. Each blast hit his point, further hurting Naruto. Lee then charged up a super ki blast and let it fly, hitting Naruto. The blast had an unforeseen side effect though. The blast exploded, rupturing the rock around Naruto. That blast set them loose, making them fall in and surround Naruto.

Sasuke looked at what happened in shock. He looked at Lee and said "Lee, what the hell did you do?"

Lee said "The hell if I know! That was an accident."

They both were worrying for their friend's safety, when they heard the ground start to shake. They then heard a primal yell. They looked at Naruto's makeshift grave to see yellow light coming out of it. They then heard a big blast as Naruto destroyed all of the rocks, breaking out of the grave. He charged at Lee, sending a punch right at him. The attack hit Lee, knocking him out of the sky. As Lee fell, Naruto charged up a charged ki blast and shot it at him.

While falling toward the ground, the half-saiyan recovered and touched down; just as the ki blast was coming for him. Lee caught the attack in one hand. He charged his own energy into it, and sent it back at Naruto. Naruto, thinking quickly, charged up another and sent it at Lee. The attacks collided in midair, destroying both.

Lee charged at Naruto, disappearing and reappearing above him. Lee used a double hand smash and impacted it with the top of Naruto's cranium. Naruto was sent to the ground, impacting and creating a huge crater.

Lee charged back down and was at Naruto's side in an instant. He threw three punches at Naruto's face. The first two were blocked, but the last one got through and connected with Naruto's face. As Lee was about to send another attack in, Naruto jumped backwards and shot off a ki blast at Lee's head. The blast connected, but it didn't do much damage to Lee. Lee shot off his own ki blast and it almost connected with Naruto's face. Naruto leaned backwards and caught it with his right hand. Naruto focused ki into the blast, and threw it back at Lee. The ki blast moved faster and the impact it made with Lee's chest was stronger.

Lee was blasted backwards by the ball of ki, but he was able to stop himself. Lee charged up energy into his right hand and left index finger. His right hand shot off another ki blast. His left index finger was charged in case he needed to use a precise ki beam. Naruto was able to dodge the ki blast, but not the ki beam that immediately followed. It connected with his stomach and blasted him backwards.

Naruto got up, but was met with a palm-sized ki beam right in the face. The attack knocked him backwards and scorched his face. Naruto landed and rolled backwards. He got up and fazed out. He reappeared in front of Lee and punched him. Lee blocked, expecting a punch. But none came. He looked to see that it was a spectral transparent version of Naruto that punched him. He thought to himself _'Afterimage.'_

He charged energy into both of his hands, keeping a Galick Gun charged just in case. He started looking around for Naruto, not finding him anywhere. He looked left, right, in front of him, behind him. Lee started thinking about where Naruto would be when it hit him like a ton of bricks. _'He can fly!'_

Lee looked up, but it was too little, too late. Naruto had fully charged up a Kamehameha Wave and set it loose on Lee. Lee only had half a second to unleash his Galick Gun, and he did it. The Kamehameha attack rained down and collided with Lee's Galick Gun, too close to Lee for comfort. The shockwave of the two attacks hitting caused Lee to lose his footing. He slipped back, but levitated and caught himself. How his back was on the floor, pushing against the Kamehameha. The shockwave knocked Naruto back a little, but it didn't do much. As the attacks were pushing each other, Naruto thought to himself_ 'It's time to end this.'_ With a yell, Naruto summoned up the rest of his energy, forcing it into the Kamehameha. The attack engulfed Lee's attack. The only thing Lee could do was try to push it back more, but it didn't work.

After the attack, Naruto was wiped out. He put most of his power behind that attack. That's why he hated using the Kamehameha. It was so damn draining. He touched down on the ground to see that Lee was getting up, severely bruised. Naruto said "You okay, Lee? You're not hurt are you?"

Lee stood up, saying "No, I feel fine. What about you?"

Naruto said "Perfect. But we might need to heal our injuries."

Sasuke said "Maybe you two should fly back to Konoha. Go to the lab and sleep in the Regen Tanks for the night. I'll tell everyone that you two just got tired and slept at the training ground. Knowing you two training dummies, they'll believe me."

Naruto said "Why don't we just use Senzu Beans?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "Didn't you say we might need them for this mission? It won't be good for them to all be gone because you two got crazy with your training. If you're not back by morning, I'm telling the others to leave you two."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Okay then."

Naruto and Lee then took off, rejoining the group in the morning. Sasuke did a little of his own training, then went to sleep.

**________________________________________________________________**

(End)

That's the end of chapter 11 folks. Also, if you're wondering, yes, False Super Saiyan is a Super Saiyan mode. Goku used it against Lord Slug in the Lord Slug movie. I thought it would be good for Lee in this fic.


	12. Mission to Bird Country Part 2

Yo, here's Chapter 12 of Return of the Dragon. This was originally gonna be added onto the end of Chapter 11, but while I was just beginning to type this part, I saw that it was something like 11,000 words. So I split it in two so people wouldn't be turned away by the long chapter.

Also, if you haven't read Chapter 450 of Naruto yet, Naruto's in big trouble. He has to fight a two fronted war. One with the Akatsuki outside the village, and another with Danzo inside. Things are really getting heated up.

Anyway, here's Chapter 12.

**__________________________________________________________**

2 days later, they had made it to their target. It was early morning and when they got there, they met up with the Suna Siblings.

When the Suna Siblings saw Naruto, they all had mixed reactions. Kankuro was a little jealous since he got his ass handed to him in their last fight. But he was happy to see Naruto as they really needed his help and he helped them out last time.

Temari was ecstatic to see him again. Since she last saw him, her feelings for him grew and she wanted to be around him more. She was also interested in how strong he'd become.

Gaara was also happy to see Naruto. He even let a small smile show. Since Naruto fought Shukaku, Shukaku had been showing something Gaara thought he would never see the Shukaku show. Fear. At their last stafftle, Naruto inflicted major damage to Shukaku. Even though Shukaku could regenerate, the pain got so bad that Shukaku could still feel the attacks and the hits long after they healed. From what Gaara could gather, Shukaku never wanted to go through that again, so he's been letting Gaara sleep, hoping that something like that wouldn't happen. (If you're wondering why, Shukaku is an animal, plain and simple. And it's basic animal instinct to avoid something painful. His brain is better developed than other animals, so he knows what he has to do to avoid the pain.)

Naruto walked up to all the Suna siblings and have each of them a handshake. He then said to Gaara "Hey Gaara, is your _furry_ little problem causing you any trouble?"

Obviously knowing what he meant by that, Gaara responded "No actually. Since you gave me that _medicine _(A.K.A ass whooping), the problem has really gone down. I can even get some rest."

Naruto said "You'd still better be careful. The medicine is very special and I can't give it to you if I'm not there in enough time to help."

Gaara said "Don't worry about it. Hopefully I can keep it under control."

As Naruto and Gaara were talking, the other Konoha ninja familiarized themselves with the Suna Siblings there. When Temari and Kankuro heard Naruto and Gaara talking, they gasped. Gaara was their brother and never said more than three words to them. Yet he was holding a conversation with Naruto, a foreigner. Temari thought to herself _'Just what are you exactly Naruto.'_

Maito Gai came up and said "Even though you four want to get re-acquainted, we don't have time right now. We need to know what you know about the enemy."

Temari said "Well, to be honest, we don't know much. We've been here for a week. We've tried to infiltrate the base, but every effort is stopped. They somehow find out about our spy and we find his dead body in the streets. What we do know is their leader. His name is Midori. He's a missing-nin from Kusa and was the personal bodyguard of Kusa's feudal lord. He wanted more money, so he broke into the feudal lord's vault and stole millions. Then he fled the country and our info on him dried up. But suddenly, he popped back up as one of the stronger faces of the Golden Dragons. We know he carried a sword, but we lost info on him three years ago. A lot could've changed. one of our spies was able to inform us that he still had a sword, but that's all he could get.

"We know they operate mainly in a chain of buildings. One is where they make weapons, another where they make drugs, and a bunch of other buildings for a bunch of other things. That's why we need Naruto. He was our spy on the inside when they were in Wind Country. We're hoping that he can infiltrate them again for us and get more information. And the fact that there's more people here than we expected, we could probably get more people in."

Naruto sat on the ground and took a thinking position. He said "We probably could do it. Me, Tenten, Lee, and Sasuke if he dyes his hair. Neji has the Byakugan and with him always wearing his headband, it might cause suspicion. Tenten, Lee, and me aren't from any clan so we won't be recognized. If Sasuke dyes his hair, they might not suspect he's part of the Uchiha Clan. Sakura isn't that good at lying so she's not gonna be able to do it."

Temari thought about it and said "That sounds about right. But if you do this, you need to know. This isn't as small as the one back in Wind Country. These guys completely beat the other ones not only in numbers but in skill too. You have to be able to keep your cover, all of you. If you slip for even a second, you could be killed."

At Naruto's , Sasuke's, Lee's, and Tenten's nods, Temari sighed and said "Well, if you're so adamant on it, we need their security schedules, their defenses, the weapons they use, and how many of them there are."

They all nodded once again. Temari looked in their eyes and saw a determination to finish this mission. She said "Okay then, they have a base a few miles from here."

Naruto said "Why don't we just walk in and destroy their base? That would seem like an easier thing to do."

Sasuke said "Because unlike you and Lee, all of us aren't one-man armies. We need to figure out how to cause as little deaths as possible."

Naruto fake-pouted and said "Okay. We'll get the information you want. But it might not be easy."

Temari said "Come on, I'll show you four where the base is."

Temari walked out of their base, with Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Tenten following them. When they were outside, Naruto picked up Temari in the bridal carry and took to the skies. Lee did the same to Tenten, taking to the air. Sasuke followed them into the air. Taking directions from Temari, the 5 people touched down 300 yards from the stronghold of the Golden Dragons. It was very far away from the nearest town and was isolated so they didn't have to worry about anybody snooping on them. Seeing it, Naruto whistled and said "Damn, that's a big place. They have like 50 buildings linked together. How can we possibly bring them down."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "I'm seriously reconsidering your idea of blowing it all to hell. How are we gonna infiltrate them?"

Temari said "Whoever comes into the group is put through an initiation test. You guys are gonna go through that. After that, they'll let you in. But you have to go to the nearest town first. You have to find their undercover recruiters and fight someone from the town. Then they'll approach you with the offer of joining their group. Accept, then you will go through the initiation test."

Tenten said "I guess we'll have to leave our headbands with our senseis. If we take them we'll be figured out faster."

Naruto grabbed temari and flew towards their base, with Lee, Tenten, and Sasuke going after him. When they got there, they dropped Temari off with their headbands. She told them the directions to the nearest town and they headed there on foot.

Before they got there though, Naruto stopped Sasuke and pulled out a spray can from his back pocket. Naruto took off the bandana on his forehead and told Sasuke to cover his eyes with it. When Sasuke's eyes were completely closed, he sprayed his hair with the spray can. When his hair was all blue, he took a washcloth out and started wiping away the part of the spray can that got on Sasuke's skin. After Naruto made it look like it was real, he took his bandana back and they kept going. When they got there, Tenten said "Guys, do you know how we're supposed to draw attention exactly?"

Sasuke said "We could vandalize some stuff and fight the cops. That'll get around town quickly. It'll most likely get to their recruiters quickly."

Lee said "That sounds good. I've been wanting to blow some shit up."

Tenten said "We can't use jutsu though. If we do, it'll cause too much suspicion."

Naruto said "And ninja weapons like kunai and shuriken are left everywhere. If we use those, no one will get suspicious."

Lee said "But what about our ki attacks?"

Tenten said "They might be related to Jutsu. You three can't use them."

Naruto said "That sucks. At least I can raise my spirits by kicking some ass."

Lee said "So do we steal money from the shops or just go in and break stuff?"

Sasuke said "We might as well make a little money off of this. After we get the cops attention, we run to the center of town and fight them off. That'll draw a lot of attention."

Lee said "Let's do it then."

The foursome walked toward the nearest store and entered it. The guy at the front of the store said "Hello. How may I help you?"

Naruto came forward and pulled out a kunai. He held it to the mans throat and said "Yeah, you can empty the cash register."

With a kunai at his throat, the man couldn't do much but follow what they said. He opened the cash register, and Tenten grabbed it all. She stuffed it into an unmarked storage scroll and left. The other followed her.

Before they left, one of the people in the store who saw what happened grabbed a broom and tried to hit Naruto in his back. Naruto sensed that the man coming, but he didn't do anything. He let the attack hit him in his back, the broom shattering. Naruto wasn't fazed by it in anyway. He turned around and stared at the man. He mentally said to the Kyuubi _'Send a little chakra to my eyes.'_

The Kyuubi did just that, making Naruto's eyes become blood red with a black slit for the pupil. The transformation was seen by the man as he was looking into Naruto's eyes. The man freaked out and stumbled and fell backwards. Naruto let loose an evil chuckle and followed his friends out.

They did the same routine at each store and soon had over 20,000 dollars. After about 20 stores or so, the cops finally found them. They had just robbed another store and were walking out when the cops came out. They told the four to put their hands where they could see them. Naruto said "Let's go." and they left, completely ignoring the police. They ran down an alley and found a ladder to the top of a building. They went up the ladder, the police hot on their tails. One of the policemen pulled a shuriken out and threw it, but Tenten pulled out a kunai and easily deflected it. She kept on moving, the others behind her.

They traveled across the rooftops, hopping form one to another, making it look like they were amateurs at it. They kept undershooting their target, having to grab the ledge and pull themselves up. When they did make it, they fell or rolled over on purpose, making it look like they didn't know what they were doing.

As they were moving, they were drawing major attention. They had everyone in the city looking at them. They also had the cops following them. When they made it to the center of town, they found themselves surrounded by 5-0. The pigs said "You got two choices. The easy way or the hard way. And I'm hoping to God you choose the hard way."

Naruto smirked and said "Well then, your prayers have been answered. ATTACK!"

At Naruto's command, the foursome pulled out kunai and went to town on the cops. Naruto ran and jumped in the air. He had two kunai in his hands, which he threw at the arms of two cops. The cops grabbed their arm in pain as Naruto came down and kicked both of them in their heads, knocking them out. He grabbed the kunai out of their arms and looked at the next targets.

The next cops both pulled out kunais. One came at Naruto in a downward strike aimed for his head, while the other went to stab Naruto in his chest. Naruto jumped backward, dodging the attacks. He then jumped forward and kicked a cop in their chest. Next, he ducked under the horizontal slash aimed for his neck, then punched the cop in his nuts. When the cop fell to his knees in excruciating pain, Naruto grabbed his head and drove his knee into it. The cop slipped into unconsciousness and didn't get back up.

Lee dodged the attacks from the cops, but he let the faster ones hit him on purpose to keep the illusion of not being a ninja. Lee eventually got tired of fighting the cops and dodged their next attack. When he did, he grabbed the guy's arm to keep him in place. Lee then moved to the guy's head and smashed it into the ground.

He stood up, only to dodge the next attack from the cops. He stepped on the guy's foot, then pulled one of the guy's legs up, forcing him to hit his head on the ground. Lee then kicked the guy in his head, knocking him out.

Sasuke smirked and countered an attack from a cop. He dodged another attack, then grabbed the kick that a cop tried to hit him with. He pulled the guy in a circle, then let him go, making him fall to the ground. Sasuke then jumped on him, grabbing his foot. He held the end of the foot in his left hand, while the heel was in his right. (If you've ever heard of Kurt Angle, you know what's coming up soon.)

Sasuke closed his eyes, and twisted the guys foot. He felt the bone snap in his hand. He heard the guy scream out in pain. Sasuke got back up and went back to fighting. He dodged a punch, then grabbed the arm. He forced the arm straight. He then put his palm on the outside of the elbow. Sasuke brought his hand back, then forced it forward, breaking the man's elbow. Seeing his arm bend at an impossible angle, the man screamed, then passed out from the pain.

Tenten was using her kunai from a distance. She grabbed a kunai, then threw it at a cop. The kunai got lodged in the man's arm, causing him to scream in pain. Tenten then ran forward, jumped, and kicked the guy in his face. She clipped a man behind her, then stuck a kunai in his foot. She kept following this pattern.

After they took out the majority of the cops, Naruto started looking around. He saw that more and more cops were coming. He realized that they wouldn't be able to keep their disguise if they fought all of them. Naruto looked over at the group, and yelled "Retreat!"

Naruto and the others all got out of there. As they were running, Naruto grabbed a few smoke bombs out of his pouch and threw them down. The plume of smoke that came up easily gave him and the others a great cover to disappear.

When Naruto and the others were out of deep water, they rested a little bit. They were in a dark alley, so no one could see them. While they were recovering, they were visited by someone. He had on regular looking clothes, but the look in his eyes told them that he was anything but an Average Joe. He said "I saw what you four did to those stupid cops."

Lee narrowed his eyes and said "What about it?"

The guy said "Oh, I don't want trouble. It's just that my boss saw what you did, and he's interested in letting you join."

Tenten came up and said "Join what?"

The guy smiled and said "One of the biggest crime syndicates in the world. You'll easily make double what you're making now. And you'll be able to do a lot more damage."

Sasuke smirked and said "Tell your leader we'll join."

The recruiter smiled and said "Good, now come with me."

The four followed the recruiter. He took them to the far side of town. He took them inside a rundown old warehouse. They looked in there to see a bunch of octagonal stages resting 10 feet off the ground on steel poles. The octagonal stages were caged off, leaving no exit except the 2 doors that were locked. The octagonal rings were completely white all around.

Naruto looked around and said "What the hell is this?"

The recruiter laughed and said "Well, not everyone can join. We only accept those who can pass this test. Basically, you're caged off in there with 15 other people in a free for all. The last one standing, joins. Whoever isn't, well let's just say that they better be able to swim."

Naruto thought _'It's a fight to the death. We can't go through with it.'_

The Kyuubi said to Naruto _**'It is. But just hope that you guys get different cages. There's 10 different cages. Just hope that you guys don't get the same one.'**_

The man said "Listen. Crazy hair(pointing at Naruto), you're fighting in Cage 1."

Naruto let loose a sigh of relief. He thought _'Good. We can still go ahead with the plan.' _Naruto started walking away, going to the cage he was assigned to fight in.

The recruiter then continued. "Girlie(pointing at Tenten), you're in Cage 5"

Tenten left the boys, going to the cage with a big 5 on it.

The recruiter then assigned Lee a cage. "Purple hair(Pointing at Lee), you're in Cage 7." Lee then left, telling Sasuke good luck.

"Duck Ass(Pointing at Sasuke), you're in Cage 4."

Sasuke grumbled and said "Piss off." and walked toward the 4th Cage.

When they all got to their cages, they saw that there were other people there too. Others started pouring in more and more. There were two others dressed in a white and black vertically striped shirt and black pants. when the clock hit a certain time, they opened the doors and the people were allowed into the octagonal rings. When the recruiters gave the signal, the referees closed the doors and locked them.

(Song: D12: My Words Are Weapons)

The fighting immediately began. Each person faced another person. Naruto saw each of those people start throwing punches at one another. Naruto also saw one of the people coming after him. Now, Naruto could've stayed with that guy and fought him. But, Naruto wanted to have a little fun. When the guy got close to Naruto, Naruto blocked the punch he threw at him, then Naruto kicked him in the chest. When the guy fell down, Naruto hopped on top of him and let a little bit of his real strength show. He started punching the guy in his head. He hit him with a left punch, then a right, then another left, and kept alternating.

Soon, the guy was bleeding where Naruto was punching him. Naruto then stopped and turned to other people. He ran forward and jumped in the air. The two guys who were fighting were running at each other and were about to hit each other. Naruto timed it perfectly and let both of his feet out in a butterfly kick, nailing the two men in their chins. Naruto landed perfectly inbetween the two guys, with both of those men looking at him in anger.

Naruto smirked and put his hands out with the palms down. He then turned his hand to his palm facing up and mad a 'Come Here' signal. The two guys narrowed their eyes and charged Naruto. When the men were two feet away, Naruto extended his left fist into that guy's face, and extended his right leg at the same time into the other guy's stomach. Naruto turned to the guy on his left and connected his fist with the guy's mouth. Naruto then whirled around and extended his left foot, connecting with the temple of the guy who tried to hit him. Both guys hit the ground. Naruto walked away from those two and started looking for another fight.

If he looked back, he would've saw the guy that was on his left get back up. The guy's mouth was hurting like a motherfucker, but he was able to absorb the pain. He crawled toward the center of the cage, where weapons started falling down. The guy grabbed the five foot staff that fell down in the middle of the ring and stood up. He then charged Naruto.

While Naruto was looking for a fight to interfere in, he felt a small tap. He turned around to see one of the guys that he beat. The guy was holding a broken staff in his hands. Naruto narrowed his eyes and punched the guy in his gut, using a small percentage of his strength. The guy backed up in surprise, and hit the ground in sheer pain. Naruto then saw that one fight had escalated and joined two other fights. There were now 6 guys fighting off. Naruto smirked and went towards that fight. He tapped one of the guys on their shoulder. The guy turned around, sending a punch to Naruto. Naruto caught it easily. He then kicked the guy, making him fall in the middle of the ring.

Naruto then went to the next guy and punched him in his back. The guy fell forward on one knee in pain. Naruto walked around the guy until he was in his face. Naruto drew his foot back and extended it into the guys face. The fighter flew back like a rocket.

Two other guys saw what Naruto did and they went for him. The two came to a silent agreement. Two would fare better against Naruto then they would alone. They both started attacking Naruto. Naruto dodged a punch from one guy, but the other person came and kicked Naruto in his chest. Fortunately for Naruto, his skin was very hard, so he barely felt the hit. The person who kicked him felt a sharp pain from his foot. Naruto kicked the guy in his chest, bending the man over. Naruto grasped the guy's head, and planted his fist into it.

Naruto sighed. These guys were just too weak for him to have fun fighting them. They were just regular thugs or punks. They didn't have enough power to actually give him a fair fight. The guy just broke his foot on Naruto's chest. Naruto ran forward and punched that guy in the chest. The guy then blacked out. Naruto then turned to the guy with the broken foot. Naruto jumped and twisted 360 degrees in the air, bringing his right foot up. He then sent it crashing into the guy's head, sending him toward the other side of the ring.

Naruto turned from his fight to see all the other competitors looking at him. The guy screaming in pain must've drew their attention. They must've saw him take those other two out with a single hit. Each of them turned on Naruto. Naruto thought to the Kyuubi_ 'I guess my little fun is over now.'_

The Kyuubi said _**'End this already. Just show 10 percent of your true power and these guys are history.'**_

Naruto did as the Kyuubi said and let 10 percent of his power show. He saw the guys moving in and was easily able to defeat them. The other 10 fighters all attacked him at once. One of them tried to tackle him, but Naruto put his fist out and the guy cracked his skull on it. Another guy came up and punched Naruto in his face. The guy's fist caved in irregularly and he started howling in pain. Naruto jumped up and kicked him in his chest. He then punched one of the guys in their chest, then another. Soon, everyone was defeated.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

(With Tenten)

When the referees locked the cages, Tenten looked around. Each of the guys started looking at her lecherously. She scowled and thought to herself _'Useless fuckers. Always thinking with their hormones. Well they'll find out that this cat has claws!' _(Lame as hell I know, don't bug me about it)

Tenten watched as each of the guys started coming after her. Tenten jumped over all of their heads and landed on the other side of the cage. She opened a pouch and pulled out a kunai. She then threw it at the necks of one of the guys. The guy grabbed his neck in surprise and pulled the kunai out.

Big mistake.

When the kunai hit, it punctured his jugular vein. But the kunai was stopping the bleeding. When he pulled it out, he caused the blood to come out. _'One down.'_ thought tenten. He passed out in a second, everyone knowing his fate. Tenten pulled out two more kunai and let them fly, both hitting their target. _'Three down.'_

The men who saw her all started getting mad. One of the guys said "What the fuck are you doing, you bitch?"

Tenten said "It's a survival match, dumbass. What do you think?"

One of the guys smirked and said "She sure does have a mouth, doesn't she?"

Another guy said "Anybody got something to plug that up?"

At that, all the guys said "I do."

The guy then said "Well then, let's do it."

The guys moved toward her more. Tenten started backing up a little. There was no way that she could take 12 fully grown guys at once. She pulled out another kunai and sent it flying. It went flying into the crowd of men, slicing one guy's wrist. The gash went down to the bone, severing his artery and vein there. The guy howled in pain, grabbing his wrist. _'Four down.'_

Tenten started scooting around the cage more and more. The guys all got closer, scaring Tenten more and more. Tenten considered using one of the summoning scrolls she had and getting a weapon. _'Don't think like that Tenten' _thought Tenten to herself. _'If you bring out a weapon, it might give away the fact that you're a ninja. But I'm too limited to win this. What can I do?……..That's it!'_

Tenten jumped backwards, putting a lot of distance inbetween her and the potential rapists. She bent down and felt her pants leg. Eventually, she found a little slit. She thought to herself _'There it is.'_

Tenten pulled a black sheath with a handle out of the slit in her pants. Tenten thought _'Good thing I strapped that to my shin in case of something like this.'_ Tenten pulled thehandle of the blade out of the sheath. It turned out to be a sleek 10-inch dagger.(I bet 200 of the people reading this expected me to say dildo or something). Tenten turned to the guys to see that they were looking a little scared. Tenten pulled out a kunai, smirked, and charged the guys. She jumped in the air, throwing the kunai at one of the men. It hit its mark, sticking in his neck. Tenten slashed the dagger out, catching one guy across his neck. She bent under a kick and pulled another kunai out. Another guy tried to punch her. Tenten leaned back, avoiding the punch by inches. The weapons master in training brought her dagger and kunai around, slicing the vein and artery of the man's outer forearm. She crouched down and turned around, clipping the man. He fell to his side, his head hitting the octagonal stage, knocking him unconscious. _'Seven down.'_

Tenten turned to another guy and sliced his throat. She blocked another guy's punch with her left hand. She then brought the kunai around and stabbed it into the man's forearm. The blade reached all the way to the bone. Tenten then forced the kunai onward, cutting more and more flesh until it got to the elbow. She then pulled the blade out. The guy yelled in pain, grabbing his forearm. Tenten jumped and kicked the guy in his head, knocking him out. Tenten then ran toward another guy with her dagger and plunged it in his belly. She then dragged it down, cutting and tearing at his inner systems. She then stopped and pulled out the blade. _'Nine down.'_

She sensed another guy was coming up from behind her. Tenten turned to her right a little, letting a kunai soar out and stab the guy in his throat. The guy then immediately dropped. Tenten ran at the next guy and pounced on him. The guy fell on his back. Tenten brought her dagger around and plunged it into his heart. She stood up and threw the kunai at another guy. The kunai sailed forward, but the guy moved his head out of the way a little bit. But not entirely. The kunai sliced his neck a little, making him leak blood.

Tenten ran after the guy, slicing him through his neck. _'12 down.'_

Tenten looked around and saw that there was only 3 guys left. Tenten reached for her kunai pouch, hoping to end this quickly. But then she didn't feel any more kunai. She mentally cursed herself _'Damn, I knew I should've taken more kunai.' _Tenten ran toward one of the last standing guys and tried to slice him with the blade. The guy leaned his head back, dodging the slice. The guy came forward with a punch, aiming for Tenten's head. Tenten rolled forward and stood back up. She turned around and plunged her kunai into the back of the guys neck. If the guy lived, he would've been paralyzed for the rest of his life. '13 down.'

Tenten saw another guy charge at her. She waited until he was right on her, and brought her foot up into his chin. She then stabbed him in the chest with the dagger. She looked around for the last guy, but he was too close for her to do anything. He knocked her down. He smiled and stared at her lecherously. Tenten took her dagger and pointed it at him. The guy thought _'What the hell is she doing?'_

Unfortunately for him, he didn't know one of the special abilities that Tenten built into the blade. One was making the blade stainless steel, so it can cut through flesh. Second, was make the blade on balance so it would be easier to carry. Third, was to make the blade spring loaded. With a small burst of chakra, she could make the blade rocket out and hit someone.

And that's what she did. She shot the blade out and the blade buried itself in the guys throat. Tenten got up, wiping the sweat from her brow. She saw that the refs unlocked the cages and she scrambled out, ready to get the fuck out of there.

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

(With Lee)(Song: D12: Fight Music)

When the referees closed the gate, Lee dodged the kick that came his way. Lee blocked another punch that a person sent his way. The next punch, Lee caught the fist in his left hand. The guy tried to pull back but Lee held on strong. Lee brought his right knee up and buried it in the guy's chest. The man dropped to his knees in pain, his fist still in Lee's hand. Lee switched the grip, holding the mans fist in his right hand. The Genin brought his left hand up in a karate chop position, and aimed it at the guy's elbow. The guy, realizing what Lee was about to do, tried even harder to pull his fist back. He even tried to use his other hand to punch Lee, hoping to make Lee drop his grip. Lee didn't pay any attention to the hits. He put his hand on the guys elbow and drew back. He brought it forward quickly, about to break the man's arm. The man screamed in pain, but Lee slowly tapped the mans arm. Lee chuckled to himself. He did it again, psyching out the guy. The third time Lee did it, he brought his chop down with true speed, breaking the man's arm. The guy screamed and howled in pain. Lee just kicked him in his head and sent him to la-la-land.

Lee looked around and saw that everyone else in the cage was fighting someone else. Lee looked at each fight to see which one he should jump in, and found one. He ran forward, jumped in the air, then dropkicked a guy whose back was turned. The guy stumbled forward, and hit his head on the cage.

Lee looked to the other guy and saw that he was about to kick him. Lee grabbed the kick, and threw the guy to the cage wall. The guy slid off the wall face down. Lee picked the guy up by his head, and proceeded to slam his head to the cage wall. Lee kept doing that until he saw blood start to come out. Lee turned around and saw that other than the three he fought, 2 others were down. Lee saw one of the remaining men pick up a chain. He snuck behind a person who was too immersed in their fight, and he brought the chain around their neck and strangled them.

Lee walked to the center of the cage and saw a staff. Lee picked the staff up and went to a random person in the ring that was fighting. Lee brought the staff around and connected it with the back of the guys head. Lee hit the guy so hard that he busted the staff on his head, knocking him out. Lee walked to the guy he was fighting and punched him in his stomach, sending him to the ground.

The former spandex wearing ninja turned to another fighter and ran at him. Lee jumped in the air and twisted. Only in midair did he realize his mistake. _'Damn, I'm not supposed to use any ninja techniques.' _Luckily, Lee caught himself and didn't say the name of the attack like he usually does. He hit the guy with the attack, sending him rocketing 10 feet to Lee's right, knocking himself and two other guys into the cage wall. Lee thought to himself _'I hope no one saw that.'_

Lee looked around to see that all eyes were on him. He also saw that the guy he dropkicked into the cage wall and the guy he punched in the stomach got back up. He cursed himself out in his mind and muttered "I need to watch what I do."

Lee saw that 4 of the remaining guys put up defenses and start to walk towards him. Lee knew that they were gonna try to fight him, so he waited until they were upon him. The four guys circled him, about 2 feet from Lee, each waiting for another to make a move. The guy on Lee's left started first. He tried to land a punch on Lee's face. Lee sensed him about to hit him, and Lee easily leaned backwards. The guy threw his entire weight behind the punch, so when Lee dodged, he started stumbling forward. Lee rose his left knee up and connected it with the young man's stomach, making him fall to the ground clutching his abdomen.

Lee saw the guy on his right try to kick him in his head, while the guy in front of him backed up somewhere. Lee ducked, and kicked the mans leg out from under him. Unfortunately for the guy, his balancing leg was kicked backwards and his kicking leg was still traveling where Lee's head was at, so the guy fell into the splits, crushing any chance he had to procreate. The guy screamed out in pain, forcing Lee to kick him upside the head, knocking him out and ending his pain.

Lee stood back up facing his former right, only to lean back as the guy on his new right tried to take his head off. Lee was about to attack the guy, but the guy who was in front of him came back with a staff. While Lee was still leaning back, the guy brought the staff around and struck Lee in the face. The blow didn't hurt at all, but it had enough force behind it to knock Lee to the ground.

The man on Lee's left tried to kick Lee in his face, but Lee saw him, and grabbed his foot. Lee then switched his grip until he had the man's heel and toes in his grip. Lee then twisted his hands 180 degrees, crushing the mans ankle bones. Lee rolled backwards onto his knees, then stood up from there. Lee brought his right foot around in a crushing kick, knocking the man's nose out of place and knocking the man out of consciousness.

Lee immediately went on the defensive as the last guy came forward and started hitting Lee with a barrage of kicks and punches. Lee could easily block this guy's hits, but looked at the remaining 2 people and saw that they were starting to come after him, both of them carrying a staff and a steel pole. Worse, the guy who he kneed in the stomach a little bit earlier got back up.

Lee got into a serious fighting position seeing that there were four more people. Worse, they were all armed. Instead of waiting for them to attack, Lee ran at the guy in front of him. He jumped and brought his left hand back. The guy he was currently about to fight had a staff in his left hand. He swung the staff,, but Lee brought his right arm up and blocked the staff, leaving he guy wide open for the punch to his face, sending him to sleep.

Lee looked behind him to see a guy with a steel pole come up. Lee ducked under the steel pole and hit the unfortunate person with an uppercut right to the chin. Lee then kicked him in his chest, forcing him backwards and making him drop the steel pole.

Lee picked up the 3 foot long pole and connected it with the guys head. Lee brought the pole up in a guard to block the steel pole that one of the last guys tried to hit him with. Lee pushed the guy's pole back and kicked the guy in his chest. Lee jumped forward and kicked the guy in his chest again, knocking him into the ring. Lee was about to turn around, but he was hit with a staff. Lee turned to the last person and threw the pole at his head. The guy easily went down. Lee walked toward the doors and got out of the cages, leaving 15 grown men wondering how the hell did they get beat by a little kid.

Lee walked out of the cage to see that Sasuke and Tenten were already done.

**____________________________________________________________**

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke saw the referees close the doors and knew that it was time to kick some ass. Instead of waiting and letting someone attack him, Sasuke decided to start. He ran at a random person and kicked them in the chest. The person got back up and started to attack him. The man threw a left punch, aimed for Sasuke's head. Sasuke brought his right arm around in a block, knocking the punch off course. Sasuke then brought his right arm back around and backhanded the guy across the face. Sasuke brought his right foot around and connected it with the guy's hip. He then retracted his foot, but snapped it back up and connected it with the guy's head.

Sasuke turned around and saw that another person was coming after him. Sasuke blocked the guys punch. The guy brought his foot around and kicked Sasuke in his face. Sasuke twisted in the air and hit the ground. Sasuke then felt the guy punching him in the face. Sasuke was able to push the guy off of him, but the guy got back up. Sasuke ducked under the guy's punch and swept his feet from under him.

Sasuke hopped on top of the guy and focused chakra into his fist. He then punched the guy in the forehead. Sasuke then got up, knowing that the guy wasn't getting back up anytime soon. Sasuke looked to see that 5 other people were knocked out also. The other people in the cage were fighting with weapons. Sasuke took a headcount and only counted 15 people. The 5 that were knocked out. The two he knocked out. And the others that were still awake, including himself. Sasuke turned around and activated his Sharingan by instinct. He saw a guy with a staff about to smash it into his head. Sasuke jumped to the side, barely avoiding the weapon. He ran forward and kicked the guy right in the face, knocking him into the wall of the cage. Sasuke picked up the staff, getting a feel for it.

Sasuke ran forward, ready to attack with the staff. Thanks to the Sharingan being activated, Sasuke could see the guy punch at him in slow motion. Sasuke ducked under the punch, and brought the staff around and hit the guy in his stomach. Sasuke then brought it down on his head. Another person came from behind him and tried to punch him. Sasuke ducked and tripped the guy with the staff.

The more people that tried to fight him, the more people were dropped. Eventually, Sasuke defeated them all until he was the only person left. He calmed down and deactivated the Sharingan and left the cage. He got out to see that Tenten was already done with her fight.

**________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto got out of his cage, surprised to see that the others were done too. Tenten and Sasuke were sweating a little, but they looked fine. Lee looked like he didn't do anything. There were other people standing there also, who Naruto guessed were the winners of the other cages. A random person working at the warehouse came to them and said "Good, you all pass. Follow me to the back. There, we'll leave for the base. Don't leave anything here, 'cause you won't get it back."

The 10 people followed the recruiter to the back of the warehouse. There, they all snuck out of the city and started the long trek to the base of the Golden Dragons. The 10 people walked to the base, glad that the fighting was over. Unfortunately for them, their entrance had just begun. While they were fighting, they were being watched by random people. And when they left the warehouse, the random people got together and started talking about them.

One of the guys said "What do you guys think of the fighters?"

6 people gave generic comments about the fighters they were supposed to watch. The other four were assigned to Naruto, Tenten, Lee, and Sasuke. The guy assigned to Naruto said "There's something up with that kid. He fought with a style I've never seen before. He knocked all the guys out."

The person watching Tenten said "The girl is a master marksman. She's really good with those throwing knives. She killed a bunch of people with them. She also had a dagger strapped to her shin. She pulled it out and killed the rest with it. There's something about her too. She had a bunch of kunai on her. Why would she?"

The person watching Naruto said "That girl and three other guys were found together. They might be spies."

The guy assigned to Lee said "I think they are. The way that kid fought resembles the Strong Fist fighting style. He even used a signature move from it, but didn't call out the name of it. The only master of the Strong Fist style that's still alive is Maito Gai. So now we know that they're from Konoha."

The guy assigned to Sasuke said "Yeah, and that kid I was assigned to is an Uchiha."

The person assigned to Naruto said "You're sure."

The guy assigned to Sasuke said "Yes, I'm 100 percent positive. I fought an Uchiha before and I'll never forget how the Sharingan looked. That boy activated the Sharingan, I'm sure of it."

The guy assigned to Tenten said "That makes four spies from Konohagakure. And one of them is the last Uchiha. This could be fun."

**____________________________________________________________________**

**(End)**

**Finally, this damn chapter is done. Expect the next update to be Ninjetti Warriors. The next chapter of Dragon's Rebirth hasn't been started yet so it doesn't look like that is gonna be the next chapter. Anyway, see ya.**


	13. Mission to Bird Country Part 3

Hey, I'm back. I know that most of you aren't happy to hear that. Anyway, here's the next chapter of the story.

**________________________________________________________________________**

After they succeeded in the free-for-all to enter the Golden Dragons, the four teens were settling in at the base of the Golden Dragons. While on the way there, Naruto told the others about his experiences at their settlement in Wind Country. He said that the place was run-down, and looked like the leaders were dead broke.

Unfortunately for them, this was nothing like the Wind Country one. These people didn't play. As soon as the four ninja got there, they were put through hard training. They were given a training regimen that they were forced to follow. They were only given 5 hours of sleep. All the food they ate was healthy. This place was trying to get them into the best shape of their lives.

They were also being put through something that reminded them of the Konoha Shinobi Academy. The people were being taught how to disable an opponent. The place was teaching how to hold and throw kunai and set explosive notes. They were being taught a basic style of Taijutsu. This place was a knockoff of a ninja training facility. The amount of similarities were astounding. When Tenten pointed out the similarities, she started wondering why the place was like that. Sasuke answered gravely "They're preparing for a war."

The fact that they were preparing for war needed to be told to Gai and Kakashi. At the end of that first day, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and told it to go to the Suna Siblings base and tell them what he found out. Leaving the base himself was too dangerous for him to do. The officials at the base randomly checked peoples' rooms to make sure that they didn't sneak out. It was too much of a risk for Naruto himself to sneak out, so a Kage Bunshin would have to be enough. He gave the Shadow Clone a lot of chakra, so the Clone could use a Henge and transform into some random person. That way, if the clone was caught, someone else would be to blame instead of himself. Also, with all that chakra, the clone could use some of his speed to get out.

When the clone told Gai and Kakashi about what he found out, Gai and Kakashi were shocked. They just infiltrated an army training facility. If they were caught, they would be killed without mercy. Kakashi said to the clone "The Genin can't get caught. If they do, they might as well kiss their asses goodbye. They have to realize the seriousness of the situation. Also, tell Naruto and the others to be quick about getting their information."

The clone said "Alright Gai-sensei. I'll tell them that." The clone then turned around, ready to go back to the base, when it was stopped by Gai. Gai said "Why don't you just dispel?"

The clone looked at Gai and said "If I do that, then the boss won't know what you guy's said. Then they might mess up and get killed."

Gai then got a confused look and said "But don't you know that whatever the-" Gai then turned to Kakashi and said "You didn't tell him?"

Kakashi inwardly groaned, knowing what Gai was talking about. But he feigned ignorance and said "Tell him what?"

Gai narrowed his eyes, showing how serious he was. He said "You know what I'm talking about. The learning effect of the Kage Bunshin. Naruto has known that jutsu for what, 3 months, and you still haven't told him the learning effect."

The clone said "What are you guys fighting about?"

Gai turned from Kakashi and said "The learning effect of the Shadow Clones. Whatever the Shadow Clone reads, sees, or hears is returned to the original person when the clone is dispelled."

The clone looked to the ground and muttered "That would explain a lot of things. Anyway, thanks for telling me that Gai-sensei."

The clone then dispelled, it's remaining chakra and the memory of the conversation returning to the original Naruto. Naruto, realizing what he didn't know about his favorite Jutsu, smiled to himself and muttered "Jackpot."

Immediately, Naruto made 16 Kage Bunshin. He gave them all a lot of energy. Then, all but one Kage Bunshin did the Transformation Jutsu. They turned into small little pebbles. The clone that didn't Henge picked them up and then disappeared. 10 minutes later, Naruto got information from the Kage Bunshin. The memories were of the Kage Bunshin dropping the Pebble Bunshin on the guards around the base. The clone dropped as many as it had, then dispelled.

Naruto did the same thing again, and again until he got all the guards. Naruto chuckled a little to himself. _'With those Kage Bunshin latched onto the security guards, we can hopefully find out something about the security schedules.'_

Naruto thought no more and fell to sleep.

The next day, Naruto started meeting the people of the compound. He saw many faces that he could Henge into that night. He then found that they only had 20 minutes to eat. Also, with Naruto's enhanced metabolism, he needed more food than they gave him. But Naruto was forced to make due with what he had. As a matter of fact, he didn't even need to eat the food. On the road there, he ate a Senzu Bean. They feed a regular person for 10 days, and they would feed a Saiyan for that long also. But the problem was that if he got into a big fight and exerted himself too much, he would become hungry again. But he hadn't got into a fight, so he didn't feel hungry. Hopefully it would last him 'til the end of this mission, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't.

All that day, Naruto would walk around to each class. Then he would slip a Pebble Bunshin on a teacher so he could hear all they said. That night, his pebble Bunshin dispelled, giving Naruto their information. Naruto smirked. Thanks to his pebble Bunshin, he found out the entire security schedule.

When they dispelled, he pulled out his map of the place. He marked the places on the map where the security guards were stationed. Looking at the map again, Naruto saw that some parts of the compound were off-limits. He made 2 Kage Bunshin to search them. He made another Kage Bunshin to deliver the map to Gai and Kakashi. The clone with the map was told to check out the top of the building and see if they had any defenses. The clone was to then mark on the map where they were. The three Kage Bunshin then took off, doing their jobs.

When they dispelled, Naruto got the information of what was at the restricted places. There was an armory there filled to the brim with kunai, shuriken, and swords. There was also armor there. Also, there was another room that was locked. The clone couldn't get in there. Naruto then made another clone. He told this clone to hop on the next person that went into that door. But until then, Henge into a pebble. He also got the memory of the kunai and shuriken volleys on the roof. There were only 8 though, so they must've been expensive.

The next night, Naruto got the memories of that clone. The clone hopped on a guy. The guy turned out to be someone who moved boxes around. He wheeled the boxes around. The only useful thing Naruto got was a symbol that said "HYDRA" on it.

Over the next two days, Naruto found out a lot of information. He found out the leader of this part of the Golden Dragon operations. Unfortunately there were three people who led this one. All three were Jounnin before they left their village. Even worse is that each came from the Leaf Village. The leaders were Tonbo Tobitake, Shinobu Mifu, and Hamaki Mimura.

Tonbo was the leader of their Wind Country sector. Shinobu was the leader of their Bird Country settlement. Hamaki was the leader of the Rain Country sector. When Naruto told them that, the Jounnin said that they should be on their toes. If they weren't careful, the mission could be blown to hell in a hand basket.

6 days after being at the compound, Naruto and the gang were in the cafeteria of the fortress. They were sitting on the ground in a circle, talking about the plan for destroying their fortress. While talking, Naruto's eyes suddenly looked glazed over. The others had seen that look a lot of times. It was the look that came over Naruto's face when he learned something from a dispelled Kage Bunshin. They also realized that he wouldn't say anything until his mind processed all the information. 5 seconds later, he came back. He muttered "That's not good."

The others heard him say that and they turned his way. Tenten asked him "Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto said "One of my Kage Bunshin dispelled. The information is crazy."

Sasuke said "What did the Clone see?"

Naruto looked at the ground, sighed and said "My Shadow Clone saw someone I fought against in the octagonal ring."

Sasuke got a confused look on his face and said "What are you talking about? The guy said they were gonna be killed. You sure that your clone didn't see someone who looks like him?"

Naruto said "My clone saw him in the medical wing. We'll have to see for ourselves."

Tenten said "The only way to do that is for one of us to get hurt."

Naruto turned to Lee and said "Lee, punch me in the face."

Lee got a surprised look on his face and said "What?"

Naruto said "You have to try and break my jaw. You do that, and we'll have an excuse to go to the hospital. When I'm getting checked out, Lee can get past the doctor and check the medical wing and see for yourself. "

Lee said "Okay." and focused ki to his left fist. He then punched Naruto inches from his jaw, breaking the jaw. Sasuke and Tenten then went and picked up Naruto. They then walked toward the medical wing, Lee behind them. The two Genin went through the door and the doctor sighed. He said "What happened to him?"

Tenten laughed a little and said "Sparring accident. Broke his jaw."

The doctor then started doing medical Jutsu on Naruto's jaw. The Jutsu was taking all his concentration, so he didn't see Lee run past him to the rest of the wing. Even if he was watching he wouldn't have seen Lee. Lee moved around at super speed, checking everywhere. He found a door that was locked. Lee stopped moving at super speed for a second, focusing energy into his index finger and making a thin little blade. Lee used the thin blade to melt the lock. He opened the door and sped into the room. In that room, every opponent they faced in the octagonal ring was resting up. Lee ran out of the room, reappearing for a second to make sure the door was closed. He then ran to the nearest bathroom and stayed in there.

5 minutes later, he felt his friends ki signatures going out of the medical wing. He rejoined them when they walked away from the hospital, Naruto eating a Senzu Bean and healing his jaw. Naruto said "What did you see?"

Lee said "Every opponent we faced. The initiation test was a sham."

Naruto said "They probably did it to test our fighting styles. And to see if we would use something that would single us out as spies."

Sasuke said "This isn't good. I used the Sharingan in my fight. I activated it by reflex and I only realized that the Sharingan was on after the fight."

Lee said "I accidentally did the Leaf Whirlwind. I didn't call out the name of the attack though, and I hoped that they didn't hear me. How bad is this guys?"

Naruto said "Very bad." Naruto then got the glossed over look in his eyes. He then muttered "And it's about to get worse."

Sasuke said "What did you see?"

Naruto answered gravely "I saw those three assholes we fought at Kiano. Kenji, Ryu, and Toguro. They're by the restricted section. A couple days ago, I saw a hydra symbol somewhere in there."

Tenten muttered "You're right. It has gotten worse. What do you think it means?"

Naruto said "I don't know, but I know that I was able to put a beetle kage Bunshin on the guy who is the head of the R & D department when he came out for lunch. Hopefully I can connect some dots with the information I'll get tonight from that Bunshin."

Lee said "We have to report this to Gai and Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto said "True, but we'll have to wait until tonight. There's too many people about during daylight."

Later that night, Naruto did what he said and made a Kage Bunshin to sent to Kakashi. But before he did, the Kage Bunshin he had on the head of the R & D department dispelled. Seeing the problem, Naruto said "Shit" out loud.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_(Kage Bunshin's life)_

_The beetle Kage Bunshin was laying on the head of the leader of the R & D department of this base. The man's name was Albert Wesker and he was checking up on their newest project. The Kage Bunshin hadn't gotten any good information yet. The most that he heard was about the nutritional value of the food they served and the physical shape of the newest recruits. _

_Most of the stuff was useless, until that afternoon. That afternoon, the clone heard Wesker talking to another person. Wesker said "How are the new additions to the HYDRA division coming?"_

_The person, who the Clone guessed was the head in their development, said "They're coming along nicely, Wesker-san. In 2 days, they'll be ready to be the new additions to the HYDRA division."_

_Wesker narrowed his eyes and said "Two days. Why that long?"_

_The head of development said "Well, they already have enhancements, but it will take two days for them to take full effect. Over the two days, their enhancements will steadily grow until, in 48 hours, their enhancements will be completely manifested."_

_Wesker said "Good. I suspect that there will be some use for them soon."_

_The clone's eyes widened as far as they could in the beetle Henge. _'New additions to the Hydra Division. That is nowhere near good. 5 new people, on top of Kenji, Ryu, Toguro, and the three missing-nin. The guys aren't gonna be good at 11 on 11.'

_The clone then dispelled, giving Naruto it's memories._

**_________________________________________________________________**

They couldn't happen. He sent the Kage Bunshin on its way to Gai and Kakashi and waited for the information. When the Kage Bunshin dispelled, Naruto heard what they said. Gai said "An army in training. Three Jounnin level missing-nin. Three psychos with special abilities and 5 more on the way. We can't let them fight those guys alone. We have to tell them to abort the mission."

Kakashi said "We can't Gai. The Suna Trio are counting on us to help them get rid of this place."

Gai started getting pissed and said "Naruto and Sasuke are already known by those three guys. If they're found out they could be killed. We can't let them go through with this."

Kakashi said "We still have to take that place down though."

Gai exploded and said "We'll do it later. Right now, we have to get them out."

Kakashi said "Yea we do. Tell the original Naruto they have to pull out."

The clone dispelled, giving Naruto the memories. After reliving the clones life, Naruto started to move. He made 3 clones and sent them to the others room. The clones moved at super speed to go to the others' rooms. Luckily they were all located in the same hall so the clones didn't have to go far. They woke the genin up and explained the urgency of the situation. They all agreed with him, and decided to leave when Naruto gave the signal. Naruto made another clone and had it check the guards. Luckily, the guards weren't paying that much attention, so the clone was able to knock him out. Since it was 3 hours until the next shift, they had a 3 hour window to get the hell out.

Naruto gave the signal, which was flaring his chakra 3 times in quick succession. The others got the message and started to run out of their rooms. When they met up outside Naruto's room, they left together. Naruto said "Lee, pick up Tenten. We have to leave right now. Sasuke, can you keep up?"

Sasuke said "I'll have to."

Naruto then said "Then let's go. "

The four ran at super speed for the exit. Twisting and turning through the hallways, the four Genin barely dodged the watchmen who checked peoples' rooms. 5 minutes after they left their rooms, an alarm started going off. Naruto cursed, thinking _'Shit. They must've found out we were gone.'_

The Kyuubi said _**'Or maybe someone saw you and snitched.'**_

Naruto said to the group "We have to move. We were found out."

The four stepped up their speed, forcing Sasuke to focus chakra to his legs to keep up with the two half-Saiyans. When they made it out, they thought they were free, but all of a sudden, they were knocked off of their feet. They went tumbling forward, knocking each other down. Hearing a chuckle, the four Genin got up, turned around, and assumed fighting stances. There, they saw a short and a taller man wearing black vests with black t-shirts underneath. They had on black ninja pants and black sandals Their headbands had the head of a dragon on it.

The shorter man had a goatee and black hair hanging down to his neck. He also had a scar over his left eye(like Kakashi's). The taller man had his hair pulled back into a short ponytail. The taller man also had a single diagonal scar on his cheek.

Sasuke saw the two and cursed outloud. He said "Damn it. I thought we wouldn't run into you guys. Ryu and Kenji. Where's Toguro?"

Ryu didn't know how much Naruto and the others knew, so he didn't say anything about the new recruits. He said "He's teaching. He sent us here. We should be more than enough to handle you four."

Naruto said "You so sure about that?"

Kenji smirked and said "Yeah."

Naruto countered with "We can flatten you two easily. Me and Sasuke did last time and we've only gotten stronger since then."

Kenji said "And what do you think we've been doing? We've gotten upgrades since the last time we fought. By the way, I gotta thank you for showing how fast you were. Thanks to you, dumbass, they gave me a speed enhancement. I'm faster than you could ever believe."

Naruto chuckled and said "No matter how many upgrades you get, you'll never be as good as us. We wiped the floor with you punks easily. There's no way you can beat us."

Ryu snarled at them and said "Wanna bet?"

Naruto said "I'm taking Kenji. One of you guys get Ryu."

Naruto then rushed at Kenji. Kenji saw him coming and took off towards Naruto. Kenji led with his right fist. Naruto brought his left arm up to block. All of a sudden, Kenji's arm seemed to disappear. Naruto then felt a super powered punch to his stomach. He looked down to see Kenji's left arm in his chest. Naruto could only widen his eyes in shock as Kenji disappeared again for a split second. After Kenji disappeared, Naruto felt like he was kicked in his head. Naruto was knocked back 10 feet from the pain.

Before he landed on the ground, Naruto flipped in the air, standing back up. He looked to see that Kenji was standing there smirking. Naruto thought to himself _'What the hell is up with that!?! How the hell was he moving faster than me?'_

Naruto got back up and disappeared. He fazed out and ran toward Kenji. Kenji smirked and disappeared again. When he reappeared, his fist was sticking out in midair. Naruto reappeared a second later, his face being punched by Kenji's fist. Kenji then disappeared and reappeared, Naruto being knocked back again.

Naruto got back up, still confused. Kenji then disappeared, moving toward Naruto. Naruto blocked the punch that Kenji tried to hit him with. Seeing this as his only advantage, Naruto punched Kenji with his unoccupied hand, then hit his chin with an uppercut. While Kenji was dazed, Naruto twisted and kicked Kenji in the face with his heel, knocking him 10 feet away.

Naruto then pushed his advantage as far as he could. He charged up ki in his hands, then started letting off an innumerable amount of ki blasts, each aimed at Kenji. When they impacted, they started exploding, throwing up a smokescreen. Not letting up, Naruto kept firing into the smokescreen, hoping he was hitting Kenji. After shooting into the smokescreen for a few seconds, Naruto cupped his hands together, shooting off a super charged ki blast. The ki blast sailed forward, letting off a huge explosion.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

(With Sasuke and Lee)

After Naruto started fighting Kenji, Sasuke turned to Lee and said "Which one of us fights him?"

Lee said "You fight him. Whenever this Toguro douche decides to come out, I'll take him."

Sasuke shrugged, and took off towards Ryu. Ryu immediately sent a wall of chakra his way. Sasuke didn't see the attack coming and got knocked backwards by it. Doing a few backflips to recover, Sasuke landed on the ground and charged again at Ryu, remembering to turn on his Sharingan. He saw Ryu pull another hand back, gathering chakra into it. Sasuke saw the attack coming and threw kunai at Ryu. The kunai stopped 5 feet from Ryu and dropped to the ground.

Ryu then started chuckling. He said "Like that? Now I can use my powers without using my hands."

Sasuke cursed as Ryu moved his hand forward, blasting a wall of chakra at Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped in the air over the wall and started doing handseals.

As Sasuke finished the seals, he had landed on the ground. He said "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He shot 10 fireballs at the short Hydra member. Ryu heard Sasuke say the name of the Jutsu and put up a shield to block the attack. The shield held, deflecting the flaming balls of death. Sasuke cursed, thinking _'I forgot he could do that!'_

Sasuke started running at the chakra dome, dodging Ryu's attempts to knock him back. Sasuke eventually made it to the chakra dome and started to punch it. Ryu started chuckling, saying "That's your plan! How stupid are you?"

Sasuke didn't pay the midget any attention and kept punching the dome. Sasuke saw that this wasn't getting him nowhere, so he focused ki in his fists and started hitting the dome again. After continuous punches, he guessed that something had to give.

And he was right. Although Sasuke couldn't tell, each punch he was giving was weakening the dome. Ever since he started punching, Ryu had to apply more chakra to that part of the dome to replenish what Sasuke destroyed. When Sasuke started adding ki into his punches, he was weakening the dome faster than Ryu could strengthen it. Ryu concentrated his chakra and, with a mental command, forced a wall of chakra to push Sasuke back before he destroyed the dome. With Sasuke being knocked back, Ryu started to strengthen the dome.

Seeing that as a lost cause, Sasuke ran at Ryu again, shooting ki blasts at his dome. The dome held, completely unfazed by the blasts. Sasuke tried to do it again, but didn't have the opportunity. As Sasuke was about to blast off another volley, Ryu made chakra blades in the shape of swords and sent them to Sasuke. Cursing, Sasuke jumped over the attacks. Sasuke looked at Ryu and said "Is that the best you got?"

Ryu chuckled and said "No, I got a lot more."

Sasuke was confused at what he was about to do, but didn't have any time to ponder as he felt something stab him in his back. He widened his eyes in pain, then passed out. Ryu had brought the chakra swords back around and stabbed him in his back.

Lee ran to Sasuke's aid as soon as he saw Sasuke fall. He grabbed Sasuke and put him on his stomach so the blood wouldn't leak out as much. Lee turned to Ryu and narrowed his eyes in anger. He said "Now you have to deal with me."

Ryu did his signature chuckle and said "Oh really? How will this fight be different from the one I was just in?"

Lee said "Because unlike Sasuke-"

Ryu didn't hear Lee finish since Lee had fazed out. Lee reappeared behind Ryu and wrapped his hand around Ryu's neck. He lifted Ryu into the air. He then finished his sentence. He said "I won't lose any sleep over killing you."

Lee then threw Ryu to his left, Ryu skidding on the ground. Ryu stood up, only to see that Lee had fazed out again. Not wanting to get choked again, he threw up a chakra dome.

Lee appeared in front of the chakra dome, scaring the hell out of Ryu. Lee brought his fist back and punched the chakra dome, damaging it. Lee kept punching the dome, damaging it more and more. Ryu started chuckling, saying "Didn't your friend already try that?"

Lee narrowed his eyes in anger, but then he got an idea. He smirked and said "So you wanna see something new, huh?"

Lee jumped back, and then started doing backflips to increase the distance between himself and Ryu. Lee then started to concentrate, calling for the power that he had discovered days ago.

With a grunt, Lee forced the transformation, calling on the power of False Super Saiyan. But something was different. For some reason, his aura looked different. It looked more…_intimidating._ The fiery aura of Super Saiyan was more prominent, but not completely there. It was like Lee unlocked more of the power of Super Saiyan, but not all of it. Also his hair was blowing more, like a stronger force was present. He also felt his muscles bulge more.

Lee felt the power rolling off of him, but didn't pay it any attention. Lee looked at Ryu to see him sweating a little. Lee smirked, saying "What's the matte, Ryu? You did say that you wanted to see something different, didn't you?"

Ryu glared at Lee and said "It doesn't matter what form you take. You'll never defeat me."

Lee smirked and said "Never say never." Lee then disappeared, faster than ever.

**____________________________________________________________________**

(With Tenten)(Before Lee jumped into Sasuke's fight)

Tenten was on the side, watching the fights. She was at first about to jump in, but Lee said to her "Don't. I'm sorry to say this Tenten, but you'll only get hurt out there. These guys are too strong for you to take on."

Tenten said "What do you mean 'too strong for me'? You guys are fighting them, I can too."

Lee said "No Tenten, you can't."

Tenten looked at Lee and said "Why? Because I'm a girl? I am so tired of people thinking I'm weak because I'm not a guy. That's just stupid." Tenten then started looking at the fights, seeing which one she could help in.

Lee grabbed her by her shoulders and said "Listen to me!! It's not because you're a girl. It's because you don't know how to do the things the three of us can do. If you don't know them, then you'll only die out there. I'm your friend Tenten, and I care for you. I'm not gonna let you go out there and get yourself killed."

Tenten looked Lee in his eyes and was about to tell him to piss off, but she saw something in his eyes. She saw that he was really concerned. He didn't want to see her get hurt, so he was holding her from going into the fights.

Lee said "If you really want to help us Tenten, stay over here and stay alive."

Lee turned to Sasuke's fight to see Sasuke bleeding from his back. Lee ran over there, to the aid of Sasuke. Tenten could only stand there watching Lee fight Ryu, with a small blush on her face.

As she was watching Lee's fight with Ryu, it dawned on her that Lee wasn't the same. Ever since he met Naruto, he became a different person. He didn't follow Gai blindly anymore. He didn't act as annoying. He started acting more like a leader than a follower. And although she hated to admit it, she kinda liked it.

She watched Lee's battle with Ryu, cheering him on in her mind. When she saw him transform, she gasped. That was like Naruto's transformation in that tournament weeks ago. She saw the aura flare out more. She saw his lavender hair start blowing more. She also saw his muscles bulge out. His chest muscles were threatening to rip his muscle shirt to pieces. _'He looks soooo hot in that! Wait, what did I just think? He doesn't look hot in the muscle shirt. He'd look hotter with it off. Wait, what?'_

Tenten was having an internal battle with her emotions watching Lee fight Ryu.

**______________________________________________________________________**

(With Lee)

Lee reappeared behind Ryu, scaring him. Lee disappeared again. He reappeared and punched the dome, scaring Ryu again. Ryu fortified his dome, only for Lee to punch it again on the opposite side. Every time Ryu would fortify one part of the dome, Lee would punch another point, scaring Ryu.

Ryu was filled up with rage. _'This wet behind the ears Genin is playing with me. I'll show him I'm not one to play with.'_

Ryu then concentrated, and with a yell, pushed his dorm out, using it like his push attack in a spherical blast. As Lee was about to hit the dome, the dome was pushed out, catching Lee in the blast like Ryu wanted. The force of the push knocked Lee backwards towards Tenten. When he got back up, he ran towards Ryu. Ryu used his hands to aim chakra knives at Lee. Seeing his hand move, Lee fazed out of the way of the blades, reappearing at Ryu's right. Ryu used his hand to send a wall at Lee. Lee easily dodged the attack.

As Lee was 3 feet from Ryu, he was forced backwards by a push. Lee got back up, thinking _'Where the hell did that come from?'_

Lee didn't have time to ponder that question as he felt himself being stabbed in his left arm by something. Ryu gave his signature chuckle. He said "I realized something. The only way you were able to dodge my attacks was because I was using my hands to do them. Now that I'm using my mind, you can't see them coming."

Lee was about to move, but couldn't as he was stabbed in his right leg. Lee felt another blade enter his right arm, shooting pain up his spine. Although Lee didn't see it, another blade was going for his left leg. As Ryu was about to send it, he was interrupted by a yell of "Uchiha's Duplicity!"

Ryu looked to his right, seeing Sasuke standing. While Ryu was wondering why Sasuke yelled out 'Uchiha's Duplicity', a small red ball of ki was traveling the distace between the two. Ryu didn't notice the tiny red dot until it was too late. By then, it was 5 feet away from him, putting him in the range of the explosion. The attack detonated, causing a huge explosion and kicking up a lot of dirt. But the attack did it's job. It knocked Ryu 20 feet away, burning the front of his body. He was blasted backwards into the side of the building, and was knocked unconscious.

Sasuke smirked and said very weakly "Paybacks a motherfucker, aint it?" Sasuke then passed out, the strain from using that attack along with the pain from his back too much for him.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

(With Naruto)

As the smoke was clearing, Naruto felt a small ray of happiness, hoping that Kenji's dead body would be there. That ray was misleading though. When the smokescreen cleared, there stood Kenji, not a scratch on him. Kenji laughed outright, saying "Was that supposed to stop me?"

Naruto's eyes widened in sheer shock. He stammered out "H-h-how did you dodge all those attacks?"

Kenji smirked, saying "How I did it was easy. One of the augmentations I got allows for it. I can force my body to move up to 40X faster for a short period of time, making your attacks move at a snails pace. And now that I'm faster than you, and stronger, there's no way you can win."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, saying "We'll see."

Naruto charged Kenji, Kenji also running toward him. Naruto's eyes couldn't keep up with Kenji moving at super speeds. Kenji closed the distance between them in a fraction of a second. Naruto blocked the kick he threw, and countered with a punch across the jaw. Naruto punched Kenji a second time in the chest. Kenji blocked the punch, disappearing and reappearing with his foot in Naruto's face. Naruto was knocked back, using his power of levitation to regain his bearings.

Naruto thought _'Damn it. He's faster than me now. What the hell am I supposed to do? Power doesn't mean shit if I can't get a hit in.'_

Naruto saw Kenji running at him at super speed. Naruto lifted himself up to the skies, barely missing Kenji's punch. As Kenji passed, Naruto lowered himself. He blocked the punch Kenji sent his way and countered with a knee to the stomach. Kneeling over from pain, Kenji was grabbed around the waist by Naruto. Naruto lifted Kenji into the air. Taking Kenji up above the clouds, Naruto repositioned Kenji so Kenji was below him. Naruto then started flying towards the ground as fast as he could. Ignoring Kenji's punches, Naruto kept speeding to the ground. As he was closing in, Naruto closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact.

When it came, Kenji took all of the impact. Naruto was going so fast that he flew them 10 feet into the ground. Naruto flew out of the ditch. He spread his legs and cupped his hands by his right hip. Charging the blast full of power, Naruto started chanting "Kaaa-Meeee-Haaaa-Meee-HAAAAA!!!"

The blast flew down the ditch, illuminating the night sky and the ditch. After expending 20 percent of his power, Naruto cut off the attack, panting. He was leaking blood from his arm, his face, his stomach. Just about everywhere he was hit, he was bleeding from. He felt that he couldn't take another step, but knew that he couldn't rest now. Looking for the others, he saw Tenten tending to a wounded Lee and Sasuke. Naruto flew down to them, saying "What happened?"

Tenten said "That short guy with the goatee almost killed them, that's what happened."

Naruto was about to say something, but felt a small prick on his back. He turned around to see a mini-army of people standing there, ready to fight them. Naruto turned back to Tenten and said "If we stay here, they'll finish what Ryu and Kenji started. We gotta get the fuck out of here."

Naruto concentrated, putting up a ki shield to protect the four. The army started running at the shield, surrounding them. They all pulled out kunai and other things from the armory and started hammering at the shield.

Naruto muttered "Damn, we don't have a lot of time." He raised his voice and said "Lee, can you fly?"

Lee chuckled weakly and said "Yep."

Naruto said "Good. You take Tenten, I'll take Sasuke. We'll heal you two when we get free." Naruto walked over and picked up Sasuke. Naruto said "Let's go."

Naruto dropped the shield, taking off to the skies with Lee behind him. They made their getaway, leaving everyone else behind wondering how they did it.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

(10 minutes later)

10 minutes after making their escape, Naruto and Lee touched down at the spot where they met the Suna Trio. After a few minutes of wandering, they found them. Seeing the condition of Sasuke and Lee, everyone started panicking.

Naruto said "EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!"

Everyone shut up, except Sakura. She said "SASUKE-KUN! Naruto, you monster. You just couldn't accept the fact that Sasuke-kun loved me. You're always in the way of my love. You probably killed him, you demon. Hoping that I would run to you. If Sasuke-kun dies, I promise I'll kill you!"

Naruto set Sasuke down, ignoring Sakura and taking a pouch off of his belt. Naruto opened the pouch, revealing Senzu Beans. He popped one in Sasuke's mouth and handed one to Lee. He then ate one himself. Immediately, he felt the power from the Senzu Bean heal him. Looking at Lee, he saw Lee start standing up more, looking stronger than ever. He also saw Sasuke sit up from his near death state, taking a huge breath. He heard Sakura yell "SASUKE-KUN!" She ran up to him, only to be tripped by a stray strand of sand that mysteriously rose from the ground. Gaara was whistling innocently with a halo over his head.

Neji was able to fight back his shock enough to say "What the hell happened out there?"

Naruto said "Those three bastards from Kiano were there. We only fought two of them. The short one, Ryu, got Sasuke in the back with something. He must've gotten Lee with them too, because Lee's wounds looked the same."

Temari said "But you said you defeated them before."

Naruto said "We did. We didn't kill them though, the bitches ran before we could deliver the final blow. Worse, they got upgrades."

Kankuro said "How bad are the upgrades?"

Naruto said "At first, one of them, Kenji, was stronger than me. The way I defeated him was because I was faster. Now, I'm stronger than him. But he has some weird speed thing he does. He said that he forces his body to move at super speeds. He's gotten so fast I can barely tell where he goes."

Sasuke said "That Ryu guy. Before, he could only use his powers when he used his hands. Now he can do it just with his mind. The only reason I'm not dead is because I can see the attacks with my Sharingan."

Lee said "These guys aren't anything to take lightly. We didn't see the Toguro guy but he must've gotten stronger like the others. Also, there's 5 other people with medical enhancements. They're gonna be ready in two days."

Temari said "Well then, we'll just have to attack before then."

Gaara said "I agree. We can't wait."

Gai said "We attack tomorrow night. Sasuke, can you get rid of those kunai turrets on the roof?"

Sasuke said "Sure."

Kakashi then looked at Lee and said "Can you try to destroy the place where they're holding the new HYDRA recruits?"

Lee said "I can. But I think that they'll increase security there since we just broke out of there."

Naruto said "Kakashi, that won't be any good."

Kakashi then turned to Naruto and narrowed his eyes. That black-haired Uchiha wannabe always got in his way. Now he thought that Kakashi's plan was flawed. Kakashi said "Why wouldn't it be any good?"

Naruto saw Kakashi's eyes and glared at Kakashi. He felt the anger behind Kakashi's glare and knew that Kakashi still had that ignorant hatred for him that he always had. Although he didn't like Kakashi for trying to end his shinobi career at every step, he tried to bury the hatchet. He would never look to Kakashi as a sensei, but he was willing to forgive Kakashi for what he did before. But the fact that Kakashi still had that hatred for him was making it hard for Naruto to resist digging up that hatchet and taking Kakashi's head off with it.

Naruto said "The head of the HYDRA development said that they already have their enhancements and that the enhancements will grow to fruition in 48 hours. If we attack tomorrow, they'll still be ready. Also, Kenji and Ryu said that Toguro was teaching. Who do you think he was teaching?"

Gai said "This isn't good. What will we do?"

Kankuro said "Isn't it obvious? We go in there and kick their asses."

Naruto turned to everyone and said "Okay, now we'll have to decide our opponents. With the 5 new recruits, there's 11 of them. And there's 11 of us. We don't know their abilities, so we'll have to assume the worst. Me, Sasuke, and Lee will take Kenji, Ryu, and Toguro. We've faced two of them before and we're best suited to. What about the other 8 guys?"

Kakashi was said "I can take Tonbo Tonbitake and Shinobu Mifu."

Gai said "That's good. I'll take one of these new guys and Hamaki Mimura. What about the other four new guys?"

Lee said "Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Tenten, Neji, and Sakura, can you guys take those four new guys or hold them off until we can help you?"

Gaara said "We'll have to."

Sasuke said "Good. After I take out those Kunai turrets on the roof, I'll take Ryu."

Temari said "Naruto, didn't you also say that there's an Armory there?"

Naruto said "Yeah, what about it?"

Temari said "I think we should blow that place up before we do anything. If we keep their weapons intact, they'll use them against us. We destroy them, we won't have to deal with bandits with weapons."

Naruto said "That's right. I'll destroy the Armory while Sasuke takes out the kunai turrets."

Sasuke said "Yeah. And me and Lee will start to cause property damage until the HYDRA come out."

Naruto said "Good. We'll blow the place to hell after we take out the HYDRA."

Lee grinned and said "That's gonna be my favorite part."

Tenten smiled a little and said "Yeah. Hopefully you'll be alive to participate in it."

Lee said "Hopefully."

Gai said "Good, now everyone to bed. We'll need full strength for the fight tomorrow night."

**_______________________________________________________________________**

(End)

And we're done. Sorry about how long this was. I was gonna include Chapter 14 onto this one, but I really wanted to post this, and if I kept Chapter 14 attached to this, then I would be really behind schedule. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter, which will be a huge fight scene.


	14. Mission to Bird Country Part 4

Hey, here's the next chapter of Return of the Dragon. This entire chapter is a fight scene. Also, the next one will be a fight scene also. Also, after this arc is done, I'm gonna try to increase the romance between Naruto and Temari, Sasuke and Ino, and Lee and Tenten. Hopefully, I can pull this off. Wish me luck.

Also, since Michael Jackson died, I've had this idea in my head for next year at the BET Awards. They should have a bunch of fat guys do the dance routine from "Bad" on the stage live. They should have someone like James Avery, or the guy who plays Curtis Payne from "House of Payne" be the lead dancer. That'll be funny as hell. Mo'Nique did something like that a few years ago.

Or better, they should have Mo'Nique and two other big girls do the dance routine to "All the Single Ladies". That would be funny as hell.

**And here…we…go! **I love that line from the Dark Knight. I finally saw the movie early in the summer, and it is one of the best movies ever. It's only been out for less than two years and already made over a billion bucks.

**Anyway, here….we….go!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

(22 hours later)

22 hours later found the 11 ninja staking out the building. They were on the side of the building closest to the Armory. It was decided that Naruto's and Sasuke's particular jobs should be taken care of as quickly as possible so that he can fight Kenji and Ryu.

Sasuke and Naruto were levitating above the building, waiting until the time was right. Looking around to see that the guards had just switched, Naruto charged up a ball of energy in his hands. He then dropped the ball, letting it explode in the air, giving off a flash of light. That flash of light was the signal to begin.

As soon as he sent the signal, Naruto started concentrating power into his hands. The energy took on the familiar glow of his ancestors' signature attack. Naruto pulled his hand back, and then threw it, yelling "Riot Javelin!" and aiming for the Armory. The attack sailed forward, crashing through the roof of the Armory and exploding.

Sasuke charged up two super ki blasts and shot them at two of the kunai turrets he could see. He then took off, flying above the building toward the other ones, shooting as he went. Each blast he did destroyed the turret and weakened the roof so the remains would fall through the roof, further damaging the place. When he was done, he regrouped with everyone.

Seeing that the other two had done their part, Lee powered himself up and shot a huge yellow ki beam at the building. The blast hit the wall, went through it, and everything else standing inbetween it and the other side of the building. With those walls bearing the weight of the place, a huge part of the roof caved in. Smirking as Sasuke and Naruto touched down, Lee said "If that won't draw their attention, nothing will."

Just like they planned, it drew the attention of the people. When the smoke from the armory disappeared, there stood 11 people. Two were Kenji and Ryu. Toguro stood inbetween them with the same scar on his face that he had the last time they met. The scar went from the top right of his forehead to the bottom left of his jaw. Toguro also looked like he put on a little bit of muscle since they last met.

Also standing with them were 5 people with black pants on. They also had black vests with black shirts underneath and with a black headband with a dragon on it. From their clothes it was obvious that they were the new additions to the HYDRA division.

The last three were all wearing Konoha headbands with a slash through the leaf symbol. All of them had on generic Jounnin clothing. Tonbo though, had gauze wrapped around his forehead and scalp. Shinobu had black hair that hung down to his neck.

Kenji said "Well, well, well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, and Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro of the Sand. How are you all?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Kenji knew their _names_? But how did he? Naruto never recalled telling them their names, so how did he find out?

Toguro smirked seeing the confused expression on Naruto's face. He said "I bet you're wondering how we know your names? Your villages have serious holes in their defenses. A few fake I.D's and listening to the words on the grape vine will get you a lot of info."

Ryu did his signature chuckle, saying "We knew Kakashi and Gai before because of Tonbo, Shinobu, and Hamaki. They left the village before these others became Genin, but what they knew of Konoha's defenses was enough for us to infiltrate your village. For such a strong village, your defenses are completely crappy."

Naruto turned to the Jounnin, seeming to ignore Ryu's statement, and said "Can we kill them now?"

Gai said "I thought you'd never ask."

Naruto smiled a little, and then dashed towards Kenji. Following him, Sasuke dashed towards Ryu and Lee dashed towards Toguro. Gai and Kakashi disappeared in a Shunshin, reappearing behind the enemies. Kakashi kicked Shinobu and Tonbo in the back, knocking them forward. Gai took Hamaki and randomly selected one of the new recruits to fight. The rest of the Genin and the new recruits started to battle.

**________________________________________________________________________**

(With Naruto)

Naruto took off for Kenji immediately, not taking any chances. He took off at full speed with his fist cocked back. When he got close enough, he punched Kenji in the face. Or he would have if Kenji didn't use his special ability. When the fist was 2 centimeters from Kenji, Kenji activated his speed ability. With that, Naruto's punch looked like it was moving in slow motion. Kenji easily hopped to the left a little, avoiding the punch altogether. When he stopped his ability, Naruto missed his punch altogether. Since Naruto put his weight behind that punch, he was teetering off balance. Kenji smirked and kicked Naruto in the back of the head, sending him into the rubble of the building. Kenji smirked and disappeared after him.

When Naruto stopped himself and turned around, he saw Kenji coming after him. Naruto flew upwards, making Kenji's attack miss completely. Naruto touched down again, only to see Kenji right in his face. A split second later Kenji smirked, and Naruto's chest just exploded with pain. Being blown backwards from the pain, Naruto was hit yet again by Kenji.

When he caught himself, Naruto shot a ki blast at Kenji, which easily hit. Naruto dashed at Kenji, trying to press his advantage, but every punch was blocked. Trying a kick, Naruto missed it. He then saw Kenji smirk again, and felt the pain again. He was blown backwards yet again and landed on the ground. When he tried to get up, he felt a weight on his chest and Kenji appeared there. Kenji then started to punch him in the face at super speeds. Feeling every punch, Naruto couldn't do anything. He was completely pinned, and if he didn't do anything soon he'd have his head bashed in. Focusing power all around his body, Naruto let the power explode out in a wave of ki. The wave knocked Kenji off of him and blew some of the roof off.

Levitating in the air, Naruto tried to think of a way out of this. _'He can't fly so he can't hit me up here. But I can't hit him either because he'll just dodge. We're at a stalemate. But if watching TV shows all the time told me anything, it's that the bad guy won't hesitate to hurt one of your friends to get at you.'_

Clenching his fists, Naruto focused all his power and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Touching down, Naruto dashed at Kenji, and Kenji used his ability to dash at him. They met in the middle, punching the other in the jaw. The force from the punches knocked them both back 50 feet. They recovered from the punches, and dashed at each other again, meeting in a split second. When they met in the middle, Kenji saw Naruto going for a punch to his jaw again. Kenji maneuvered out of the way and punched Naruto in the stomach. Only, the punch went through him. Kenji looked at Naruto and saw that what he thought was Naruto was becoming transparent. What he didn't see was Naruto making an Afterimage before the attack landed. He ran behind Kenji and started to charge up a ki blast. Shooting the attack at Kenji, Kenji was knocked forward and crashed into a wall.

Naruto then took off after him, aiming a punch at Kenji's face. Kenji blocked the punch with his left forearm easily, but then felt like every bone in his arm became jelly. Flinching from the pain, Naruto punched him again, busting through the wall. Chasing after him, he aimed yet another punch at Kenji's face. Kenji moved his head out of the way. He tried to kick Naruto in his face, but the attack was blocked. Naruto tried to punch Kenji in his chest, but Kenji jumped behind him. Naruto then kicked Kenji in his face, knocking him back. He went through 2 walls before crashing on the floor. Naruto thought _'He did say that he could only do that for a short period of time. If I can hit him when he comes out of the super speed thing, I may be able to defeat him.'_

**______________________________________________________________________**

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke charged Ryu after Naruto took off. Activating his Sharingan and dodging the chakra blades, he started thinking up a strategy to destroy the barrier. _'That barrier always comes up. I need to get past it. But I don't know the Shunshin. That's the only way I can think of to get past that.'_

Dodging another volley of chakra blades, Sasuke started doing handseals. When he finished, he extended his right arm to his side with his index and middle fingers pointed out. He then called out the name of the attack. "Fire Style: Fire Blade Jutsu!"

After Sasuke called out the name of the jutsu, fire spouted from Sasuke's index and middle fingers. As the fire started dying down, it took the shape of a 3 foot blade of fire. Sasuke rushed forward, using his speed he gained from working with Naruto. Reaching the barrier, he slashed with the attack, cutting the barrier. The slash was so strong that he could actually see the barrier being ripped open from the attack with his Sharingan. He also saw the barrier try to repair itself. Slicing the barrier twice more, Sasuke made a hole big enough for him to hop through. When he got close enough to Ryu, Ryu jumped backwards and settled on a wall of chakra to block him from Sasuke. Sasuke sliced the wall with the blade right before Ryu put up another wall. Turning his body, Sasuke put all his weight behind a stab with the Fire Blade. The blade pierced the chakra wall and got part of Ryu's arm.

After that last slice, the blade fizzled out. Sasuke thought to himself _'Damn, the 10-second time limit ran out.'_ Pressing his small advantage, Sasuke started doing more handseals. When he finished, he yelled out "Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu!" He pulled his head back and sucked in a huge amount of air. He then brought his head forward, breathing out the torrent of fire. The attack got to Ryu before he could put up a very good defense. Before he got caught in the fire, Ryu was able to encase himself in a weak bubble of chakra. But the bubble didn't last that long and he was burnt by the attack. He crossed his forearms in front of him to protect his face from the attack, but that didn't do any good.

When the attack died down, Ryu was severely burnt. His clothes were singed. His forearms had 2nd and 3rd degree burns on them. Sasuke smirked, happy at the damage his new attacks did. He was blasted backwards though when Ryu sent a wall of chakra at him, knocking him backwards. Recovering in the air by blasting out his aura, Sasuke did a backflip to steady himself. He took off at Ryu from the air, dodging all of his chakra blades. When he got close enough, he hit Ryu's new barrier with a haymaker, damaging it. Seeing Ryu smirk, Sasuke knew what he was gonna do. _'The chakra blades are coming back.'_

Turning around, Sasuke's suspicions were confirmed. 10 chakra blades were moving toward him. Focusing ki all around his body, Sasuke took off to the right, leaving an Afterimage in his wake. Ryu didn't see Sasuke leave, so he thought the Afterimage Sasuke was the real one and he kept his chakra blades going for them. When they passed through Sasuke though, the blades hit his barrier, weakening it more.

Sasuke then focused energy in his hand, sending a charged ki blast at the barrier and then flying towards the barrier. The ki blast hit the barrier, weakening it even more, and Sasuke's second punch sent the barrier toppling down. Flying through to Ryu, Sasuke went for a punch to his jaw, which connected and sent Ryu flying. Ryu recovered though, and when Sasuke came in for another punch, Ryu caught him in a chokehold from 10 feet away. Sasuke was gasping for air, being choked by an invisible hand.

Looking with his Sharingan, Sasuke saw Ryu pull his hand back. He saw a spectral chakra hand 10 times the size of Ryu's original hand mimicking the movement of Ryu's arm. The spectral fist then moved forward, hitting Sasuke in his gut. Sasuke's eyes bulged out as he felt the fist mutilate his stomach, forcing out what little air he had. As he was being choked, Sasuke saw his sight start to change. One second, he could see the spectral hand choking him. The next, he couldn't. His control over his Sharingan was slipping, fast. Seeing Ryu give off his signature chuckle, Sasuke thought to himself_ 'I only have one shot at this. I have to make it count.'_

Focusing as much ki as he could in his mouth, Sasuke turned to Ryu's direction. When he felt the energy build up as much as it could, Sasuke let the attack go, aiming for Ryu. The attack came in the form of a yellow beam of energy fired from his mouth. The beam traversed the distance between Ryu and Sasuke, hitting Ryu right in the chest. The attack blasted Ryu backwards, loosening his concentration on Sasuke. Sasuke broke through the chokehold with his last breath, barely catching himself before he slammed into the ground.

Gasping for air, Sasuke was able to get back up on his two feet, but barely. Looking at his left pocket, he thought to himself _'Should I use the Senzu Bean Naruto gave me? No, things may get worse than this and I might need it then.'_

Turning back to his opponent, Sasuke kept his eyes on him while flaring his aura to try and regain some of the energy he lost. Concentrating more on regaining his energy, Sasuke was able to regain 30 percent of his full energy, putting him at 40 percent full power. Seeing Ryu get back up, Sasuke got ready for a fight. Turning on his Sharingan, Sasuke stood ready to fight Ryu again.

**________________________________________________________________________**

(With Lee)

Lee took off towards Toguro, taking his shot at the immortal killer. Coming in with a swift punch, he caught Toguro off-guard. Blocking Toguro's punch and dodging his kick, Lee jumped in the air and used the Leaf Whirlwind to fracture Toguro's jaw. Seeing Toguro being knocked back, Lee followed him. Reappearing in the way of Toguro, Lee kicked Toguro up in the air. Disappearing and reappearing again, he kicked Toguro onto the top of the building. Taking their fight away from the others, Lee decided to stop holding back.

Rushing at Toguro, Lee jumped in the air for a flying roundhouse, yelling out "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Being knocked away again, Toguro braced himself when he saw Lee charging at him. Lee jumped in the air again, and went for a flying side kick, yelling "Leaf Spear!"

The kick got Toguro right in the chest, but Toguro only moved back a few feet. Coming in for another punch, Lee's punch was blocked by Toguro, completely surprising Lee. Taking advantage of that, Toguro brought his right arm around and punched Lee in his face. Knocking him back 10 feet, Lee was barely able to get himself back up before he took an uppercut, knocking him into the air.

Smirking, Toguro jumped into the air as high as Lee. Giving Lee a double handed axe smash to the stomach, Lee was blown back into the building, destroying the part of the roof they were on. Standing up, Lee levitated himself up to Toguro, muttering "How the hell is he that strong?"

Toguro smirked and said "I'll tell you how. 2 months of stressing your body to the limit. With my ability, when the connections between my muscles break because they get stressed, they are instantly repaired, stronger than before. I was training nonstop to where I didn't sleep for a week at times. I put on about 200 pounds of pure muscle. And when that started hindering my movement, the scientists at HYDRA devised a way to make it so that I only gained 20 pounds of muscle, but I'm still as strong as if I had all 200. Now I'm faster, stronger, and immortal. I bet your dad couldn't even defeat me now."

Lee said "My dad is stronger than me, and I can easily defeat you."

Toguro smirked evilly and said "We'll see."

Taking off at Lee, Lee ducked under the punch Toguro aimed for his head and punched Toguro in the chest. Coming up for a punch, Lee knocked Toguro into the air. Following him in the air, Lee let 10 punches loose on Toguro, knocking him higher. Flying up behind him, Lee grabbed Toguro around the waist, restricting his movement. Turning upside down, Lee started spinning to the left as fast as he possibly could, taking Toguro along for the ride. Causing a damn near twister, Lee aimed for the ground, yelling "Primary Lotus!"

Aiming them at the ground, Lee smashed Toguro into the roof, then to the ground. He was able to escape some of the damage since he was shorter than Toguro. Flipping right side up, Lee punched Toguro in the chest, knocking him into the ground. Punching him again and again, Lee buried Toguro 10 feet in the ground. Levitating up, Lee shot a ki blast at the walls as he moved up, causing the hole to cover itself up.

Lee sat there, waiting for Toguro to come out. Toguro didn't disappoint him. Breaking out of his earthly prison, Toguro said "What the hell? You buried me underground!"

Lee said in a deadpanned voice "My dad said you did that exact same thing to him. Irony's a bitch ain't she?"

Toguro said "Shut up!" and punched Lee in the jaw. Recovering in the air, Lee started doing handseals. Yelling out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Lee let loose a huge ball of fire right in Toguro's waiting face. Hoping it would slow him down, Lee kept the Jutsu up. Unfortunately it didn't, as Toguro walked through the fire and flames. He grabbed Lee by the throat and started choking him. Running along the hallway they were fighting in, Toguro stuck the back of Lee's head by the wall and kept running, Lee's head ripping the wall as he was being pulled.

Jumping in the air, Toguro pulled Lee around and used him to take the blow of going through the roof. When they landed on the roof, Toguro smashed Lee's head on the roof and threw him away. When he recovered, the back of Lee's head was bleeding, but not enough to stop him from fighting. Blocking a punch from Toguro, Lee sent a kick to the side of Toguro's head, then an uppercut to Toguro's jaw. Grabbing him, Lee took off into the sky. He then dropped Toguro straight down. As soon as Toguro was out of his arms, Lee started charging up energy into an orb. The orb took a royal purple shade, and electricity started dancing around the outer shell of the orb. Aiming the attack at Toguro, Lee yelled "Galick Gun, Fire!"

Getting a direct hit on Toguro, Lee kept applying energy to the attack, tearing Toguro apart. Letting the attack go, Lee tried to regain some of the energy he lost in that battle.

**________________________________________________________________________**

(With Naruto)

Naruto charged at Kenji, sending a punch to his jaw, then a kick to his chest. Knocking him back, Naruto chased after him. Coming in with a punch, Naruto's fist collided with Kenji's mouth knocking him away. While flying back, Kenji was able to flip around in mid-air and recover. He then took off towards Naruto, using his super speed. Naruto then took off towards Kenji, both of them meeting in the middle. They both then started sending punches and kicks at each other at supersonic speeds. Ducking under a punch that Kenji sent him, Naruto countered with an uppercut to Kenji's jaw. Leaning back slightly to avoid it, Kenji sent a knee to Naruto's gut. Taking the hit, Naruto punched Kenji in the stomach.

Seeing Kenji back up a little from the pain, Naruto smirked a little. Kenji then tried to punch him again, but the punch was significantly slower than his regular speed. Naruto thought_ 'He's out of his super speed. Now's my chance.'_

Naruto then smirked at Kenji, and then unleashed hell on Kenji's body. Letting loose a flurry of attacks at speeds close to Mach 2, Naruto decimated Kenji's body. When Naruto ended his barrage, he delivered a bone-shattering kick to Kenji's stomach as extra damage. The kick knocked Kenji backwards, sending him over 100 feet away. Chasing after him, Naruto charged energy into his left hand. When the attack took on a blue hue, Naruto threw it at Kenji, yelling "Riot Javelin!"

The attack sailed forward, but it missed Kenji. Kenji smirked and then shot off in Naruto's direction using his super speed ability. Cursing his luck, Naruto started blocking Kenji's attacks, but the attacks were starting to get to him. Getting kicked in the stomach, Naruto was knocked backwards back into the building. Kenji chased after him and started hammering Naruto with attacks. But this time, Naruto was able to block a lot of them. When his speed ability deactivated, Naruto went back to devastating Kenji. When Kenji started fighting back, Naruto and him entered another supersonic duel. When they exited, Naruto unleashed a super-sized can of whoop-ass on Kenji to make up for the damage Kenji did to him. They were locked in this brutal cycle.

Another 5 minutes of fighting, Naruto saw Kenji get his second wind as he exited his Speed State. Naruto got ready for Kenji's assault, ready to take him out. Seeing Kenji enter the speed stage, Naruto started blocking his attacks. When the time was out, Naruto repeated the cycle of beating Kenji. When Kenji entered the Speed State again, Naruto kicked Kenji in the chest, knocking him back and giving Naruto some breathing room. Naruto thought _'He can only use that speed thing for 25 seconds. After that, he has to stay out of it for 5 seconds. So somewhere in those 5 seconds I have to hit him with something to take him out.'_

Seeing Kenji running back his way, Naruto braced himself. Focusing ki around his body, Naruto waited until Kenji was 2 feet away. Naruto left an Afterimage where he originally was and raced around Kenji. When Kenji's fist passed through the fake Naruto, the Afterimage was smirking. Turning around with a kick, Kenji's foot passed through another Afterimage. When he turned back to the first Afterimage, Kenji was punched in the jaw by Naruto. Naruto then grabbed Kenji by his arm and took off to the sky. Flying higher and higher, Naruto was reaching parts of the atmosphere that most could never see. Looking at Kenji, Naruto saw Kenji having a harder time breathing and he was shivering. Naruto was feeling the same effects, but the freezing temperatures weren't affecting him as much because of his aura. Taking Kenji higher and higher, Naruto saw the effects worsen for Kenji, and felt the environmental conditions worsen for him. Feeling like he was about to black out, Naruto couldn't take anymore and decided that where he was was good enough and dropped Kenji.

While Kenji was falling, Naruto started concentrating every ounce of energy in his body to between his hands. Flying down so he could keep Kenji in his sights, Naruto started chanting.

"Kaaa" the ball of energy grew to twice its regular size.

"Meeeee" Kenji's eyes widened to the size of saucers seeing the orb.

"Haaaaa" Realizing what he was about to do, Kenji tried to quicken his descent any way possible, hoping to land and get out of the way.

"Meeee" Kenji, seeing that he wasn't gonna make it, kept screaming "No, no, no, no, no, Noooo!" Naruto flew down until he was 5 feet from Kenji.

"Haa!" letting the blast go, the kick back pushed Naruto almost 10 feet in the air. The Kamehameha Wave blasted Kenji in the chest, blowing him down to the ground, a few miles from the building. When he impacted, the blast detonated, kicking up a huge cloud of dust. When the cloud cleared, Kenji was laying on the ground, close to death.

Landing near Kenji's body, Naruto saw how much damage he did. Kenji's chest looked like it was completely devoid of any flesh. Naruto could literally see his organs working. But the blood vessels in his chest were all destroyed. Naruto started smiling, seeing that Kenji would finally die. Dropping out of Super Saiyan, Naruto sat down by Kenji's body, hoping he would bleed out soon. **________________________________________________________________________**

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke waited as Ryu stood back up. Taking off toward his nemesis, Sasuke pulled his fist back, ready to punch Ryu's lights out. Before he could get there, he was smashed from above. Ryu made a wall of chakra smash him into the ground. Ryu then telekinetically picked Sasuke up, then smashed him on the ground again, twice. He then threw Sasuke backwards. As Sasuke was flying backwards, he stopped himself and shot towards Ryu.

Ryu started firing off more chakra blades, intent on damaging Sasuke. Sasuke started shooting each one with ki blasts, destroying them. He missed a few, with 2 blades landing in his forearms. As he got closer, Sasuke did handseals and said "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Sasuke took a huge breath, and let loose a _massive_ dragon of fire on his opponent. The dragon sailed forward, impacting with Ryu's shield and destroying it. Ryu was able to jump out of the way of the blast, protecting himself a little bit.

By now, Ryu was pissed. This little boy was giving him so much trouble! That boy shouldn't have even been on his level. Ryu narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. Ryu bent down in a stance similar to Naruto's Kamehameha attack. The difference was that Ryu's right hand wasn't in a fist. He started gathering energy into the attack. Sasuke could literally see chakra being super compacted into the small space between Ryu's right and left hand.

Realizing what Ryu was doing, Sasuke immediately started firing off ki blasts, anything to distract Ryu. But Ryu didn't let anything stop him from charging up the energy. As he was shooting ki blasts, Sasuke was walking closer and closer to Ryu. Soon, he was 3 feet away from Ryu. Doing handseals faster than he ever thought possible, Sasuke yelled out "Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu!" and breathed out a huge torrent of fire. Putting all his energy behind the attack, Sasuke was trying anything to stop Ryu from unleashing his attack.

Seeing Sasuke do handseals, Ryu smirked and thrusted his right hand forward. The resulting explosion was devastating. When the attack was unleashed, the invisible blast soared out, meeting and completely dominating Sasuke's Flamethrower Jutsu. Seeing his attack fail, Sasuke could do nothing but put up a small shield of ki.

The blast went forward, picking Sasuke up with it and destroying the ground and anything in it's' way. Sasuke was pushed back 150 yards by the blast. The blast took out trees and anything else in its way, moving Sasuke along for the ride. Sasuke was barely able to stop himself from being pushed farther than he was. Almost being shredded by the attack, Sasuke was barely able to stay alive.

When the attack died down, Sasuke was left on the ground, defeated. Lifting himself up, Sasuke started walking back to Ryu's position, gathering energy and limping all the way. While going, he deactivated his Sharingan to save what little energy he had. He could gather energy while moving, but he didn't get as much as if he was standing still. Making it back, he saw Ryu standing there gasping for air like he just ran a marathon. Seeing this as his only shot, Sasuke charged in, putting his weight in a huge right punch across Ryu's face. Ryu stumbled back from the attack, but was otherwise alright.

Running forward, Ryu was able to nail Sasuke with a kick to the face. Pressing his advantage, he delivered a sloppy punch, then another kick, knocking Sasuke back on his ass. Getting back up, Sasuke saw Ryu moving in on him. Sending all his energy into his right fist, Sasuke blocked Ryu's right punch with his left. When Ryu tried again to hit Sasuke, Sasuke sidestepped to the left and used his left hand to move Ryu's arm out of the way. Seeing an opening, Sasuke struck with his right fist. Sasuke's punch sent Ryu on a 1080 degree spin, and a collision course with the ground.

Cursing himself for overdoing it, Sasuke started breathing heavily again, and keeping weight off his left leg. He had just wasted every ounce of energy he had and he had to regain it. Weighing the options, Sasuke decided against using the Senzu Bean right now. There was still a chance that it would be needed later. Standing up shakily, Sasuke started flaring his aura, replenishing as much energy as he could. Grabbing Ryu, he went over to where he sensed Naruto fighting.

**____________________________________________________________________**

(With Lee)

Ending his Galick Gun attack, Lee dropped down to the ground, waiting for Toguro to get back up, like he always did. Lee wasn't let down when Toguro jumped through the rubble in the building and made a mad dash toward him. Blocking his initial punch, Lee kicked Toguro in the stomach, knocking him back a little. Following up, Lee jumped forward and unleashed a punch to Toguro's jaw. Twisting around, Lee ended his combo with a heel kick to Toguro's face, sending him flying off the roof.

Feeling tired, Lee decided to kick things up. Concentrating his energy, Lee reached for the power of Super Saiyan. Grasping what he could, Lee entered the transformation. The golden aura and small bulge in muscles came. His hair started blowing up; looking like it was a darker shade of violet. As Toguro got back up, he saw Lee's eyes go blank. No iris, no pupil, just a soulless shade of white that promised pain, and a helluva lot of it.

Seeing Lee disappear, Toguro looked around, hoping to find him. He found Lee, but Lee already had his leg pulled back and he connected it with Toguro's chin. Sending Toguro in the air, Lee took off after him. Grabbing him by the throat, Lee flew farther up into the air. Even though Toguro was punching and kicking him, Lee didn't care. He blocked out the pain to finish his task, his task taking them farther and farther from the building.

Turning to the ground, Lee started spinning while flying down. Impacting the ground at supersonic speeds, Lee took the hand on Toguro's neck and completely turned it upside down, while still grabbing onto Toguro's neck. Picking him up again, Lee took off into the air, and then threw him towards the ground again.

Flying down to the ground, Lee landed by Toguro, grabbing his leg and flying over to where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting their enemies. Hearing the shockwave from Naruto's Kamehameha, Lee flew over there. Dropping Toguro's body by Kenji's, Lee started inspecting Kenji's body. He said "Damn Naruto, how much energy did you put in that Kamehameha?"

Naruto smirked and said "Most of my energy."

Lee dropped out of False Super Saiyan and said gravely "Well, you'd better start charging up. I don't think I finished off Toguro."

Naruto's eyes widened and he said "What the hell do you mean you didn't finish him off!?! You snapped his neck."

Lee said "This bastard has gotten up from anything I could throw at him. He's gonna get up from this, I know it."

Feeling Sasuke approaching, they turned to see Sasuke flying with Ryu's body. Dropping him with the other two, Sasuke landed with the others. After a brief chat, they decided to check in on what the other Genin were doing. Gathering their energy, they flew over to where the others were, they saw how they were faring. Landing, they surveyed the damage.

They found 3 men and one woman. They were all dressed the same way as Kenji, Ryu, and Toguro. Two of the men looked exactly alike. They both had red hair and they both were using 5 foot long swords. They had their hair in a long ponytail. The only difference between them was their scars. One had a scar over his right eye. One had a scar over his left.

The last guy had short spiky black hair. He had an 8-point star on the outside of his clothes. He had a black piercing on the side of his nose and had black earrings. He had a short blade that he was using.

The girl had white hair and unlike the men, had a black set of headgear that went over her forehead and ears. On the headgear was the symbol of the Golden Dragons. She had no weapon to speak of.

Sakura was knocked out, and had a big red bruise on her head. The rest were doing good. Gai and Kakashi had killed the other missing-nin and had joined the Genin. It looked like the Genin were having their asses handed to them. Kankuro's puppet Karasu was missing an arm and Kankuro left him on the ground. Neji had a big cut over his forehead where the Caged Bird Seal was. Tenten had a sword out and was fighting with it.

Temari had a hole in her fan, so now she was using it to try and bash their skulls in. Gaara for some reason was hanging back. He was tending to the wounded instead of fighting. Gai and Kakashi were using Taijutsu against the New Recruits, which was weird. Kakashi is renowned for knowing over 1000 Jutsu. Surely one of those 1000 could've ended this? So why wasn't he using any?

Sasuke ran over to where Gaara was and said "Gaara, why isn't anyone using Ninjutsu? It's like they're scared of using chakra."

Gaara looked at Sasuke somberly and said "That's because they are. The special abilities of those New Recruits. One of them, (one of the red-haired guys) Kaiza, has the ability of negating the chakra of anyone within 20 feet of him. His twin, Kazuya, has the ability to boost others' powers and he can fly. Luckily for us his long range Jutsu sucks and he can't aim that well. Kazuya boosted the powers of Kaiza so anyone within 200 feet of him wouldn't be able to use chakra."

Naruto muttered "That is not good."

Gaara said "No, that's some of the best news. Sakuya (white-haired girl) can control others' minds."

Lee looked surprised and said "She can what?"

Gaara said "She can control peoples' minds. She was fighting Gai along with one of those missing-nin from your village. She took over Gai's body and was starting to fight us. When she tried to take Kakashi's too, the strain became too much for her, and she passed out for a little bit. Luckily for us, when she woke up, Kazuya boosted Kaiza's abilities so we won't have to worry about her for a while."

Moving on, Naruto said "What can the last two do?"

Gaara said "I don't know exactly. Miroku (guy with short black hair) has unlimited energy. When I say unlimited, I mean it. Before Kaiza joined in the battle, he was shooting Jutsus left and right. I've never seen someone shoot that many Jutsus and not take a break."

Naruto muttered "He's gonna be trouble. What about that last one?"

Gaara said "Kagura, I don't know."

Naruto said "What do you mean you don't know?"

Gaara said "I was fighting Miroku. Neji was fighting Kazuya. Sakura and Tenten teamed up on Kaiza. Kagura was left to Kankuro and Temari, you'll have to ask them."

Naruto was considering their options. They have 5 super powered people with only 9 people to fight them? What would the strategy be? Well, Gai and Neji were handling Miroku well. Kakashi and Tenten had Sakuya on the ropes. Kankuro was handling Kaiza, but he was going easy on him since Kaiza was helping them in a way. Kazuya was in a battle with Temari. If Lee joined Temari, Sasuke joined Kankuro, and Naruto joined Gai and Neji, they could take out all the New Recruits. _'Wait a minute. …There are only four of them. Where the hell is the 5__th__ one? Okay, from the names, we can assume that 2 of them are female. One of the females, Sakuya, could control minds. The last one had the unknown abilities.'_

Telling the others what he found out, Sasuke ran over to Kankuro and said "Kankuro, the girl you were fighting, is that(points to Sakuya) her?"

Kankuro ducked under a kick and said "No, the other girl…where the hell is she?"

Sasuke blocked one of Sakuya's punches and kicked her back a little. He said "Do you remember the abilities of the other girl?"

Kankuro said "No. I can't remember much about what she did."

Sasuke said "Thanks anyway."

While Sasuke was asking Kankuro, Lee went over and asked Temari. Unfortunately she didn't know either. When they got back to where Gaara was, Naruto asked "What did you find?"

Sasuke and Lee said at the same time "Nothing."

Naruto punched the ground, yelling "Kami damn it! We have to find out what Kagura can do?"

Suddenly, the three Genin were lifted up by some unknown force. All three of them were immediately smashed on the ground, causing the ground to shake. "What the hell was that?" was the statement from the lavender-haired boy.

Sasuke said "It seemed like one of Ryu's abilities."

As the three got up, through some unknown force, they were all pushed backwards into the rubble that was the base. As they got up, Sasuke muttered "Yep. Definitely Ryu."

Naruto said "No, I don't think it was. That felt like one of Kenji's punches."

Lee looked to Naruto and said "There's no way that was Kenji. I saw how bad you whooped his ass, Naruto. His flesh was burned off, there's no way that he could come back. The only way he could come back is if he had either your healing ability, or Toguro's regeneration, both of which are impossible."

Suddenly, a voice said "Actually, it's not that impossible."

Turning around, the three Genin boys saw someone. That person was as tall as Toguro. He had a mix between green and black hair. He had a goatee like Ryu's and his hair was as long as Kenji's. He had a scar like Toguro's, with one like Ryu's and one like Toguro's. His voice sounded like a bad conglomeration of Ryu, Kenji, Toguro, and someone else. The fourth voice sounded feminine. The biggest shocker though, was that the person was floating 2 feet off the ground.

Sasuke looked at the characteristics of their new foe, and said "Uuh,guys…I think I know Kagura's abilities now."

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

(End)

So guys, tell me if you liked it. Or tell me why you didn't like it. Tell me something. Stop leaving those one-lined reviews unless you seriously think this was an awesome chapter. If it was an okay chapter, tell me why you didn't like it. Anyway, I gotta go and prepare myself for the hell that is the senior year of high school.


	15. Mission to Bird Country Part 5

Okay guys, my internet connection failed again so I was out of it for a while. This will get put up whenever it can. But I have been wasting my time with school, and Batman: Arkham Asylum. When people say it's a great game, they aren't kidding. You fight Bane, run from Killer Croc, solve riddles from the Riddler, fight Poison Ivy, fight Joker when he's using Bane's drugs, fight regular criminals using Bane's drugs, fight through Scarecrow's illusions, relive Batman's parents being shot, and you're locked up in Arkham Asylum with almost EVERY…SINGLE…PERSON in there gunning for your head. The only ray of hope in the place is that Ra's Al Ghul is already dead so you don't have to fight him. That game is awesome. But I don't like doing the sneaking around thing. Sometimes I just wanna come out and bust some heads, which usually ends up in me getting shot, but I still love the game.

Anyway, onto the chapter.

Return of the Dragon Chapter 15

**________________________________________________________________________________**

_Suddenly, the three Genin were lifted up by some unknown force. All three of them were immediately smashed on the ground, causing the ground to shake. "What the hell was that?" was the statement from the lavender-haired boy._

_Sasuke said "It seemed like one of Ryu's abilities."_

_As the three got up, through some unknown force, they were all pushed backwards into the rubble that was the base. As they got up, Sasuke muttered "Yep. Definitely Ryu."_

_Naruto said "No, I don't think it was. That felt like one of Kenji's punches."_

_Lee looked to Naruto and said "There's no way that was Kenji. I saw how bad you whooped his ass, Naruto. His flesh was burned off, there's no way that he could come back. The only way he could come back is if he had either your healing ability, or Toguro's regeneration, both of which are impossible."_

_Suddenly, a voice said "Actually, it's not that impossible."_

_Turning around, the three Genin boys saw someone. That person was as tall as Toguro. He had a mix between green and black hair. He had a goatee like Ryu's and his hair was as long as Kenji's. He had a scar like Toguro's, with one like Ryu's and one like Toguro's. His voice sounded like a bad conglomeration of Ryu, Kenji, Toguro, and someone else. The fourth voice sounded feminine. The biggest shocker though, was that the person was floating 2 feet off the ground._

_Sasuke looked at the characteristics of their new foe, and said "Uuh, guys…I think I know Kagura's abilities now."_

_______________________________________________________________________

Lee glared at the person. He had a pretty good idea of who it was, but he wanted to hear it from him to confirm it. "Who the hell are you!?!"

The thing smirked and said "My name…is Toguryuji. Thanks to the abilities of Kagura, I now have the super strength and speed of Kenji, the cellular regeneration of Toguro, and the chakra control and capacity of Ryu. I have all their strengths, but none of their weaknesses. Thanks to that, I will be your executioner."

The three boys got into a fighting stance, right before they were blasted back, courtesy of Ryu's chakra wall attack. Recovering quickly, the boys took off at the being. Opening with a punch, Naruto decked the conglomerate across the face. Looking up at him, Naruto saw the thing just smile at him. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto started laying punch after punch after punch on the merged being.

Each and every punch Naruto threw landed, but did no damage. The merged being just stood there, straight up, smirking at him. He pulled his hand back, and backhanded Naruto across the face, knocking him back to the other two Genin.

Lee said "I guess that makes it my turn."

Lee took his try, bolting at 'Ryuji with a Leaf Hurricane to the face. Toguryuji just leaned his head back, easily avoiding the kick. He blocked all of Lee's kicks, then kicked Lee back to the other two. Sasuke then took off, taking his shot at Ryuji. Trying combo after combo, and punch after punch, each attack was deflected. When Sasuke tried to go for a spinning heel kick, 'Ryuji just blasted Sasuke with a wall of chakra, knocking Sasuke back.

Naruto said "If we attack together, we'll probably have a better shot of taking him out."

Seeing the other two nod in agreement, the three Genin tried to launch a three-pronged attack at the conglomerate. The three Genin took positions in a circle around Toguro, with Lee being in front of him, and the others at a 120 degree angle from each other. They each ran up to 'Ryuji and attacked. Naruto and Sasuke entered with a flurry of punches, forcing 'Ryuji to try and block their attacks. With Lee at the front, delivering kicks to 'Ryuji's upper body and torso.

But their efforts were in vain, as every hit they delivered to Toguryuji was healed the next instant. Seeing his ability work, Naruto couldn't help but be partially amazed. Every hit, every blast, every shred of damage they did was easily healed, in less than 50 seconds. Seeing this ability in action made Naruto wonder. _'What kind of scientists do they have at HYDRA?'_

Seeing that every attack they did didn't do anything, Sasuke told them to jump back. Trying to regroup while being on the defense though started to reopen old wounds from earlier. The only one who wasn't hurt was Naruto because his wounds had already healed. Sasuke, while on the defense, said "Guys, we gotta do something different. Nothing we do is working. Any attack we do, he just heals from it."

Naruto said "If you have an idea Sasuke, I'd love to hear it."

Lee said "Guys, we gotta do something. If we could cut him from Toguro's abilities, we could beat him."

Naruto said "How the hell do we do that?"

Sasuke said "No idea."

Tired of being on defense, Naruto said "Fuck it!" and started attacking 'Ryuji. Ryuji was easily able to block all of Naruto's attacks. Laughing and mocking Naruto, 'Ryuji said "Haha. Is this all you got? No wonder you couldn't beat us when we were four people. Now that we're one, what will you do?"

Ignoring 'Ryuji's mocking, Naruto increased his attack power. Unfortunately, every attack was still either blocked or the damage was healed. _'How the hell is he doing that? Is he using chakra to heal those wounds or what…Maybe he is?'_

Ducking under 'Ryuji's kick, Naruto flipped backwards to where the others were nursing their wounds. Naruto said "Guys, I'm gonna go back in and attack. I want you guys to sense his chakra levels. If they're going down, that means he's using chakra to heal those wounds and maybe we might be able to force him to deplete his chakra reserves."

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye and said "And if you're wrong?"

Naruto said "Then Kami help us."

Focusing every ounce of energy through his body, Naruto transformed into a Super Saiyan again. This time though, it hurt a little. _'Damn, the stress of Super Saiyan on my body and the taint of the Kyuubi's chakra are starting to get to me. I can't lose this now. I'll have to fight through it._'

Seeing Naruto transform, 'Ryuji glared. In his mind, there were four voices arguing. There was one voice for each personality in the body. Kenji said _"See, I told you dumbasses not to let him power up."_

Toguro's voice said _"Why are you stuck on that? When he was a Super Saiyan, he barely landed a killing blow. He used a cowards' way out and fought in a plane you couldn't."_

A new feminine voice said _"Yeah honey. Now that we have my flying ability, he can't use that advantage anymore. This body has all our powers. He can't possibly defeat us."_

Ryu said _"I thought the same about the Uchiha boy. But look what happened to me. I don't think it was a good idea to let him get to Super Saiyan. Now he's 10 times stronger than before."_

Kenji said _"At least. Now his hits will actually start to do some damage. We can't be going as easy as we have been."_

Toguro said _"Okay then. Ruin a guys' fun."_

All of them concentrating on the battle, they were barely fast enough to stop Naruto's fist with their hand. Naruto's fist broke their hand bones, but they were able to heal 10 seconds later. Going for a kick, Naruto's attack hit Toguryuji in the side, knocking him away. Seeing 'Ryuji stop himself in the air, Naruto sighed loudly. Taking off after him, he entered a high-speed battle with 'Ryuji.

At first, Naruto was winning. He was able to land multiple blows to 'Ryuji's knees and his neck, giving his body something to heal up. Seeing his attacks were occupying 'Ryuji's time, Naruto started attacking more and more.

But 'Ryuji retaliated with a barrage of attacks to Naruto's chest. Feeling his power start to wane, Naruto blocked 'Ryuji's next punch then kicked him in the chest. Seeing 'Ryuji bend over from the force of the attack, Naruto did a double-handed ax slam to 'Ryuji's back, knocking him to the ground. When he fell, Naruto flew over to Lee and Sasuke. Naruto asked "What did you guys get?"

Lee said "Which do you want first, the good news or the bad news?"

Naruto hurriedly said "I don't give a damn. Tell me!"

Lee said "The good news is that his chakra _is _healing him. Also, his chakra is fueling their fusion. If we deplete his reserves, we could defeat him."

Sasuke cut in, saying "Bad news is, that the amount of chakra he has makes Kakashi's reserves look like Sakura's. We would need to completely break him if we want this to work."

Naruto said "This is not good. I'm starting to feel the effects of being in Super Saiyan. I don't think I can hold this up for much longer."

Lee said "If all of us work together, you won't have to."

Turning to Toguryuji, they saw him pulling himself out of the crater he dug himself in. Seeing the three warriors, 'Ryuji yelled and dashed at the three. The three boys powered up to their maximum power output, knowing that they'd need it for the coming battle.

Sasuke started off their battle. Dashing at 'Ryuji, Sasuke easily ducked under 'Ryuji's punch. Getting behind him, Sasuke punched 'Ryuji in the back. Lee kicked Ryuji in the head a few seconds later. Being knocked backwards, 'Ryuji couldn't stop himself as he was slammed into the ground by Naruto. Landing over him, Naruto punched 'Ryuji in the face three times. On the third punch, his fist was stopped by an invisible force. Naruto pulled back his other fist to punch 'Ryuji, but that one was stopped also.

Not liking where the situation was going, Naruto tried to back up, but found he couldn't move. Seeing Toguryuji smirk, Naruto groaned inwardly and thought _'I do not like where this is going.' _A split second later, Naruto was blasted backwards by Toguryuji's chakra blast. Standing back up, 'Ryuji easily saw Sasuke and Lee heading for him. Blocking their attacks, 'Ryuji laughed and swatted them both away like flies. Continually taunting the three warriors, 'Ryuji started playing around with them.

Naruto glared at 'Ryuji, saying "He's toying with us!"

Lee said "Well, what the hell are we supposed to do? We can't beat him, no matter how much we hit him."

'Ryuji rushed the three warriors, getting ready to end this. Luckily, Sasuke was ready for him. "Ninpou: Kanashibari no Jutsu!"

Pointing at 'Ryuji, Sasuke was able to paralyze 'Ryuji for a moment. But the paralysis wouldn't last. Sasuke was quickly losing control over 'Ryuji and he yelled "Blast him, quickly!"

Naruto flew below Toguryuji's body and started channeling as much energy as he could. _'This is my last shot!'_

Above 'Ryuji, Lee did the same thing. Pointing their hands at 'Ryuji, they both blasted him at the same time. "Kamehameha!" "Galick Gun, Fire!"

Their blasts met with Ryuji's body in the middle. Lighting up the night sky for miles around, the two young demi-saiyans poured every ounce of energy they had into the attack, leaving them completely drained. When they cut the power to the attack, they dropped to the ground, barely able to stop themselves from crashing. When Sasuke touched down next to them, he said "You know he isn't dead, right?"

Naruto said "Yeah, but now we got a little time to come up with a strategy."

**________________________________________________________________________**

After 5 minutes, Toguryuji got up from the combined powers of the Kamehameha and the Galick Gun. The attack almost completely destroyed him, but he was able to pull himself together. In his mind, Toguro said _"We've lost a quarter of our total chakra. We've gotta be more careful."_

The ever confident Kenji said _"Big deal. They wasted about half their energy in fighting us. We've got this thing won."_

Kagura said _"I agree with Kenji. We can't be stopped by those snot-nosed punks."_

Toguro said _"Don't underestimate them. I underestimated the lavender haired ones' dad when I first met him. When he beat me, I was damn near dead. And seeing as I'm damn near immortal, that's saying something."_

Ryu said _"Let's just kill them quickly so the Bossman can pay us."_

Agreeing on that, the foursome concentrated on fighting the three Genin, but they weren't anywhere in sight. When they found them 50 feet away, they saw Lee sitting in front of a boulder. Sasuke was leaning on the side of the boulder looking at where 'Ryuji had appeared, and Naruto was sitting on top of the boulder with his legs crossed and smirking. He said "We didn't expect it to take you so long to find us."

Sasuke said "But now that you're here, we can start Round 2!"

Lee didn't say anything, but he nodded. Lee and Naruto stood up. All three Genin powered up to their maximum states. Lee went False Super Saiyan X 10, Naruto went Super Saiyan, and Sasuke activated his Sharingan and powered up to his maximum. The three boys then took off towards 'Ryuji, intending on taking him down.

'Ryuji just dropped down into a fighting stance and got ready for a battle. The three boys immediately surrounded him. He said "Going for this tactic again, boys? I'm very disappointed."

The boys moved in to punch 'Ryuji at the same time, but 'Ryuji just created a circular sphere of chakra around him and then expanded it quickly so it would slam into the boys. The sphere slammed into them, but they went up in a puff of smoke. Mad at only hitting a few Shadow Clones, 'Ryuji didn't notice three beams of ki aimed at his chest until it was too late. He was blasted by the beams and knocked a few meters away.

When he recovered, he found the three boys rushing him. He blocked Lee's intended kick, but he couldn't block when Sasuke came forward with a punch to his face. Lee and Naruto then rushed him when his defense was down and both kicked him in the stomach. When he was bent over from their attack, the demi-saiyans then just landed an uppercut each in his chest, knocking him skyward. Before 'Ryuji could recover in the air, Sasuke started doing handseals. "Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu!"

Sasuke breathed out a torrent of flame that completely covered 'Ryuji. When the flames died out, 'Ryuji blocked the punch Sasuke tried to hit him with, but didn't block the two double-handed axe smashes across the back of the head by Naruto and Lee. Falling to the ground, his descent was quickened by Sasuke's kick to the lower back. When he landed, Sasuke tried to punch him, but 'Ryuji was able to quickly roll out of the way. He had to deal with Lee and Naruto, as they started bombarding him with Ki blasts as soon as Sasuke backed away from him.

When the ki blast onslaught ended, 'Ryuji had to dodge yet again as he was assaulted by the three Genin warriors. Using Ryu's powers of perfect chakra manipulation, he used his chakra to freeze the warriors in their tracks. He then manipulated them to smash into the ground. He then started doing handseals. When he finished, he yelled out "Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!"

The dragon bomb of flame rushed forward towards the three and exploded. Knowing that they weren't dead from that, Ryuji continued doing handseals. He yelled out "Earth Style: Mud River Jutsu!" 'Ryuji then opened his mouth and spewed an entire river of mud from it.

The mud river fell from 'Ryuji's position in the sky like a waterfall. 'Ryuji hovered there, spewing mud on the Genin. When he thought all was well, he suddenly felt a hand that had a vice grip on his throat. Seeing Lee hovering in front of him, Toguro mentally cursed.

Lee punched him in the stomach, then kicked him in the face, sending him backwards. When 'Ryuji recovered, he was hit from behind by Naruto, who knocked him further, then by Sasuke, who knocked him to the ground. When 'Ryuji got back up, he saw them all descend slowly and land by him. When he saw them, he took off after Naruto, but was met with a surprise. He was moving at a regular pace, not at the superhuman pace he usually moves at. When he got to Naruto, he punched Naruto in the face, and was met with another surprise. His hand was hurting. He was as weak as a regular human also. Thinking about it, he tried to use Ryu's abilities, but found that they didn't work either.

Toguryuji turned to Sasuke and yelled "What the hell did you do to me?!!"

Sasuke smirked. Their plan was executed perfectly.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

(Flashback)

_Naruto flew below Toguryuji's body and started channeling as much energy as he could. 'This is my last shot!'_

_Above 'Ryuji, Lee did the same thing. Pointing their hands at 'Ryuji, they both blasted him at the same time. "Kamehameha!" "Galick Gun, Fire!"_

_Their blasts met with Ryuji's body in the middle. Lighting up the night sky for miles around, the two young demi-saiyans poured every ounce of energy they had into the attack, leaving them completely drained. When they cut the power to the attack, they dropped to the ground, barely able to stop themselves from crashing. When Sasuke touched down next to them, he said "You know he isn't dead, right?"_

_Naruto said "Yeah, but now we got a little time to come up with a strategy."_

_Lee started muttering to himself "We need to cut him from his chakra."_

_Sasuke also started muttering. "His reserves are too high to drain."_

_Naruto muttered "If we try to drain him, we'll die."_

_They each looked at each other, then yelled "I got it!"_

_Lee said "We need to get him to that recruit from the HYDRA. What was his name, Kaiza?"_

_Sasuke said "We need to draw Toguryuji to him, then he'll defuse."_

_Naruto said "And when he does, we'll finish him."_

_Lee said "Now the problem is getting 'Ryuji over there. He's probably still healing from that attack."_

_Naruto said "He is. I can sense him. He must've taken a lot of damage. He's using a lot more chakra than usual to heal."_

_Sasuke said "Speaking of healing, I think now would be a great time to use the Senzu Beans. They'll really come in handy. Especially if we have to fight more people."_

_Lee said "You're right Sasuke. But for now, we'll just wait for him to get back up. When he does, we'll draw him into Kaiza's field. We know Kaiza's abilities work within a 20 foot range."_

_Naruto said "But thanks to Kazuya it's boosted by 10 times that much."_

_Sasuke said "That shouldn't be that far. From what I sense, they're still fighting. And we're only 300 feet away from Kaiza, so the strategy should work."_

_Eating the Senzu Beans, the Genin felt a rush of power. Their wounds healed and their powers rose back up to maximum. They then started going over the specifics of the plan._

(End Flashback)

Sasuke and the boys were smirking as they told 'Ryuji of their plan. Sasuke said "And because we've been standing in his field for a while now, your fusion ability should be wearing off in 3...2...1...now."

Sasuke counted it correctly, because as soon as he said "now", the creature diffused. Toguro, Ryu, and Kenji all stood there, with a new, green haired girl. Lee said "And we found out that your abilities are fueled by chakra. Now that your chakra is negated, this should be easy."

Kenji said "Your abilities are gone also."

The three boys shared a smile, and just to scare Kenji, they levitated all at once. Kenji's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he said "B-b-but how?!"

Sasuke said "Our abilities aren't fueled by chakra."

The boys then fazed out. When they fazed in, Naruto's left fist was in Kenji's stomach. His right fist was in Kagura's stomach, Lee's left hand was shaped into a chop and knocked out Toguro, and Sasuke's foot was in Ryu's face. Sasuke said "Without their powers, they can't fight. They depended on their powers so much, that when they were taken away, they were worthless. Just like my clan and the Sharingan."

Lee said "You think we should kill these guys?"

Sasuke said "No, they're not a threat to us now. We can leave them."

Naruto decided to change the subject, by saying "Come on guys, we gotta go help the others. They might need our help."

The three Genin then took to the skies and flew to where they sensed the others were.

When they arrived at the scene, they saw that the spectator's spot was joined by two new people. Neji and Kankuro had set the battle out, both of them tending to their wounds. Thinking about it, it was obvious. With Kazuya and Kaiza's ability combination, Neji couldn't use chakra at all, so his Gentle Fist was completely useless. Kankuro used puppets to fight, and animated the puppets with chakra. No chakra equaled no puppets, and no puppets equal a dead Kankuro. So basically, the battle was Kakashi, Gai, Tenten, and Temari vs. Kaiza, Kazuya, Sakuya, and Miroku.

Kakashi didn't have his Sharingan or its' thousand copied Jutsus to use, but he was able to copy a little of the Strong Fist Taijutsu style from Gai. It wasn't enough to become a master at it, but it was enough to get by. Tenten was a weapons master and Temari was good at battling with her battle fan whether she had chakra or not.

The three flew towards the battle zone, interrupting as Tenten and Kaiza met in a battle of strength. Lee walked right inbetween them, and said "Is it okay if I jump in and help, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten blushed a little, and said "Sure, but you need a sword."

Lee said "No problem" and held his right hand out. He straightened out his fingers, tucked in his thumb, and focused ki into his hand. He continued until the resulting ki mass was as long as Tenten's sword. He said "Here's my sword."

Tenten was momentarily surprised, but was able to stammer out an "Okay then."

The two then joined together, outnumbering Kaiza. But like his brother Kazuya, Kaiza was a master of the blade. Tenten was proficient with one, but was nowhere near the level of Kazuya and Kaiza. Lee was able to help her even the score a little though. The battle turned in their favor after a little while. When Tenten and Kaiza locked blades again, Lee came up and kicked Kaiza in the chest, knocking him back 2 meters. Lee then rushed forward and jumped in the air, holding his ki sword over his head. Kaiza tried to attack Lee with a horizontal slash across Lee's abdomen, but when his sword came into contact with Lee's sword, Lee's ki sword melted Kaiza's sword like a hot knife through butter. The top half of Kaiza's sword hit the ground, while Tenten rushed in behind Lee and cut Kaiza with a horizontal slash through the stomach. Kaiza's eyes widened. He quickly grabbed his stomach where he was cut, then dropped down, unconscious and near dead.

Naruto joined in Temari's fight with Sakuya. Sakuya couldn't control peoples' minds because of Kaiza's chakra negation ability, but she could still fight well with her hands. Naruto dropped down by Sakuya and turned to Temari and said "Need a hand?"

Temari said "No, but you're welcome to step back and watch."

Naruto didn't offer any argument, but just stepped back and let Temari fight. The fight stayed in a stalemate for a while, until Temari was able to hit Sakuya in the stomach with Temari's fan. When Temari was about to smash her fan into Sakuya's head, Temari stopped for a minute. She was just frozen there.

Naruto was wondering what happened, but had to dodge as Temari turned his way and opened up her fan. Then she yelled "Wind Style: Cutting Whirlwind!" She then gave her fan a huge wave, blowing what looked like a twister at him. Naruto couldn't dodge and was hit. The attack raised Naruto high into the air, where he started getting cut by the winds produced by the attack. When it ended, Naruto had a few small cuts, but was okay.

Before he could do anything else, she fired another one off. Naruto got hit by the attack again, and this time, got even more damaged. When he saw her getting ready to blast him again, Naruto took off to the left. _'Sakuya must've gained use of her chakra back. Lee and Tenten must've taken out Kaiza. That's one down. Now here's another.'_

Naruto looked at Temari and saw her about to fire off another attack, but Naruto planned ahead. He left an Afterimage in his position for Temari to hit. When the attack passed through the Afterimage, Sakuya lost track of him. Naruto easily reappeared behind Sakuya and punched her in the back of the head, knocking her out. When he did, he saw Temari go back to normal. Explaining the situation to her, he picked her up and took her to where the other fighters were fighting the last two of the New Recruits.

When Kaiza was taken out, everyone gained the use of their chakra back. They all surrounded Miroku and Kazuya and was about to kill them. But before anyone could make a move, Kazuya picked up Miroku and took off, thinking he would leave everyone else.

Before he could even get 10 feet, he was met with Naruto and Sasuke in his face. But before anything else could be done, the two were punched in the side of the head. Looking where it came from, they saw someone who looked like Kenji, but with green hair and black eyes standing there. Naruto's eyes widened and he said "How did this happen?"

Sasuke said "Kagura must've fused herself with Kenji. …But why didn't she add Toguro and Ryu to it? If they were awake, she should've added them."

Kagura and Kenji's merger started attacking the duo. Using Kenji's speed ability, the conglomerate was pushing Sasuke and Naruto on the ropes. Before it could do any significant damage though, the ability wore off. Naruto and Sasuke immediately started to double team the two. Naruto gave them a punch to the jaw, while Sasuke gave them a punch to the chest. Naruto then went for a high kick to the face, while Sasuke went for one to the abdomen.

Before Kagura/Kenji could recover, Naruto fazed out, and fazed in behind them. He then kicked them towards Sasuke, who kicked them higher. When Kagura/Kenji was able to recover from their trip, they were grabbed from behind around the waist. Before they could realize what was happening, they were turned upside down and started being turned. They were rotating at a massive speed, aiming for the ground all the while. A few seconds after being grabbed, they were slammed into the ground headfirst. Whoever slammed them didn't seem to be hurt at all.

Whoever slammed them grabbed their foot and threw them somewhere else. They skimmed on the ground, but were able to recover. They saw Lee standing there. They looked to their left and saw Naruto standing there. Then, Sasuke landed to their right. The three then started attacking together. They made short work of Kagura/Kenji, but before they could do much more damage, Kagura/Kenji rose into the air and disappeared. They then heard the merger say "You dumbasses. I'm not the big part of the plan. I'm just the distraction. And you idiots fell for it."

Before the three could do anything, Kenji/Kagura grabbed Kazuya's arm, who held Miroku on his shoulder, and then activated their speed ability. With their speed ability, they were able to carry Kaiza and Miroku off into the surrounding forest. There, they regrouped with the other members of HYDRA. Kenji/Kagura's attack on the group was to do absolutely nothing but distract them from the other HYDRA members. With their attention on them, Toguro and Ryu could wake up the other members and get to safety.

Now that they regrouped, all 8 of them took off, leaving no evidence of them ever being in that spot.

Back with the group, they were wondering what that was about. When Tenten pointed out that Kaiza disappeared, they realized quickly what happened. Kakashi said "Don't worry, we'll get them later. They're not part of our mission right now. But since the mission is complete, we can return to our home villages."

The people nodded, glad that their night was over now. It was almost dawn, and they wanted a little bit of sleep before the long journey home. The next morning, they quickly said their goodbyes to the Suna Trio, and started on the journey home, with Naruto being set in his mind to visit Temari sometime in Suna.

**________________________________________________________________________**

(End)

That brings and end to Chapter 15. This wasn't holding me back, so much as another one of my projects I'm doing. For some reason, I probably tried out 5 different ways for this thing to go, and had to modify each one if I wanted it to fit into the story. Anyway, I'm sorry for this story taking a long time to come out.


	16. Forest of Death Part 1

**Okay guys, I'm sorry. My internet connection got messed up. It was fixed around December, but the thing they gave us for wireless internet was faulty, so we had to wait a month for them to figure it out and give us a new one. Also, I got a PS3 around Christmas and it's been taking up all my free time. Can you blame me? It's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Anyway, I hope this can make up for it.**

* * *

(2 weeks before the Chunnin Exams)

In Sunagakure no Sato, Naruto was hanging out with the Suna siblings. Since their joint mission to Bird Country a few months ago, Naruto had been spending more time with them. Well, not them, but more like Temari. Since he convinced her to go on a date with him, they had been spending a lot more time together.

Currently, he was trying to teach Gaara a fighting style. Since Gaara used his sand abilities all the time, he hadn't been using a true fighting style. Gaara couldn't fight to save his life, and that's why he lost to that HYDRA agent in Bird Country. Naruto was determined to change that.

After seeing Gaara's abilities, Naruto started learning more about Gaara's defense. Not only did Gaara's sand protect him by forming a shield around him, but he wore an inch thick skin layer of sand at all times, even when he was sleep. That helped him gain more strength, but not much.

Naruto had Gaara use his sand to make his skin sand layer more dense, making it heavier. That would weight him down, and thanks to his Jinchuuriki healing factor, his muscles would get stronger all over his body.

When it came to Gaara's sand protection, Naruto was drawing a blank. He could move faster than the sand, but Gaara wouldn't learn any Taijutsu that way. All he would get is a beating. Luckily for them all, Gaara had been gaining more control over Shukaku's chakra. Everyday he would meditate, and he slowly gained more control. Currently, he could control the sand, but that's about all. That gave Naruto an even better idea. If Gaara could get quicker, the sand could react faster and could be more effective.

Over the two months since the Bird Country mission, Naruto and Gaara had been working on that. Gaara could now lift his brother with one hand. He could fight without the need of sand, although he still used it to put up the facade of him being useless without it. Gaara's sand defense still couldn't stop Naruto at Super Saiyan, but Naruto noticed a big increase in speed, strength, and creativity with the sand.

Temari was watching them, but she wasn't in as happy a mood as her brothers. She knew what was going to happen soon at the Chunnin Exams. So did her brothers. But because they were Sunagakure Shinobi, they couldn't say anything to Naruto. Over these months, she became closer to Naruto then she had ever been with someone out of her family. He had saved Gaara from the Shukaku's influence. He gave Gaara something he desperately needed, a friend. What were they supposed to do, say 'Thanks for saving my brother, now I'm gonna attack and kill you?'

Temari tried to deny it, but she couldn't anymore. Temari hated Sunagakure. She hated the way her father treated her brother like a weapon. She hated the way the people ostracized him. If she had a choice, she would leave this village and never return. The only people in there that she cared about were Kankuro and Gaara.

The problem was Gaara. He wanted to prove the villagers wrong. He wanted to prove to them that he wasn't some demon. And because of that, she didn't leave the village. She had raised both her brothers since she was 2, and she wasn't gonna abandon them now. If only there was some way of taking them both with her?

Unknown to her, Gaara was going through the same problem. In the 6 months he knew him, Naruto quickly became his best friend. He saved him from Shukaku's madness. He couldn't turn around and attack his village, could he?

At that point, Gaara made up his mind. At the Chunnin exams, he would tell Naruto and the Hokage the truth about Sunagakure's attack, his father be damned.

* * *

During those two weeks before the battle, Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee had been training their asses off. Kakashi had told Sasuke about the exams a month ago, but left Naruto and Sakura in the dark, hoping they would be ill-prepared for the Exam and fail. Luckily for them, Sasuke told them both. Naruto had been training his ass off. Sakura had been looking at magazines wondering what to buy.

The day finally came when they needed to take the exam. Naruto and Sasuke were both ready and met Sakura at the Shinobi Academy where the first part of the test was being held. They entered the building to see a bunch of Genin crowded around a door. There were two guys standing in front of the door. They were blocking any attempt to get in. Naruto immediately sensed a Genjutsu, and from the looks of it, so did Sasuke. But Sakura decided to say as loud as she could "Hey guys, there's a Genjutsu on the door. We're only on the second floor."

Obviously her voice caught the ear of many of the Genin. They all turned to the stairs and went up. Naruto turned around and said "Nice going, flat chest. Now we'll have more competition."

Going into the right room a floor up, they saw the other Genin in the competition. They also saw some familiar faces. "Hey Naruto, how's it going?"

Turning to his left, he saw Kiba and Team 8 there along with the rest of the rookies. He said "Pretty good, Kiba, considering that I'll be a Chunnin after this competition."

Shikamaru said "So the rest of you guys are here too. This is so troublesome."

Choji said "You think everything is troublesome, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru said "That's because it is."

Kiba said "It doesn't matter how troublesome it'll be. I don't have any competition in this Exam."

Naruto said "Kiba, remember that tournament we had a few months ago where you thought I would be a cakewalk to beat, but I kicked your ass? Don't be surprised if history decides to repeat itself in this exam."

While they were talking, some guy with silver hair walked up to them and said "I think you guys should keep it down, some of the guys look angry. That team from the Hidden Rain Village looks especially mad."

Naruto turned to the Rain Village Genin and saw that they were all glaring at him. Naruto, liking a challenge, turned to them and yelled as loud as he could "Pussies!"

The Rain Village Genin just seemed to get angrier. Naruto turned to the silver-haired guy and said "I don't care about Rain Village Genin. They're not that strong anyway."

The silver haired guy said "That Iwagakure team looks pretty pissed off at you also."

Naruto turned to where the silver haired guy was pointing to see that there were about 3 teams of Iwa ninja who were glaring daggers at him. Naruto said "And I should care, why? Iwagakure no Sato is a bunch of weaklings who try to take out their enemies by numbers and not skill. I can probably beat all three of those teams with my hands tied behind my back."

Sasuke piped up "It's true. He can."

Lee said "Just who are you anyway?"

The guy said "I'm Kabuto Yakushi. I'm from the Leaf Village, like you."

The Kyuubi said to Naruto **"This guy smells like snakes. Watch out."**

Naruto said "How many times have you taken this test?"

Kabuto said "This will be my seventh try."

Sasuke summed up what everyone was thinking. "So basically, you suck."

Kabuto said "Maybe. But my years of being in this competition have allowed me to collect information on my opponents. You guys know of anyone?"

Kiba said "Try mine. I'll probably have the best stats of everyone in this room. Pull up Naruto Uzumaki's, Sasuke Uchiha's, and Rock Lee's just to compare."

Kabuto said "Okay then." Kabuto pulled out the cards and started showing them. "Kiba Inuzuka, 13 years old, Genin, Konohagakure no Sato. Parents are Tsume Inuzuka and Kenpachi Inuzuka. Teammates are Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame, along with his ninja dog Akamaru. Successfully completed 20 D-ranks and 2 C-ranks."

Kiba said "Ha. Mine are the best of anyone in this room."

Kabuto said "Hold up a minute."

Kabuto then pulled out a blank one. He said "I don't have anyone named Rock Lee. Let me try again."

After a few minutes, Kabuto said "Oh, here it is. Somehow his name must have changed. Lee Briefs, 13 years old, Konohagakure no Sato. Parents are Katrina Romanji and Vegeta Briefs Jr. Teammates are Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Successfully completed 50 D-ranks, 12 C-ranks, and 2 B-ranks." (If you remember, I said that Vegeta Jr. was going by the name of Joufu Lee, but I decided to have him change his name back to Vegeta Briefs Jr. and change Lee's last name to Briefs.)

Lee said "Ha! Beat that."

Kabuto said "Sasuke Uchiha, 13 years old, Genin, Konohagakure no Sato. Parents are Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha. Teammates are Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Successfully completed 70 D-ranks, 18 C-ranks, 1 B-rank, and 1 A-rank."

Kiba said "What? How did you complete that many?"

Sasuke said "Me and Naruto went to the Hokage and requested to a few solo missions."

Since Kakashi barely gave them a D-rank a week, Naruto and Sasuke had decided to work out a deal with the Hokage. Now they were allowed to take solo D-ranks and even a few C-ranks.

Kiba said "What about the A-rank mission?"

Sasuke said "Our first C-rank got bumped up to an A-rank because the informant didn't tell us everything."

Kabuto said "Lastly, Naruto Uzumaki. Parents are unknown. Teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Successfully completed 70 D-ranks, 18 C-ranks, and 2 B-ranks, and 1 A-rank."

Sasuke said "How did you complete another B-rank?"

Naruto said "Remember when we were in Wave and I disappeared for a long time?"

Sasuke said "Yeah."

Naruto continued "I went to the Land of Wind and helped the Yondaime Kazekage's children bust up a human trafficking ring. I think they might have counted that as a B-rank on my record, but I don't know."

Before anything else could be said, a scarred man burst into the room, telling everyone to sit down. He said his name was Ibiki Morino, the proctor for this Chunnin Exam. He gave the ninja their seating arrangements and told them the rules of the Exam. The rules were that they only had an hour to complete the exam and if they were caught cheating five times, they were disqualified.

Naruto easily saw through the rules and realized that they wanted them to cheat. The thing was that they had to do it without getting caught. So Naruto decided to play dirty. He had a smoke bomb in one of his pouches. He grabbed the smoke bomb with his hand discreetly. He then threw it under his desk to the one in front of him to blame the guy in front of him for the smoke. While the smoke came out and blocked the guy and Naruto from view, Naruto created three Kage Bunshin to transform into flies and they started flying around the room looking for peoples' answers.

The Shadow Clones dispelled, giving Naruto the information. He filled out his test and waited until the end. Ibiki tried one last time to get everyone to give up. Turning around, Naruto saw Sakura was about to put her hand up. Naruto stood up and slammed his fist on the desk, being careful not to break it.

He yelled "You think you scare me, Morino? Ninja have to face these kinds of decisions everyday. I'm a Rookie and I know that. I knew the consequences when I signed up for this job so you can't scare me into quitting. Those who left didn't have the stomach to take this job to the next level."

After Naruto's pep talk, Sakura started sitting up straighter and didn't put her hand up, allowing them to go to the next portion of the exam with their proctor.

The next day, the teams arrived at the Forest of Death entrance like Anko told them. Anko said "Okay, now that you're here, we can start. This is the Forest of Death, crawling with hundreds of animals that would love nothing more than to eat you for dinner. Each team will receive either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll. In the 5 days that you have, you must get both scrolls and get to the Tower in the middle of the forest or you will fail. If you try to peak at the scrolls before the 5 day period is up, you will be disqualified. By the end of this, there will be only half of you left at the most. You're gonna find out why this is called the Forest of Death."

Kiba yelled out "Oh, please! I could probably get through this without a scratch!"

All of a sudden, a kunai whizzed past Kiba's cheek, slitting his cheek. Anko appeared behind him and started licking up the blood coming out of the scratch. She said "Cocky little brat, huh? I like that. But you should know that people like you are usually the first ones to die."

A woman wearing a grass hitai-ate came behind Anko and said "Here's your kunai, Anko-san."

Anko said "Thanks, but you should watch out who you sneak up behind." Anko then gestured to her hand, which had a kunai in it and was an inch from stabbing the Grass woman in the stomach. "It might get you killed."

Anko took her kunai and took her original spot in front of the Genin. She said "Before you go into the Forest of Death, I want each of you to sign this wavier form. This form says that the Hidden Leaf Village is not responsible for your deaths. If you want to compete, you must sign this form and then go to the booth to my right and get a scroll. Report to one of the 44 gates around this place. When I say start, the gates will open and you will be allowed in."

Everyone went forward and got a packet. When they signed their names, they all got a scroll and reported to a door. While Team 7 was on their way to gate 16, Gaara and his team were on their way to Gate 32. Gaara said "Naruto, meet me at Gate 32 immediately after the test has started. We have to talk."

Wondering what they could have to talk about, Naruto relayed the message to Sasuke. Sasuke agreed to take Sakura ahead with him while Naruto went to speak to Gaara. When the gates opened, Sasuke and Sakura went forward, while Naruto took to the skies and circled around the outside of the gate until he came to 32. When he got there, all of the sand team was waiting for him. He said "What's up Gaara?"

Gaara said "Naruto, we have a big problem. Now, before you say anything, I want you to hear me out. I got something bad to tell you. 7 months ago, Sunagakure entered a secret alliance with Otogakure no Sato to attack the Leaf village during the final stages of the Chunnin Exam."

Temari spoke up, saying "If we said anything, we could have been executed. Our sensei Baki is very loyal to our father, and if he learned we were committing an act of treason by telling you this, Baki would tell our father and we would be executed. That's why we didn't tell you at the Bird Country mission because he was there. When we were in Wind Country after you saved Gaara, we didn't say anything because one the people who were around us could have been eavesdropping. This is the only place that we can tell you."

Naruto said "What do you want me to do with this information?"

Temari said "Tell the Hokage. The leaf village has to get ready for this war."

Naruto said "Gaara, I thought you loved your village. Why would you commit an act of treason like this?"

Gaara said "You're right Naruto, I do love my village. But my father has been running the village into the ground. We found evidence that he cheated on our mom with at least 15 different women. He's been using the village's revenue to pay off those women from coming forward and to keep them quiet about the fact that he knocked up at least 7 of them. Since he's the Kazekage, the whores demanded huge prices for their silence. Because of that, Sunagakure no Sato is poorer than ever. Our father is burying our village alive and we have to stop him." (AN: He sounds like Tiger Woods doesn't he?)

Naruto took a big huff and said "Okay then, I'll tell the Hokage. But I'll tell you this Gaara. Any Suna shinobi that attacks our village will die. I can stop myself from killing them, but I can't stop the other ninja. "

Kankuro said "All we're asking for is that you help us kick our father off the position of Kazekage, and that you don't kill the soldiers when they give up."

Naruto said "That, I can do."

Gaara said "Then I guess we have a deal. Thank you Naruto."

Naruto said "No problem. Just meet me in the tower in a few days and we can go together. "

Naruto then flew off towards Sasuke's location. When he got there, he saw Sasuke facing off against a team of Rain Nin. Naruto was about to jump in, but he read their energy. They were weaklings and Sasuke could easily take them out. Sasuke dodged one of their punches and kicked them in the chest twice. Then he punched him in his face, knocking him back.

Before Sasuke could do anything else, he was grabbed form behind. The other member of the Rain team was about to start punching Sasuke, but at the last minute, Sasuke jumped up, making the Rain nin holding him lean back to keep his hold. Sasuke then kicked the other Rain Nin in the face.

When Sasuke landed, he used his ki abilities to fly backwards and ram the Rain Nin into a tree. Sasuke then turned around and punched the guy in his chest three times. While he was facing the guy he slammed into a tree, Sasuke sensed the guy he kicked in the face was running towards him. When the guy was a foot behind Sasuke, Sasuke did a backflip, making the guy run under him. Sasuke completed a 360 degree flip and kicked the guy in his back. The guy stumbled forward and hit his friend. The two got up and one of them rushed Sasuke. Sasuke sensed the third guy rushing him from behind. Sasuke created an Afterimage and moved out of the way. The guys slammed into each other, and were knocked unconscious.

The last guy got scared and was about to run away, before Sasuke rushed him. The guy turned around and ran, but Sasuke hunted him down, jumped on his back, and made him fall down Assassin's Creed style. Sasuke then picked the guy's head up and smashed it into the ground, knocking him out. Sasuke then came back to the clearing carrying the guy over his shoulder. Sasuke then threw him in the pile with his friends. He said "I already checked him out. He doesn't have a scroll, but I took all his equipment."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun!! I knew you'd save me!" screamed Sakura.

"I wish you didn't, but we need her alive to pass this exam." muttered Naruto.

Sasuke proceeded to check the other Rain Nin. He took all their equipment and their Earth Scroll. The problem was that they already had an Earth Scroll. Storing it in a pouch, Sasuke regrouped with Naruto and Sakura and took off, looking for other teams.

As they were moving, Kyuubi was scouting the area. He was using Naruto's nose and ears to see if there were problems or enemies around. Ever since he saw Kabuto, he'd been worrisome for Naruto's health. Using Naruto's senses, he smelled snakes. Not just any snakes but summoned snakes. And there were only two people in the world who could summon snakes, and a 50 percent chance was too close for the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi opened his connection to Naruto and said **"Naruto, listen. I used your senses and I smelled snakes around the forest."**

Naruto said "Kyuubi, there's no way that Orochimaru is in the village. Maybe you smell the snakes that live here."

Kyuubi said **"No. I know the smell of summoned snakes, and I smell them right now."**

Naruto, growing concerned, said "Well what should I do?"

**"Tell Sasuke. If Orochimaru is here, you're gonna have to either run or fight."**

Naruto said "Do you think i can take him?"

Kyuubi said **"I've never seen Orochimaru fight. I only know him by reputation. But he's one of the Sannin. I wouldn't play around if I were you."**

Ending his conversation with Kyuubi, Naruto privately told Sasuke about what the Kyuubi said.

"So, if Orochimaru comes, what do we do?"

Naruto said "I don't know. There are two of us, but he's a Sannin. We have no idea what his abilities are or how strong he is. The most I know is that he can summon snakes."

Sasuke said "That's not much to go on. Unfortunately, I don't know any more than you."

Naruto said "Why don't we think about this some other time? Let's get back to-"

Before Naruto could complete his sentence, a huge gust hit him from the right. Naruto went flying hundreds of feet to his left. The only reason Sasuke and Sakura weren't blown away was because they were ahead of Naruto and out of range of the blast.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto landed far far away from where he originally set sail. Unluckily, he flew through two trees and was sprawled on a tree trunk near the floor. When Naruto got up, he had a headache. He heard a rustling behind him. Before he could turn around, he was swallowed whole by a snake.

Resting in the belly of the snake, Naruto could only think to himself_ 'What the hell just happened to me?'_

* * *

(With Sasuke)

When the big gust blew Naruto away, Sasuke turned where the gust came from and saw a woman. The woman was chuckling. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said "What the hell do you want?"

She said "I know you have an Earth Scroll. Luckily for you, or me, I have a Heaven Scroll."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Just from looking at this woman, he could tell that she was trouble. He said "So, you didn't answer my question. What the hell do you want?"

"I want your Earth Scroll. Also, I've never fought an Uchiha before. I want to test myself against the might of the Sharingan."

Sasuke said "If it's a fight you want, you've found it."

"I know, and to raise the stakes..."

The woman then tilted her head back. She held the scroll above her open mouth. Sasuke thought _'why do i feel like i won't like what will happen next.'_

The woman pushed the scroll down her throat, swallowing it. She said "Now, this is more than about some scroll. The only way out of here, is if one of us dies."

Sasuke was thinking _'This lady is sick. What the hell did she do that for?"_

Sasuke still wasn't that great at taking lives. He had the power, but not the will. He couldn't close himself off to his emotions as easily as Naruto could. That's why Sasuke lost to Ryu before. He was too scared of killing someone to use lethal attacks.

The lady said "Are you scared of death, Sasuke? I doubt that in your life, you've even experienced death. Let me show you!"

Sasuke could've been crazy but he swore he saw the lady's eyes turn yellow with a slit in them. The lady let loose an _incredible_ amount of killing intent. Sakura dropped to the ground scared. Sasuke was only able to stand due to the fact that Vegeta taught them how to ignore certain amounts. Even though they never went this far with the training, Sasuke could tolerate it, partly.

When the lady started moving toward him, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Over the last few months, constant training with Naruto, Lee, and Vegeta allowed him to unlock the third level of the Sharingan. He saw the woman's attack coming, so he ducked under the punch and hit her with an uppercut in the chin. Then he kicked her in her chest and started doing handseals.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sasuke shot out fireballs at the woman. She dodged the attacks and started doing handseals herself.

"Hidden Shadow Snakes!"

A bunch of shadows shot out of the woman's sleeve at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped over the snakes and kicked the woman in the face. Sasuke then landed three more punches to her stomach. He then twisted around and tried to connect his heel with the woman's jaw, but the woman ducked. The woman got angry and knocked Sasuke back. _'Sasuke-kun is a lot stronger than I anticipated. What caused this? I better plant the Curse Seal quickly before his friend comes back.'_

She started doing handseals and yelled out "Earth Style: Mud River Jutsu!"

She spewed out of her mouth a river of mud, directed at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura and jumped to the trees.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Resting in a snakes belly quickly pissed off Naruto. Naruto focused ki around his body. He built up the pressure of the energy, and then let it out in an explosive wave of energy. The wave stretched out and incinerated the snake.

As soon as he got the snake guts off of himself, the Kyuubi said **"Naruto, get back to the others right now! That was a summoned snake. Orochimaru is here."**

Naruto quickly took off, flying toward his friends' ki. When he found them, Sasuke was taking cover in the trees with Sakura as a woman was stopping a Mud River Jutsu. As Sasuke put Sakura down, he looked up to see Naruto looking at him.

Without a word, Sasuke and Naruto flew down to stop in front of the woman. Naruto said "Now, it's two on one. Think you can handle the both of us?"

The woman said "I am more powerful than I look. You two won't be able to defeat me alone."

Naruto said "Are you sure about that, Orochimaru?"

Sasuke said "You mean this woman? This is Orochimaru!"

Naruto said "Have you seen any snake-related attacks?"

Sasuke said "The Hidden Shadow Snake Jutsu. I guess this is Orochimaru."

The woman, now identified as Orochimaru, said "I guess I don't need this disguise anymore." She, or rather he, pulled the false face he was wearing off. Orochimaru had yellow eyes with a slit in them and had purple eyeliner.

Sasuke said "Naruto, what do we do?"

Naruto said "I think he's here for one of us. Why else would he go to the trouble of infiltrating the village and impersonating a Grass Nin team? If we try to run, he'll just chase us."

Sasuke said "So we stand and fight?"

Naruto said "You know it. But we can't hold back."

Naruto yelled and went Super Saiyan. Naruto forced his power to its' max, causing his aura to go crazier. Sasuke pushed his power to its' max, making a dense blue aura surround him. Naruto said "Attack!"

Orochimaru looked at Naruto in surprise _'What did he do? How did his hair and eye color change like that?'_

Naruto and Sasuke both disappeared and reappeared at Orochimaru's sides. They both went for punches, but Orochimaru jumped back and dodged them. The boys turned in a split second without hitting each other. They turned Orochimaru's way and started chasing him. Sasuke, in front, went for a kick, but Orochimaru blocked it. Sasuke then kept attacking, but every hit was blocked. He tried to kick Orochimaru again, but his foot was grabbed and he was thrown in the air.

Naruto took that as his cue to attack. He sent a small punch to Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru blocked the punch with his left arm, but couldn't stop the scream that came out.

_'What was that? Not even Jiraiya hits that hard.'_

Naruto sent another punch to Orochimaru's chest, but Orochimaru replaced himself with a log, causing Naruto to shatter it. He then turned to where he sensed Orochimaru and reappeared in his face with Sasuke beside him. They both worked in tandem to defeat Orochimaru. Orochimaru kept blocking Sasuke's hits or dodging Naruto's hits.

Orochimaru couldn't attack. Naruto was just as fast as him and Sasuke could see his attacks coming with his Level Three Sharingan. Orochimaru couldn't do anything but be on the defensive. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke and Naruto both saw that he was using his right arm more than his left.

While they were fighting, Naruto started attacking his less protected left side. He landed a hit in Orochimaru's ribs, causing Orochimaru to drop his defense. The drop was enough for Sasuke to do handseals "Fire Style: Fire Sword Jutsu!"

Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's right arm and held it out for Sasuke. In a blur and a flash of red, Sasuke cut off Orochimaru's right arm. Naruto then used his other hand to make a blade of ki and cut off Orochimaru's right leg.

Naruto said "Without your arm, you're useless Orochimaru."

Naruto put some distance between him and Orochimaru. With Orochimaru still dealing with his hacked off limbs, it allowed Naruto to charge up his attack. "Riot Javelin!"

_'What the hell is this thing? How is Naruto able to keep up with me?'_

The attack hit Orochimaru dead on. Naruto landed with Sasuke near him.

Sasuke said "Something's up. There's no way defeating Orochimaru would be _that_ easy. Otherwise any team could do it."

Orochimaru's voice came from behind them, saying "Good observation, Sasuke-kun."

Turning around, they saw Orochimaru standing there, all limbs, no damage at all, and completely new clothes. Naruto said "How the hell did he dodge that? If it was a clone, it would've died the second Sasuke's Fire Sword Jutsu hit."

Orochimaru said "A master shinobi never reveals his secrets."

Orochimaru thought _'Damnit! I can't allow another one of those attacks hit me! That Oral Rebirth Jutsu (1) needs a lot of chakra and if I keep using it, I won't win this battle.' _

Naruto thought '_What kills this guy? We hacked off two limbs and blew up the remains. No one has ever taken a Riot Javelin head on and came out unscathed.'_

Orochimaru charged at them. Naruto and Sasuke took defensive positions and blocked his attacks. Blocking a kick, naruto said "Orochimaru, for a Sannin, you can't throw a punch worth shit."

Orochimaru snarled at Naruto and started hitting faster. Unfortunately for Orochimaru, the duo could easily see his attacks. Orochimaru jumped back and did some weird handseal. (2) He then went back in the fight.

Naruto was countering and attacking, when he saw an opening in Orochimaru's side. Naruto sent a punch there. Unfortunately for him, the Jutsu that Orochimaru used allowed him to stretch his body parts out to extremes. He moved his body out of the way and punched Naruto in the face.

Naruto and Sasuke kept trying to attack, but since he had that Jutsu on, Orochimaru could dodge their attack with ease. Naruto went for another punch, but Orochimaru coiled around his arm and went up his entire body.

Before Orochimaru could do anything, Naruto focused energy around his entire body, yelled, and let out an explosive wave, blowing Orochimaru apart.

Before they could rest, white snakes started coming out of his hacked limbs and connected together. The snakes pulled the body parts together, putting Orochimaru back together, although his clothes were ripped. (3) Naruto got pissed off and yelled "Why won't you die?!"

Naruto did handseals and yelled "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" and shot bullets of water at Orochimaru. Orochimaru just unhinged his joints and dodged all of them. He said "Haven't you learned yet Naruto-kun? I'm immortal. You can't defeat me."

Naruto said "You aren't immortal Orochimaru. It's just a bitch trying to kill you."

Naruto and Sasuke rushed Orochimaru yet again, but Orochimaru's jutsu made it damn near impossible to hit him. After trying to hit him, Naruto was able to land a hit on Orochimaru and knock him back. Naruto turned to Sasuke and said "Kamehameha!"

Sasuke nodded and started charging up an attack. Naruto followed him. Orochimaru looked at them, wondering what they were doing. He heard them chanting. "Kaaaa."

Feeling threatened, Orochimaru pushed one hand on the ground and said "Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon!"

Suddenly, a red gate rose from the ground.

"Meeeee."

Orochimaru jumped to the top of the gate to see that blue spheres of energy were forming between their hands. Orochimaru was getting scared, but was confident that the one Rashomon Gate could absorb the attack.

"Haaaa."

Suddenly, the orbs tripled in size!! Orochimaru was still confident that one Rashomon Gate could hold, but was getting more and more scared.

"Meeee."

Orochimaru jumped off the Rashomon Gate and slammed both his hands on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashomon!"

A blue gate and a green gate, similar in design to the red one, rose up.

Orochimaru took cover behind them.

Naruto and Sasuke unleashed their attacks. "Haaaa!"

Their attacks shot from their hands toward the Rashomon Gates. The design of the Rashomon gates was simple. The red gate was first and would take the attack head-on. The green gate, right behind the red gate, reduces the power of the attack. The last gate, the blue one, disperses the pressure. The Rashomon gates were damn near unbreakable, and to date no one has ever broken all three.

That record was shattered that day. With the combined powers of Naruto's and Sasuke's Kamehameha Wave's, they blew through all three Rashomon Gates. The Rashomon Gates did part of their function though. The red gate took the attack head on, but didn't survive the blast. The green gate did reduce the power of the attack, but it was also destroyed. The last one failed in its function completely. The attack hit Orochimaru dead on, almost incinerating his entire body. It would have if not for the Rashomon Gates.

When the smoke cleared, Orochimaru's body was mangled and broken. His skin was seared off. His arms were damn near gone. Seeing this, Sasuke and Naruto hoped that either Orochimaru would die, or that he would back off. He did neither. He used his hands to open his mouth to an incredible width. Suddenly, his body fell down like it was some old snake skin. A new Orochimaru was there, with no hacked limbs, no damage, new clothes, and completely covered in slime. Orochimaru smiled and said "A good attack boys, but it failed."

While he seemed cocky, Orochimaru was actually thinking '_what the hell was that attack? I have to end this thing now. Summoning the three Rashomon gates and another Rebirth. I'm too low on chakra to keep this up. I have to mark Sasuke-kun and get out of here.'_

Naruto shot another Riot Javelin at Orochimaru, but Orochimaru quickly made a handseal and merged with the ground.(4) The Riot Javelin missed and Orochimaru's head came out from the ground behind them and shot towards Sasuke. Orochimaru bit him in his neck. Sasuke screamed out and just dropped on the ground.

Where Orochimaru bit, there was a mark. It looked like a shield with a sword in front of it. Before naruto could do anything, Orochimaru's head sunk back into the ground. He reappeared in a tree. Naruto yelled "What did you do to Sasuke you bastard?!"

Orochimaru said "I have marked Sasuke with my Cursed Seal. I created a new one just for him. It's called the Curse Seal of Susan'oo. If he can survive the Curse Seal, he will seek me out for even more power."

Naruto glared his hardest at Orochimaru and said "No he won't. I'll kill you right here!"

Naruto threw another Riot Javelin at Orochimaru, but by the time it impacted, Orochimaru was gone. Naruto just yelled out loud. He picked up Sasuke and looked around, sensing for Sakura. Naruto picked up Sasuke and flew to her location. When the fighting happened, she ran somewhere. When he found her, Naruto saw that she was with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. He said "Guys, we have a problem."

Ino yelled "Sasuke-kun!" and took him from Naruto. Ino said "Is he-" She couldn't complete her sentence.

Naruto said "He isn't. We were attacked by Orochimaru. He bit Sasuke in his neck. Then Sasuke collapsed. He got away before I could kill him. I found that mark on his neck. I'm so sorry Ino."

Since they came from the Wave Country Mission 6 months ago, Ino and Sasuke had been dating. Even though Sasuke tried to hide it, Naruto knew that he cared deeply for Ino and he knew that Ino felt the same way.

Naruto said "Is it alright if Sakura and I tag along with you guys?"

Shikamaru said "If you help us get our scroll, that's fine."

Naruto said "Fine then. How about this? Me, Choji, and Shikamaru go out and get the scrolls we need, while Ino and Sakura watch Sasuke."

When everyone agreed, they decided to take off and get the scrolls.

* * *

And end.

Okay guys, I have an idea for that new Curse Seal. Don't worry about it. The next chapter will be the rest of the Forest of Death and the Preliminary Tournament.

Again, I'm sorry about the wait. But I think Modern Warfare 2 is a good excuse.

(1) Oral Rebirth Jutsu-Orochimaru can open his mouth and come out without any damage. Undamaged clothes, any cut off limbs come back to him. It costs an assload of chakra though.

(2) Soft Physique Modification-After surgery, user can unhinge their joints, allowing them to move like a snake and stretch themselves to incredible lengths.

(3) Gathering of the Snakes- If Orochimaru is cut or a limb is cut off, white snakes can come out of the cut areas, and reattach the limb or body part.

(4) Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Jutsu (Assimilation Jutsu) - Using this jutsu, the user can merge with another object and take on its properties to avoid any damage. Orochimaru uses this to merge with the ground before he's blasted by Naruto.

I didn't make up any of Orochimaru's attacks.


	17. Forest of Death Part 2

(10:00 PM-First Day)

After delivering Sasuke to Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji decided to go out and get the rest of the scrolls that their teams needed to pass. They had given Sasuke to the girls at noon, and had been searching since, but they didn't have any luck. Sadly, Team 10 had an Earth Scroll also so the extra one that Team 7 took from the Mist Team was worthless. They still held onto it for bargaining purposes though.

After looking for almost half a day, they struck gold. It was nighttime, which meant that Shikamaru's Shadow Jutsu were strongest, and visibility was low. There was a team in a huge clearing cooking fish. Seeing them there, Naruto turned to Shikamaru and said as low as he could "I'll take out the fire. After that, Shikamaru, I want you to use your Shadow Possession Jutsu to stop them. Choji, you know any Jutsu that could take them out?"

Choji said "I've been working on this new Jutsu for a while now. I think it could take two of them out."

Naruto mulled it over in his head, and said "Let's not risk three. Choji, you take two of them out. When you take out your two, I'll take out the last one."

Shikamaru said "Naruto, you do know that any pain these people feel is transferred to me through the Jutsu, right?"

Naruto said "I guess I can't just shoot them from back here then. Change of plans. Choji, warn Shikamaru when you're about to take yours out. After you take them out, Shikamaru needs to release his Jutsu so that I can take out the last person."

Shikamaru said "Sounds like a plan. Let's do it."

Naruto and the other two split up, taking different positions. When the time came, Naruto shot a ki blast at the flames, extinguishing the only light the group had. Shikamaru quickly moved, catching all three in Shadow Possession Jutsu. The three sitting teammates all stood up out of nowhere, facing in random directions. One of them yelled out "What the hell? Something's up guys. I can't control my body."

Shikamaru came out of the shadows with Choji by his side, saying "Of course you can't. Because I do now. Shadow Possession success, get them Choji."

Choji did handseals and yelled out "Partial Multi-Size Jutsu!"

Choji reached out his arms, increasing their sizes to the arms of a giant. He grabbed two of them and lifted them up, with Shikamaru letting his Shadow Possession of those two go. Choji then clapped both of his hands together, trying to knock them both out. They dropped from his hands, and Choji ended the Jutsu, accomplishing his job. Shikamaru then let the last person go, and they turned to Choji and Shikamaru, not seeing Naruto in the treeline on the opposite side of the clearing. Naruto threw a ki blast at the last person, trying to knock them out, but a voice yelled "Miku, get out of the way!"

The girl, now identified as Miku, jumped to her left out of the way of the ki blast at the last second. Before Naruto could find where the voices came from, they heard the same voice yell out "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"

Before Shikamaru and Choji could move, they were blasted from their side by a huge droplet of water. The water droplet swallowed them up and hit a nearby tree, knocking the two Genin into it.

Shikamaru and Choji both got up, looking a little dazed but fine. As they got up, another male voice yelled out "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Shikamaru and Choji jumped to the trees, avoiding a group of fireballs aimed at their previous location. Naruto was about to jump in, but was tackled from behind by someone. It was Miku, the girl from before.

Naruto was forced to the ground, but went with it for appearances' sake. Miku put her knees on Naruto's elbows, stopping him from using them and put a kunai at his neck. He heard a little scuffling in the trees, and then Shikamaru and Choji both jumped out of the treeline, with two other ninja behind them. The ninja were from the Hidden Waterfall Village.

Miku, who seemed to be the leader, said "Give up, or your friend here dies."

Choji and Shikamaru froze right on the spot. Shikamaru was about to take out their scroll to bargain for Naruto's life, but then Shikamaru looked over to Naruto's position to see Naruto giving a semi-convincing act of fear. To any experienced ninja, they could see Naruto's lack of sweating from the forehead, his lack of looking at his captors, and the absence of fear in Naruto's eyes. Shikamaru saw right through Naruto's fear act, so he knew that whatever happened, Naruto must have had a way to avoid injury. Shikamaru turned to them and said "I don't care. Kill him."

Miku was so surprised, she could only say "What?"

Shikamaru then implemented his plan. Slowly and slowly he started moving his hands behind his back, where Choji was. He started using a special hand sign language that his, Choji's, and Ino's dads came up with years ago for nonverbal communication. He signed _'Fight on my signal.'_

While signing, Shikamaru said "I don't give a damn about him. I was only using him to get a scroll. Slit his throat for all I care."

Naruto's eyes widened and he yelled "Shikamaru. What the hell is your problem?"

Miku stammered out "But isn't he your fellow leaf ninja? Aren't you guys supposed to look out for each other or something?"

Shikamaru said "I don't really care about that deadlast. All he ever did was hold everyone back. He's just deadweight. Hell, if you don't slit his throat, I probably will."

After that statement, the other two team members dropped their guard a little. Just enough for Shikamaru to yell "Shadow Neck Bind!" Shikamaru extended his shadow toward the shadow of one of the other ninja and stretched his shadow up their body.

Choji realized that was the moment to attack and did the Partial Multi-Size Jutsu. He used his arm to pick up the other guy before he could free his friend. Choji threw the guy into the ground and smashed his hand on the guy.

Miku tried to slice Naruto's throat, but before she could, she found herself 10 feet in the air. Naruto turned around in the air, sending Miku falling toward the ground. Naruto flew down after her and punched her lightly(for him) in the head to knock her out. Choji and Shikamaru had just finished taking out their opponents. They started searching through their bodies, eventually finding a Heaven Scroll.

Naruto sighed tiredly and said "One down. One to go."

* * *

(With Orochimaru-10:00 PM-First Day)

'_I severely miscalculated with those two boys! I can't believe I was so stupid as to use months old data.'_

These were the inner thoughts of Konoha-born madman, sociopath, and all-around jackass Orochimaru. After marking Sasuke, Orochimaru had to quickly leave or risk being killed by Naruto. Somehow, the boy had been able to give him a big run for his money. Orochimaru was almost out of chakra after getting away.

While he was running, Orochimaru had a small run-in with his old apprentice Anko Mitarashi. Orochimaru left her a message to give to the Hokage: If the Chunnin Exams were stopped, the village would be destroyed.

After getting away from his student, he was faced with a problem. What should he do about the Cursed Seal of Susan'oo?

Sasuke was one of the first to ever receive the Cursed Seal. He couldn't even give the Cursed Seal to anyone else because they kept dying. Luckily, those with bloodlines seemed to live 10 percent of the time. But they only lived for a few minutes before dying.

If Sasuke lived through the Cursed Seal, he would have a lot of power. But to the extent, was something that not even Orochimaru knew. He didn't have enough time to test it.

And that was the problem. He had 6 people to test it, but he needed Kabuto's team alive for later. That left the Sound genin team. But with everything he put into that seal, Orochimaru knew that the team was no competition for Sasuke in their current state.

'_But if one of them had a Cursed Seal, they might be able to give Sasuke a good test of the Cursed Seal of Susan'oo. If all three of them had one, it might be even better. They could kill that blonde nuisance while they're at it, too. _

'_The only problem is that there's a good chance that they won't survive. …Oh well, it's not my ass that's on the line. Besides, if they fail, I do have Kabuto's teammates as a backup to use.'_

With that thought in mind, Orochimaru made his way through the Forest of Death to meet with the Sound Genin. When he reached them, they all took a knee and said "What is thy bidding, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru said "There is someone in this exam I want you to kill. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He has been a thorn in my side for a while now and I want him dead. If you can kill his teammates, it would be even better."

One of them, named Zaku, said "It shall be done, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru said "Yes, but in your state now, you three are far too weak to even be able to stand a chance against him. That's why I want to give you a gift. A gift I give to only my most loyal servants. A cursed seal. This shall increase your power higher than it's ever gone before. Sasuke Uchiha won't stand a chance. Are you three ready to receive a gift I only give my most loyal and strongest of servants?"

The three nodded without a hitch. Orochimaru thought to himself _'Fools.'_

Orochimaru took out a vial, filled with the serum needed to give someone the Cursed Seal. He dipped his canine teeth into it, and stretched out his neck and bit all three of them. The three yelled in pain as they received their seals. Before they passed out, Orochimaru said "When you three wake up, you are to go after Sasuke Uchiha."

Orochimaru then took off, having more business to do.

* * *

With the girls, Sasuke's condition had stabilized. He started breathing regularly, his pulse went to normal. It seemed like he was just sleeping now. The girls were happy that Sasuke's condition had stabilized.

Ino had to keep special eye on Sasuke. Sakura was damn near obsessed with Sasuke. For some reason, Sakura's deranged line of thinking told her that if she got pregnant by Sasuke, he would love her. The first time Ino went to the bathroom, she came back to find Sakura butt naked about to pull down Sasuke's pants.

She would've killed Sakura right there for trying to take her man, but she promised Naruto she wouldn't kill Sakura. They still needed Sakura to pass the Chunnin Exams, and she didn't want Sasuke to have to fail them because his teammate decided to whore herself out.

Sakura had been trying every trick in the book to get Ino to leave so she could get pregnant. The problem was that Ino knew every trick she tried and was always two steps ahead. She could've just knocked Ino out, but the first time she tried, Ino sensed her coming and turned to look at her. Sakura had to make up some bullshit excuse, saying that she thought she saw an enemy.

Sakura knew that Ino didn't buy it, and Ino had been watching her ever since. Now Sakura had no idea what to do. All she could do was wait for Sasuke to wake up and try to seduce him again.

Unknown to them though, the Cursed Seal was worming its' way through Sasuke's entire system, infecting him with its' sinister chakra. It had already taken over his entire body. Now, the seal was healing any damage done to Sasuke to make him stronger. It was burning some of Sasuke's fat. It was getting Sasuke into a healthy state. It couldn't have a weak host, could it?

Soon, its' preliminary job would be complete. After it completely infected Sasuke's body, it would infect his mind. It's second job was to give Sasuke more power than Sasuke ever had before. Sasuke would then get addicted to the power. After getting Sasuke hooked, Orochimaru would come around with an offer of even more power. The plan was foolproof. Now, all the seal needed to do was to worm its' way through Sasuke's mind.

And the fact that Sasuke was mentally scarred from the Uchiha Massacre just made that job seem easier to do.

* * *

While all this was going on in the Forest of Death, no one bothered to look to the skies. If they did, they would've seen 3 moving objects coming towards the ground. The three objects were spherical in shape, and looked to be about 10 feet in diameter. They looked completely solid, except for what looked like a door and a window on said door. The were all white, except for a triangular shaped symbol on the door. 1/3 of the area inside the triangle was blue, in the shape of a smaller triangle. The rest of it was yellow. This was the symbol of the Ginyu Force, the elite fighting force of the World Trade Organization.

The three objects were about to collide with the ground, but they stopped 2 feet off the ground. The doors opened and out walked three creatures, all bearing the same resemblance.

They were all about 8 feet tall. They all had white devices mounted on their ears with a green screen in front of their left eye. Their leg, arm, and torso skin looked like it was muscle instead of skin. Their shin and forearm armor looked like it was being stretched to it's breaking point because of the creatures' bulk.

Their torso armor looked stretched also, but not as much as the shin and forearm armor. The shoulders had huge, colored, hemispherical gems on the shoulder blades, which stretched out to about a foot and a half from the neck. At the center of the torso armor was a hemispherical gem like on the shoulders.

The most noticeable thing was the head armor. Their head armor was 3 feet long. The top half was made of the same gem as was on his shoulders and torso. Near where the head armor connected with the head was two horns, and near the top of the head armor were two larger horns.

Their feet had three toes. Their hands had five fingers. Strangely, their head, neck, hands and feet had light purple skin. They also had a five foot tail with a huge spearhead on the end. The skin on the tail looked the same as was on the arms and legs.

The only thing different about these three was their gem color. One of the creatures had yellow gems. The other had orange gems, while the last had red gems. The yellow one, who looked like the leader, put his hand to the ear device and said "Lord Kurumi, we have landed."

A voice from the device, said "Very good, Waevo. What is your position?

Waevo said "Me, Lechae, and Hougo are 12 stellar parsects from the target." (AN: A stellar parsect is a made up measurement. It's equal to 100 miles.)

Kurumi, who was starting to sound annoyed, said "Why are you so off target?"

The orange one, Lechae, said "I am the navigator, Lord Kurumi. It is my fault. I must've input the wrong coordinates."

Kurumi said "I don't care. Just accomplish the mission."

Waevo said "Okay then Lord Kurumi. Waveo out."

When Waevo turned off the ear device, he said "Lechae, I want you to determine which way we have to go."

Lechae said "We must head north-northwest. If we do, we'll run into our targets."

Hougo said "We must be careful. Kurumi said that these people we're looking for might be Saiyans."

Lechae said "Who cares? Those monkeys are dead and extinct. One of us could probably accomplish this mission by ourselves."

Hougo said "Oh yeah? Lord Kurumi's ancestor Frieza thought that exact same thing, but it only took one Saiyan to kill him, all of his bodyguards, and the Ginyu Force of that time."(I figured that over a century of rumors would make it so that Goku killed all of them by himself.)

Waevo said "Both of you stop fighting. Lechae, Hougo is right. The last transmission from Teoasts' scouter showed that there were 3 people of high power here that killed him. It's obvious that it wasn't humans who killed Teoast. Teoast might've been a weak worm, but at least he was stronger than a human. The only explanation is that there are some surviving people of Saiyan descent on this planet. We must be on our guard. If we aren't we might end up like Teoast. Now stop arguing and let's go."

With that, the three aliens flew high in the sky and started flying towards their targets. The killers of Teoast.

* * *

(2nd Day-11:00 AM)

On the second day of being in the Forest of Death, Sasuke's condition hadn't changed. All the while, Ino had been worrying. Not only for Sasuke's safety, but hers also. What if Orochimaru decided to come back for a second attack? Her and Sakura would be useless.

Luckily for her, the team of Neji, Tenten, and Lee had passed through. Seeing them, Ino started yelling "Lee-san! Lee-san!"

Hearing Ino call his name, Lee signaled for his team to stop and said "What's up Ino?"

Ino said "I need your help."

Tenten said "Why? Where are the guys from your team anyway?" Tenten didn't pay much attention to the rookies, but she knew that usually teams were 2 males and one female. The fact that Ino was here alone was questioning.

Ino said "They're out looking for a scroll with Naruto. They wanted me and Sakura to stay back and watch Sasuke."

Lee's eyes widened. He said "What happened to Sasuke?"

Ino said "Naruto and Sakura said that they were attacked by Orochimaru. He put this weird seal on Sasuke-kun's neck. Naruto wanted me and Sakura to stay with Sasuke-kun and help him, but I'm scared."

Neji said "You don't know if Orochimaru will come back or not?"

Ino said "I don't. That's why I need your help. I've been training, but I'm still no match for Sasuke-kun, let alone one of the Legendary Sannin. Please, Lee-san, I need your help. If five of us are protecting Sasuke-kun, we could probably stand a better chance against Orochimaru."

Lee closed his eyes and weighed the options. He turned to his team and said "We already have our two scrolls. We can hold up getting to the tower for a little while."

Neji said "Lee, think this through. We have our two scrolls, and they are the enemy. How do you know that she isn't lying and the others aren't around waiting to ambush us?"

Lee narrowed his eyes and said "Because Naruto and Sasuke are my friends. I know that they wouldn't lie like that. Besides, I don't sense their ki signatures anywhere."

Tenten said "But you said that some people can suppress their ki."

Lee said "They can suppress it, not hide it completely. I'm looking for Shikamaru's, Choji's, and Naruto's signatures. They're on the other side of the Forest of Death. I also sense Sasuke in that tree with Sakura next to him. Her story checks out."

Neji said "I still think this is a bad idea, but if you really want to, I think that we can spare a little time. But only to the beginning of the fourth day. By then we need to be on our way to the tower or we'll never get there."

Team Gai decided to stand guard for them and help. Ino was happy, but was still scared. She wouldn't let her fear go until they left this entire forest ordeal behind. She just hoped that the boys could get back soon.

* * *

As it was going towards night, the boys got lucky. They found a team from Iwagakure just sitting around, so they decided to take them out. Luckily, the Iwagakure team had a Heaven Scroll.

As the boys were going home, Naruto signaled for them to stop. Naruto just felt three huge power levels coming for their position. Naruto felt around and sensed that they were 3 miles up and only 30 miles away. Naruto turned to Shikamaru and Choji and said "Guys, we need to get back to the girls now!"

Shikamaru, sensing the tense tone in Naruto's voice, said "Why? What happened?"

Naruto said "If I tried to tell you, it would only confuse you." Naruto felt around the Forest of Death, feeling that Lee's entire team was near Sakura and Ino. Naruto said "Guys, some very very bad people are coming for us right now. If they find us, we're as good as dead. We have to get to the girls. Lee's team is with them. They'll help us."

Shikamaru said "Let's go then."

Naruto made 2 Shadow Clones. The Shadow Clones grabbed a boy each and took off. They were moving as fast as they possibly could. Naruto was thinking _'I haven't felt a signature like that since my fight with that Teoast guy. Could these be friends of his? They might be looking for his killer. If they do come for us, I just hope to Kami that Lee and I are strong enough to fight them off.'_

2 minutes later, Naruto and his clones had arrived at the girls' location. The clones dropped Shikamaru and Choji, who were able to land safely on their own. Naruto touched down next to Lee, who was as on edge as Naruto. Lee said "You're feeling that, right?"

Naruto said "Yeah. Worse is, there's three of them and two of us. We don't know if the guys can take that last one."

Lee said "If one of them was as weak as the last guy, they might have a chance. But I'm sensing that all of these guys alone are about twice as strong as the last one. I don't know."

Naruto said "Lee, where's your dad?"

Lee said "He's at an assassination mission in the Land of Earth right now. We're alone here."

Naruto said "Well, they don't know that we're suppressing our power levels right now. We still have the element of surprise with our transformations-"

Lee muttered "Speak for yourself." Lee still hadn't been able to unlock the Super Saiyan transformation yet. He was able to get False Super Saiyan up to 30X, but it seemed that his body couldn't handle 50X yet. Vegeta said that it was most likely because of the disease Lee had for 13 years. His body still hadn't completely recovered from it. Vegeta said that the full recovery from that disease could take as many as 8 more months.

Naruto said "Ignoring that. We still have the element of surprise with our power. If they have scouters, we're gonna have to take those out first. With those scouters, they can track us anywhere."

Lee said "I know. Well, you ready to fight?"

Naruto said "Hasn't stopped me before."

Lee just smirked and turned to the others. Judging by the way they were acting, they overheard Lee's and Naruto's conversation and knew what was coming up next. Everyone was double-checking their supplies and getting ready to fight.

A few minutes later, three white dots from the sky started descending. They landed right in front of the group. The three aliens looked confused. Hougo turned to Waevo and said "Our report said that the ones who killed Teoast had power levels over 800,000. The strongest person here is that purple haired kid and he's at 300,000. There's no way that they killed Teoast."

Lechae said "The legend of Frieza's death told of humans who could fool the scouter. There's a chance that they know how to fool the scouters also."

Waevo said "The humans that could do that were on Planet Earth. We're on Xigpen. There's no way that they know how to suppress their energy like that."

Seeing that they were distracted, Naruto looked over to Lee and Lee nodded. They temporarily increased their power as high as it could possibly go and rushed the three. Before the three could react, Naruto punched Waevo in the ear, destroying his scouter. Lee punched Hougo in his stomach, bringing him down to Lee's height. He then kicked Hougo in his ear, destroying his scouter. Before they could take out Lechae's he jumped backwards.

Unfortunately for Lechae, Neji had been practicing his Jyuken since he saw Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke in battle a few months ago. As a way to rebuild bridges between the Main and Branch Families of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuuga had allowed some of the Branch members access to the Main Family's personal techniques. One of the people with access was Neji. Looking through the scrolls, Neji found one technique that he instantly took a liking for. After months of practicing, he finally mastered it. "8 Trigrams: Air Palm!"

Neji thrusted his palm at Lechae's ear. A wave of chakra came out of his hand and hit Lechae right in his ear, destroying the scouter. Lee quickly thanked Neji and took a stance in front of the three aliens.

Neji, seeing the disadvantage, hopped in beside the two half-saiyans and said "You two owe me an explanation later."

Naruto said "We'll give you one. For now, let's kick some ass!"

The 6 warriors charged at each other, ready to beat the holy hell out of their enemies.

* * *

(End)

I love ending chapters at cliché places. Anyway people, sorry about taking so long to update. Small update this time, but I'll try to end the Forest of Death Arc with my next chapter.

If you don't know Spanish, you won't get the pun in the guys' names. Lechae is a pun on leche, which is Spanish for 'milk'. Hougo is a pun on jugo, which is Spanish for 'juice.' Waevo is huevo, Spanish for 'egg'. Together with Teoast, they are the Breakfast Club.

Anyway, read and review.


	18. Forest of Death Part 3

Yo people, it's the Fresh Prince of Konoha back from the dead! And to celebrate my fictitious brush with death, I present to you, Chapter 18.

* * *

Waveo decided to start off by rushing Naruto. Naruto ducked under Waevo's punch, and punched him in the stomach. He hit Waveo with an uppercut in the chin, then brought a foot up and kicked Waevo in the chest. Naruto disappeared and reappeared above Waevo. He then hit Waevo in the head with a double-handed axe smash to the ground.

* * *

Lee charged Hougo, who lagged behind the rest of the group. At the last second, Lee jumped into the air and yelled out "Leaf Whirlwind!"

The attack that could easily break bone was blocked by Hougo with no effort. Hougo punched Lee in his chest and then brought his knee up into Lee's gut. Hougo then grabbed Lee by the head and threw him into the sky. When Lee recovered and started hovering in the air, he heard Hougo scream out "Death Wave!"

A red beam of energy erupted from Hougo's hand coming right for him. Lee dashed backwards, avoiding the blast. Lee then dashed towards Hougo and punched him in the mouth. Lee blocked Hougo's punch, but didn't anticipate Hougo's tail coming around and hitting him in the chest.

* * *

Neji immediately started dodging Lechae's attacks. Lechae started thrusting his fingers at Neji and shooting off small bullets of energy. Seeing what they usually do, Neji started dodging them. After a while, Neji rushed forward and jumped in the air, nailing Lechae with a Gentle Fist slam to the arm.

Lechae looked at him and said "What the fuck was that?"

Neji's eyes widened before he was smacked by Lechae's tail. While being knocked back, Neji was able to recover his balance and activate his Byakugan. Neji then silently cursed himself _'How could I forget? This energy they're using isn't chakra. I can seal up their tenketsu all I want, but it won't do any good. They can still use chakra as it's base two energies. …My Gentle Fist can probably still affect their inner organs, but I'd have to put a lot more chakra into it.'_

Neji narrowed his eyes and took off toward Lechae again. Lechae started dodging Neji's strikes, but when Neji landed a blow on Lechae's stomach, Lechae started backing up in pain. Neji decided to go in for the kill immediately, knowing that, if given the chance, these aliens could kill him in a split second.

Neji rushed in with his palm held back, ready to slam it into Lechae's chest. When he was 6 inches from hitting Lechae, he suddenly felt his oxygen supply cut off. He felt a huge force strangling him. He looked at Lechae, who's tail was wrapped around his neck. Lechae said "That hurt, you bitch."

Lechae raised his hand and set it on Neji's chest. He said "One down, two to go."

His hand started glowing yellow, but before he could release the blast, he heard a voice yell "Human Boulder Jutsu!"

Turning to his left where the voice originated from, he could only widen his eyes in fear as Chouji flattened him. His grip on Neji immediately loosened. Neji pulled the tail off of him and jumped back. Chouji deactivated his Mulit-Size Jutsu and jumped to where the other ninja were.

Tenten said "Sorry Neji, but it looks like this is gonna be a team effort."

Neji, who was still breathing heavily, said "I have no problem with that."

* * *

Waevo recovered from Naruto's attack and charged Naruto. Naruto created an Afterimage, which Waevo fell for. Naruto reappeared where Waevo originally was. Naruto charged up energy in his hand, having it take a light blue glow. When the ball got big enough, he threw it at Waevo, yelling out "Riot Javelin!"

Waevo turned around and blocked as the attack knocked into him. Before Waevo could recover from the attack, Naruto charged in and tried to punch him. Waevo disappeared from the attack and reappeared behind Naruto. Waevo then kicked Naruto into the air and away from the others.

* * *

Hougo chased after Lee as Lee recovered from his tail slam. Lee blocked Hougo's punch, but was kneed in the stomach. Hougo tried to slam Lee into the ground, but before he could, Lee disappeared. Lee yelled out "Leaf Rising Wind" and kicked Hougo in the chin. Lee flew up to Hougo and grabbed him around the waist. Since Hougo was over 7 feet tall, it was easy for Lee to do.

Lee started turning around, the force only helped by the fact that he could fly. Lee started turning and turning as he went higher and higher into the sky. When he was high enough, Lee turned to the ground and started flying as fast as he possibly could. When he reached the ground, he yelled out "Primary Lotus!" and caused a massive dirt cloud to kick up.

Lee flew above the cloud, feeling for Hougo's energy. Lee started raining down ki blast after ki blast. At first, they were hitting, but then they started being deflected. _'He's up already? Just how strong is this guy?'_

Lee's musings were cut short as Hougo busted out of the smoke cloud with small burn marks on him. He punched Lee in the jaw, then grabbed Lee around the neck with his tail. Hougo flew over to a tree and slammed Lee's head into it repeatedly.

When Naruto was launched into the air by Waevo, Waevo decided to continue with the attack. Wherever he kicked Naruto to, he would appear in the way and kick Naruto away. He did that three times. On the fourth time, Naruto was able to faze out and reappear behind Waevo. Naruto then kicked Waevo towards the ground. Naruto disappeared and reappeared above Waevo. He flew down and tackled Waevo to the ground, creating a small crater.

When he got up, he heard the sound of something being slammed into something else. Looking around, he saw that Lee was being choked by Hougo and getting his head smashed into a tree. Naruto did some quick handseals and yelled out "Lightning Style: False Darkness Jutsu!"

From Naruto's body came a mass of lightning that took the shape of a beast. The beast charged forward and slammed into Hougo's back. Hougo let out a scream, dropping Lee in the process. Lee quickly thanked Naruto and did some handseals of his own. Ending on 'Dragon', he did his fathers' favorite Jutsu "Fire Style: Apollo's Fury!"

From under Hougo came a huge geyser of fire that engulfed him. Hougo couldn't get away in enough time and was hit with the attack.

Naruto was about to be attacked by Waevo from behind, but Naruto fazed out in the nick of time. He reappeared behind Waevo and did more handseals. "Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!"

Naruto called out the name of the Jutsu, causing a huge amount of water to fly at Waevo and wash him deeper into the forest. A little while after the Bird Country Mission, he went snooping around looking for more Jutsu. Up until then, he had used the Water Bullet Jutsu as his main Water Technique. But Naruto decided to retire that Jutsu for something with a little more 'oomph'.

He went to Sasuke to ask for one, but Sasuke didn't know one. Sasuke mentioned Kakashi's battle with Zabuza in Wave Country and remembered that he used the Great Waterfall Jutsu. So after stealing the scroll of the Jutsu from the Konoha Shinobi Library, Naruto learned it and used it as his main Water Jutsu.

Seeing Waevo standing there, Naruto did more handseals, yelling out "Lightning Style: False Darkness Jutsu!"

The beast rushed forward, intending on hitting Waevo. Waevo waited until the last second and dodged out of the way. The attack hit a tree, frying its' impact spot.

* * *

Lechae's opposition consisted of Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, and Neji. Shikamaru said "Troublesome Naruto. Always dragging us into something. Hold him off for a while guys, let me think of a strategy."

Neji, Gai's second in command of his team, said "Guys, follow me."

Neji rushed forward, followed by Tenten, Choji, and Ino. Neji took the lead by attacking with his Gentle Fist. But Neji was at a disadvantage. The way he was taught was to attack the arms so that the person wouldn't be able to defend as well, then to strike the legs, then go in for the kill in the chest.

These aliens had no chakra, so his regular approach was useless. His chakra reserves were bigger than usual, but they weren't big enough to be in an extended battle with the aliens. He needed to pack a lot more power into his attacks if he wanted them to damage anything.

Also, the fact that they didn't look like they were from Earth meant that their anatomy could be different. The human body had all the main organs stored in the torso with the brain in the head. But for all he knew, these aliens could have their heart stored in their foot and their brain in their shoulder.

There was a bright side in that the alien had something valuable in the chest area. It could mean that there was a similarity in human anatomy and the anatomy of their species. Neji tried to look through with his Byakugan, but the Byakugan couldn't see through his armor that well.

Neji decided to play with the hand he was dealt and started attacking Lechae. Lechae dodged Neji's strike, but didn't see Tenten's attack. Tenten ran to Lechae's side and tried to stab a kunai into his forearm. Unfortunately, the kunai broke on contact. Lechae smirked and tried to smack her with his arm, but Tenten easily jumped over Lechae and landed behind him.

Tenten pulled out a scroll and bit her finger, drawing blood. She wiped her blood on the scroll and pulled out a sword from her weapons scroll. She ran forward to rejoin the fight.

While Neji was attacking Lechae, it provided Ino with a golden opportunity to try out a new Jutsu she learned. "Lightning Style: Lightning Sword Jutsu!"

Ino held out her two fingers. A thin, yellow beam formed out of them. The beam took the appearance of a sword, with lightning sparks coming off of it. Ino rushed forward and sliced Lechae across his back. When he screamed, ino stabbed him in his back, then pulled the sword out, and stabbed him again. She kept stabbing him and stabbing him until the Jutsu ran its' course.

When the Jutsu stopped, Lechae was kneeling down and not moving. Ino was about to move closer to see if he was really dead, but she was smacked across the stomach by Lechae's tail. Lechae stood up and moved his right hand behind his body. Before Neji could warn everybody, Lechae yelled out "Death Wave!"

Neji jumped in front of everyone and started spinning. He yelled out "Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

Neji expelled chakra from every tenketsu of his body and spun, creating a huge dome of chakra. The yellow Death Wave of Lechae's collided with Neji's Kaiten and both were cancelled.

When Neji stopped his Kaiten, he had to dodge as Lechae threw a ki blast at him. Before Neji could do much more, Tenten attacked Lechae. She cut his arm, causing purple blood to come from it. Shikamaru, who was watching, thought _'The place that she cut him didn't have the white armor over it. Those must obviously be weak points.'_

Choji yelled out "Partial Multi-Size Jutsu" and increased the size of his arm to over 10 times it original size. He then punched Lechae with it, knocking Lechae backwards.

When he saw that, Shikamaru thought _'That's it.' _Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession Jutsu on Lechae as soon as Lechae got back up. Shikamaru said "Choji, hold him down."

Choji yelled out "Multi-Size Jutsu!" All of a sudden, Choji himself grew. Choji increased his height to 10 feet and increased his bulk, making him tower over Lechae. Choji grabbed Lechae and held on with all his might. Lechae kept trying to break out of the hold, but Choji held strong.

Shikamaru said "Neji, his elbow, as hard as you can."

Neji rushed forward and concentrated a bunch of chakra into his palm. When he reached Lechae, he slammed his hand into Lechae's elbow. When he heard something snap, Neji smirked. But his happiness was short-lived as Lechae just yelled out and expelled a huge explosive wave of energy to throw off him and Choji. Lechae was glaring daggers at the shinobi. He said "Now you've pissed me off!"

* * *

When the fire geyser of the Apollo's Fury Jutsu wore off, Hougo was still alive. He was kneeling on one knee and breathing hard. He had scorch marks over his entire body and part of the gem on his stomach had a small crack in it. Hougo narrowed his eyes at Lee, and then disappeared from Lee's sight. Lee looked around, but couldn't find Hougo. All of a sudden, he was smacked from his right and sent flying through the forest. Before he could stop himself, he was knocked upwards. He heard a cry of "Death Wave" and a red beam of energy hit him from behind and he was blasted.

While he was falling toward the ground, he felt something constrict his breathing. When he opened his eyes, Hougo had his tail wrapped around Lee's throat. Hougo then repeatedly punched Lee in his gut. With each punch, Lee felt more and more pain. Eventually, he started coughing up blood. He knew that if he didn't do something, he would die.

He thought of one idea, but it was risky. He saw it from the recording of old fights. If he could shoot a ki blast from his throat, he could end this.

_Flashback_

_Lee was watching some old recordings of fights between some of the best fighters and ki-users of the universe. He eventually came to one fight where a guy focused energy in his mouth and blasted it out._

_The move intrigued Lee. If he could learn how to do that, he would have more than two places to fire off ki energy from. Deciding to test it out, Lee went to the GR. When Lee started thinking about it, he thought to himself _'Well, Sasuke tried it against that Ryu guy a couple months ago. It can't be that hard.'

'Okay, just like they did in the video' _Thought Lee. He focused the energy at the base of his throat. He tried to force it through his neck, then yelled outloud. _

_Lee's yell alarmed Vegeta. Vegeta rushed to the GR to see Lee rolling on the ground, holding the front of his throat. He said "Lee, what happened?"_

_Lee couldn't say anything. He tried, but couldn't form the words. Instead, he pointed to the screen he was watching and saw a clip of old fights. Vegeta started looking through the videos for clues. He eventually found the part where the fighter sent a blast from his throat._

_Realizing what his son tried to do, Vegeta went and got a Senzu Bean. He ran over to Lee and forced it down Lee's throat. When it his stomach, Lee sighed in relief, feeling the Senzu Bean work it's magic and heal him. He said "Thanks dad."_

_Vegeta said "No problem son." Vegeta then proceeded to punch Lee in the face, sending him flying towards a wall. When Lee recovered, Vegeta said "Lee, what the hell were you doing?"_

_Lee said "I was trying to send a blast out of my throat."_

_Vegeta said "Didn't I tell you not to try one of those moves unless I was supervising?"_

_Lee said "Yeah, but Sasuke did that move a couple months ago, so I didn't think it was that hard."_

_Vegeta said "Sasuke has been doing Fire Jutsu for years. He knows how to properly manipulate the ki so that it doesn't permanently scar his throat. You, however, don't have a single move that is like this."_

_Lee said "But dad, that attack could really help me."_

_Vegeta sighed and said "If it's that important to you, then I'll teach it to you."_

(End Flashback)

Lee had been practicing it for a while, but still didn't get the hang of it. If he fucked it up, he could die.

But if he didn't do it, he WOULD die.

Lee concentrated the energy into his stomach, like Vegeta told him. He guided the energy up his throat and into his mouth. Lee opened his mouth wide, and let the energy go. It blasted out of his mouth and hit Hougo in the face.

The pain from the blast made Hougo loosen his hold on Lee's throat, freeing the demi-saiyan. Lee then yelled "Leaf Hurricane" and hit Hougo in the face with the attack. The attack sent Hougo flying back, right into the way of Lee, who disappeared and reappeared in the way of Hougo. He kicked Hougo to the skies, preparing him for another attack.

Lee reappeared above Hougo and kicked him toward the ground. He started flying to get closer to Hougo, then started focusing ki into his fist. When it built up enough, he lashed out at Hougo and hit him in the chest, yelling "Konoha Raiken!"

The attack detonated as soon as it made contact with Hougo. The resulting blast rocketed Hougo towards the ground and he hit in an explosion of power. Lee touched down by the crater Hougo made and waited for Hougo to come out. When Hougo came out with a punch, Lee was able to jump back, avoid the attack, and got a good look at his opponent.

The center jewel in Hougo's body was shattered to pieces. The other jewels on his body didn't look that much better. Hougo's lip was bleeding also. It looked like Hougo was one second from dropping to the ground.

* * *

Naruto had to quickly hop back from his failed attempt to blast Waevo. Waevo charged forward a second later, trying to take Naruto's head off. Naruto dodged some of the attacks, but after a few hits, he fell of the rhythm of Waevo's attacks and started feeling the hits. Naruto jumped back to avoid Waevo's attacks, then jumped forward with a kick to Waevo's gut. He then landed an uppercut in Waevo's face, sending him into the sky.

Naruto reappeared in the way and kicked him to the ground. While Waevo was falling, Naruto started charging energy into his hands, while chanting "Kaaaaa-Meeeeee-Haaaa-Meee."

When the attack was at full power, Naruto yelled out "HA" and blasted Waevo in his back. Waevo's scream was blocked out by the explosion of the Kamehameha Wave. When the smoke cleared, Waevo was on one knee, too tired to move.

Naruto decided to capitalize on Waevo's problem to help his friends.

* * *

Lechae charged the ninja like a madman. Tenten rushed forward followed by Neji and Choji. Tenten ran forward, then jumped to the side in a split second to land a cut on Lechae's thigh. Lechae tried to punch her, but someone grabbed his arm from behind him. Looking back, he saw Choji with two expanded arms. Choji used his free arm to punch Lechae in his face.

While Lechae was recovering from Choji's hit, Neji rushed forward and forced a lot of chakra into his palm. He then hit Lechae in the knee with the mother of all Jyuken strikes. While the strike would liquefy a regular person's intestines, it broke Lechae's knee, causing him to go down.

Choji grabbed Lechae's hand and held Lechae's arm straight. Choji then started punching Lechae in the face as hard as he could with his expanded arms. Every hit started sending more and more blood out of Lechae's mouth.

Ino rushed forward and started doing handseals. "Get out of the way, guys! Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Ino breathed out a huge fireball from her mouth. Neji, Choji, and Tenten jumped away, and the fireball completely covered Lechae. When Ino cut chakra to the fireball, Lechae was still kneeling there, without a mark on him.

Ino narrowed her eyes and activated another Lightning Sword Jutsu. She rushed forward and started slicing Lechae where she could. Lechae raised into the air to avoid their attacks. While he was raising into the air, he heard a voice yell "Double Riot Javelin!"

Looking to where the voice came from, Naruto had fired off two Riot Javelin attacks and they were moving too fast to dodge. Lechae couldn't do anything but take the attacks. Lechae fell to the ground in a heap of smoke. Naruto fazed out and reappeared beside Waevo and kicked him toward Lechae, Hougo joining him a second later courtesy of Lee. The other ninja came around and surrounded the three aliens, leaving no room for retreat.

Naruto looked at the three aliens and said "Seems like you three just lost."

Lechae looked at Naruto and said "Hahaha! Look at this human, thinking he's defeated us. That's a riot."

Neji said "What are you talking about."

Hougo said "You kids are strong, that's true. But you haven't even seen our full power.

Lee narrowed his eyes and questioned "Full power? What do you mean?"

Waevo said "What he means, is that we're holding our power back."

Naruto said "Well excuse me if I'm not inclined to believe you. The last of you to come around here was a weakling compared to our power now."

Hougo said "So you really did kill Teoast?"

Naruto said "And if I did?"

Waevo, Hougo, and Lechae all shared a look and smirked. Waevo said "Then you're the one we were sent here to kill. It also allows us to remove our Jan-senkos."

Neji narrowed his eyes more and said "What exactly are Jan-senkos?"

Waevo said "The Jan-senko is a special seal put on everyone of the Ginyu Force. It limits us to using only a fraction of our power. Lord Kurumi forbade us from releasing ours unless we found the killer of Teoast. Now that we found you, the real battle can begin."

At once, a huge purple aura surrounded the three aliens. The aura was so bright that the others couldn't stand looking into it. The aura was so strong it was blowing everything around the three aliens away. Naruto had to focus chakra to his feet just to stick to the ground and not be blown off. While he was concentrating on the three aliens, he felt their powers skyrocket. The power was surpassing his own!

When the aura died down, the three aliens were all standing up. They all had the symbol of the Ginyu force above the right side of their chest. The three aliens were also completely healed. Naruto narrowed his eyes and took a fighting stance, immediately followed by Lee.

Naruto said "Watch out, these guys are a lot stronger than before. Be careful-"

Naruto had to stop talking though as a fist made contact with his mouth. Before Lee could do anything, someone smacked him in the face and sent him back.

The boys were able to recover and shot after Waevo and Hougo. Before they could get there, Waevo and Hougo appeared above them and kicked them to the ground. The boys got back up and dodged as Waevo and Hougo tried to hit them again. Naruto levitated off the ground and went for a punch and nailed Waevo in the jaw, while Lee kicked Hougo in the chest.

The boys then continued to lay attack after attack on the two aliens. Naruto eventually landed a ki charged kick to Waevo while Lee hit Hougo with a ki enhanced Leaf Whirlwind. Both the aliens went sailing into a tree.

Naruto landed and caught his breath a little bit. He said "That was too easy."

Lee snarled and said "They're toying with us."

Naruto said "Well, we gotta stop toying with them. Look."

Following Naruto's finger, Lee saw that the others were fighting Lechae and were barely able to stay alive. Lee said "This just isn't for our sakes. It's obvious that they can't hold back the yellow guy. The longer we take with this, the more chances we give him to kill our friends."

Naruto said "We can't hold back anymore."

Both boys saw their enemies get back up and rush them. Naruto grunted a little bit, and in a flash of yellow, he was a Super Saiyan. Lee focused his power and, a second later, he was a Super Saiyan in all but the hair and eye color. Lee took off his jacket so it wouldn't restrict him.

Their transformations stopped Waevo and Hougo in their tracks. Hougo was thinking _'My god. The legends are true. They ALL can become Super Saiyans. They're as strong as the Saiyan who killed Frieza.'_

Hougo said "Waevo, I think it's best that we retreat right now."

Waevo said "Are you a stupid, Hougo? Or are you just a coward? We came all this way to kill the murderers of Teoast. I'm not stopping now."

Hougo said "But Waevo, do you remember the legend of the Super Saiyan? They are said to be strong enough to kill Frieza."

Waevo said "So the fuck what? That's just some old fairy tale. Besides, this Super Saiyan thing is probably just some flashy transformation that doesn't do anything. Now stop bitching and fight."

Waevo charged Naruto and opened with a punch. Naruto let the punch hit him in the face, not cringing for a second. Waevo narrowed his eyes and started throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. Naruto just stood there and did nothing. While holding his stoic demeanor, Naruto was thinking _'I can't believe how strong the Super Saiyan Transformation is. Usually, I'd be whining like a little bitch from these hits, but now I'm taking them like they're nothing. Everytime I transform I feel like a completely different fighter.'_

Naruto caught Waevo's punch and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Waevo. When Waevo stood up, he was punched in the face by Naruto. Naruto then grabbed his arm and threw him back towards the main group. Naruto appeared below him and kicked him to the sky. Naruto then charged up a Riot Javelin and threw it at Waevo, taking him out for a while.

* * *

Hougo breathed a small sigh of relief. He heard the many legends of the Super Saiyan and knew that if he ever fought one, he was screwed. So when Waevo took the Super Saiyan, Hougo saw it was a gift from Fate.

Unfortunately for him, Fate's gifts were usually a pile of crap wrapped in gold. He chose the wrong opponent. While the Super Saiyan boy was PHYSICALLY stronger than his opponent, someone who was almost as strong as, but 10 times a better fighter than, a Super Saiyan is a worse opponent. And that was exactly what Hougo was facing.

So it should come as no surprise to you that when Hougo rushed in, he was met with a Leaf Whirlwind to the jaw. When he was rocketed back, he heard a yell of "Buster Cannon!"

Lee's blue blast was sent flying towards him. Before Hougo could recover from the kick, he was blasted. Lee charged through the smoke cloud and yelled "Dynamic Entry!"

Lee rushed forward and kicked Hougo in the cheek. Lee then yelled "Dynamic Action!"

Lee started hitting Hougo with a strong combination of kicks and punches to wear him down. Lee was throwing his attacks so fast that Hougo couldn't block them. When they landed, they caused Hougo too much pain for him to do anything to block the next one. Hougo was being dominated easily. When Lee decided to end it, he punched Hougo in the chest, then rushed above him.

Lee quickly charged up his attack, bathing himself and his surroundings in a royal purple light. He blasted the attack, yelling out "Galick Gun, Fire!"

The attack hit Hougo quickly, blasting him to the forest floor. Lee charged up a ki blast and sent it down there for good measure. Seeing as Hougo was down, Lee decided to tackle Lechae.

Looking over to the battle, Lee saw that Lechae was holding Tenten in his hand and was about to slam her on the ground. Lee screamed "TENTEN!!!!" At that point, Lee disappeared from his spot.

Lechae brought his hand down, ready to break Tenten's skull against the forest floor, but a hand stopped him. He turned over to stare into the deathly serious eyes of Lee. Lee used his free hand to create a sword of ki and chopped off the arm holding Tenten.

Lechae dropped to his knees screaming. Lee went over to Tenten and pried the bloody hand off her neck. He then threw it at Lechae, and kicked Lechae in the face when it hit.

Lee went back over to Tenten to see if she was alright. Tenten looked at Lee and couldn't help but see the difference since he met Naruto. Before Naruto, she never would've thought about Lee as the "dateable" type.

But after he met Naruto, it's like he completely became a different person. He was strong, confident, and caring. He was also chivalrous, but knew when it was time to step back and let her get her hands dirty. Since their mission in Bird Country, she had feelings for him. And as she spent more time with him, they just grew.

Lee said "Tenten-chan, are you okay?"

Tenten, who had a small blush, said "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, Lee-kun. I thought I was a goner until you came and helped me."

Lee said "I'll always be here to help you, Tenten-chan."

Tenten could only blush more at Lee's statement. Unknown to them, they were drawing the attention of all their allies minus Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Neji watched them and smiled to himself. He saw the signs of a relationship forming between those two for a while now. When he saw them, he told Gai-sensei of it and devised a plan with him. From then on, those two were always paired up. During training and sparring, it was always Lee and Tenten. Also, whenever they were doing independent training at the end of the day, Neji usually slipped out to leave those two alone.

Neji felt like a matchmaker, and it sickened him. Relationships weren't his forte, but even he could see that Tenten and Lee deserved each other. So against his own wishes, he decided to play matchmaker between those two. _'God, I feel like some stupid fan girl. You better appreciate this Lee. I went against my own wants to give you something you need. I hope you treat her right. You guys are like the brother and sister I never had. …Wait a minute, you two are hooking up though, so technically…That's incest!'_

Neji's thought train was interrupted by the grunting of Lechae. It seemed like that guy was a glutton for pain. Neji turned to the future newlyweds and said "Newlyweds, I'm sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, but that guy is getting back up."

Lee looked over, and surely enough, Lechae was getting back up. Lee stood back up and turned to Lechae. He and Lechae charged each other at the same time. When they met, they entered a high-speed battle. The battle lifted them to the skies.

While Lee was preoccupied with Lechae, Hougo rose up and came behind him. Hougo focused energy into his fingers. He then shot off small bullets of energy. Lee sensed Hougo and disappeared. The pellets went forward to hit Lechae. Lee then kicked Lechae forward and into Hougo.

When the two got up, they charged Lee. Lee flew down into the trees of the Forest of Death, giving him cover. Lechae and Hougo were left in the air, without a way to track him. Since they didn't know how to sense ki levels, they were stuck in the air without a way to track their enemy. When they were about to get out of the air, Hougo was blasted by a blue blast coming from the left below them.

Lechae met with a yellow colored attack a few seconds later. He dropped to the ground like Hougo.

* * *

When Waevo woke up, he was assaulted again by Naruto. Waevo couldn't put up a fight, Naruto was just too strong. Every punch he threw was blocked, and every attack he attempted was avoided.

Naruto was just playing with Waevo, deciding to take his time. But now he was getting bored fighting such a weak opponent, so he decided to end it. Naruto punched Waevo across the face, then kicked him into the sky. Naruto teleported above him. He focused energy into his hand. When the energy was charged, Naruto threw the attack at Waevo, yelling out "Power Blitz!"

The attack hit Waevo and exploded, showering the floor of the Forest of Death with his blood and guts. Naruto flew over to where his friends were to see them all watching Lee's battle. Naruto looked over to Sasuke to see that Sakura too was stunned by Lee's fighting.

Looking up, he saw Lee hit Hougo with a Buster Cannon attack. A few seconds later, Lechae was hit with a Double Buster. When they landed, Lee picked them both up and threw them in the middle of the clearing. He formed his hands into a circle in front of his chest and gathered energy into them. When the energy was slightly green, Lee fired it off, yelling "Light Grenade!"

The attack hit Hougo and Lechae, destroying them both. Seeing as they both were destroyed, Naruto decided to drop the transformation, with Lee following him. When they dropped their transformations, the adrenaline from the battle died off. Everyone then started firing questions at them.

Naruto and Lee looked at each other, as if they were having a mental conversation. Naruto sighed, he knew he couldn't hide it from them. They put their lives on the line for him. He had to tell them the truth. They deserved that much.

Naruto looked over to see Sakura still awake, so he decided to handle that little problem. He knocked her out quickly, then went back to his original place. He said "So what do you wanna know first?"

Shikamaru took the stage "Where did that transformation come from?"

Naruto said "Well, this is the thing. It's not a bloodline like I originally told everyone. Truth is, I'm part alien."

Ino said "You mean like those three…_things_ that you just killed ?"

Naruto said "No, I'm nothing like them. Anyway, my story starts a long time ago. Over a hundred years ago, an evil space tyrant named Frieza, his brother Cooler, and their father King Cold, started this thing called the World Trade Organization. They would go to planets, kill EVERYTHING on it, then sell it to the highest bidder."

Tenten muttered "That's horrible."

Naruto continued "But those three didn't do it themselves. They had other races do it for them. One of those races was my own. My race was called the Saiyans. They looked human, but were made completely for fighting. The more they fought, the stronger they got. When they heal from battle, they get stronger. If they had fatal wounds, their power jumped immensely. So you can see why the Cold Family wanted them to do the exterminating. My people were enslaved to do it, until one of them, my ancestor Bardock, decided to fight back. Since all the Saiyans agreed with him, Frieza personally destroyed Bardock, and the entire Saiyan Homeworld."

Everyone gasped. An entire planet destroyed. But what kind of technique could do that?

Shikamaru said "But why destroy an entire planet?"

Naruto said "There was a legend. The legend stated that every thousand years, a saiyan of immense power called the Super Saiyan would be born. The Super Saiyan would be the strongest warrior in the entire universe. When the true strength of the Saiyans started to show itself to Frieza-"

Shikamaru finished for him. "Frieza became paranoid and wiped out the entire planet to stop the legend from becoming true."

Lee took up the story from there. "Unfortunately for Frieza, he let too many Saiyans live. 8 saiyans in total lived. Three of them lived as Frieza's soldiers, being told a lie about their planet's destruction. Two of them survived and lived on another planet, before they were both killed. One was my many times great-uncle Tarble, who was on a different planet before the Saiyan Homeworld was destroyed. One lived to become a space pirate before he was killed.

"The last was named Kakarot. As a newborn baby, Kakarot was sent to a planet to destroy it-"

Ino yelled "What!? But how can they do that to an infant?"

Lee said "Sadly, it was a tradition that Frieza imposed on the Saiyans. He wanted the Saiyans to only know how to fight."

Choji said "But why?"

Shikamaru said "If they come out of the womb only knowing how to fight and only learning to fight, then that would mean that learning other things would be damn near impossible to do. It would keep them dumb. A race of strong dumbasses is a lot easier to rule over than a race of sophisticated powerhouses. Continue."

Lee said "Anyway, while on the planet, he received a hit to the head, which gave him amnesia about his mission to destroy the planet. He instead decided to save it. Kakarot was renamed Goku on the planet and it was the name he went by for the rest of his life.

"After living on the planet for awhile, Goku was reminded of his Saiyan heritage by his brother Raditz, who was one of the three that worked for Frieza. Raditz traveled to Goku's planet to get Goku to work for Frieza, but it didn't work. Since Raditz threatened Goku's family, Goku had to kill him.

"Eventually, my ancestor Vegeta, fought Goku. They both then learned about how their home planet was really destroyed. They decided to team up and kill Frieza, which they did. It turned out that the legend of Super Saiyan wasn't talking about one Saiyan in particular, but all of them. All the saiyans could make the transformation to Super."

Neji said "Which is what Naruto did? Is that how his hair turns blonde and his eyes turned blue?"

Naruto said "Yeah."

Tenten said "But why can't Lee reach it?"

Naruto said "Lee is descended from the Royal Family of Saiyans-"

Neji said "Wait a minute Lee, you're royalty?"

Lee sarcastically said "Yeah Neji, I'm the prince of about 3 people. That's _sooo_ important."

Naruto said "Like I was saying, his ancestor was Vegeta, the person who helped Goku kill Frieza. In the Royal Family, there was a genetic disease. It would eat away at their energy. If left uncured, the person with the disease would die when they turn 18."

Tenten said "You mean Lee-kun's gonna die?"

Naruto said "You don't have to worry Tenten. On the Saiyan Homeworld, the plants there made a medicine that could cure him. The same plants grew at the planet that Goku inhabited. On this planet though, the plants were hard to find. So Lee's father went on a search for it for the last 5 years finding a cure. He found the cure and gave it to Lee. But Lee's body is still recovering from the disease, so it'll take a while before his body is ready for the strain that comes with transforming into a Super Saiyan."

Shikamaru said "I get it now."

Naruto said "Get what?"

Shikamaru said "I just put all the pieces together. I think I just found the answer to why the villagers hate you, and who your father is."

Naruto said "Damn Shikamaru, I haven't even gotten to the part about my father yet. I didn't think you'd put the pieces together until I got a little farther."

Shikamaru said "I've been trying to piece this thing together for the better part of a year. Give me some credit."

Choji said "Continue the story though."

Naruto took up the tale. "Eventually, Vegeta settled on the planet Goku was on and had a family. About…49 years ago, Lee's dad was born. My dad was born two years later-"

Shikamaru said "But how is that possible? That would mean that you were born when your dad was 35 years old."

Naruto said "Yep. Saiyans age slowly. Hell, Vegeta was actually in his sixties and he still looked 20. Fought like it too. But anyway, my dad, named Goku Jr., and Lee's dad, named Vegeta Jr., were best friends. But Frieza's race found them and their planet. Their race invaded the planet and killed the inhabitants. Our dads had to leave the planet as it blew up, and they swore to get revenge."

Tenten and Ino were on the verge of tears. Choji and Neji were looking at Naruto and Lee with empathy. Shikamaru looked happy that their fathers made it out alive.

Lee took over for them. "When they landed on the planet, they came to Konohagakure as civilians. They told the Hokage their story and he decided to make them ninja and gave them fake backgrounds. My dad took the name Joufu Lee, while Naruto's dad took the name Minato Namikaze.

"My father trained Gai-sensei, while Naruto's trained Kakashi. Eventually, they both got married. Goku Jr. even got named the Yondaime Hokage."

Lee then looked at Naruto. He knew the next part was kinda hard for Naruto to bear. Naruto decided to tell them himself. Towards the end though, he started feeling that the others would reject him. He couldn't even look them in the eye because he didn't want to see the looks in his friends' eyes as they changed from acceptance to hatred. "Everything was fine until the Kyuubi attacked. Even though my father was probably the strongest person to ever appear on this planet, he was outmatched. He couldn't defeat the Kyuubi since the Kyuubi was pure energy. So he did the next best thing. He sealed it into his only son, me."

Choji was so shocked, he dropped his bag of chips. Ino was looking at the ground, thinking over her life and all the things that had happened to Naruto. Tenten was also reminiscing about her life. How could someone as nice as Naruto hold something so evil? Shikamaru was standing there unfazed by the news seeing as he pieced it together before. Neji was the only person to voice his thoughts. "Those foul, inhuman bastards!"

Naruto said "What?"

Neji said "How could those villagers treat you like that? I thought that it was because they hated your pranks, but they hate you for being forced to save our village? How dumb are the people here?"

Tenten said "Yeah. You save our lives everyday by holding that _beast_ back. Why would people treat you like that."

The Kyuubi said **"Hey, I resent that."**

Naruto thought back _'No one gives a damn.'_

Ino ran over to Naruto and hugged him. She buried her head in his shoulder and started muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again. Naruto could see that she was thinking about how badly she teased him. She always put him down because that's what everyone else was doing. Even though Naruto would've forgiven her in a second, he knew that she would beat herself up over this for a while.

Choji said "I don't see how the people could be that dumb. You're probably the nicest person I've ever met. If I had the power of the Kyuubi sealed inside me and I was treated the same way you were, I would've let the Kyuubi get out and redecorate the village a long time ago."

Kyuubi said **"I agree with the fat kid. Let's do that."**

Naruto thought back _'Shut up. Even though I want to, I won't let you destroy this village. My father put too much effort into bettering this place for me to let you destroy it.'_

Kyuubi muttered **"Yeah, just let the bureaucrats, gold-diggers, bastards, and greedy fools on the Councils do it for you."**

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi and said "Thanks for accepting me guys."

Tenten said "Why wouldn't we? It's obvious that you're the jailer and not the prisoner. Hurting you would only let the prisoner out easier."

Shikamaru said "If these people can't understand the difference between you and the Kyuubi, then they are nothing but complete and total idiots."

Naruto said "I thought that you guys would hate me. It feels good to know that I have more than two real friends in my life."

Eventually, Ino was able to stop crying and heard Naruto forgive her. She muttered "thanks" and went back to her team. Lee talked it over with his team and they decided to move on. Now that Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji were back, they could protect themselves. They all said their goodbyes to each other and Lee's team left.

The team started to get settled into their impromptu base. They all took shifts watching Sasuke and the surrounding area, although Sakura wasn't allowed to be up alone seeing as she had been trying to jump him. Unknown to them though, the seal had just completed it's preliminary purpose. It now had a deep root in Sasuke's subconscious. Now it was flowing through his chakra coils like poison, infecting everything it touched.

Sasuke's body would be Orochimaru's by the end of the Second part of the exam.

(End)


	19. Forest of Death Part 4

When morning came around, Shikamaru was monitoring Sasuke. Sasuke had been sleeping through the entire night, giving off the impression that everything was alright. Shikamaru didn't buy it though. On their first day here, their team fought Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin.

Orochimaru was known as one of the most dangerous men in the Elemental Nations. He always had ulterior motives for everything he does. He attacked their team for a reason, and Shikamaru didn't think that some scroll was the reason.

Orochimaru was known for conducting experiments to figure out the secret to immortality. Naruto seemed like the ideal target of Orochimaru's attack. Naruto has an advanced healing factor that borders on regeneration. If Orochimaru could somehow replicate it, he could experiment with it and it could help him find out what he spent his entire life searching for.

Due to the information he heard last night though, Shikamaru had to throw that theory out of the window. Naruto told him that a lot of the older generation knew about the Kyuubi no Kitsune being imprisoned inside him. That would include Orochimaru.

The Kyuubi's chakra was rumored to be poisonous. Even though something like that has never been tested, Orochimaru didn't seem like the type of person to just disregard something like that. Due to the fact that the Kyuubi's chakra could be poisonous, it seemed like too much of a risk for Orochimaru to take.

Sakura had no abilities to speak of, so that would leave Sasuke. Sasuke must've been the target of Orochimaru's attack, but for some unknown reason. The only thing that Sasuke possessed that Orochimaru could possibly want was the Sharingan, but that wouldn't help him in his goal for immortality.

Sadly, Shikamaru's speculation had to end there. He had no other clues to help him put together this mystery. The only thing that Shikamaru could do was keep his ears open and hope that someone slips up and says something they shouldn't.

Shikamaru just went back to watching the forest, looking for any trouble. After looking for 10 minutes, the only thing Shikamaru saw were squirrels or other animals. Luckily, the animals didn't trigger any of his traps. While looking around, Shikamaru saw a bush that looked like it was missing a few leaves. Probably from the fight that Naruto and Lee had with those aliens the night before.

Shikamaru looked through the bushes a little harder and saw what looked like a black color. But that isn't right. That bush was right in front of a row of trees, if anything, Shikamaru should be seeing the brown tree bark. Also, Shikamaru could swear that he saw it moving a little bit. Whatever was in the bushes set off warning bells in Shikamaru's head. Something was about to happen.

All of a sudden, out of that same bush, came a squirrel. The squirrel was going over a place where Shikamaru laid a trap. Shikamaru quickly took out a kunai and threw it at the squirrel, stopping it just short of his trap. Shikamaru thought _'Good. It didn't spring the trap. If my guess is right, someone is in that bush. They sent the squirrel out to see what I would do when it got close to my trap.'_

After waiting for a few minutes, Shikamaru saw three people appear out of the bushes. They were the team from the Hidden Sound Village. One of the three, the one with spiky black hair, a black spotted grey scarf, and a yellow shirt with the Kanji for 'death' on it, said "Look what we have here. Some Leaf Ninja all on his own. So, where's your other friends?"

Shikamaru said "What's it to you?"

The other male of the group, who had gauze wrapped around all his head except his left eye, the same scarf as his other friend, a strange, tan, furry poncho, and an amplifier on his left arm, said "Well, we're looking for a friend of yours named Sasuke Uchiha. We were sent by a friend of his to have a conversation with him."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and said "This 'friend' wouldn't happen to be Orochimaru, would it?"

The male with the yellow shirt narrowed his eyes and said "So you know him? Then you should know that when Orochimaru sends someone to do something, he doesn't like failure."

Shikamaru said "What do you three want anyway?"

The girl of the group, who wore a tan vest, black pants, and had the same scarf as the other two said "We were sent by Lord Orochimaru to kill the Uchiha. Now move aside so we can complete our mission."

Shikamaru said "Well I'm sorry, I can't let you do that. As troublesome as it is, he's a friend of mine, so I have to protect him."

The one with the yellow shirt said "Well then, you can die with him!"

The Sound nin ran forward at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just stood there, knowing they would fall for his trap soon. The Sound nin jumped over the place where Shikamaru laid his trap, only to fall in a different one. Shikamaru placed a trip wire 4 feet above the obvious trap to throw them off. The trap set a boulder to come crashing through the clearing directly at the Sound Nin. The one with the yellow shirt landed and turned to the boulder. He stuck his hands out and yelled "Decapitating Air Wave!"

Out of the guys palms' came a huge blast of pressurized air. The air sailed forward like sharpened blades and hit the boulder. It didn't destroy it, but it put a few deep slashes in it and stopped it in its' tracks. The problem was that Zaku's attack cut another trip wire that Shikamaru had, which released a net of logs to come falling down into the clearing. The Sound nin were barely able to dodge the logs.

The girl said "Was that your trap? That was pathetic! A wet-behind-the-ears Genin could've came up with something better."

Shikamaru smirked and said "The plan wasn't to hurt you. It was to wake _them_ up!"

Out of the trees, Naruto came walking out, rubbing his eyes, and said "What the hell is all that racket? Don't you see people trying to sleep?"

Shikamaru said "Naruto, look forward."

Naruto looked up to see the three Sound Nin, and immediately got into a battle stance. Out of the trees, Ino, Sakura, and Choji all came, seeing the trouble. Ino and Choji both got ready for a battle, Sakura just fell to her knees screaming "SAVE US SASUKE-KUN!"

Ino muttered "And she was my rival back then? How pathetic was I?"

Naruto said "We'll deal with the babbling banshee later, right now we got trouble."

The mummified genin said "Too bad for you three, we aren't like any regular Genin. You picked the wrong choice getting between us and our target."

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and quietly said "What's their target exactly?"

Shikamaru didn't take his eyes off of the enemy and said "Sasuke."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and resumed his battle stance. Both sides were standing there, waiting for the other to make a move. After a few seconds, the guy with the yellow shirt yelled "I'm tired of waiting! Decapitating Air Wave!"

Again, the attack sailed forward, aimed at Naruto and his friends. The others quickly scattered to the sides. Naruto was about to leave, but remembered that Sasuke was in the tree. If he didn't get out there, he would die. Thinking quickly, Naruto focused his ki outward, creating a shield around him and the tree base. The attack hit the shield, and ricocheted away into the forest.

Seeing that the attack was over, Naruto rushed to get Sasuke and ran over to where his friends were. When he arrived there, he dropped Sasuke to the ground and rushed forward. The others were right behind him. Ino broke from the group, deciding to take the girl of the group.

The woman, named Kin, pulled out two Senbon and fought Ino. Kin said "Look at you. You're probably one of those bottle-blonde bimbos that are all around here. You probably spend all your free time trying on make up or puking up your diet. You Konoha whores aren't real kunoichi. You're just bitches who showed some body for a hitai-ate."

Ino narrowed her eyes at Kin and said "You didn't just say that."

Kin smirked and said "Oh yes I did, you bottle blonde bimbo."

Ino ran forward and pulled her hand back for a punch. Kin said "Taijutsu, fail."

When Ino was close enough, Kin stabbed her with a kunai, only for the attack to go through an Afterimage. Ino ducked under the attack, then flipped into a handstand and wrapped her legs around Kin's neck. Ino then pushed off her hands and flipped upward. She punched Kin in the face three times, then flipped back down, using the momentum of the fall to flip Kin around and make her land on the ground, head first.

Ino quickly got back up, Kin only half a second behind her. Ino rushed forward and lead with a kick, which Kin ducked under. Kin then tried to stab Ino again, but Ino grabbed her arm before the senbon reached her. Ino then lifted Kin in the air and slammed her to the ground. Kin rolled on the ground and reached her feet again.

Kin said "It seems like I was wrong. Maybe Konoha kunoichi aren't the whores I've been hearing about."

Ino said "Sadly, you're right. I'm just different from all these other hoes."

Ino then rushed forward again, creating three regular Clones. The Clones rushed forward and made as if to punch Kin. The clones were moving too fast for Kin to distinguish between the original and the clones, so she dodged each hit. Unfortunately for her, the three clones attacks got her in a position where she couldn't defend herself. The original Ino kicked her in the chest, which knocked her into a tree.

Kin pushed off of the tree and attacked Ino again, but Ino was quicker. Ino left an Afterimage behind her and rolled behind Kin. When Kin's senbon passed through an Afterimage, she used her other hand to stab downward, thinking Ino would be down there again. Ino jumped into the air and landed on the back of Kin's head. With all of Ino's weight on her back, Kin fell forward and hit the ground face first.

Ino got up and dusted her clothes off. She turned to Kin and said "And my hair color's natural, bitch!"

Ino accentuated the 'bitch' by kicking Kin in the head.

Naruto went after Zaku, the boy with the yellow shirt. Zaku said "This is as far as you go! Decapitating Air Wave!"

The air attack came at Naruto again. Naruto just used an Afterimage to take the hit. When the attack was ended, Zaku was shocked to see that his attack went through Naruto. The Naruto there was smirking and pointing to Zaku's left. Zaku turned that way and saw Naruto charging him. He blasted again, but it only went through another Afterimage. Zaku said "Damnit, I'm tired of these damn clones!"

Naruto's voice came from behind him. "Y'know, you're a strong guy. You're just cocky as hell and can't aim worth shit."

Zaku screamed and said "Dodge this! Super Decapitating Air Wave!"

What seemed like Zaku's regular attack on steroids rushed through the air towards Naruto. Naruto quickly left an Afterimage and a Shadow Clone. The Shadow Clone went to Zaku's right while Naruto went to Zaku's left. They both got a fair distance from Zaku and said at the same time "Now you're taking my attacks. Copycat."

Zaku said "Stand still!"

He then let loose a blast to each side. The Naruto's smirked and started charging up energy. One attack took a bluish glow while the other took a purple glow. They shot off their attacks, yelling "Spirit Ball/ Power Blitz!"

The balls of ki met Zaku's Decapitating Air Waves and cancelled them out.

While Zaku was fighting Naruto, Dosu was taking Shikamaru and Choji on at the same time. Choji ran towards Dosu trying Taijutsu. Dosu smirked and blocked one of Choji's punches with his left arm, the same arm he had his amplifier on. When Choji hit the arm, it caused Dosu's arm to move.

When something moves, it emit's a sound wave. Something like a desk being moved can be easily heard, but others, say an arm moving, can't. But they do emit a small sound wave, a wave that is loud enough for Dosu's amplifier to pick up and manipulate.

Dosu's amplifier sent out a sound wave on a certain frequency. That frequency messed with Choji's inner ear, which started making him more uncoordinated. As Choji kept fighting, his moves started becoming weaker and messier, making it almost child's play to dodge. Dosu used his amplifier to keep sending the frequency out to mess with Choji more. Eventually, Choji's body couldn't take it anymore and he dropped to the ground, out like a light.

Shikamaru didn't know Dosu's plan, but he knew that the amplifier had something to do with it. Shikamaru did the handseals and yelled out "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Shikamaru's shadow reached forward, but Dosu was too quick. Dosu jumped backwards, thinking he had the upper hand. But as usual, Shikamaru was a step ahead of everyone. He sent his shadow into the trees, which provided a bunch of shadow. Shikamaru used the shadows of the trees to move his further. Eventually, he made his shadow come out of the forest and connect to Dosu's, which was only 2 feet away from the treeline, just like Shikamaru planned it.

Dosu said "It seems that we're at a standstill."

Shikamaru said "Not quite. I can still move."

Dosu said "But if you move backwards any more, you'll disconnect our shadows, which will enable me to move. But unlike you, I still have another trick up my sleeve."

All of a sudden, a purple aura started coming out of Dosu. Dosu started resisting the Shadow Possession, causing Shikamaru worry. To forcefully throw off the effects of the Shadow Possession Jutsu required a strong chakra and an even stronger will. He needed help, quickly.

Shikamaru said "But unlike you, I have a powerful ally. Naruto!"

Naruto, who was just toying with Zaku, created a couple more Shadow Clones and said "What's up Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru said "I need your help. Choji's down, I can't move, and this guy is breaking the Shadow Possession Jutsu."

Naruto said "No problem."

Naruto rushed over to Dosu, getting ready to knock him out. At that moment, Dosu broke out of his bind and activated his amplifier. The sound came out of the amplifier and entered Naruto's ears, causing Naruto to fall to his knees. Unfortunately for Naruto, since he became half-saiyan, he also got better hearing. His better hearing made Dosu's attack a lot worse to him.

Naruto couldn't handle the intensity of the sound. It hurt the more he tried to ignore it. Seeing this, Ino tried to run over to him, but she was backhanded and hit the ground. When she got up, she saw Kin there. But Kin had these weird lines all over her skin.

Kin said "This is Round 2, and the last for you."

The same markings as Kin had appeared on Zaku. Zaku faced Naruto and smirked. He said "I am gonna enjoy this. Super Decapitating Air Wave!"

The attack hit Naruto, who was still on his knees writhing in pain. Naruto went sailing, and when he hit the ground, he was knocked out. Shikamaru could only pull out a kunai and started thinking up plans to save him and his friends.

Ino and Kin were fighting each other, which was about even. But before Ino knew what was happening, she was being attacked by Zaku also. Zaku punched her in the face while Kin held her, then he kicked her in the chin and knocked her back.

Ino stood back up and started doing handseals. She yelled out "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Her fireball surged forward, but it met up with Zaku's Decapitating Air Wave. Ino's attack was quickly snuffed out, and she was sent rolling on the ground. Zaku rushed forward, intending on finishing her, then Sasuke, but his hand was caught.

Looking to his right, he saw what he thought was Satan given human form. The person had huge claws that looked to be dripping with some sickly green liquid. He had completely black skin with red lines tattooed on his body that were pulsating. The red lines looked like they were arteries. He had jet black hair that came down to his shoulder.

Out of his back, two bat-like wings emerged. But that wasn't the scariest thing about him, it was his eyes. They were Sharingan, but had more malice than anything that Zaku had ever seen. He threw Zaku backwards and turned to Ino. He said "Ino, who did this to you?"

Ino said "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke said "We'll talk later, but who did this to you?"

Zaku dusted himself off and said "I did it. Got a problem with it?"

Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes and said "Yes, I do."

All of a sudden, Sasuke disappeared. His voice came from everywhere. He said "You touched my girlfriend. You HURT my girlfriend. What do you think?"

Sasuke appeared behind Zaku and kicked him toward Kin. Kin ducked under Zaku and started throwing Senbon at Sasuke. Sasuke focused his dark energy into his claws, causing them to be practically bathed in the vile acid. He then swiped his hand down, causing five crescents of energy to expel from his hands and sail forward, destroying the senbon. He said "Got anymore tricks?"

Zaku said "Try this! Super Decapitating Air Wave!"

Zaku's attack sailed forward. Sasuke said "You're copying Naruto now? Pathetic."

He held out his left hand and said "Susan'oo no Tate!"

Sasuke's left arm folded in on itself and created a shield with a mirror on the front. Zaku's attack impacted against the shield, knocking Sasuke back a bit, but Sasuke focused chakra into the ground to stay motionless. When the attack was over, Zaku was shocked to see that Sasuke was still alive. Sasuke said "Now, it's my turn."

Sasuke ran to Zaku's side, and pushed his shield as close to Zaku as possible. Sensing danger, Zaku dived out of the way, barely missing Sasuke's attack. Out of the mirror on Sasuke's shield, Zaku's attack shot out of it. Zaku turned back to see the damage and saw that it did more than his attack would've done. He said "Just what the hell did you do?"

Sasuke smiled, showing all his elongated canine teeth. He said "Like it? It's part of the Cursed Seal that Orochimaru gave me."

Zaku's eyes widened and he said "Orochimaru gave you what?"

Sasuke said "It seems you don't know. That bastard gave me a Cursed Seal. It gave me all this power, and turned me into _this. _I guess I have something to thank him for now. He gave me a brand new toy to play with."

Zaku got back up to his feet and said "Well, it doesn't matter. All three of us have them too. And in case you didn't notice, you're outnumbered. This will be a piece of cake."

Sasuke said "Yeah, for me."

Zaku blasted Sasuke with the Super Decapitating Air Wave. Sasuke moved his shield in the way and absorbed the attack again. He said "This, is the Susan'oo no Tate. The Shield of Susan'oo. This absorbs certain attacks, then sends them out whenever I want it to. So you blasting your air wave off is doing nothing but giving me more ammo to defeat you with."

Zaku narrowed his eyes and rushed Sasuke. Kin and Dosu both started to follow in his path. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at what the three Sound Genin were doing. He said "Are you guys really doing this? In case you forgot, I'm an Uchiha. Taijutsu expertise is practically genetic for us."

Sasuke slipped into his family style, and waited for them to rush him. Zaku went for a right hook across Sasuke's face, but Sasuke could easily see it with the Sharingan. He ducked under the attack and punched Zaku in the chest.

Dosu and Kin were next. Dosu went for a sweep to kick Sasuke's legs out from under him, while Kin went for Sasuke's head. Sasuke jumped back, avoiding their attack, then jumped forward, spinning in mid-air to give his kick to Kin's side more power. Zaku came from his side and punched him in the face. Sasuke used the momentum of the punch to twist around and kick Zaku in the face. Sasuke ducked under Dosu's strike, but felt a weird ringing in his ear. He put his hand up to it to see that it was bleeding. Sasuke saw Dosu strike him again, but this time he jumped back. The ringing in his ear increased.

Sasuke jumped in the air, flapping the wings on his back to stay afloat. He could've used his regular abilities to fly, but he wanted to freak out the Sound Genin. Sasuke closed his eyes and started going through his memories of the fight to see if there was a pattern in Dosu's attacks. _'Of course! That amplifier of his. He always swings with it. That amplifier's damaging my ears. It has to go.'_

Sasuke opened his eyes to see that he was on the wrong end of a Super Decapitating Air Wave. The attack slammed into him and forced him to fall to the ground. Seeing the ground approaching, Sasuke flapped his wings hard to stop his downward momentum. He quickly righted himself, then took back to the skies to keep his distance from the Sound Genin. Sasuke held his left arm out, and it folded in on itself again. It formed the Susan'oo no Tate. Sasuke then pulled his arm back, moving his arm so the mirror side of the shield was facing up, then threw it.

The shield flew through the air and towards the Sound Genin. Zaku tried to hit it with his Decapitating Air Wave, but it moved out of the way as if it were sentient. If they would've looked at Sasuke, they would see him using the index and middle fingers of his right hand to manipulate the shield's motion.

The attack sailed past Zaku and Kin, and went straight for Dosu. Dosu jumped back and was trying to move out of the shields' way, but couldn't. The shield swerved and hit the amplifier. It then made a beeline for Sasuke. It reattached itself to his arm, making him whole again. '_I see. So the shield can only separate from my body for 20 seconds before it comes back. I'll have to watch that.'_

Sasuke turned downward and resumed his fight with the Sound Genin. While fighting, Sasuke said "You three are boring me. It's time I ended this."

Sasuke ducked under Dosu's attack, then coated his claws with a green liquid. He slashed upward, digging deep into Dosu's body. Dosu screamed and fell backward. Sasuke said "That is another ability. This Seal allows me to coat my claws in poison. The poison does whatever I want it to. It can paralyze, like what it did to you. Or it can kill. Be lucky I decided to be merciful today."

Sasuke coated his other claws with the liquid, then charged Zaku and Kin. They were both easily put down and paralyzed, but Zaku didn't go down without a fight. So Sasuke was forced to tear through one of the important muscles in one of Zaku's arms. The tearing of that muscle would make his arm practically useless until it healed. Sasuke said "That paralysis should wear off in a few hours. When those hours are up, my friends and I should be safely in the Tower. But if we're not, I could easily just hand you your asses again."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and the transformation dropped from his body. He was back to his old self. But that transformation put a huge strain on his body also. He felt like every part of his body was aching, so he dropped to one knee and almost blacked out again. _'I guess this is what Naruto felt like turning Super Saiyan for the first time.' _

Ino rushed over to Sasuke, but Sakura beat her to it. She tried to hug Sasuke, but Sasuke quickly rolled under her hands and hugged Ino. While he was hugging her, he took off into the skies. He had a feeling that the conversation would involve something he didn't want Sakura to know about. Ino said "Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy you're alive."

Sasuke said "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ino said "You've been in a coma for a day and a half. I've been worried sick. I thought you were gonna die."

Sasuke said "I won't be dieing anytime soon, Ino-chan. I'd miss you too much."

Ino said "But that form you used…"

Sasuke said "What about it?"

Ino looked Sasuke in the eyes and said "Promise me you won't use it again."

Sasuke said "What?"

Ino said "Sasuke, that form is evil. I could feel it while you were fighting. It's like you were yourself, but a different person too."

Sasuke thought _'How did she pick up on that?' _He said "I know Ino-chan. While I was fighting, it's like there was some voice in my head telling me what to do. I tried to block it out, but I couldn't. Luckily I had enough control to spare them."

Ino said "What do you mean?"

Sasuke said "That voice was telling me to kill them. And I almost did. The poison I put in there bodies, it was actually lethal. I didn't catch it until it was almost too late. I was able to change the poison from a lethal one to a paralyzing one at the last second."

Ino said "Please Sasuke-kun, promise me you won't use that thing again. I'm scared I might lose you."

Sasuke said "I promise Ino-chan. Now come on, we gotta help everyone else."

Everyone had a few bruises, but not anything life-threatening. They woke the others up and started their trek towards the Tower. They quickly arrived without trouble. After opening the scrolls and receiving their instructions, they rested at the Tower, recuperating a little before the next part of the Exams were to begin.


End file.
